


Vad som än händer har det bästa redan hänt

by Lisa_Ruvo



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Football | Soccer, Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Svenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 80,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Ruvo/pseuds/Lisa_Ruvo
Summary: Isak önskar att han kunde berätta sanningen, men det kan han inte. Det är alldeles för komplicerat.Det blir inte enklare när han möter Even.





	1. Prolog

_Det känns som att han kommer att spy._

 

_Det böljar inom honom, virvlar runt, bubblar upp. Vill komma ut ur hans mun. Han håller munnen stängd, får kämpa för att hålla emot._

 

_Den växande paniken. Hjärtat som bultar hårt i hans bröst. Suset i öronen. De nya svettdropparna som tränger fram vid hårfästet, rinner ner för pannan, blandar sig med svetten som hunnit torka in._

 

_Han håller andan, kommer inte ihåg hur man andas. Hur kan man glömma? Är inte det en reflex?_

 

_Han har inte kontroll på någonting längre._

 

_Ingenting._

 

_Han känner hur kroppen darrar, hur det flimrar lätt för ögonen, hur allt flyter ihop. Mörkt och ljust._

 

_Han hör en svag röst någonstans, försöker fokusera blicken på journalisten som fortfarande står kvar framför honom._

 

_Han försöker samla sig, ge svar på frågorna han nyss fått men inte vill svara på._

 

_Han hör sin egen röst, men känner inte igen den. Vet inte vad han svarar, vill bara komma därifrån så fort som möjligt. Sjunka genom jorden, försvinna. Gå upp i rök eller vad fan som helst._

 

_Han vill inte att alla ska veta, inte nu, vill hålla det för sig själv._

 

_Han vänder sig plötsligt om och går med snabba steg ut i närmsta korridor. Viker runt hörnet, vet inte riktigt vart han ska ta vägen, vill bara komma bort. Han har svårt att orientera sig, allt känns så förvirrat. Han rycker upp en dörr, smäller igen den bakom sig och lutar ryggen mot den._

 

_Pustar ut._

 

_Han glider sakta ner för dörren, sätter sig på golvet och sjunker ihop. Känner hur axlarna börjar skaka, hur gråten väller upp._

 

_Förtvivlan._

 

_Han är så fucked nu._

 

_Tänk att en enda fråga kan få hela världen att rasa ihop._

 

_Han hulkar, känner hur snoret droppar ner på golvet. Försöker stryka bort det med tröjärmen._

 

_Han blinkar bort tårarna, försöker andas. Få ordning på tankarna som flyger runt i hela rummet._

 

_Han andas. In. Ut._

  
  
  


_Han önskar att han kunde säga sanningen._

 

_Men det kan han inte._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det poppade upp en ny idé i mitt huvud som inte ville släppa taget... så då måste jag väl göra ett försök att skriva ner den tänker jag. :-)
> 
> Ibland behöver man dock lite extra pepp på vägen - tack Amethystus! ❤️


	2. Johan

**NÅGRA MÅNADER TIDIGARE**  
  
”En till?” Killen bakom bardisken ser frågande på honom.  
  
Isak funderar några sekunder innan han tackar ja.  
  
Det är fjärde ölen sedan han satte sig här i baren för en och en halv timme sedan. Isak har inget bättre för sig ikväll, sitter hellre här i baren på hotellet än ligger inne på sängen i sitt rum och låter tankarna ta över. Han behövde komma ner i varv, kommer ändå inte kunna sova på ett tag om han känner sig själv rätt. Killen bakom bardisken är dessutom både jäkligt snygg och trevlig att prata med, bara det är skäl nog att beställa en öl till tänker Isak.  
  
Han sträcker ut högerbenet igen, känner hur det stramar till i baksidan av låret. Han gnider ett par gånger med handen, försöker massera där det känns stelt. Det är inte så farligt, kommer nog att ha försvunnit om en dag eller två.  
  
Han släpper inte blicken på killen bakom bardisken, ser hur han tar fram ett nytt glas och börjar hälla upp öl ur tappen.  
  
Johan. Bartendern heter Johan. Isak har tittat på den silverfärgade skylten på hans bröst flera gånger redan.  
  
”Varsågod” Johan sträcker fram glaset, håller kvar handen en anings för länge så att Isak nuddar vid hans fingrar. Isak känner hur det ilar till i honom när han rör vid Johan.  
  
”Tack… Johan!” säger Isak och ler, håller kvar blicken längre än han hittills vågat göra så här långt. Känner hur han blir modigare för varje minut som går av kvällen.  
  
Johan ler tillbaka, säger ingenting men dröjer sig kvar i flera, långa sekunder trots att han har en annan gäst som försöker påkalla uppmärksamheten längre bort. Gästen ifråga verkar vara på väg att tappa tålamodet, börjar ropa allt högre.  
  
”Hallå där borta…? Kan jag få beställa…? Hallå?”  
  
Johan nickar kort mot Isak. ”Jag kommer strax tillbaka.”  
  
Han följer Johan med blicken när han går iväg, studerar honom snett bakifrån. Ända sedan Isak satte sig i baren har Johan cirklat runt honom, pratat med honom, serverat öl till andra gäster men alltid kommit tillbaka. Fortsatt att småprata, gett blickar som dröjt sig kvar. Vid det här laget börjar Isak känna sig ganska säker på att Johan flirtar med honom.  
  
Isak ser hur mannen i 50-årsåldern lutar sig fram mot Johan och säger något. Musiken i bakgrunden är inte särskilt hög, trots det kan Isak inte höra vad mannen beställer. Johan sneglar hastigt bort mot Isak under tiden han tar betalt. Fler personer kommer fram till honom för att göra en beställning.  
  
Isak tar en klunk av ölen och tar upp telefonen igen, fortsätter att skrolla igenom nyhetssidorna han senast kollade för en halvtimme sedan.  
  
”Sportintresserad?”  
  
“Hæ?” Han rycker till när han hör Johans röst, är djupt försjunken i sitt. Har inte märkt att Johan är tillbaka. Han stoppar snabbt ner telefonen i byxfickan igen, vill helst undvika att prata om sport - särskilt efter dagens mediokra insats. Han försöker bara svara så neutralt han kan.  
  
”Eh jodå, försöker ha lite koll…”  
  
”Samma här. Men har inte så jättebra koll på norsk idrott, förutom skidorna då förstås!” Johan skrattar och Isak lägger märke till hur det glittrar i Johans ögon när han ser på honom.”Jag försöker hänga med hur det går hemma i Sverige, det får räcka för mig.”  
  
”Ja? Varifrån kommer du?”  
  
”Från Stockholm.” svarar Johan och ler finurligt mot Isak, stryker med handflatan fram och tillbaka över bardisken.  
  
“Kul! Hur länge har du bott här i Oslo då?”  
  
Isak önskar att han kom på något bättre att säga, något som var roligare eller mer intressant. Men det är tomt på idéer i hans huvud, han säger bara det som faller honom in.  
  
”Ett halvår. Du då, var bor du? Inte här i stan antar jag…?” Johan ser på honom med intensiv blick, stryker inte längre med handflatorna över bardisken utan håller dem stilla. Som att han bara fokuserar på Isak och vad han ska svara.  
  
Isak märker att han håller andan i några sekunder, uppenbart påverkad av Johans närvaro. Det var ett tag sedan någon visade intresse på det här sättet och gav honom bekräftelse. Han brukar alltid försöka att hålla en distans, sätta upp en fasad som i normala fall är svår att ta sig igenom. Det är liksom enklast så.  
  
Han är fin, tänker Isak. Han har fastnat för hur Johan ständigt försöker stryka bort sitt halvlånga hår som åker fram i pannan och skymmer de fina, bruna ögonen. Hur smilgroparna i kinderna hela tiden syns eftersom han ler så mycket. Dessutom är han lång, riktigt lång. Isak har alltid varit extra svag för killar som är längre än han själv.  
  
Isak vet inte vad han ska svara på Johans enkla fråga, hoppas innerst inne att Johan inte känner igen honom. Att han bara kan få vara vem som helst den här kvällen. Bara få vara Isak, en vanlig kille. En som är helt anonym för den stora massan.  
  
“Jag kommer från Oslo, men reser en del i mitt jobb. Bor i Trondheim just nu…” Isak drar ut på orden, stannar där. Vill inte dela med sig av sitt liv mer än så just nu.  
  
“Så då är du här på jobb nu?” Johan ser frågande på honom, verkar uppriktigt intresserad.  
  
“Ja, jo. Det kan man säga, men jag ska hälsa på någon jag känner när jag ändå är här” Att han ska träffa sin mamma imorgon behöver han ju inte berätta för Johan, vill inte dra in henne i samtalet. Skulle verkligen ta död på stämningen som har börjat byggas upp mellan dem.  
  
”Så då är du här själv ikväll? Inga kollegor…?” frågar Johan försiktigt, börjar torka bardisken med en trasa samtidigt som han ser på Isak.  
  
Det är något med hans blick som är så svår att värja sig mot tänker Isak. Hur han ser på honom utforskande, ger honom hela sin uppmärksamhet.  
  
”Ja, jag är här själv…” Isak flackar nervöst med blicken innan han tar en till klunk av ölen.  
  
”Hyggelig… ” Johan nickar för sig själv, biter sig lätt i läppen. Det ser ut som att han skulle vilja säga något mer.  
  
Isak undrar vad han tänker på, vad det är han vill säga. Kanske tänker han samma sak som han själv? Att han vill göra mer än bara stå här och prata? Att han inte skulle ha något emot att vara på tu man hand? Han låter tankarna vandra iväg, noterar hur Johans skjorta stramar lätt över bröstet, hur den smiter åt runt hans bröstkorg. Lägger märke till tatueringen som delvis syns under skjortärmen, ser hur de mörka hårstråna brer ut sig över hans seniga underarmar. Isak får plötslig lust att sträcka ut handen och stryka med fingrarna över hans hud. Vill veta hur den känns, om den är varm. Mjuk.  
  
“Men…! Vad heter du? Jag har ju glömt fråga!” Johan slår plötsligt ut med händerna, ser själv väldigt förvånad ut.  
  
Isak skrattar till, sträcker sedan artigt fram handen mot Johan för att hälsa.  
  
“Isak. Jag heter Isak.”  
  
“Ah! Isak? Så fint…” Johan släpper långsamt taget om hans hand. Isak känner hur deras fingrar glider mot varandra innan kroppskontakten försvinner helt.  
  
Den glittrande blicken dröjer sig kvar hos Johan, som slänger en blick på klockan på väggen innan han ser på Isak igen.  
  
“Det börjar bli dags att stänga snart… Vill du ha en öl till får du nog dricka den jävligt snabbt!” skämtar Johan.  
  
“Nej tack!” Svaret kommer fort. Isak skakar på huvudet, ska verkligen inte ha en öl till. Har fått nog för ikväll, känner att han är påverkad av ölen han redan har fått i sig. Han dricker inte särskilt ofta, kan sällan det. Minns inte ens senaste gången han drack så här många öl på en och samma kväll.  
  
  
  
Plötsligt slår det honom. Det måste ha varit den där gången för snart ett halvår sedan, då när han senast hade haft sex med någon. Med Morten, eller vad han nu hette. Isak har försökt förtränga det, vill helst inte tänka på det. Han sväljer hårt, känner sig plötsligt så patetisk som aldrig vågar ha sex med någon när han är nykter. Han bestämmer sig för att gå tillbaka till sitt rum istället för att sitta här och flirta med en bartender. Isak tar en sista klunk av ölen och reser sig sedan hastigt upp från barstolen, gör sig redo att gå.  
  
“Nej, vänta…! Ska du gå?” Johan ser förvånat på honom. “Det var inte så jag menade!”  
  
Isak känner sig nästan överrumplad av Johans reaktion, hade inte väntat sig det. Han ser undrande på Johan.  
  
Johan tvekar i några sekunder innan han fortsätter. “Hade hoppats på att vi kunde hitta på nåt sen när jag är klar här...?”    
  
“Nu? Ikväll?”  
  
“Ja…? Måste bara stänga först. Men sen?”  
  
Isak tvekar i några sekunder, överväger med sig själv hur han ska göra. Vill egentligen inte att kvällen ska ta slut redan, har redan erkänt för sig själv att han är väldigt attraherad av Johan. Han kommer säkert att ångra sig om han inte tar chansen. Han får väl helt enkelt leva med att han är jävligt patetisk i så fall.  
  
“Okej. Gärna.” Isak sätter sig ner igen, börjar pilla nervöst på drinklistan som ligger framme på bardisken.  
  
Johan ser sig hastigt om innan han prövande lägger sin hand över Isaks. Han rör med fingrarna försiktigt över Isaks hud, fram och tillbaka ett par gånger.  
  
Det suger genast till i magen. Isak vrider sin hand så att handflatan läggs mot Johans, flätar sedan in sina fingrar i hans. Lyfter blicken och ser honom in i ögonen. De kan inte låta bli att le båda två. Isaks tidigare tankar om att han bara borde gå därifrån, bara låta det vara, är nu helt bortblåsta. Det enda han kan tänka på är hur mycket han vill ha Johan, hur kåt han börjar bli.  
  
“Så… vad gör vi nu? Har du något förslag?” Isak ler förväntansfullt, funderar på hur han snabbast möjligt kan bli ensam med Johan.  
  
“Ja...? Beror på vad du har lust med...?” Johan klämmer till hans hand lite extra, ser på honom utan att säga något mer.  
  
“Ska vi gå till mitt rum?” Isak försöker låta så självsäker han bara kan, trots att han egentligen är ganska nervös. Brukar sällan vara den som tar initiativ på det här sättet.  
  
Johan nickar. “Okej.”  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Isak kliver ur hissen på våningsplan 4, går bort till rum 426. Han öppnar dörren och kliver in, sparkar av sig skorna och slänger sig ner på sängen. Tar ett par djupa andetag för att lugna ner sig själv.  
  
Johan ska komma så snart han kan. Det var hans idé att vara diskret, att inte gå iväg tillsammans till Isaks hotellrum. Det var inte populärt hos ledningen att personalen flirtade med gästerna på hotellet, förklarade Johan. Isak förstod givetvis.  
  
Han reser sig upp, börjar plocka undan några av sakerna han har hunnit sprida ut över rummet. Låter blicken svepa över rummet, vill försäkra sig om att inget ligger framme som ger onödig information till Johan om vem han är.  
  
Han går ut i badrummet, kollar toalettväskan. Blir sur på sig själv när han upptäcker att han inte har några kondomer med sig. Han får helt enkelt hoppas på att Johan har det, om de nu skulle komma så långt.  
  
I samma sekund knackar det på dörren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Åh, ni! ❤️ Kul med så många kudos o kommentarer redan efter den korta inledande prologen! Gör mig jätteglad ska ni veta :D
> 
> Nyfiken på vad ni tänker nu ;)
> 
> Tack för genomläsning Amethystus! :)


	3. ONS

Dörren hinner knappt slå igen bakom Johan innan Isak lägger armarna om hans midja, kysser honom bestämt på munnen. Johans tunga letar sig ivrigt in mellan hans läppar samtidigt som han pressar Isak mot väggen med sin kropp, skjuter in sitt lår mellan hans ben.

Isak begraver händerna i Johans mjuka hår, trycker sig ännu närmare intill. Vill komma så nära det bara går. Doften av hans parfym omsluter honom, gör honom bara ännu mer oemotståndlig. Isak kan inte låta bli att kyssa honom på halsen, under örat. Måste känna doften, smaken av honom. Slickar med tungspetsen vid hans öra, märker hur Johan ryser till.

Johans händer. Varma, mjuka men ändå så bestämda. Drar av Isaks tröja, snabbt. Smeker över hans bröstkorg, ner över hans mage. Känner på konturerna av hans magmuskler, över höftbenen. Johan kysser honom stötvis på bröstet, armen, axeln, tillbaka till munnen.

Isak känner sig berusad, nästan yr. Av ölen, av lust, av allt. Det går så fort, men ändå alldeles för långsamt. Han känner hur tänd han är, hör på Johans andning att han känner likadant.

Isak skakar lätt i händerna när han knäpper upp Johans skjorta, låter den falla ner på golvet. Kan inte undgå att se att Johan har flera tatueringar på överkroppen, slås av hur sexigt det ser ut på honom. Han stryker med fingrarna över den svarta pantern som klättrar upp för Johans ena höft, fortsätter upp till fjädern som är placerad på revbenen strax ovanför.

“En fjäder? Varför..?” Isak ser nyfiket på honom.

“Mmm… symboliserar frihet för mig” Johan kysser sig fram över Isaks nyckelben och hals, söker Isaks mun och finner den igen. Vill inte ödsla tid på att prata just nu, har fullt upp med att utforska Isak.

Johan låter händerna vandra nedåt, söker sig mot hans skrev. Lägger ena handen utanpå, pressar den lätt mot hans stånd. Isak stönar till när Johan börjar röra handen utanpå, känner friktionen genom tyget.

Johan får upp knapparna på hans jeans, drar ner dem och boxershortsen halvvägs över de muskulösa låren. Äntligen sluter Johan handen om hans kuk, börjar runka honom i jämn takt. Isak kippar efter andan, känner sig redan hur hård som helst.

Johan kysser sig långsamt ner över hans kropp, drar av honom kläderna helt tills Isak står naken i rummet. Han känner snart hur Johans varma mun omsluter honom, hur hans tunga sveper fram. Isak lägger händerna på hans  axlar, sluter ögonen. Njuter.

 

_Fy faen så digg detta är._

  


***

  


“Sorry, sorry…!”

Isak kommer alldeles för fort, klarar inte av att hålla emot särskilt länge.

“Äh, ingen fara!“ Johan reser sig upp från golvet och försvinner snabbt ut i badrummet för att hitta något att torka av sig med. När han kommer tillbaka igen ger han Isak en handduk.

“Här, varsågod!”

“Tack.” Isak ser generat ner i golvet, tänker att Johan säkert är besviken över att det gick så fort för honom. Han torkar av sig så gott det går, ser i ögonvrån hur Johan slänger sig ner på den bäddade sängen. De hann inte ens dit innan han fick utlösning, konstaterar han torrt.

“Kom!” Johan sträcker ut en hand mot Isak, visar tydligt att han vill att han ska komma och lägga sig hos honom. Han går fram till sängen och kryper ner bredvid Johan, som genast lägger armen om honom. Isak funderar några sekunder, smeker sedan försiktigt med handen över Johans bröstkorg, ritar små cirklar runt hans ena bröstvårta. Låter sedan fingrarna vandra långsamt neråt.

“Sluta retas” viskar Johan i hans öra och tar fatt i hans hand, lägger den bestämt över sitt skrev. Isak kan inte låta bli att le åt Johans otålighet, masserar lätt med fingrarna utanpå boxershortsen innan han försiktigt sticker in handen innanför. Han känner hur det rycker till i Johans kuk när han rör den, hur den hårdnar ännu mer.

Isak reser sig upp, sätter sig grensle över hans lår och lutar sig fram för att ge honom en kyss på munnen samtidigt som han pressar sin kropp mot Johans stånd. Johan stönar till och kysser honom hungrigt tillbaka, fattar genast tag om Isaks höfter.

“Din kropp är helt fantastisk. Fan vad du måste träna...” mumlar han mot Isaks hals, halvkysser den med öppen mun. Isak känner raspet av skäggstubben, ryser till av välbehag.

Han kysser sig ner över Johans kropp, lägger fingrarna innanför resåren på boxershortsen och drar ner dem samtidigt som han ser på Johan med ett finurligt leende.

Johan ser förväntansfull ut och Isak känner plötsligt nervositeten krypa fram. Tänk om han inte gör det bra nog? Kommer Johan märka att han inte har gjort det så många gånger förut? Han försöker trycka undan tankarna så gott det går, intalar sig själv att det kommer att gå fint.

Isak ställer sig på knä, särar lätt på Johans ben så att han ska komma bättre intill. Kysser honom lätt i ljumsken, lägger handen vid roten av hans kuk. Han tar ett fast tag om den, låter fingrarna svepa över huvudet, glida över kanterna, ner över skaftet. Gör det om och om igen. Han ser hur mycket Johan njuter, kan inte motstå impulsen att böja sig ner och ta honom i munnen. Slickar med tungan på toppen och ner längs skaftet, sedan upp igen. Han gör det ett par gånger till innan han tar den i munnen, denna gången så långt in som det bara går. Han hör hur Johan stönar högt, säger hans namn. Ser hur han njuter, känner hur kroppen spänner sig under honom.

 

_Isak, Isak… Isak!_

  


***

  


Efteråt ligger de i sängen och håller om varandra, försöker andas normalt igen. Johan stryker med fingrarna över Isaks hår, över hans kind. Viskar ett litet tack i hans öra, pussar Isak på pannan.

“Det var riktigt najs...” Johan flinar till, ser nöjd ut.

“Ja…?” Isak ser belåtet på Johan.

“Mmm…” Johan gäspar. “Jag gillar hur du först var lite försiktig, men sedan så bestämd…” Han skrattar till, rufsar om Isak i håret.

“Det var väl du som var bestämd?!” säger Isak och ler mot Johan.

Johan drar Isak närmare intill sig. “Tror du gillade det va?!”

“Mmm.” Isak känner sig så avslappnad, tänker att det är fint att ligga så här. Känna värmen från en annan kropp, hålla om någon, få närhet, känna sig behövd. Om så bara för lite sex. Han brukar aldrig känna så här, brukar alltid få panik och vilja dra så fort som möjligt efteråt.

“Vad fin du är…” viskar Johan och drar med pekfingret längs hans käke. ”Trist att du åker tillbaka imorgon. Hade gärna träffat dig mer...” Han blåser honom försiktigt i håret.

Isak försöker le, vet att det aldrig skulle gå. Han mumlar något om att det hade varit kul, men vet själv att han ljuger. Vet att det inte går att träffa någon regelbundet, det skulle bli alldeles för komplicerat. Tillfälligt sex är också en risktagning från hans sida, men ibland behöver han helt enkelt bara ha sex. Klarar inte av att vara utan helt.

Han sträcker på sig i sängen, känner att han börjar bli riktigt trött efter en lång dag. Han gäspar och lägger huvudet mot Johans bröst. Johan stryker honom lugnande över håret. Det dröjer inte många minuter innan Isak somnar till ljudet av hans hjärtslag.

Det är första gången han somnar naken intill en annan man, det har aldrig hänt förut. Han sover så djupt att han inte märker när Johan kliver upp ur sängen, tar på sig kläderna och smyger ut ur rummet.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för alla kommentarer och kudos, de betyder mycket för fortsatt inspiration! ❤️
> 
> Och tack till Amethystus för beta-läsning ❤️


	4. Perfect day

Han låter det varma vattnet rinna ner över kroppen, sköljer bort alla spår som finns kvar efter Johan. Det är som att vattnet får honom att nyktra till, vakna upp. Återvända till verkligheten igen. En verklighet där det inte finns utrymme för något avvikande.

När han först vaknade hade han känt sig besviken över att Johan bara hade försvunnit utan att säga något. Hade nästan känt sig lite sårad, undrat om han gjort något fel. Han visste ju innerst inne att båda två bara var ute efter sex, men han hade gärna velat få mer tid med honom. 

Han vet inte vad han var ute efter mest egentligen - om det var sex eller kanske bara känslan av att för en gångs skull få vakna upp bredvid någon annan. Få uppleva hur det kändes när någon kryper tätt intill och snusar i ditt hår, kysser dig varm igen.

Han hade legat kvar i sängen en lång stund, tänkt på Johan och livet han själv levde nu. Återigen blivit påmind om allt han vet att han inte kan få, åtminstone inte just nu. Kanske sen, den dagen karriären är över.

 

Han vrider på blandaren i duschen ännu mer, vill att strålen ska piska mot hans hud. Han blundar hårt, känner hur ångesten kommer krypande, hur klumpen i magen växer sig större. Som den alltid gör dagen efter han haft sex med någon och tvivlet börjar komma. Han suckar, klarar inte av att skjuta undan alla tankar. Tänker bara på vilken stor idiot han är som vågar sätta allt på spel, ännu en gång. Hur han nu kan göra det när han äntligen har kommit dit han har velat nå i så många år. Har kämpat så hårt för det här, inte fått någonting gratis under uppväxten.

Han försöker intala sig själv att han måste sluta tänka på Johan, att han måste sluta ha sex när han druckit. Han kanske inte borde dricka alls i fortsättningen? Då skulle han inte tappa omdömet lika lätt, vara så svag och falla för frestelsen när den dyker upp.

 

***

 

Det går inte att sluta tänka på Johan. Han ser lappen på skrivbordet i samma sekund som han kommer ut ur badrummet. Ser hans spretiga handstil.

 

 _“Vore kul att ses igen! Hör gärna av dig nästa gång du är i stan!_ “

 

Hans telefonnummer står under, Isak kan knappt tyda siffrorna. Han står en lång stund och håller i lappen, knölar sedan ihop den. Kastar ner den på golvet, sparkar iväg den så långt det bara går.

 

***

 

På väg ner till matsalen spanar han efter Johan, ser som tur är inte till honom någonstans. Vet inte vad han skulle gjort om han plötsligt mött honom.

Han letar upp ett hörn i matsalen, förser sig med en rejäl frukost. Måste försöka få i sig mat, trots att han egentligen inte är hungrig. Han rycker åt sig den kvarglömda morgontidningen som ligger på bordet intill, är nyfiken på att se vad som står om gårdagens match.

När han slår upp sportsidorna möts han av en stor bild på sig själv och en motståndare, i närkamp om bollen. Det känns fortfarande lika ovant varje gång han ser en bild av sig själv på det här sättet, vare sig det är i tidningen, på TV eller på nätet. Han läser referatet från matchen igår, ser att journalisten har nämnt honom i texten ett par gånger. “...svårt att hitta rätt position…” “Efter säsongens starka inledning har Valtersens form avtagit...”

Han slår ihop tidningen, orkar inte läsa mer. Vill inte bli påmind om den sviktande formen. Vet att det som tyngt honom allt mer den senaste tiden även påverkar hans prestationer på plan.

Plötsligt slår det honom. Tänk om Johan ser bilden på honom i tidningen? Tänk om han känner igen honom, förstår vem det är han har haft sex med?  

Han känner hur paniken väller in på en gång, hur han börjar kallsvettas. Hur hade han tänkt igår egentligen?! Hur kunde han tro att allt var lugnt bara för att Johan kom från Sverige??

Herregud, vilken jävla idiot han är!

Han klarar inte av att sitta kvar, måste bara bort därifrån så fort som möjligt. Han reser sig upp med kaffemuggen i handen, går med snabba steg tillbaka till hotellrummet. Han stirrar ner i golvet hela vägen, orkar inte möta blickarna från andra runt omkring och behöva låtsas att allt är bra.

För det är det inte.

 

***

 

Humöret sjunker ännu mer när han kliver in i taxin som ska köra honom bort till mamma. Chauffören spricker upp i ett brett leende, nickar igenkännande mot honom.

“Isak Valtersen?! Från Rosenborg?! Ah, så kul!” Chauffören klappar händerna av förtjusning.

Isak himlar med ögonen när chauffören knappar in adressen på gps:sen, ber till gud att han inte är en pratkvarn. Orkar inte med det också just nu, har redan världens sämsta morgon.

Chauffören fortsätter att prata på utan att invänta svar från Isak. “Jaha, vad säger du om matchen igår då…? Du fick väl en varning, inte sant? Ja, det blev ju en farlig situation direkt efter sen… Nära det blev mål på frisparken!” Han söker Isaks blick i backspegeln, svänger ut från hotellet i väntan på svar.

Isak svarar artigt men kort, plockar sedan upp telefonen för att signalera att han vill vara ifred. Chauffören tar ingen notis utan fortsätter sin monolog under tiden han kör, berättar för Isak att han själv var på plats och såg matchen.  

Isak stirrar ut genom fönstret, hoppas innerligt att de snart ska vara framme så att mannen framför honom kan hålla käft någon gång.

Efter att ha blivit försinkade ett par minuter i ett vägarbete, bromsar chauffören till slut in framför mammas bostad. Isak betalar och kliver ur bilen så fort han bara kan, tvekar innan han börjar gå mot ingången.

Han känner hur mycket det tar emot att hälsa på hos henne. Ännu en jobbig sak att hantera. Han tar ett djupt andetag och försöker övertyga sig själv om att det kommer att gå bra. Inte bara med besöket, utan med allt.

Allt kommer att ordna sig.

“Det här blir en perfekt dag. Helt jävla perfekt. Kunde inte börjat bättre.” muttrar Isak och öppnar dörren, kliver in.

 

_Just a perfect day_

_You made me forget myself_

_I thought I was_

_Someone else, someone good_

 

_(Lou Reed)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen tack för all respons jag har fått hittills! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Det här kapitlet var kämpigt att få till, vet inte hur många försök jag har gjort. ;-) Åkte på en rejäl förkylning i veckan, så jag skyller på att hjärnan har varit full med snor ;-) 
> 
> Återigen stort tack till Amethystus som kommer med kloka kommentarer när det går trögt :-) 
> 
> Och ja - det var ju flera av er som gissade rätt. Isak spelar fotboll.... :)) Idag är han hemma och vilar, har ju match imorgon... ;-)


	5. Be yourself. Everyone else is already taken.

Det har varit en lång dag för Isak.

Besöket hos mamma blev kort, var något han helst ville få överstökat så fort som möjligt för att slippa sitt dåliga samvete. Han vet att han besöker henne alldeles för sällan, tycker det känns helt meningslöst att sitta i hennes lilla lägenhet och höra henne snacka massa skit. Han brukar alltid bli rastlös på nolltid, denna gången var inget undantag.

Han är ändå glad för att hon fått en plats på gruppboendet, det fungerar inte alls för henne att bo själv. Förra året la han ner mycket tid på att hjälpa henne, men nu har har hon iallafall fått en egen liten lägenhet, med personal alldeles utanför. De ser till att hon får i sig sina mediciner, men i övrigt sköter hon sig själv. Just den biten verkar hon inte lägga ner överdrivet mycket tid på, om Isak får säga vad han tycker. Hon har svårt att hålla ordning, städar sällan och han störde sig på att det stod framme gammal disk med intorkade matrester på diskbänken. Funderade på hur länge den har stått där liksom.

Han åkte efter bara en timme, skyllde på att han var tvungen att vara i tid på flygplatsen. Sedan fick han ändå sitta och vänta när flyget hem var försenat. Försökte lyssna på en ljudbok under tiden, men insåg efter ett tag att han inte alls hängde med i bokens handling. Satt och tänkte på helt andra saker, som vad Johan gjorde just nu till exempel. Om han skulle jobba ikväll igen, kanske flirta med någon ny kille i baren som han sen gick iväg för att ha sex med. Om Isak bara var en i raden av flera, eller om han faktiskt var ett undantag, någon som Johan tyckte var speciell.

Det kommer han aldrig få veta eftersom han inte sparade lappen med hans telefonnummer. Borde han ha gjort det?

 

***

 

Så fort han kommer hem till lägenheten slänger han sig ner i den stora, vräkiga soffan med alldeles för många kuddar. Den som han förmodligen aldrig skulle hittat själv, men som han nu älskar. Han är så dålig på det där med inredning, tog hjälp med den biten när han flyttade hit. En flickvän till en i laget höll på mycket med inredning, så hon hjälpte honom komma iordning någorlunda. Nu är det kuddar lite överallt, både i soffan och på golvet.

Hon kom med många bra förslag och idéer, men när hon föreslog tavlor med olika väggcitat sa han stopp. Han hatar klyschiga uttryck som ”Carpe diem” eller “Be yourself. Everyone else is already taken”. Istället är väggarna helt tomma och kala, han kan liksom inte bestämma sig för vad han vill sätta upp. Kanske några fina fotografier?

Han valde tv:n själv iallafall, köpte förmodligen en som var alldeles för dyr. Med tanke på hur många timmar han lägger ner på att se serier och spela tv-spel, så var det ändå värt det. Och han har ju råd.

Helt plötsligt känner han sig så tacksam, inser att han har precis det han drömde om när han växte upp. En fristad. En plats där han kan slappna av, få lugn och ro. En plats som han längtar efter och vill komma hem till, inte hålla sig borta från. Så som det var när han växte upp.

Då, när han gjorde nästan vad som helst för att hålla sig hemifrån så mycket som möjligt. Fotbollsplanen blev hans andningshål, en plats dit han alltid kunde gå när det var jobbigt hemma. Han minns hur han stannade kvar extra länge efter träningarna, sköt skott efter skott när de andra barnen cyklade hem till sig. Åkte dit på helgerna när han inte spelade någon match, ställde ut koner och övade olika finter. Stod timtals utanför huset där de bodde, kickade och trixade med bollen tills det blev sen kväll och han var tvungen att komma in. Han lärde sig tidigt att hitta fokus, koncentrera sig på sin uppgift och stänga ute omvärlden. Gjorde allt han kunde för att slippa tänka på det som hände hemma.

Bråken mellan mamma och pappa kom allt tätare ju äldre han blev. Mamma blev bara konstigare och konstigare, utan att han förstod varför. Och en dag när Isak var tonåring försvann pappa helt ur bilden. Hörde bara av sig när det passade honom och när det började gå bra för Isak i fotbollen, förstås.

All extra träning gav resultat. Ganska snabbt fick han avancera uppåt och började spela med de som var äldre, ökade på träningsdosen mer och mer. Det var lite svårt att hävda sig fysiskt först, men när han började växa till sig gick det bättre. Hans talang kombinerat med en stark vinnarmentalitet (eller överlevnadsinstinkt?) tog honom långt. Helgerna fylldes snart med ännu fler matcher, turneringar och träningsläger, loven likaså. Sedan rullade allt bara  på med fotbollen.

Men inte med annat.

Han var i 16-årsåldern första gången han blev intresserad av en kille, vågade knappt erkänna det för sig själv. Prövade att kyssa några tjejer, men hur gärna han än ville kändes det aldrig något speciellt.

Snacket i omklädningsrummet i den åldern var ganska rått. Att prata om hångel och erövringar gav en högre social status, så han gjorde likadant som alla andra för att inte sticka ut och vara annorlunda. Skröt och hittade på, men var hela tiden rädd för att någon skulle komma på hur det egentligen låg till. Överdrev sin grabbighet ändå tills han inte längre orkade med sin egen falskhet. Övergick till att bli mer neutral istället, försökte bara smälta in. Blev lite tystare, mer sluten. Hur han kunde stå ut förstod han egentligen inte, men tänkte hela tiden att det var priset han fick betala för att uppnå sin dröm.

Den enda som lyckades spräcka hål på bubblan var Jonas. Hans bästa vän sedan barndomen och som kände honom så väl, som var som en bror för honom. Han som förstod att något inte stämde när Isak började sluta sig och blev tyst. Som tålmodigt väntade tills Isak vågade släppa bomben och berättade hur allting låg till. Jonas blinkade knappt när han sa vad det handlade om, tyckte inte det var något konstigt med det. ”Du är ju fortfarande samma Isak, eller hur?! Då så! Ferdig med saken.”

 

***

 

Han försökte få tag i Jonas redan när han satt på flygplatsen och väntade, men lyckades inte. Skickade iväg ett par desperata meddelanden utan att få något svar tillbaka innan de lyfte.

Han behöver verkligen prata med honom, få pysa ut allt som tar plats inombords. Han letar fram hans namn i telefonen och ringer upp, Jonas svarar nästan på en gång.

”Hei Isak! Hemma nu?”

“Hei… ja, kom för en stund sen.”

“Hur var Oslo? Hände det nåt speciellt igår eller?? Du lät så desp i dina meddelanden…?” Jonas är rak på sak, men låter samtidigt omtänksam på rösten. Har förstått att Isak behöver prata.

“Jag tror jag gjorde en dum grej igår, ass… “

“Vadå? Vad skedde??” Jonas låter plötsligt allvarligare.

Isak sväljer en gång innan han börjar prata. “Eh.. jag satt i baren på hotellet, drack några öl efter matchen. Sen började jag snacka med han som jobbade där och vi snackade hela kvällen. Sen så frågade han om vi skulle hitta på något efteråt…”

“Ja…? Vad hände sen??” frågar Jonas ivrigt.

Isak fnyser till lätt innan han svarar. “Jag sa ja. Och så hängde han med mig upp till rummet...”

“Uj! Det var värst! Hade ni sex?! Var det inte nå bra...?? Var du för full eller..?” Jonas kan inte låta bli att skratta till.

“Nej, inte så! Det var bra, det var det… Men ja, du vet ju hur det är… “

Jonas är tyst en stund. “Tror du han kände igen dig? Alltså… fattade han vem du var? Eller, sa du det själv kanske??”

“Nej! Är du dum eller?! Klart jag inte sa det... Jag trodde det var lugnt när han sa att han var svensk och inte hade koll på norsk idrott liksom… Var så jäkla skönt att för en gångs skull få vara helt anonym…”

“Ja men, vad är det som är dumt då...??” Jonas låtsas som att han inte förstår problemet.

“Jag fick sån jävla panik imorse när jag läste tidningen. Var en stor bild på mig och skulle han se den, ja då kommer han ju fatta direkt vem jag är… Då är det kört. Eller så kanske han ser en bild på mig en annan gång.. åh, jag är sån idiot! Hur fan tänkte jag liksom??!”

Isak suckar irriterat, känner sig som världens klant. Hur fan tänkte han igår egentligen? Uppenbarligen inte alls. 

“Hmmm… Men, vad är det värsta som skulle hända om du kommer ut Isak? Du är ju snart 23. Är det inte läge snart? Tror du verkligen att folk skulle bry sig om du är homo eller inte?!”

Det är inte första gången Jonas säger så. Han sätter fingret på en öm punkt hos Isak vilket han mycket väl är medveten om.

“Du vet varför jag inte vill!” svarar Isak surt. Han hör hur Jonas drar ett djupt andetag innan han svarar honom.

“Ja, ja…  jag vet. Du brukar skylla på trycket från media och att det skulle vara kört med utländska klubbar, bara för att de har sponsorer eller ägare med kopplingar till mellanöstern där det är förbjudet att vara homo… och att det är homofober på läktarna som snackar massa skit.” 

Isak känner hur irritationen börjar byggas upp allt mer, han som sällan brukar bli arg på Jonas.

“Skylla??! Om du nu tror det är så jävla lätt att komma ut som fotbollsspelare, varför gör inte fler det då? Var fan är alla andra, liksom?? Varför kommer de bara ut efteråt, när de har lagt ner karriären, och inte under tiden de spelar??”

“Men det finns väl nån som kommit ut när de har spelat? försöker Jonas.

“Egentligen inte. Det var en som la av när han kom ut, men som sen gjorde comeback. Spelade några år till. Så nej, det går bara inte. Glöm det! Då kan jag lika gärna sluta, och det vill jag inte. Inte än.” säger Isak bestämt.

Det blir tyst i luren ett tag, ingen av dem verkar veta vad de ska säga till varandra. Till slut är det ändå Isak som fortsätter.

”Det är sån jävla press ändå, jag orkar inte med alla journalister och alla andra som kommer vara intresserade…Va faen, är det så jävla intressant vem jag knullar liksom?!”

”Isak, Isak…” Jonas försöker lugna honom. “Du… är det inte redan extra press som det är...? Att du går runt och känner så här…??”

Isak kniper ihop ögonen, känner hur tårarna börjar bränna bakom ögonlocken. Inte börja gråta, inte nu.

Jonas har rätt i det han säger, han vet ju det.

 ”Du... jag måste sluta nu! Hörs!” Rösten bär honom knappt och han avslutar samtalet innan Jonas hinner svara.

Han tar ett djupt andetag, känner hur tårarna sakta börjar trilla ner för hans kind.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för att ni läser, kommenterar och lämnar kudos. Uppskattar verkligen det! ❤️  
> Nyfiken på att höra vad ni tänker...
> 
> Tack till Amethystus för beta-läsning! ❤️
> 
>  


	6. Cortado

 

“Hey Isak! Vad ska du göra sen? Några planer?!” Julian sätter sig ner på bänken och börjar ta på sig sina slitna Converse. Han är redan ombytt och klar, till skillnad mot Isak som nyss har kommit ut ur duschen.

“Jag ska hem. Chilla lite. Göra några grejer hemma, kanske.” Isak torkar det fuktiga håret snabbt med handduken innan han drar t-shirten över huvudet. Han hoppas att Julian inte ska börja tjata om att de ska hitta på något tillsammans, han orkar inte med något sällskap just nu. Vill helst bara få vara ifred och tänka lite, rensa skallen.

“Okej… Men säg till om du vill hitta på nåt, jag har inget särskilt för mig.” Julian reser sig upp, tar sina saker och börjar gå mot dörren men stannar upp och vänder sig om mot Isak. “Du… såg att coach snackade med dig idag, var han hård mot dig eller?? Han såg lite sur ut?!”

Isak drar handen genom håret, funderar på vad han ska svara. Han kanske skulle säga sanningen - att han fick en rejäl utskällning för att han varit alldeles för ofokuserad senaste tiden. Att han måste skärpa till sig om han inte vill riskera att hamna på bänken i nästa match.

“Han var lite sur ja… men ja, det gick över när vi snackade. Det har varit några grejer med min mamma som gjort att jag varit lite ofokuserad på sistone, men det går bra nu... Jag förklarade för honom.”

“Okej.” Julian nickar sakta mot honom. “Inget allvarligt hoppas jag? Du ser lite trött ut...? Du vet väl att du kan snacka med mig om du vill? Om vad som helst.”

“Tack. Men det är ingen fara, det går bra nu.” Isak ser på Julian, ler uppskattande mot honom.

“Bra! Okej, vi ses!” Julian vänder sig om och försvinner ut ur omklädningsrummet med en gång. Isak står kvar i några sekunder och ser efter honom, hoppas på att Julian köper hans förklaring. Kan ju knappast berätta för honom hur det egentligen ligger till, varför han är så ofokuserad nu för tiden.

Han fortsätter att klä på sig under tystnad. Han förstår verkligen varför tränaren kom fram och snackade med honom idag. Det var ju knappast så att han själv kände sig nöjd med dagens träning, eller de senaste träningarna överlag om han ska vara riktigt ärlig mot sig själv. Det är inte likt honom att bli påverkad på det här sättet. Han har alltid kunnat stänga ute störande moment tidigare och bara fokuserat på här och nu. Istället är det som att han bokstavligen springer runt med en extra tyngd på axlarna. För att inte tala om tröttheten, som ligger som ett filter över honom och gör det svårt att koncentrera sig.

Det har snart gått en vecka sedan dygnet i Oslo. På kvällarna har han googlat sitt eget namn, blivit lika lättad varje gång han inte hittar något om sig själv som inte handlar om fotbollen. Inga konstiga kommentarer på hans insta-konto heller, förutom de som ändå kommer då och då förstås. Men inget utöver det normala.

De senaste kvällarna har han haft svårt att somna. Alla tankar snurrar bara runt, runt. Han är ofta vaken till långt in på natten, kan inte sluta tänka. Tänker på hur orättvist allting känns. För varje gång som han inte somnar i tid känner han stressen, vet att han måste vara utvilad och påfylld med energi till nästa dag för att orka ge allt.

Han suckar tungt när han går ut ur omklädningsrummet, beger sig hem mot lägenheten. Önskar att han visste hur han skulle göra, att det fanns ett facit han kunde läsa redan nu.

 

*

 

Han är i stort sett bara hemma och vänder innanför dörren innan han bestämmer sig för att gå ut igen. Han känner hur rastlösheten river i honom. Trots dubbla träningspass under dagen måste han ut och röra på sig, klarar inte av att sitta still. En lugn promenad med musik i lurarna brukar få honom att varva ner.

Han drar på sig den nya skinnjackan, det är trots allt vår och soligt ute. När han kliver utanför dörren sätter han på sig solglasögonen, börjar först gå planlöst utan någon större riktning innan han spontant bestämmer sig för att gå via Bakke bru till andra sidan älven.

Han har ingen brådska, har ingen som väntar på honom hemma om man säger så. Han bestämmer sig för att gå en lång promenad, väljer första bästa gata som faller honom in utan att kolla kartan först. Till slut rundar han Nidarosdomen och vänder tillbaka till Gamle Bybro, går över till Bakklandet.

När han passerar ett café blir han plötsligt sugen på kaffe, bestämmer sig för att gå in och köpa sig en kopp innan han promenerar vidare. De flesta borden inne i lokalen är upptagna, men långt ifrån alla. Han hinner kika på menyn en stund innan det blir hans tur att beställa. Han bestämmer sig till slut för en Cortado, har inte druckit det på länge.

Tjejen bakom kassan spricker genast upp i ett stort leende när hon får syn på honom, ser ut att bli extra nervös när hon känner igen vem som står framför henne. Han känner sig lika obekväm varje gång det händer, vill inte få någon särskild behandling bara för att han är lite känd.

”En Cortado, tack”

”Cortado…?” Tjejen ser på honom med stora ögon, som om hon aldrig har hört talas om det förut.

”Ja…? Eller glöm det, jag kan ta en vanlig cappuccino istället.” Han ångrar redan att han försökte krångla till det.

”Nej, nej!  Eh… vänta, jag ska fixa det. Är min första dag idag, så det är därför jag inte vet vad det är.” Tjejen, som heter Emma enligt namnskylten på bröstet, ler och flackar nervöst med blicken. ”Vänta ska jag hämta min kollega!”

Innan Isak hinner protestera är hon borta. Av ren reflex tar han upp telefonen ur fickan, läser några gamla meddelanden från Jonas som han inte har hunnit svara på än. Han börjar knappa in ett svar, men hinner inte bli klar innan han hör att Emma är tillbaka igen.

”Ja, det är han som har beställt”

När han tittar upp möter han ett par blåa ögon som inte vill släppa hans blick. Killen mittemot ler med hela ansiktet så att ögonen nästan försvinner helt. Han känner hur leendet smittar, kan inte låta bli att le tillbaka.

“Du skulle ha en Cortado?”

Isak känner hur hjärtat börjar slå lite fortare, hur han blir alldeles varm om kinderna. Han tänker knappt på vad han svarar, han tror han säger ja.

Han hinner precis uppfatta namnet innan killen vänder sig om igen. _Even_. Det står Even på hans namnskylt. Isak står och studerar honom bakifrån under tiden som han tillagar kaffet, lägger märke till hur vänlig han är när han instruerar sin nya kollega.  

“Sådär!” Even vänder sig om igen, ställer fram koppen på disken framför honom. Han drar handen genom håret samtidigt som han ser på Isak, ger honom ännu ett leende.

Det där leendet alltså. Fan. Isak smälter bara han ser det.

“Eh.. jag kan ta betalt”. Emma påkallar hans uppmärksamhet. Han letar fram sitt kort och sträcker fram. När hon ska ta emot det famlar hon till, tappar ner det på golvet.

“Oj, sorry…” säger hon lite nervöst, böjer sig ner för att ta upp det.

Under tiden ser han försiktigt på Even igen, som inte viker undan med blicken denna gången heller.

”Tidernas bästa album.”

”Va?” Isak förstår först inte vad Even syftar på.

“Nas!” Even skrattar till och pekar på t-shirten som skymtar fram under Isaks jacka.

“Nas? Åh! Han är bra, ja.” Isak tar koppen i handen och är på väg att gå när Emma viftar med hans kort.

“Du glömde det här!”

“Oj, tänkte visst på annat…” Isak kan inte låta bli att snegla på Even när han säger orden.

Han vänder sig om, går ut och sätter sig vid ett bord i solen. Gömmer sig bakom sina solglasögon igen. Känner hur små, små fjärilar fladdrar runt i hans bröst.

 

Vad fan hände nu liksom?

  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, vad hände nu?? Och vad händer sen? ;-)
> 
> Tack Amethystus för genomläsning o allmänt pepp. ❤️
> 
> Glad för alla kommentarer ni ger, tack! ❤️❤️❤️


	7. Fjärilar

Det är bara fem minuter kvar när tränaren byter in honom i matchen. De leder med 3-0 och allt är redan avgjort. Han vet att det är ett taktiskt byte för att få tiden att gå, men också en tydlig markering från tränaren att han menade allvar med det han sa häromdagen. _Skärp ditt fokus, annars hamnar du på bänken._

Han hinner röra vid bollen ett par gånger innan domaren blåser av. Helt meningslösa minuter för hans del. När han kliver av planen är han skitsur, ser knappt på motståndarna. Han går direkt mot omklädningsrummet, slänger iväg vattenflaskan i ren frustration. Han är så otroligt besviken, mest på sig själv. Han vet att det är hans eget fel att han hamnat i den här situationen från början. Har ingen annan att skylla på, bara sig själv.

Julian går ett par meter bakom honom, plockar upp flaskan och ger tillbaka den inne i omklädningsrummet. Han klappar Isak vänligt på axeln, men säger ingenting. Han vet hur Isak fungerar, har lärt sig genom åren att det bästa är att bara låta honom vara. Vänta ut att den värsta ilskan rinner av först.

Isaks blick sveper irriterat över omklädningsrummet. Han ser hur de andra dunkar varandra glatt i ryggen, gör high-five till höger och vänster. Någon tar en bild med telefonen, gör en segergest framför kameran.

Han suckar tyst för sig själv, tar av de halvsvettiga kläderna och skyndar sig in i duschen. Han blundar, känner hur vattenstrålarna rinner ner över hans kropp. Han står där i flera minuter, försöker skapa en mental bild för sig själv för att komma ur sin negativa tankespiral. Han låtsas att de negativa tankarna sköljs bort tillsammans med vattnet, att de försvinner ner i golvbrunnen. Det går sådär.

“Är du okej?”

Han rycker till när han hör Julians röst. Han torkar bort vattnet ur ögonen, vänder sig om mot Julian som står naken intill honom, på väg in i duschen bredvid.

“Jodå. Är bara lite sur du vet… men, det går nog över snart.”

Julian nickar försiktigt mot honom. “Förstår. Säg till om du vill snacka senare, okej?”

Isak nickar, börjar tvåla in sig. Sköljer av sig snabbt och kliver sen ut ur duschen, går tillbaka in i omklädningsrummet. Skyndar sig hem.

 

***

 

Senare på kvällen ligger han i soffan med telefonen klistrad i handen som vanligt, har tryckt upp en kudde bakom nacken så att det ska kännas bekvämt. Han har soft musik på i bakgrunden, läser korta notiser om matchen innan han går vidare till instagramflödet istället. Det kommer genast upp bilder från andra i laget, nästan alla har egna konton där de lägger ut bilder i varierande omfattning. Oftast från träningar och matcher, men även privata bilder på barn, flickvänner och fruar med växande magar.

Ibland när han ser den typen av bilder känns det som små nålstick inombords, en ständig påminnelse om att han själv inte kan lägga ut motsvarande bilder. Inte för att han ens har någon pojkvän att lägga ut bilder på, men ändå. Han behöver ingen större fantasi för att föreställa sig vilka slags kommentarer han skulle få då. Kommentarer han definitivt skulle slippa om han var hetero.

Han är väldigt sparsam med privata bilder överlag, har bara lagt ut någon enstaka semesterbild på sig själv det senaste året. Han har ingen skyldighet att dela mer än vad han själv vill, men vet samtidigt att det är bra för laget, för sponsorerna och sitt eget varumärke att skapa ett visst intresse kring hans person. Ibland måste han bjuda på sig själv, åtminstone i små portioner.

Tankarna glider osökt över till Even. Han, som Isak inte ens visste fanns för tre dagar sedan men som han har tänkt på så mycket sen dess. Han vet inte vad som hände där och då på caféet, vet bara att han inte kan sluta tänka på honom. Det är omöjligt, han har verkligen försökt. Evens leende har etsat sig fast på hans näthinna. Hans blåa, intensiva, härliga blick när han såg på honom likaså. Han blir alldeles varm bara han tänker på det.

Han är nyfiken på vem Even är, vet ingenting om honom mer än hans namn och var han jobbar. Vet inte hur gammal han är, var han kommer ifrån. Vad han tycker om att göra när han är ledig. Om han är tillsammans med någon eller är singel. Om han ens gillar killar. Om han är lika charmig mot alla sina kunder, eller om det bara var speciellt mot Isak.

Han undrar vad Even vet om honom, om han känner till vem han är sen innan. Vet hur enkelt det är för alla andra att söka fram information om honom bara de vill. Att andra alltid har ett övertag mot honom på så sätt, att de ofta har ett bestämt intryck av honom redan innan de möts för första gången.

First impressions last.

Han vet ju det själv, behöver bara tänka på intrycket Even gjorde första gången de sågs. Vad det än är, så vet han att han aldrig har känt något liknande förut. 

Helt plötsligt har han bara bestämt sig. Han måste gå tillbaka till caféet, måste se honom igen. Trots att han vet att det antagligen inte är någon bra idé, kan han helt enkelt inte låta bli.

 

Fjärilarna i magen blir ju bara fler och fler.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack Amethystus för genomläsning och allmänt pepp! ❤️
> 
> Nästa kapitel är nästan klart, hoppas ni fortfarande är med och vill läsa mer! :))
> 
> Blir jätteglad när ni lämnar kudos eller skriver en liten kommentar, betyder mycket för det fortsatta skrivandet. ❤️❤️❤️


	8. Kjekt par

Han går dit redan nästa dag, efter att han först kört ett lättare träningspass med laget. De brukar göra så dagen efter match, ta det lite lugnare.

Allt kändes bättre idag. Benen var pigga och sinnet inte alls lika tungt som igår. Tränaren klappade om honom extra efteråt, sa något om att det gett effekt direkt att inte låta honom spela från start igår. Att det var mer fart på honom idag än på länge.

Att anledningen till hans goda humör är en annan, håller han för sig själv.

Det duggar lätt när han går med förväntansfulla steg mot caféet, känner hur pirret i magen växer för varje steg han tar. På vägen dit inser han att han inte har tänkt ut någon plan. Eller, planen är att köpa en kaffe. Han kanske borde ha tänkt längre än så?

Han ser på håll att det är tomt vid borden utanför. Lokalen inne är liten, men det finns lediga bord kvar. Det är samma tjej som sist som står bakom disken. Han kommer inte längre ihåg hennes namn, minns bara Evens.

Hon ler genast igenkännande när han kommer fram för att beställa.

“Hei!! Vill du ha en Cortado idag också? Jag har lärt mig nu!” Precis som förra gången ser hon överdrivet glad ut, som att hon anstränger sig lite för mycket.

Isak ler vänligt tillbaka. “Nej tack. Jag tar en cappuccino.”

“Säkert? Okej, jag fixar det!” svarar hon ivrigt och tar betalt på en gång. “Du kan sätta dig så länge, jag kommer!”

Han sätter sig ner vid ett bord, ser sig snabbt om i lokalen. Konstaterar besviket att han inte ser skymten av Even.

Det dröjer några minuter innan hon kommer med cappuccinon till honom.

“Varsågod!” Hon stannar kvar några sekunder extra vid hans bord, ser på honom med ett stort leende på läpparna. Det ser ut som att hon vill säga något, men tvekar. Till slut klämmer hon fram det.   

“Är det okej om jag tar en bild på oss två? Skulle vara så otroligt kul!”

Isak inser att han inte slipper undan, ler snällt mot henne. “Okej. Det går fint.”

“Säkert?! Så snällt!”  

Han ställer sig upp bredvid bordet och tjejen, som han nu ser heter Emma, ropar på sin kollega att komma bort för att fota dem. Emma ställer sig tätt, tätt intill honom och lägger armen runt hans midja, lutar huvudet mot hans axel. Han lägger armen bakom hennes rygg, har sin hand på hennes arm. Han ler mot kameran, känner en svag doft av hennes söta parfym.

Efteråt sätter han sig ner igen, dricker sin cappuccino samtidigt som han slökollar i telefonen. Försöker lyssna på vad Emma och hennes kollega pratar om, ifall de säger något som handlar om Even. Han lyckas inte höra så mycket av vad de säger och efter en halvtimme ger han upp och går hem.

Senare på kvällen ser han att en ‘Em_W_La’ har taggat honom på instagram. Han klickar in på bilden, ser flera likes och kommentarer. Han himlar med ögonen när han läser en av dem. _“Kjekt par”_

Han tvekar några sekunder, trycker sedan själv på bildens gilla-knapp. Tänker att det ser bra ut.

 

***

 

När Julian frågar honom nästa dag om de ska hitta på något efter träningen, svarar han faktiskt ja. Han inser att han inte kan säga nej hela tiden, kan ju inte alltid vara tråkig och hålla sig för sig själv. Julian är ganska kul att hänga med, även om han inte alltid har tyckt så. De bestämmer sig för att ta en kaffe någonstans, bara snacka lite skit. Isak är inte sen med att föreslå vart de ska gå och efter viss övertalan går Julian med på hans förslag.

Med förväntansfulla steg kliver Isak in på caféet med Julian i släptåg, hoppas på att han har bättre tur idag än igår.

“Hei! Är du här igen? Så kul!” Emmas ansikte lyser upp när hon får syn på Isak.

Han känner sig lite besviken över att inte Even jobbar idag heller, men försöker se glad ut ändå.

“Jobbar du jämt?! Är inte han… vad heter han…? _Even?_ här och jobbar också?” Han försöker skoja med henne, låtsas som att han har svårt att komma ihåg Evens namn. Hur han nu skulle kunna glömma det.

“Jag är ledig imorgon, då jobbar han istället. Jag jobbar faktiskt inte varje dag!” Emma fnittrar till, ser på Isak med varm blick.

“Tur det” svarar Isak vänligt men kort.

Han och Julian beställer varsin dagens kaffe, går sedan och sätter sig vid ett ledigt bord. Så fort de har satt sig ner spänner Julian genast blicken i honom.

“Nu förstår jag varför du så gärna ville gå hit… Är det för att hon jobbar här?!” Han flinar till, nickar med huvudet åt Emmas håll.

Isak ser förvånat på Julian, hinner inte svara innan Julian fortsätter.

“Kom igen Isak! Jag såg ju hur hon flirtade med dig…!”

“Va..?! Nej. Eller ja, kanske det…vet bara inte om hon är min typ riktigt...” Isak skrattar till och försöker byta fokus, vill helst inte prata om Emma. ”Hur går det själv förresten?! Vad är status?! Fortfarande singel, eller…?!”

Julian sätter genast igång med att berätta om Sara, hans senaste flirt. Han beskriver utförligt hur ivrig hon är att träffa honom, men att han själv är väldigt osäker på om han vill ha ett förhållande just nu.

“Under tiden jag funderar har jag iallafall någon att ligga med!” Han flinar till, lyfter menande på ögonbrynen.

“Fan, Julian...” Isak skrattar till, skakar på huvudet och tar en till klunk av det goda kaffet.

Julian slår ut med händerna. “Vadå? Va fan ska jag göra? Kom igen…! Du vet ju själv hur det är att vara utan sex…Eller?”

“Ja, jo... jag vet...” Isak tystnar. Han om någon vet hur desperat man kan bli ibland, han som så sällan har sex med någon annan. Johans nakna kropp flimrar plötsligt förbi på näthinnan, han försöker genast tänka på annat.

Han byter samtalsämne, vill verkligen inte fortsätta prata sex med Julian. Efter ett tag glider samtalet istället in på hans nuvarande formsvacka. Julian gör sitt bästa för att peppa honom och det känns faktiskt som att det hjälper.

När de lämnar caféet vinkar Emma glatt till honom. Han vinkar tillbaka.

Julian puttar till honom i sidan när de är ute på gatan igen. “Fan Isak, du har ju redan halva inne... Det är bara att fråga om hennes nummer nästa gång!”

Isak fejkar ett leende men säger ingenting. Det är ju inte hennes nummer han vill ha.

 

Men det kan han ju inte säga till Julian.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blev uppmärksammad idag av Bewa att Rosenborg lagt in en Pride-flagga på sin logga på Facebook. ❤️ De flesta gillar bilden, men så finns det de som inte gör det och tyvärr lämnar väldigt tråkiga kommentarer... Gå gärna in där och sprid lite ❤️❤️❤️ 
> 
> Tack för att ni läser ❤️ 
> 
> Tack Amethystus för betaläsning och Pagnilagni för Trondheim-tips ❤️


	9. Tulpan

Det känns som att hela dagen går i slow-motion, som att den jävlas med att gå extra långsamt bara för att han är så ivrig att komma iväg. Han vet ju inte vilka tider Even jobbar, vet bara _att_ han jobbar idag.

Han tittar på klockan stup i kvarten, räknar ner tiden som ett litet barn på julafton. Givetvis får de hålla på nästan en timme längre, just idag av alla dagar. Tränaren tycker tydligen att de behöver slipa mer på de fasta situationerna och det dröjer innan han blir nöjd.

Han gör sitt bästa hela dagen, han gör verkligen det. Pressar sig hårt inne i gymmet på förmiddagen, tar de där extra löpningarna ute på planen på eftermiddagen. Krigar på, ger sig inte i första taget. Gör det han kan för att ta sig ur sin formsvacka.

Det är bara ibland som tankarna flimrar förbi, de som ifrågasätter vad han egentligen håller på med. De som påminner honom om att det knappast är en slump att det är Emma som har stått där när han gått tillbaka till caféet och inte Even. Det är som att någon försöker säga åt honom att ge upp, att allt bara är en dum idé.

Men det är inte det han tänker på när han äntligen kliver ut från anläggningen och hoppar in i sin bil. Han letar upp en karta i telefonen, funderar över vilken väg han ska ta och var han kan parkera. Han har ju bara gått dit tidigare, hittar inte så bra i Trondheim än.

 

***

 

Så fort han öppnar dörren till caféet får han syn på honom bakom disken. _Even._ Lika fin som sist.

Han känner genast hur han blir torr i halsen, hur det fladdrar till i hans bröst. Förstår inte hur det är möjligt att en person kan påverka honom så utan att han ens känner honom. Med darriga ben går han fram till disken. Funderar på vad han ska säga, vad han ska beställa.  

Even lyser upp när han får syn på honom. Han ler stort, precis som förra gången de sågs.

“Hej! Sugen på kaffe idag med?” Even lägger båda händerna på disken och lutar sig framåt, ser på honom med varm blick.

“Ja, det är så gott kaffe här, kanske det godaste jag druckit i Trondheim faktiskt...” Han rodnar lätt när han inser att han nästan låter som en pensionär, känner hur han vill sparka hårt på sig själv.

“Jaså? Kul att höra! Ja, det är flera som säger det. Men… trodde kanske inte det var därför du kom…?” Even ser finurligt på honom, sänker sedan rösten. ”Emma jobbar inte idag.”

Isak skrattar till nervöst. “Det är inte därför jag är här... Varför tror du det?!” säger han och ser frågande på Even.

Even rycker på axlarna.

“Ja, jag vet inte… Hon sa bara att du redan har varit här flera gånger denna veckan...? Och så såg jag ju bilden hon la ut på er häromdagen, så det är väl inte så konstigt att jag frågar?! Är det...?” Han börjar plocka med servetterna som ligger på disken, samtidigt som han fortsätter att se på Isak med ett leende på läpparna.

Isak känner sig smått generad, vet inte vad ska han svara. Vill ju inte att Even ska tro att han är intresserad av Emma, när han inte är det.

“Som sagt, det är inte därför…“ svarar han bara kort, slickar sig om läpparna. “Kan jag få beställa..? En cappuccino, tack.”

“Absolut!” Even fattar vinken, vänder sig om med ryggen mot honom. Isak kan inte låta bli att studera Even när han jobbar lugnt och metodiskt vid kaffemaskinen. Han lägger märke till hans händer, följer dem med blicken hela tiden. Låter tankarna vandra iväg, låtsas att de tio fingrarna är någon helt annanstans. På honom. Ser framför sig hur de leker med hans hår, stryker över hans kind, rör vid hans läppar, hur de långsamt vandrar ner över hans haka, hals, bröst...

Han avbryts tvärt i sina tankar när Even vänder sig om och ställer fram en kopp framför honom på disken.  

“Varsågod!” Even ser på honom med den där intensiva blicken igen, den som är så svår att värja sig mot.

“Oj, vad fin…!” Isak ser med beundran på det lilla konstverket i koppen. “Vad är det…? Är det blad eller…?” Han tittar osäkert på Even.

“Det är en tulpan! Ser du inte det?! En tulpan!” Even brister ut i skratt, som genast smittar av sig på Isak också.

“Är det inte svårt?” frågar han till slut. “Hur gör man?”

Even skakar på huvudet. “Nej då, det är inte så svårt. Man måste bara öva lite. Om du vill kan jag visa dig nån gång.”

“Seriöst? Det är nog bara waste of time, jag är helt kass på sånt…” säger Isak med ett urskuldande leende.

”Man är väl aldrig bra första gången, eller hur?!”

”Sant det…” säger Isak eftertänksamt. Han är inte så bra på det här heller märker han, vet knappt vad han håller på med egentligen.

Han hör hur någon harklar sig bakom honom och han återvänder till verkligheten igen. Hur gärna han än vill kan han inte stå kvar här och prata med Even. Han betalar och tar koppen, sätter sig ner vid ett ledigt bord. Kan inte låta bli att titta bort åt Evens håll när han hjälper sina kunder. Ser hur han kopplar på charmen även mot dem, men kanske inte lika mycket som mot honom. Eller…?

Han tar upp telefonen, bestämmer sig för att ta en bild på tulpanen som Even har gjort åt honom. Han funderar en kort stund på om det är fånigt att lägga upp bilden på insta eller inte, men gör det till slut ändå. Har inte lagt upp något på länge, har liksom inte haft någon lust. Han taggar bilden med caféets namn, skriver kort att han har hittat en ny favorit - oklart om han syftar på kaffet eller caféet, eller kanske både och. _Eller någon som jobbar här_ , tänker han tyst för sig själv.

Han fortsätter att hålla på med telefonen, sneglar mot Evens håll då och då. Vid ett par tillfällen möts deras blickar hastigt, det ilar till i hans mage varje gång. Efter ett tag börjar Even gå runt i lokalen. Han torkar bord, ställer i ordning stolar och plockar med disk. Förbereder sig för stängning, tittar otåligt på klockan flera gånger. Har han kanske bråttom hem?

Han undrar vad Even ska göra efteråt, när han har jobbat färdigt. Om han har några planer för kvällen, om han har någon som väntar på honom hemma. Eller om han också bara ska åka hem till en tom lägenhet, precis som Isak. Inte för att han vågar fråga.

När han till slut reser sig upp för att gå kommer Even bort till honom, tar hans kopp och torkar av bordet snabbt. Isak försöker komma på något kul att säga, men det är helt blankt. Istället flackar han nervöst med blicken, tackar till slut för sig och börjar dra sig mot dörren.

“Välkommen tillbaka! Vi ses väl snart igen!” Even håller upp handen i en liten vinkning, ser vänligt på honom.

Han funderar på om det är en fråga eller en uppmaning, hör hur han svarar ett ja. Sedan går han.

 

_Klart han kommer tillbaka, hur skulle han kunna låta bli?_

 

***

 

Senare på kvällen ser han att han har fått flera likes och kommentarer på sin kaffe-bild.

Han hajar till när han ser läser kommentaren “Glad du tyckte om den!” Den lilla profilbilden bredvid namnet ser ut att vara Even. Han klickar ivrigt in på kontot, men blir genast besviken när han inte kan se några av hans inlägg. Profilen är låst, men det är ingen tvekan om att det är Evens konto. Det står till och med hans namn under profilbilden. ’ _Even. 25 år. Oslo & Trondheim.’ _

Då vet han iallafall hur gammal han är och att han kanske också kommer från Oslo? Isak känner hur nyfikenheten växer. Utan att tveka en sekund skickar han iväg en följ-förfrågan till honom.

Tio minuter senare har Even godkänt den.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så fick han äntligen träffa Even igen.... Vad tänker ni nu? ;-)
> 
> Blir otroligt glad för en liten kommentar, hjärtan eller kudos. Det betyder mycket för fortsatt inspiration! ❤️
> 
> Tack till Amethystus för genomläsning och bollande av idéer ❤️


	10. Vill, men kan inte

Han är mitt i en dröm när alarmet väcker honom.

Mekaniskt sträcker han ut handen, söker efter telefonen på stolen bredvid. Han hittar den till slut, trycker på snooze, orkar som vanligt inte kliva upp på en gång. Måste låta kroppen få tid att vakna ordentligt först.

Han drömde om Even.

I drömmen kysste de varandra, mitt inne på caféet. Det var ingen annan där, inte vad han kunde se i alla fall. Evens läppar var så mjuka, smakade så gott. Snuddade först vid honom lätt, kysste honom sedan allt mer bestämt och passionerat. Händerna sökte sig fram, letade sig in under hans tröja. Smekte över hans rygg, fortsatte sedan nedåt. Even viskade något i hans öra, fick fjärilarna i magen att fladdra runt ännu mer. Han kände hur värmen bredde ut sig i hela kroppen, ända ner till tårna.

Och så blev han väckt. Typiskt.

Han sträcker på sig i sängen, låter handen glida ner över boxershortsen, känner konturerna av det som börjar styvna under det tunna tyget. Han ler för sig själv, vet vem det beror på. Han pressar fingrarna mot det hårda, tycker sig känna pulsen mot fingertopparna. Han smyger ner handen innanför resåren, sluter handen om sin egen kuk. Han drar fram den helt, sveper med tummen över det våta, låter handen långsamt glida upp och ner längs skaftet ett par gånger.

Han blundar, ser Even framför sig. Låtsas att det är hans långa fingrar som håller om, att det är hans hand som runkar honom nu. Han skälver till, ökar genast takten.

Han sparkar täcket åt sidan, det är ändå bara i vägen. Han drar ner boxershortsen helt. Ligger där naken, ensam, i sin stora säng. Den som har gott om plats för en till, men där det aldrig sover någon annan än han själv.  

Det går fort, tar inte särskilt lång tid innan han kommer. _Fan_. Det hamnar lite överallt, inte bara i handen och på magen. Han torkar av sig med en flik av lakanet, det är redan kladdigt så spelar ingen roll.

Han ligger kvar i sängen, kan inte släppa tankarna på Even. Han låg klistrad med telefonen i handen större delen av kvällen igår, studerade nyfiket alla Evens bilder. Det var något vackert, skört över flera av dem, något som genast väckte ett intresse. Att Even är en duktig fotograf var inte svårt att se. Isak är imponerad.

Han var så nära att skicka iväg ett meddelande igår för att säga det, men vågade aldrig trycka sänd. Raderade istället det han skrivit. Gillade ett par av bilderna, nöjde sig med det.

Han kniper ihop ögonen. Det är så många motstridiga tankar och känslor som ryms inom honom på en och samma gång, han vet inte riktigt hur han ska hantera det. Det är som att hjärtat säger en sak, men hjärnan något helt annat. Varför är det så komplicerat? Varför kan han inte få det alla andra har?

Han reser sig hastigt upp, försöker skaka av sig tankarna och återvända till nuet. Han måste tvätta av sig innan han sticker bort till Lerkendal, helst skifta sängkläder också. Han gillar att komma hem till ordning och reda, har fått nog av stök under sin uppväxt. Han slänger ett öga på klockan, inser att han har lite bråttom. Han river av sängkläderna, lägger dem i en hög på golvet och kliver sedan in i duschen. Sköljer av sig snabbt.

När han kommer tillbaka in i sovrummet igen ser han att Julian har skickat ett meddelande. Han är redan på plats utanför och väntar, undrar när Isak kommer ner. Han svarar kort att han är på väg. Suckar sedan över att Julian alltid är ute i så god tid, men skyndar sig att bli klar så fort han bara kan.

 

Fem minuter senare låser han dörren till sin lägenhet, småspringer ner för trapporna. Ute på gatan står Julian lutad mot sin bil, har telefonen i ena handen. Han ser nästan lite sur ut när han titttar upp.

“Fan, vi är sena nu! Nästa gång kommer jag upp och drar dig ut, alltså.”

“Sorry, sorry…” Isak ler ursäktande, känner sig tacksam över att Julian inte ringde på dörren när han var mitt uppe i … något annat.

Han öppnar dörren till baksätet och slänger in sin väska, sätter sig sedan i passagerarsätet fram. Julian kliver in på andra sidan, ser småstressad ut när han startar bilen och kör iväg. Han vet hur mycket Julian avskyr att komma för sent, är nästan alltid den i laget som är först på plats. Ibland turas de om att hämta upp varandra, mest för skojs skull - de behöver ju knappast samåka av ekonomiska skäl. Oftast är det Julian som kör, Isak är fortfarande inte så glad i bilkörning. Frågan är väl om han någonsin kommer att bli det.

De rullar iväg under tystnad, stannar snart till vid en trafiksignal. Julian passar på att byta låt, muttrar något tyst för sig själv som Isak inte hör. Han är precis på väg att säga något för att lätta upp stämningen, när Julian börjar prata istället.

“Går det bra med din mamma nu, eller…? Du har verkat mer uppåt de senaste dagarna, om man säger så...” Julian svänger höger ut på vägen och accelererar snabbt upp i tillåten hastighet, och lite till.

“Jadå, det går fint.” Han svarar korthugget, har ingen lust att prata om mamma. Det finns ändå inte så mycket att säga, det är som vanligt. Hon har ringt honom flera gånger den senaste veckan, men han har inte svarat. Orkar inte. Finns inget intressant att prata om ändå.

Julian nickar, ser hastigt på honom innan han tittar på vägen igen. “Eller... är det kanske för att du tänker på hon, Emma?!” Julian flinar till.

“Värst vad du är nyfiken då!!”

“Vadå?! Du berättar ju för fan aldrig nånting! Är väl inte så konstigt att jag frågar? Dessutom är hon jävligt fin, då.” Julian klappar honom uppmuntrande på knäet. “Sen verkar hon väldigt sugen på dig också! Det är bara att köra på, Isak!”

“Na… jag vet inte… Är väl som du då, vet inte heller om jag vill ha nåt förhållande nu… “ Isak tittar åt sidan, ser genom fönstret hur husfasaderna längs gatan sveper förbi. Sväljer hårt.

_Han vill, men kan inte. Inte just nu._

Julian säger ingenting, verkar vänta på att Isak ska fortsätta berätta.  

“Det känns mest som att hon är intresserad av mig för att jag spelar fotboll, liksom...” Han tittar hastigt på Julian, fäster sedan blicken på vägen framför sig.

“Mmm, förstår vad du menar.” Julian drar handen genom sitt hår, trummar sedan med fingrarna mot ratten i takt till musiken.

“Vadå? Är Sara också sån?” Isak vänder blicken mot Julian.

“Vet inte, tror kanske det.” Julian är tyst i några sekunder innan han fortsätter. “Hon kom förresten över igår kväll igen… Jag fick säga åt henne att dra hem sen, efteråt. Skyllde på att jag behövde sova liksom.” Han skrattar till, lyfter på ögonbrynen när han hastigt vänder sig mot Isak.

“Så... du hade bara sex med henne och sa att hon kunde dra sen?!”

“Eh, ja…?! Hon verkade inte sur direkt. Har redan hört av sig idag och frågat om vi ska ses ikväll igen….”

Isak fnyser till. “Det är väl snarare du som utnyttjar henne, eller hur?!?”

“Vadå?! Som att du aldrig har gjort samma sak?!”

“Nej, faktiskt inte.”

_Tvärtom. Det är ju det sista han har velat, att någon han har haft sex med ska få reda på vem han är. Men det kommer han aldrig kunna säga till Julian._

Ingen av dem säger någonting, sitter tysta ända tills Julian parkerar bilen och stänger av motorn.

“Kom nu Isak så käkar vi frukost med de andra!”

Isak nickar, det är lika bra att ladda på ordentligt med energi. De har en lång dag framför sig på Lerkendal.

 

*** 

 

Det är varmt på eftermiddagen, solen steker på och det är svettigt ute på plan. Hinkar med vatten har ställts fram så att de kan svalka sig när det behövs. Isak har redan varit fram flera gånger. Han skopar händerna, sköljer ansiktet och blöter ner håret. Det är otroligt skönt, även om det bara hjälper en kortare stund.

Tröjan är våt av svett och vatten, klistrar sig mot hans mage och bröst. Han måste fylla på med mer vätska också, går iväg för att hämta sin vattenflaska. Han står och dricker ur den när han plötsligt känner något kallt och blött som träffar ryggen.

“Va fan…?” Han vänder sig om, försöker lista ut vem det är som har kastat vatten på honom. Han ser hur Adam och några av de andra i laget viker sig av skratt. Adam är den som ser mest skyldig ut, det måste ha varit han. Isak grabbar tag i närmsta hink för att ge igen med samma mynt. Några sekunder senare är Adam lika blöt som han själv. Han tar ett par steg fram mot Isak med vattenflaskan i högsta hugg, verkar ivrig att blöta ner honom ännu mer. Isak reagerar blixtsnabbt, börjar genast att springa. De springer runt på planen i cirklar innan de till slut ger sig, båda två. De ger varandra en lätt kram, skrattar åt sin egen barnslighet. Isaks tröja klistrar fast sig ännu mer mot överkroppen och han tar till slut av den, funderar på om han kan få tag i en annan istället. Adam drar också av sig tröjan, hänger den slarvigt över axeln.

Martin, klubbens kommunikatör, kommer genast fram till dem med ett stort leende på läpparna.

”Snyggt killar! Fick några schyssta bilder på er där innan. Är det okej om jag tar en till?”

De svarar ja, är vana vid att Martin är med på både matcher och träningar och dokumenterar. Han brukar lägga ut på sociala medier om vad som händer, kanske inte varje dag men flera gånger i veckan.

 

Senare på kvällen ser han att Martin lagt ut bilder från hans och Adams lilla vattenkrig på klubbens insta-konto. Han har även tagit med bilden de tog efteråt, den där de står tillsammans med överkroppar blanka av svett och vatten. _“God stämning i solen två dagar före match” #rbkfotball_

Bilden har redan har fått många likes och kommentarer. Isak blir inte ett dugg förvånad när han ser att  “Em_W_La” kommenterat med flera flamme-emojis. Hon är i och för sig inte den enda, det verkar vara fler som gillar hans vältränade kropp, av kommentarerna att döma.

Det är knappt han vågar erkänna det för sig själv, men han letar förgäves efter en kommentar från Even. Han kanske inte ens har sett bilden, tänker han. Eller så har han sett den, men inte brytt sig om att lämna en kommentar. Varför skulle han göra det förresten? Är ju bara han själv som inbillar sig allting, Even har säkert redan en käresta. Bilderna på hans insta-konto var svårtolkade i den bemärkelsen.

I samma sekund plingar det till i hans telefon. Besviket konstaterar han att det är Emma som har skickat ett dm till honom.

_“Synd du inte kom in idag. Jag börjar vid lunch imorgon. Kom gärna förbi efter träningen så fixar jag extra gott kaffe till dig! ❤️”_

Han himlar med ögonen. Ett hjärta. Han orkar inte ens svara, tänker låtsas som att han inte ens har sett meddelandet.

Plötsligt ser han Jonas namn lysa upp skärmen. Han får lite dåligt samvete, har inte pratat med honom sedan den där kvällen han kom tillbaka från Oslo. Har försökt undvika det, har bara skickat några korta meddelanden istället. Han tvekar några sekunder innan han svarar, tar ett djupt andetag.

”Halla…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vad tror ni, det kanske är bra att prata lite med Jonas? Och blir det något ”extra gott” kaffe för Isaks del? ;) 
> 
> Tack så här långt för all respons ni ger! Blir otroligt glad för en liten kommentar, hjärtan eller kudos. Det betyder mycket för fortsatt inspiration! ❤️
> 
> Det är sommar och semestertider nu, man tar dagen lite som den kommer. Vi får se när nästa kapitel dyker upp helt enkelt :)
> 
> Tack till Amethystus igen för allmänt pepp och genomläsning ❤️


	11. Keep it simple!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapitlet tar vid där det förra slutade, det vill säga - Jonas ringer Isak. Isak svarar.  
> 

“Halla….”

“Hei! Vad gör du?” Jonas röst är lite spänd, Isak hör det nästan på en gång.

“Inte mycket. Chillar lite, har tränat hela dan.” Han reser sig upp ur soffan, börjar planlöst gå runt i vardagsrummet. Klarar inte av att sitta still, känner små stick av nervositet i hela kroppen.

“Ja, jag såg det… fett att få så bra betalt för att leka vattenkrig!”

Isak himlar med ögonen, det är knappast första gången som Jonas fäller den typen av kommentarer. Han kan sätta igång långa utläggningar om riskkapitalister vars enda mål är att tjäna pengar på gjorda investeringar i lagen, eller om ägare som endast är ute efter att stärka sitt varumärke och låter egna intressen gå före spelarnas bästa. För att inte tala om de höga övergångssummorna - Jonas höll på att gå i taket när Neymar såldes för drygt två miljarder. Isak försökte förklara att klubben tjänade massor på merchandise och fick igen det på så vis, men Jonas bara skakade på huvudet. _Två miljarder för en fotbollsspelare! Två miljarder! Helt sjukt! Tänk så många barn på flykt man skulle kunna hjälpa istället!_

Men Isak orkar inte bli sur på honom idag, vill bara slippa höra fler kommentarer.

”Det var varmt! Prova själv att träna hela dagen så kanske du förstår!” säger han med eftertryck.

”Jaja… lyxproblem” svarar Jonas med skämtsam ton.

”Du kan vara lugn - jag svettas ordentligt för min lön” Han svarar kort, känner den växande irritationen. Jonas förstår nog inte alltid hur mycket tid och engagemang han faktiskt lägger ner, fast han har försökt förklara det flera gånger. Hur mycket det genomsyrar hela hans liv - att allt han gör är av betydelse för hans prestation ute på plan. Slarvar han med något så märks det direkt.

“Ja, jag vet…”, svarar Jonas ursäktande. ”Men du, hur ska vi göra med resan? Vi måste väl snart bestämma oss?!”

Just det! Resan. Den har han knappt ägnat en tanke åt den senaste tiden. Han har en vecka ledigt från fotbollen i juni då han och Jonas har pratat om att åka iväg någonstans, bara de två. De har inte kunnat enas om vart de ska åka och nu börjar tiden dra iväg. Isak har haft svårt att bestämma sig för vad han vill göra, skulle gärna vilja åka till New York men Jonas har nyligen varit där.

“Vad säger du om att dra till Amsterdam då? Har alltid velat åka dit...” säger Jonas plötsligt.

”Hmm, varför det?! Vad gör man där?!” Isak tvekar, undrar vad det är som lockar Jonas dit.

”Vet inte… Röker på?!” Jonas skrattar till, försöker uppenbarligen lätta upp stämningen som fortfarande känns lite spänd.

”Eh… Det vet du att jag inte kan...” Isak ler, har inte rökt på länge. Har lyckats stå emot de fåtal gånger Jonas har frågat honom de senaste åren. Annat var det förr i tiden, då kunde det hända lite då och då.

“Ey… Dopingkontroller… tänkte inte på det! Sorry!” Jonas fortsätter att skratta.

”Exakt. Har du ingen annan idé?”

”Vad tror du om Barcelona då?” föreslår Jonas när han har tänkt efter ett tag.

Barcelona? Varför inte? Där finns det både mycket att se och göra, stränder om man vill bada. Och Camp Nou har han ju alltid velat se.

“Barcelona låter skitbra, har aldrig varit där faktiskt.”

“Inte? Jag kan kolla upp lite om du vill, så kan vi höras igen.”

“Okej! Fett!”

”Fett!”

Det blir tyst i några sekunder, långa sekunder, innan Jonas till slut säger något.

”Du? Ville egentligen bara säga sorry att jag gick på lite hårt förra gången…Var inte meningen att göra dig ledsen.” Jonas röst låter dämpad.

”Nej alltså… det går bra. Bara glöm det.” Isak, som har stått still en stund i rummet, börjar återigen vandra runt.

“Nej men förlåt, på riktigt. Du har rätt, det är lätt att glömma bort allt det andra i din värld… Men jag tror helt seriöst inte att någon skulle bry sig. Det är 2018 nu Isak, 2018! Det skulle säkert vara jävligt jobbigt ett tag i början, med media och allt. Men efter ett tag tror jag ingen skulle bry sig! Är det inte bättre att må skit en kortare period, än att ha det som nu i flera år??”

”Jag vet inte...” Isak lutar huvudet mot väggen han står framför, sluter ögonen. Kanske har Jonas rätt. Känns som att allt bara blir jobbigare hela tiden. Inte lättare, bara mer komplicerat.

”Jag har tänkt på en sak… Om du inte vill berätta för alla på en gång, så kanske det finns någon som du kan testa att berätta för så ser du hur det går...?”

Isak tar ett djupt andetag, funderar på Jonas förslag.

”Jo, kanske det… Vet bara inte… Vem skulle det vara liksom?” Tanken har slagit honom förut, men han har aldrig tänkt längre än så.

”Har du ingen i laget, eller i klubben, du kan snacka med tror du?”

Isak funderar. Julian? Kanske Adam? Eller någon i lagledningen?

”Alltså… Jag tror inte att någon i laget skulle ha nåt emot det, det är liksom allt det andra jag tänker på...folk i allmänhet, media, framtiden… det är inte så jävla lätt helt enkelt!”

Han ryser till när han tänker på all extra uppmärksamhet det skulle föra med sig att komma ut inför hela Norge och resten av världen, vet hur mycket han skulle ogilla det. Hur allt fokus skulle hamna på hans privatliv istället för hans prestationer på plan. Nej, han har verkligen ingen lust att vara den som är först ut.

”Du offrar ganska mycket för fotbollen. Tänk om det inte är värt det? Du kanske ändå aldrig hamnar i någon utländsk klubb och så har du plågat dig själv flera år i onödan?!”

Det ligger något i det Jonas säger. Han har ju inget facit, hur ska han kunna veta egentligen? Han är glad och tacksam för att Jonas bryr sig så mycket om honom. Vet inte vad han skulle gjort utan honom, mått ännu sämre antagligen. Han tar ett djupt andetag, samlar ihop sig.

”Tack för att du bryr dig så mycket. Jag ska tänka på det, jag lovar. Jag kanske kan prata med någon i laget… vi får se.”

”Du är ju min bästa vän! Jag vill ju att du ska ha det bra! Du är värd så mycket mer! Jag hoppas du förstår det.”

Jonas omtänksamhet sjunker in i hans bröst. _Du är värd så mycket mer._ Är han kanske värd någon som Even, som är så fin? Om nu Even vill ha honom, han vet ju ingenting om det.

”Ehm… Jonas? Nej, föresten. Det var inget.” Han ångrar sig, kanske kan berätta om Even en annan gång istället.

”Jo, kom igen! Säg!” Jonas låter nyfiken.

Isak kniper ihop ögonen, tvekar hur han ska göra men bestämmer sig till slut för att berätta. Jonas vet ju redan allt annat om honom.

”Eh… för att göra allting ännu mer komplicerat så har jag gått och blivit lite intresserad av någon…” Han håller andan, väntar på vad Jonas ska svara.

”Ah! Han svensken?!”

”Nej! Inte han. Det är en här i stan.” Johan har han knappt tänkt på alls på sistone, har nästan glömt honom helt sedan han träffade Even.

”Är det nån i laget eller?!”

Han förstår att Jonas bara skämtar, men det hade nästan varit lite komiskt. Tänk att ha ett förhållande med en lagkompis eller tränare, det hade ju kunnat bli riktigt komplicerat.

”Nej, nej! Såklart inte… Han heter Even och jobbar på ett café, men jag har bara pratat med honom där. Och så har han kommenterat på en av mina bilder också…”

”Den från idag?! När du är halvnaken?!” Jonas skrattar till, älskar att retas med honom.

”Nej..! Inte den… Den med kaffe.”

”Aha, var det han som gjorde den åt dig? Var det därför du la upp den?! Jag undrade faktiskt varför du la upp en sån bild, det är inte likt dig!”

”Jag vet inte själv jag… det var bara ett infall. Hur som helst så gick jag in på hans konto igår och skickade en vänförfågan…”

”Oj! Isak 15 år liksom!” Jonas fnissar till. ”Har han svarat än då?!”

”Idiot! Ja, han svarade sen.” Isak skrattar till, känner hur det pirrar i kroppen så fort han tänker, pratar om Even.

”Oj, det var värst! Så nu skickar ni massa meddelanden till varandra, eller vad?!”

”Eh. Nej. Inget än faktiskt…”

”Va? Varför inte?!”

”Vet inte vad jag ska skriva?”

”Det är väl bara att skriva nåt. Det är ju knappast en dejt. Skicka en bild eller skriv nåt kul. Jeez! Keep it simple! Just do it!”

”Ja? Du tycker det?”

”Ja, skicka ett mess! Lägg på nu! Skicka på en gång. Okej?”

”Okej…”

De avslutar samtalet och Isak slänger sig ner i soffan med ett leende på läpparna. Är kanske lika bra att följa Jonas råd och skicka ett meddelande innan han ändrar sig.

Han klickar fram Evens konto, trycker på knappen för ’meddelande’. Skriver snabbt, utan att tänka efter allt för länge.

“ _Många snygga bilder! Men saknar en med kaffe…? ;)”_

Det tar bara någon minut innan Even svarar honom.

” _Tack! Gillar dina bilder också, särskilt den från idag! ;-)”_

Från idag? Menar Even den när han står med bar överkropp? Han känner hur han rodnar lätt _,_ hur hjärtat i hans bröst genast slår fortare. Vad fan ska han svara nu? Han skickar iväg ett snabbt meddelande till Jonas. Innan Jonas hinner svara får han ett nytt meddelande från Even.

_”Den där kaffebilden kan vi ordna imorgon om du kommer förbi ;)”_

Han undrar om Even jobbar samtidigt som Emma, vore skönt att slippa träffa henne.

_”Okej! :) När jobbar du?”_

Svaret kommer snabbt. _”7-15. Ses?”_

Ingen sovmorgon imorgon alltså, konstaterar Isak och skickar en tumme upp.

Even svarar med en glad smiley _”Glädjer mig”._

Det gör Isak också. Som fan.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lite speciellt att posta detta kapitel, eftersom jag just nu befinner mig i Trondheim på semester ❤️ Passar också på att göra lite fic-research, förstås ;-) Har ju aldrig varit här förut!
> 
> Men äntligen har de lite kontakt. (Och på något magiskt vis så är alltså Isak 23 år 2018 :D )
> 
> Tack Amethystus för genomläsning o pepp! ❤️
> 
> Blir som alltid otroligt glad för en liten kommentar, hjärtan eller kudos. Ger fortsatt inspiration, om man säger så ;)


	12. Life begins after coffee

_Glädjer mig._

Evens ord har snurrat runt i hans huvud ända sedan i går kväll. Isak har sovit ryckigt under större delen av natten, har haft huvudet fullt av tankar. På Even, sig själv och sitt så kallade liv.

Han har funderat på vad det är för liv han egentligen lever. Utåt sett har han det väldigt bra, lever pojkdrömmen - fotbollsproffs - som så många drömmer om. Men på senare tid har det blivit allt svårare att njuta av tillvaron, känna glädjen, när han hela tiden måste lägga locket på sina innersta känslor och inte kan vara sig själv fullt ut.

Han inbillade sig att det skulle bli annorlunda att byta miljö, att han skulle få en nystart. Han trodde att flytten till en ny stad och en ny klubb skulle göra att det kändes bättre, lättare. Han ångrar inte sitt beslut, men inser att det var naivt att tro att det skulle bli någon skillnad. För han är ju fortfarande samma person, är fortfarande Isak. Är fortfarande homosexuell.

Han suckar högt, vänder sig om på sidan och drar upp knäna mot magen. Stryker med handen över det skrynkliga lakanet framför sig, känner hur det veckar sig. Önskar att det låg en varm kropp där istället som han kunde röra vid, någon som kunde röra vid honom. Inte bara vem som helst, utan en person som verkligen betyder något. Någon som får honom att känna sig underbar och älskad för den han är, no matter what. Någon som kan fylla tomrummet inom honom, bli den där pusselbiten som saknas i hans liv.

Han funderar på om den personen kan vara Even, eller om det kanske är någon annan som han ännu inte har mött. Det enda han vet är att han dras till Even som en magnet, kan inte sluta tänka på honom. Vill inte sluta tänka på honom heller.  

Han har aldrig varit förälskad, aldrig släppt in någon annan i sitt liv på det sättet. Har alltid haft garden uppe. Kanske är det dags nu? Riva muren han har byggt upp? Han funderar på det Jonas sa igår - har han kanske rätt? Tänk om han offrar en massa i onödan? Blir gammal, ensam och bitter på livet?

Det är något med Even som han inte riktigt kan släppa, något han måste ta reda på. För sin egen skull, han inser det. Annars kommer han kanske att ångra sig resten av livet.

Han tittar på klockan, ser att den redan är åtta. Han bestämmer sig för att gå upp, känner sig ivrig att komma iväg. Vet att Even vill att han ska komma - vad finns det egentligen att tveka på?  

Han stannar till framför badrumsspegeln och studerar sig själv, drar med handen över skäggstubben. Funderar på om han ska raka sig eller inte, men bestämmer sig för att låta bli och kliver in i duschen istället. Efteråt står han länge framför garderoben och tvekar, velar fram och tillbaka. Drar fram den ena tröjan efter den andra, men hänger tillbaka dem igen. Bestämmer sig till slut för en långärmad vit t-shirt och ett par slitna jeans. Vet att det enkla klär honom bra, trivs bäst så själv.

Han ägnar flera minuter framför badrumsspegeln, försöker få ordning på det ostyriga håret som börjar bli i längsta laget, svär högt när han inte lyckas få till det som han vill. Telefonen, som han lagt på handfatet, plingar plötsligt till. Han kan inte låta bli att le när han ser Jonas namn dyka upp på skärmen. Nyfiken, förmodligen.

_“Redo för dejt? ;-)”_

Isak flinar till, skriver snabbt ett svar. “ _Det är INTE en dejt! Han jobbar.”_

 _“Mm…säkert! ;-)“_ Det dröjer några sekunder innan det kommer ett nytt meddelande igen. _“Lycka till! Hörs sen!”_

_“Tack!”_

Han stoppar ner telefonen i byxfickan, är tacksam för att Jonas peppar honom som han gör. Annars hade han nog inte stått här, redo att ge sig iväg för att träffa Even.

Han tar ett djupt andetag och betraktar sig själv i spegeln. Han är otroligt nyfiken på vad Even tänker om honom. Är han intresserad, eller bara vänlig? Han tar upp telefonen igen, klickar fram konversationen från igår. Vet inte hur många gånger han har tittat på den, läst de få orden om och om igen. Visst ligger det något mer bakom Evens ord än vänlighet, eller är det bara han som inbillar sig?

Han låser skärmen, lägger telefonen mot bröstet i ett par sekunder. Känner en blandning av nyfikenhet och nervositet bre ut sig i hela kroppen. Han tänker på Jonas ord. _Dejt_. Det är ju ingen dejt, han vet ju det. Even jobbar ju och han ska bara gå dit, ta en kaffe, förhoppningsvis prata lite med honom, sen gå hem. Inte mer än så. Eller?

Han tittar på klockan, det börjar bli dags att gå om han ska hinna till träningen sen. Han går ut i hallen, drar på sig skorna och en blå hoodie. Går med darriga ben ner för trappan, ut genom ytterdörren, promenerar snabbt bort mot caféet.

Trots att det är tidig förmiddag sitter det redan ett par personer vid borden utanför caféet. Han slickar sig om läpparna, tar ett djupt andetag innan han kliver in i den lilla lokalen. Even är upptagen med en kund men får genast syn på honom. Hela ansiktet lyser upp i ett leende, lyfter igenkännande på ögonbrynen.

 _Han är som en sol_ , tänker Isak och ler tillbaka, känner hur fjärilarna i magen virvlar runt. Han står och lyssnar tålmodigt när Even pratar klart med mannen framför, tar sen betalt.

“Hej! Så kul du kom!” Even ser på honom med sin intensiva, blåa blick.

“Hej!” är det enda som Isak får ur sig, för det enda han kan tänka på är att Even ser ännu finare ut idag, hur nu det ens är möjligt. Kanske har han också stått extra länge på morgonen och fixat sig? Ansträngt sig lite extra för att Isak ska komma, kan det vara så?

“Jag ska bara fixa den här beställningen först, sätt dig ner så länge” Even nickar med huvudet åt bordet i hörnet nära disken. Isak slår sig ner, lutar ryggen mot väggen, släpper inte Even med blicken.

Dörren öppnas och ytterligare en kund kommer in. Hon tar av sig solglasögonen och ställer sig framför disken, studerar kaffeutbudet som står uppskrivet på väggen. Even lyfter blicken mot Isak flera gånger under tiden han hjälper henne, ler extra stort varje gång.

Kvinnan går ut och sätter sig vid ett av borden utanför. Bortsett från några personer som sitter vid ett av borden i den bakre delen av lokalen, är det bara Isak som är där inne. Han reser sig upp och går fram till Even, känner sig helt torr i munnen av nervositet. Han borde passat på att dricka vatten under tiden han väntade, tänker han när han passerar glasen och tillbringaren som står framställda vid dörren. Han slickar sig nervöst om läpparna igen.

“Så, din tur! Vad är du sugen på idag...?” frågar Even med flirtig ton.

Isak kommer nästan av sig helt. _Vad han är sugen på…? Take a guess, liksom!_

“Eh.. jag vet inte… Kaffe?!” säger Isak skämtsamt.

“Så bra! Då har du kommit rätt!” Even försöker blinka med ena ögat men lyckas inte helt. Det gör honom bara ännu charmigare tänker Isak.  

“Jag kan ta en cappuccino” säger Isak till slut. Han vet inte vad han ska välja egentligen, tar bara första bästa han kommer på.

“Okej, jag fixar det!” Even tar fram en kopp, men dröjer sig kvar hos Isak för att fortsätta småprata.

“Så… har du jobbat här länge?” frågar Isak nyfiket.

“Ganska. Lite till och från när jag pluggade, men mycket mer nu det senaste halvåret.”   

“Okej, så du har pluggat klart?!”

Even skakar på huvudet. “Nästan. Har ett sabbatsår nu, men ska fortsätta i höst tänkte jag. Göra klart det sista.”

“Okej.. Jag förstår. Vad pluggar du?”

“Arkitekt. Jag har ett år kvar ungefär.”

 _Arkitekt._ Isak nickar intresserat. “Då förstår jag dina bilder lite mer! Det var många hus, om man säger så!”

Even börjar skratta. “Ja, det blir lätt så…” Han ser Isak rakt in i ögonen, håller kvar hans blick. “Och du spelar fotboll, du… ”

“Mmm, du visste inte det innan…?” Isak avslutar inte meningen, tänker på första gången de sågs på caféet.

Even skakar på huvudet. “Nej, hade inte Emma sagt vem du är så hade jag aldrig vetat att du ens spelar.”

“Inte? Är du inte intresserad...?” Han ser förvånat på Even. “Intresserad av fotboll alltså”, skyndar han sig att lägga till, ler lite generat.

“Nej…! Eller, jag har inte varit det innan iallafall….” Evens ögon glimrar till när han ser på honom. Isak känner hur det suger till i magen, överraskas av att Even flirtar så öppet med honom. Men han gillar det, gör att han också vågar.

“Du får komma och kolla någon gång när vi spelar”

“Ja, varför inte! Var spelar du föresten?” Even ser uppmärksamt på honom.

“Vet du inte det heller…?” Isak ler, spänner blicken i Even.

“Nej! Jag sa ju att jag inte har varit så intresserad.” Even lutar sig framåt, ler med hela ansiktet, får Isak att känna sig varm och pirrig i hela kroppen.

“Jag spelar på mittfältet, ytterkanten.”

Even nickar. “Okej. När har du nästa match då?”

“Imorgon, men då spelar vi borta. Nästa vecka spelar vi hemma igen.”

“Okej! Så har du spelat här länge för Trondheim? Jag menar, har du bott här länge? Jag har inte sett dig förr…?”

“Du vet att mitt lag _inte_ heter Trondheim, va..?” retas Isak.

“Ja, sorry! Rosenborg var det va..?” Evens härliga skratt fyller hela rummet, och Isak rycks med.

“Ja, det finns faktiskt två lag här i stan som spelar i högsta ligan, så det är viss skillnad!” Isak är tyst några sekunder innan han fortsätter. “Jag har bott här sen augusti förra året, men jag har haft kvar min lägenhet i Oslo fram till i år. Varit där en del också.”

”Okej, då känner du väl stan ganska bra nu?” Even ser intresserat på honom.

Isak rycker på axlarna. “Inte särskilt faktiskt, om jag ska vara helt ärlig. Det blir att man drar sig för att gå runt i stan när man lätt blir igenkänd… av vissa iallafall!” Isak ler, hoppas att Even förstår piken. Han är på väg att fråga honom om han har bott i Oslo när dörren till lokalen går upp igen och en man med ett litet barn kommer in.

“Bäst jag gör din kaffe nu” säger Even och sätter igång.

Isak går och sätter sig ner vid samma bord igen, ser på när Even med van hand tillagar cappuccinon. Det tar inte så lång stund innan han kommer fram och ställer koppen framför Isak.

“Varsågod!” Han ser honom i ögonen innan han vänder sig om, går tillbaka och ställer sig bakom disken igen.

När Isak tittar ner i koppen ser han att Even har gjort ett lattehjärta till honom i mjölkskummet. Ett hjärta!

Han tittar upp på Even, känner sig otroligt glad. Even möter hans blick och de ser på varandra i flera sekunder utan att säga något, innan Even åter vänder uppmärksamheten mot kunden igen.

Det blir inte mycket mer tid för samtal, Even är upptagen med kunder som kommer in i en jämn ström. Isak dricker sin cappuccino under tystnad, sneglar på Even så ofta han bara kan. Ibland sneglar Even tillbaka och Isak känner hur det suger till i magen varje gång deras blickar möts. Han är säker på att han aldrig har känt något som det här, förut.

Efter ett tag reser han sig upp, behöver gå tillbaka till lägenheten om han ska hinna till träningen som börjar snart. Han stannar till framför Even.

“Tack! Vi ses!” Even är upptagen, annars hade Isak kanske frågat honom när han jobbar nästa gång. Vill så gärna se honom snart igen.  

“Vi ses! Lycka till imorgon!” säger Even, höjer lätt på ena ögonbrynet.

“Tack!” De ser på varandra i vad som känns som en evighet innan Isak till slut lämnar caféet.  

Det känns som att han svävar fram hela vägen hem, och han hinner i stort sett bara vända i lägenheten innan Julian kommer och hämtar upp honom. I bilen på väg bort till Lerkendal plingar det till i hans telefon. Är det från Even? Han plockar ivrigt fram telefonen, bara för att konstatera att det är Emma som hör av sig igen.

“ _Vet inte om du läste mitt förra meddelande, men jag har blivit sjuk idag. Är tyvärr inte på plats. Bara så du vet ;)”_

Han svarar inte den här gången heller, tänker att det är enklast så. Han vill inte inge några falska förhoppningar genom att svara något snällt, men vill samtidigt inte vara taskig heller och säga att han inte är intresserad. Att inte svara alls är ju också en tydlig signal, tänker han.

“Emma..?” Julian ser nyfiket på honom.

Isak nickar. “Ja, Emma.” Han tittar ut genom sidan på bilen, markerar tydligt att han inte vill prata mer om det.

 

***

 

Senare på kvällen när han ligger i soffan och slöar ser han det - Even har lagt upp en ny bild på sitt insta-konto.

_Life begins after coffee._

Bilden föreställer inte helt oväntat en kaffe, troligen en cappuccino. Kanske Isaks, för den har också ett hjärta i mjölkskummet.

Isak ler. Är det nu hans liv ska börja på riktigt?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, vad säger ni? Börjar det gå åt rätt håll nu för Isak? ;-) 
> 
> Fick så himla många fina kommentarer på förra kapitlet, stort tack! Blir så otroligt glad av det :) Fortsätt gärna med det ;-) 
> 
> Tack till Amethystus som återigen har peppat mig när jag behövde det som mest! ❤️


	13. Alle suger k*k

Han låg i soffan och pratade med Jonas en lång stund kvällen före, berättade om besöket på caféet och hur Even flirtat med honom, hur han själv vågat flirta tillbaka. Jonas hade skämtat med honom, sagt att han var ett lätt byte för Even eftersom han varit svältfödd på kärlek så länge. Isak hade skrattat, men erkänt för sig själv att det kanske var så. Jonas var så glad för hans skull, peppade honom flera gånger, sa åt honom att våga. _“Gå på magkänslan! Tänk inte för mycket nu! Det andra löser sig.”_  

Han hoppas det gör det.

Morgonsolen strålar in genom köksfönstret, Isak har satt på musik för att komma i rätt stämning. _Gameday!_ Han känner sig taggad inför matchen ikväll, även om han vet att han inte kommer få spela från start i dag heller. Tränaren hade sagt igår att han skulle få göra ett inhopp och att han skulle få mer speltid när han var i bättre form igen. Det är bara att ta vara på chansen och göra sitt bästa, tänker Isak.

Han trummar otåligt med fingrarna mot köksbänken, står och väntar på att kaffet ska bli klart. Resten av frukosten står redan framdukad på köksbordet. Han sneglar på klockan, ser att han har gott om tid innan han ska vara borta vid Lerkendal för gemensam avfärd mot flygplatsen. De möter Lillestrøm idag, ska flyga ner till Oslo. Han kommer inte vara hemma förrän sent ikväll igen, eller snarare i natt.

Han tar fram en mugg ur köksskåpet och häller upp kaffet, njuter av doften som sprider sig i köket. Kaffet får honom osökt att tänka på Even, och innan han hinner tänka efter har han tagit en bild på kaffet och skickat iväg.

_“Du har rätt. Life begins after coffee...”_

Even svarar nästan på en gång. _“Eller hur? Men ser ut som jag fått konkurrens! ;-)”_

_“Nejdå! Är hemma. Ditt kaffe är godare :-)”_

_“Puh… tur! Då kanske jag får fler besök av dig? ;-)”_

_“Helt säkert! :-)”_

Det är ju inte bara kaffet som drar, om man säger så, tänker Isak.

 

***

 

En och en halv timme senare sitter han på bussen tillsammans med resten av laget, på väg ut mot flygplatsen. Han skiner upp när han ser att Even har skickat ett nytt meddelande till honom.

_“Har tänkt på det du sa igår. Om du vill kan jag visa dig runt lite?? Så hinner vi snacka mer också. Vore kul! :)”_

Isak kan inte låta bli att le. Klart han vill! Han svarar snabbt.

_“Gärna! Hur länge har du bott här förresten?”_

Det tar inte många sekunder innan Even svarar igen.

_“4 år, snart 5 :) Vad gillar du att göra när du är ledig?”_

Isak funderar. Han gör ju inte så mycket egentligen, är oftast bara hemma och chillar eller träffar någon i laget när han inte tränar eller spelar match. Hemma i Oslo träffade han fler vänner, men här har det inte riktigt blivit så.

_“Chillar mest. Läser, ser film, tv-spel, promenerar… dricker kaffe :-)“_

_“Ah, soft kille? ;-)”_

_“Ganska, blir så när man tränar och spelar mycket. Du då? Vad gillar du?”_

Han väntar nyfiket på Evens svar.

_“Laga mat, fotografera, arkitektur såklart, konst, musik, resa, blablabla...“_

Isak ler för sig själv när han läser svaret. Even verkar inte vara som någon annan han känner, kanske är det därför han är extra intressant? När han tänker efter är det egentligen bara skönt att Even verkar ointresserad av fotboll, han får ändå nog av det under dagarna. Han vill mycket hellre prata om annat när han är ledig.  

 _“Blablabla? ;-) Är du bra på att laga mat?”_ frågar Isak, får ett snabbt svar tillbaka.

_“Ja, tycker det är skoj! Och du? Du måste väl också vara bra med tanke på vad du gör?!”_

Isak himlar med ögonen. Nja, han har ju blivit bättre, men bra? Knappast.

_“Tyvärr inte! Men får bra tips i laget då. Vi har en kostrådgivare.”_

_“Oj! Det var värst! Men kanske kan jag laga nåt gott till dig någon gång?”_

Han ser genast framför sig hur Even står hemma i köket och slamrar med stekpannor och grytor, hackar lök och steker kött. Hur Even står där med ett glas rödvin i ena handen som han sippar på, kanske gör en god sås. Isak är usel på att göra såser, får alltid klumpar som aldrig försvinner. Inte för att han har försökt så många gånger, tar oftast genvägen och köper färdiga varianter istället.

_“Bra idé! :-)“_

Han är på väg att skriva mer, när Julian petar till honom med armbågen.

“Hey! Vem är det du messar med hela tiden?! Du verkar så upptagen…? Vänta…! Är det Emma igen?!” Julian ser nyfiket på honom.

“Nej! Det är inte Emma. Jag chattar med.. Jonas bara.” Isak stoppar ner telefonen i fickan, vänder sig mot Julian. “Hur går det med Sara förresten?”

Inte för att han är intresserad av svaret, vill bara byta samtalsämne. Han låter Julian prata på, men klarar inte av att lyssna uppmärksamt på honom hela tiden. Kan inte låta bli att tänka på Even.

 

***

 

Hela laget sitter vid gaten och väntar på att få gå ombord på planet när han ser att Even har skickat ännu ett meddelande.

_“Förresten, har en vän som är intresserad av dig och som undrar om du är hetero, gay eller pan?”_

Isak rycker till av den direkta frågan, känner hur pulsen genast rusar iväg. Vad fan ska han svara på det?! Ska han svara överhuvudtaget? Han funderar en stund, skriver sedan ett svar.

_“Menar du Emma?”_

_“Emma, ja ;-)”_

Han ler för sig själv, funderar på om Even bara använder Emma som svepskäl. Är det kanske han själv som undrar? Isak hoppas att det är så.

_“Du kan hälsa Emma att jag inte är intresserad…“_

_“Varför inte? Om det är okej att fråga...”_

Evens svar kom så snabbt, Isak blir nästan svettig av frågan. Vad ska han svara nu?? Ska han säga som det är? Fingrarna darrar lätt när han svarar igen.

_“Är intresserad av någon annan.”_

Han pustar ut, känner sig lite stolt över att han faktiskt vågade skriva det där. Kommer Even förstå…? Det dröjer en lång stund, säkert flera minuter, innan Even svarar och Isak hinner bli nervös under tiden.

 _“Ah, förstår… Är du redan tillsammans med någon?”_ _  
_

Han skulle vilja fråga Even samma sak, men vet inte hur han ska göra det utan att det blir alltför uppenbart. Så han svarar bara kort.

_“Nej.”_

I samma sekund öppnas gaten och alla i laget reser sig upp, börjar ställa sig i kö vid utgången. Isak skickar iväg ett snabbt meddelande.

_“Dags att flyga nu! Hörs sen!”_

Svaret kommer snabbt.

_“Ok. Hörs! Lycka till! ❤️”_

Isak kan inte låta bli att le stort. _Ett hjärta_. Even skickade ett hjärta till honom! Han känner hur hjärtat i hans bröst börjar bulta extra hårt.

“Men åååh… så sött då! Ett hjärta! Visste inte att du dejtade nån, Valtersen!” Jakob, en av hans lagkompisar, dunkar honom lätt i ryggen, har tydligen sett över hans axel utan att han själv märkt det. “Vad heter hon? Är hon snygg?” Han flinar till, spänner nyfiket blicken i Isak.

“Skit i det du!” säger Isak och ler ett fejkat leende, stoppar ner telefonen i fickan igen. Fort som fan.

Julian dyker plötsligt upp från ingenstans, har tydligen hört Jakobs fråga. “Emma! Hon heter Emma…!”

“Ooooh….” retas Jakob, dunkar Isak i ryggen igen. “Grattis!”

 

***

 

Det är nästan fullsatt på läktarna, det är många som vill se matchen. Det fina vädret bidrar säkert också, tänker Isak. Han hör hur supportrarna sjunger för fullt, Kanarifansen är kända för att sjunga mycket, och högt, när det är match. Stadion, Åråsen, är liten och intim vilket gör att det hörs extra väl ner till plan när det sjungs från läktarplats.

Precis som väntat inleder Isak matchen på bänken, han försöker hålla fokus på matchen så gott det går. Trots det har han svårt att hålla tankarna borta från Even helt, får flera gånger tvinga sig själv att bara tänka på matchen.

Plötsligt får Lillestrøm en spelare skadad och en frispark i ett riktigt bra läge. Fansen eldar på rejält på läktarna, gör allt de kan för att stötta sitt lag.

 

_“Vi er 11 mann fra Flisbyen._

_11 mann i svart og gult._

_Har du bortekamp på Åråsen_

_så vit at du blir pult._

_Lalalalalalaa…….”_

 

Isak fnyser till, har hört värre sånger än så genom åren. Han klappar skadeglatt händerna när Lillestrøm missar frisparken strax efteråt.

Tidigt i andra halvlek blir plötsligt Anton liggande i gräset, tar sig grimaserande mot baksidan av låret. Domaren går fram, vinkar snabbt till sig hjälp från sidan.

“Värm upp, Isak! Du får nog hoppa in redan nu” Den assisterande tränaren ser stressad ut, och Isak vet att han inte har mycket tid på sig. Han springer några vändor för att bli varm i kroppen, försöker samla ihop sig innan han kliver in på plan.

Första bollkontakten blir misslyckad, han kommer alldeles för sent in i en situation. Domaren blåser frispark för motståndarna och Isak känner sig genast irriterad, förstår inte hur han kunde missbedöma situationen så. Han känner den extra pressen, får verkligen inte sumpa chansen att ta tillbaka sin ordinarie plats.

Lillestrøm tar gott om tid på sig, Isak ser hur två av motståndarna står och snackar ihop sig innan de slår iväg frisparken. I samma sekund som Isak börjar springa sätter Kanarifansen igång och sjunger.

_“Alle suger kuk i RBK… Alle suger kuk i RBK…”_

Isak känner hur kroppen spänner sig och han tappar genast fart, blir omsprungen av en av motståndarna. Bollen går som tur är till inspark och Isak vänder sig bort mot läktaren, söker febrilt med blicken för att se efter vilka det är som sjunger.

_“...Alle suger kuk i RBK… Alle suger kuk i RBK…”_

Spridda burop hörs från flera håll på läktarna, men den lilla klicken i supportergänget låter sig inte stoppas utan fortsätter sjunga vidare i flera minuter.  

Isak funderar på varför de började sjunga just _den_ sången efter att han kom in på plan? Det kan väl knappast varit en slump? Han kan inte riktigt släppa det, känner hur verkligheten börjar komma ifatt. Resten av matchen har han svårt att hålla koncentrationen uppe, väntar hela tiden på att de ska börja sjunga sången igen.

Matchen slutar 1-1 och när slutsignalen går är det en mycket missnöjd Isak som kliver av plan.  

“Vi spelade piss! Vi gjorde inte vårt jobb idag, grabbar!” Julian slår frustrerat ut med händerna när de går i spelargången, Isak nickar instämmande. Han är väl den som varit sämst av alla förmodligen, fick knappt en passning rätt.

Inne i omklädningsrummet är Mikael upprörd, ser sig om på de andra. “Hörde ni vad de sjöng på läktarna?!”

“Det där om att suga kuk? Äsch. Det var väl ändå inte så farligt.” säger Jakob.

“Inte? Du tycker inte det är lite homofientligt då?” Mikael ställer sig framför Jakob, sätter händerna i sidan och ser ifrågasättande på honom.

Jakob skrattar. “Nej! Att sjunga att alla suger kuk i RBK har väl ingenting med homohets att göra?? Eller? Personligen känner jag bara tjejer som suger, så… who cares!” Jakob rycker på axlarna, för sedan handen upp mot ansiktet, blundar, och gör en rörelse med handen mot munnen för att demonstrera en avsugning. Han stönar riktigt högt, med ljus röst, så att alla ska förstå vad han menar. Alla i omklädningsrummet brister ut i skratt. Alla utom Mikael - och Isak.

“Fan vad du tog åt dig, då! Är du homo, eller??” skämtar Jakob och klappar Mikael hårt på axeln. “Vänta, du behöver inte svara förresten. Det är helt okej för mig, så länge du inte hoppar på mig bara!” Jakob skrattar högt åt sitt eget skämt.

“Nej, jag är inte homo. Men min lillebror är… “ svarar Mikael lugnt. “Och jag är jäkligt stolt över honom ska du veta!” Isak hör på Mikaels röst att han börjar bli irriterad.

“Okej, okej! Ta det lugnt! Jag bara skämtade lite…” Jakob ler, men ser inte direkt ångerfull ut.

Adam ställer sig upp, kommer också fram. “Jag tycker faktiskt att de gick över gränsen ikväll, det är fan inte okej att sjunga sådär. Lillestrøm kan väl få böter för detta, om någon anmäler?” Han tittar frågande på Mikael.

“Ja, jag hoppas verkligen någon anmäler” säger Mikael bestämt, drar av sig det svettiga matchstället.

Isak sitter bara tyst, har blicken sänkt mot golvet. Han sluter ögonen, känner hur klumpen i magen plötsligt har blivit större igen. _Fan också! Fan._

 

***

 

På bussresan tillbaka till flygplatsen sitter Isak tyst, ser ut genom fönstret. Han hör hur de andra skämtar och skojar på som vanligt, men han orkar inte delta. Det känns som en osynlig vägg mellan honom och de andra, en vägg som alltid kommer finnas där hur han än bär sig åt.

Huvudet fylls av alla möjliga tankar. Han tänker på supportrarnas sång på läktaren, på Jakobs skämt i omklädningsrummet, hur de andra skrattade. Att Mikael sa ifrån känns som en klen tröst för tillfället.

Isak skakar på huvudet. _Det här kommer aldrig att gå!_ Om han tidigare börjat öppna dörren på glänt, så är den tvärstängd nu.

Han är långt inne i sina tankar när han hör ljudet av ett nytt meddelande. _Even_. Han sväljer hårt, tittar på skärmen i flera sekunder, lägger sedan undan telefonen igen. Han klarar inte av att läsa meddelandet just nu, kan inte förmå sig till det.

Han tar ett djupt andetag. Det är nog lika bra att lägga ner det här med Even innan det hinner bli något mer. Han skakar på huvudet igen. _Idiot. Han är en idiot!_ Hur fan kunde han tro att han var redo för det här?

 

Frågan är bara, kommer han någonsin bli det?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blir jätteglad om ni lämnar en kommentar, vill gärna höra era tankar ❤️ Som sagt - kommer Isak någonsin bli redo...? Och vad händer nu?
> 
> Som ni nog redan förstått har jag ett visst fotbollsintresse själv, annars skulle jag nog inte skriva på den här historien. ;-) Däremot kände jag inte till Rosenborg så väl innan, men har gjort en del research OCH har dessutom sån himla tur att ha en Rosenborgexpert som jag kan fråga om lite allt möjligt. Tusen tack Bewa, det skulle inte bli lika bra (eller kul!) utan dig! ❤️Tack även till Amethystus för genomläsning och tänkvärda kommentarer till det här kapitlet! ❤️
> 
> Att det sjungs "Alle suger kuk..." - ja enligt google har detta hänt både 2016, 2017 och 2018 till exempel (i Norge, i högsta ligan). Kunde säkert lika gärna varit någon annanstans...


	14. I am human

 

**_”Det kom så plötsligt och så underbart._ **

**_Är det en ton jag hör, en glimt jag ser_ **

**_som bara går mig förbi för att snart_ **

**_förklinga, slockna, inte vara mer?”_ **

 

_\-----_

Sorlet i rummet ökar, fylls av dova mansröster och ljud från stolsben som skrapar mot golvet. Spridda skratt flyger i luften, men Isak registrerar knappt vad som händer omkring honom. Han sitter djupt försjunken med telefonen i handen, läser länken som Jonas nyss skickade till honom.

 _“Ledaren och talespersonen för Kanarifansen säger att det inte var supportergruppen som stod bakom sången, utan en mindre gruppering bland LSK-fansen.  
_ _\- Det var väldigt onödigt att sjunga den sången. Det är någon som haft väldigt dåligt omdöme helt enkelt, vi har inte haft liknande problem tidigare och står inte bakom det som blev sjunget._

 _Även Lillestrøm sportklubb är tydliga med att de tar avstånd från liknande sånger på tribunen._ _  
_ _\- Vi kan inte påverka vad fotbollsfansen sjunger. Lillestrøm sportklubb tar starkt avstånd från liknande sånger och vi deltar aktivt i kampanjer som står för allas lika värde. Sådana sånger som igår bör helt enkelt inte förekomma alls bland våra fans” säger mediachefen i Lillestrøm.“_

Isak fnyser till, ser irriterat ut över rummet som nu har fyllts av hans lagkamrater, ser hur de småpratar obekymrat med varandra. Själv känner han mest frustration och trötthet, vet varken ut eller in efter det som hände igår. Det var svårt att släppa tankarna i natt och komma till ro, få sova.

Han ringde till Jonas redan från flygplatsen igår, innan planet lyfte från Gardemoen. Han var bara tvungen att prata med honom så fort som möjligt, orkade inte hålla allt inom sig. Kändes som att han skulle sprängas i tusen bitar annars.

Han berättade hur han och Even skickat flera meddelanden till varandra under dagen, vad som sedan hände på planen och efteråt i omklädningsrummet. Vad Jakob hade sagt och gjort, hur resten av laget hade skrattat med. Att det bara var Mikael och Adam som tydligt sagt ifrån.

Jonas var först riktigt förbannad, men hade sedan lugnat sig efter ett par minuter. Påminde Isak om det som var positivt - om Mikael, Adam och alla meddelanden från Even.

_Han är intresserad, Isak! Du kan inte släppa honom nu! Du måste lära känna honom. Låt inte några idioter förstöra den chansen! Skit i Jakob, du vet att du inte behöver vara vän med alla!_

Sant det.

På flyget hem hade han läst Evens meddelande. Han undrade hur det gått i matchen. En enkel fråga, men med ett komplicerat svar. Isak svarade honom aldrig, stoppade bara undan telefonen igen.

Han rycker till när han plötsligt hör Jakobs röst bakom sig, följer honom med blicken när han passerar förbi och sätter sig en bit längre fram. Han ser helt oberörd ut, har säkert redan glömt det som hände i omklädningsrummet igår.

Isak tänker på det Jonas sa igår kväll om Jakob, att han kanske är en riktig toffel hemma, med stort behov av att hävda sig i andra sammanhang. En liten människa, helt enkelt. Kanske är det så. En idiot är han hur som helst.

“Är alla på plats nu?” Tränaren står längst fram i rummet framför en whiteboard-tavla, och spanar ut över rummet. Spelarna, som sitter fördelade runt borden, tystnar och riktar uppmärksamheten framåt. Tränaren ser allvarlig ut, tänker Isak. Ska säkert såga dem rejält nu innan de går iväg för att äta lunch tillsammans.

“Innan vi börjar analysera matchen från igår tänkte jag bara berätta för er att det har kommit in en anmälan till fotbollsförbundet angående det som sjöngs på läktarna i Lillestrøm igår. Som ni säkert alla förstår så går det emot alla våra värderingar och jag personligen är mycket ledsen för det som hände. Det var tur att det inte hände här, att det var våra fans som sjöng. Jag hoppas verkligen att ingen av er har tagit illa upp.” Han sveper långsamt med blicken över rummet. Isak skruvar lite obekvämt på sig där han sitter i sin stol, tittar bort när tränarens blick närmar sig hans plats.  

Tystnaden i rummet är total, men plötsligt hörs Mikaels stämma “Hoppas LSK får feta böter!” Han tar ett djupt andetag och lutar sig fram innan han fortsätter. “Det är en väldigt viktig fråga tycker jag, särskilt för mig personligen som flera av er redan känner till. Det är viktigt att ALLA känner att de kan vara med och spela, eller gå på en match och titta, utan att få höra sån skit! Jag tänker på alla barn som går på matcherna, på sådana som min bror…“ Mikael blir tyst i några sekunder. “Han slutade med fotbollen alldeles för tidigt, orkade inte med all skit. Vi riskerar att tappa massor av talanger på det här sättet. Tyvärr!” Mikael slår ut med händerna i luften och Isak ser hur flera i rummet nickar instämmande. Själv rör han inte en min, försöker hålla sig neutral. Han ser i ögonvrån hur Jakob himlar med ögonen, lägger huvudet lätt på sned och ser allmänt uttråkad ut. Som att han tycker det är slöseri med hans tid att de överhuvudtaget pratar om det här.

“Vi har tänkt delta i Pride-kampanjen i juni, vi kommer snacka mer om det lite senare” skjuter Martin, klubbens kommunikatör, in från sidan av rummet. Mikael nickar gillande mot honom.    

“Fint. Med det sagt grabbar så måste vi snacka om matchen igår kväll…” Tränaren tar ordet igen, börjar analysen. Pratar om vad de gjorde bra, vad som var mindre bra och vad som behöver förbättras. Han visar några filmklipp för att ge tydliga exempel och håller en lång utläggning. Isak känner efter ett tag hur det börjar kurra i magen av hunger.

“Ni måste visa mera mod! Ge allt för varandra där ute på plan! Kriga ända tills domaren blåser!” Tränaren står framför dom, med händerna i sidan, talar med eftertryck och ser ut i rummet. “Vi har tänkt jobba lite mer med mental träning framöver. John, som vi har jobbat med tidigare, kommer att hjälpa oss med det.”

Adam, som sitter intill Isak, sträcker genast upp handen. “Hur menar du? Vad ska vi göra?”

“Bra fråga! Jag tänker så här - om vi ska kunna bli modigare ute på plan så måste vi ju först bli modigare inför varandra, eller hur? Klarar vi av det, så klarar vi av vad som helst! Men vad vi ska göra får vi återkomma till.”

Tränaren fortsätter att prata vidare och Adam vänder sig mot Isak, viskar till honom. “Hey, tror du vi ska göra som Östersund?!”

Isak rynkar pannan. “Östersund...?”

“Ja? De har ju snackat mycket om mod i laget - dansat Svansjön, gjort teater, musikal och sån skit.” Adam flinar till.

“What?! Snackar du verkligen om fotbollslaget nu…?!”  Isak ser förvånat på honom.

“Ja! Vad säger du, är du inte sugen på lite balett?!” Adam ler, lyfter på ögonbrynen.

“Seriöst?? Nej! Jag ska fan inte ha på mig några tights på en scen alltså…” Isak lutar sig bakåt i stolen, lägger armarna bestämt i kors över bröstet. Aldrig att han kommer göra en sån sak, skämma ut sig på det sättet. Ha på sig kjol, smink och dansa? Nej tack.

“Men det har ju haft en positiv effekt för dem, har ju gått skitbra sen! Det är faktiskt ganska coolt gjort av dem tycker jag. Annorlunda!” Adam låter förtjust i idén.

Isak skakar på huvudet, men är inte särskilt förvånad över Adams entusiasm. Han är lagets lille spelevink, kan göra nästan vad som helst utan att han bryr sig om vad andra tycker.

”Men tänk, vore det inte lite kul att se Jakob till exempel? Tänk dig honom i en balettkjol…?” Adam ser leende på Isak, som knappt kan hålla sig för skratt vid blotta tanken. Han ser framför sig en obekväm Jakob, som klagar högt över att han ser alldeles för ”bögig” ut.

Att han själv nyss tänkte samma sak slår honom inte.

 

***

 

De kör ett kortare träningspass tillsammans efter den gemensamma lunchen. I omklädningsrummet efteråt snackar Julian, Adam och Viktor om att gå ut och käka middag ihop lite senare. Isak tvekar först, men efter viss övertalan bestämmer han sig för att följa med.

De hamnar på en av restaurangerna som ligger längs kajen på Solsiden, inte långt från Isaks lägenhet. Det tar inte lång stund innan samtalet glider in på tjejer, vilket inte är helt otippat när det sitter fyra singelkillar runt bordet.

Julian berättar utförligt om Sara, att de träffas regelbundet men att han fortfarande inte har bestämt sig för vad han vill. Isak gör allt han kan för att inte samtalet ska glida över på honom, men inser att det bara är en tidsfråga innan det kommer att ske.

Viktor berättar att han precis har träffat en tjej som han blivit väldigt intresserad av, har redan skickat blommor till henne två gånger vilket tydligen varit väldigt uppskattat.

“...så nu ska vi på dejt på fredag.” Han ler ett fånigt leende. “Du då, Isak? Har inte du någon tjej på gång här…?” Viktor ser nyfiket på honom, stoppar in en matbit i munnen och börjar tugga.

Innan Isak hinner svara bryter Julian in. “Isak har en riktigt het tjej på gång. Emma!”

Isak skakar på huvudet. “Nej, nej. Julian överdriver bara. Det är inget på gång med henne. Hon är inte… min typ.” Han drar en lätt suck, börjar bli så sjukt trött på alla kommentarer och hintar om Emma. Det skulle vara så mycket enklare om alla visste…

Julian fnyser till, ser på de andra två. “Vet ni, han är så jävla kräsen av sig! Har alltid varit det. Finns aldrig någon tjej som duger, han var likadan i gymnasiet också” Julian vänder sig mot Isak, spänner blicken i honom. “Hur ska hon vara då? Vad är din typ egentligen?! Va?!” Julian låter nästan lite irriterad.

Isak känner sig överrumplad, försöker snabbt tänka ut ett svar. Han rycker lätt på axlarna innan han svarar. “Ha utstrålning. Humor. Egna intressen” _Så som Even._

“Ja, humor är jäkligt viktigt. Finns inget värre än en tjej som inte fattar nånting!” Adam skrattar högt, börjar genast berätta en historia om en tjej han nyligen träffade, som sedan visade sig vara riktigt tråkig.

Isak andas långsamt ut, hoppas han har klarat sig för den här gången.

 

***

 

En och en halv timme senare går han den korta promenaden hem till sin lägenhet. Han sparkar till en sten så att den åker ner i vattnet, drar en djup suck och kör ner händerna i fickorna. Hur länge till ska han behöva ha det så här? Vakta vartenda ord han säger? Låtsas vara någon annan än den han egentligen är? Ett år? Tio år? Det känns som att han inte står ut en dag, en minut, till.

Han känner sig så trött på det här. Önskar att han kunde få vara sig själv, att det bara handlade om vad han uträttade på planen och ingenting annat. Hans privatliv är ju helt ointressant!

Han tänker tanken han nästan inte vågar tänka. Ska han sluta med fotbollen? Men, vad skulle han göra då? Det är ju hela hans liv, hans existens. Har ju betytt så otroligt mycket för honom under uppväxtåren, då när han inte ville vara hemma.

Han skyndar på stegen hemåt. De andra sitter fortfarande kvar på restaurangen, men han skyllde på att han var trött efter igår. Ville bara dra sig undan, vara för sig själv.

Så fort han kommer innanför dörren går han genast och lägger sig i soffan. Som så många andra kvällar på sistone letar han upp Evens konto på instagram. Han ler förväntansfullt när han ser att Even har lagt ut några filmklipp.

Det verkar som Even själv har filmat, han ser ut att vara ute någonstans med några kompisar. Klippen är utlagda för någon timme sen, och de gör egentligen inte något särskilt. Skrattar mest och fånar sig allmänt. Ser ut att ha kul, verkar känna varandra väl. Plötsligt dyker en närbild upp på Evens ansikte, han skrattar så mycket att ögonen nästan blir som smala streck.

Isak dör. _Evens leende, hans skratt._ Definitivt beroendeframkallande _._

Han ser på de korta klippen en gång till. Sen en gång till. Och en gång till.

Han inser att Jonas har rätt, han kan inte låta några idioter skrämma honom. Han får helt enkelt strunta i dem, kan inte längre sätta sitt liv på paus. Det innebär ju inte automatiskt att alla andra behöver få veta, tänker han.

Peppad av sig själv skickar han ett svar till Even.

” _Hej! Konstig match igår, har varit lite att smälta efteråt. Men nu har jag släppt det. Vad gör du?”_

Svaret kommer snabbt.

” _Lyssnar på skön musik, hänger med mitt lilla kollektiv”_

” _Ok. Du bor inte själv?”_

” _Nej! Är fattig student, inte rik fotbollsspelare som vissa andra ;)”_

” _Hah! Jag är inte rik.”_

” _Inte?? Fan… ;) Då måste jag nästan säga upp bekantskapen! ”_

Isak kan inte låta bli att le, älskar hur Even uttrycker sig. Han funderar på vad han ska svara, vill komma på något kul att skriva tillbaka.

Han känner hur det fladdrar till i magen, är tydligt att det inte längre går att värja sig mot det han känner inombords. Börjar han kanske bli förälskad? Det känns iallafall som att han skulle kunna bli det.

Han skrollar igenom insta-flödet igen, fortsätter fundera, när plötsligt en bild från Jakobs konto dyker upp. Han vet inte ens varför han följer honom, men han följer alla i laget som har egna konton. På bilden sitter Jakob med sina två barn i knäet, hans fru syns i bakgrundens ena hörn. Som att hon håller ett vakande ögon på honom. Isak flinar till. Jeez, det stämmer nog det Jonas sa.

Han tänker på det andra som Jonas sa. _Skit i Jakob, du behöver inte vara vän med alla!_

Valet mellan Jakob och Even känns plötsligt väldigt lätt. Han skriver ett nytt meddelande, trycker på sänd innan han hinner ångra sig.

_“Lust hitta på något?”_

Han ler med hela ansiktet när han läser Evens svar några sekunder senare.

 

\-----

 

**_”You shut your mouth_ **

**_How can you say_ **

**_I go about things the wrong way?_ **

**_I am human and I need to be loved_ **

**_Just like everybody else does”_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för fina och tänkvärda kommentarer till förra kapitlet, uppskattar verkligen det! ❤️
> 
> Värmen börjar ta ut sin rätt nu, hjärnan är lite mosig så det har varit lite trögt att tänka. Hehe. Så ja, just nu är jag ganska glad för att jag lyckades få ihop ett kapitel till slut :-) Tack till Amethystus för betaläsning! ❤️
> 
> Dikten i början är lånad av Hjalmar Gullberg och raderna på slutet är från The Smiths låt "How soon is now" ❤️
> 
> Och ja, vad tror ni Even svarade....? ;-)


	15. Har du cykel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blev så glad för alla era hejarop på Isak i senaste kapitlet och eftersom jag tror det dröjer ett tag till nästa kapitel är klart så var jag bara tvungen att skriva det här ❤️

**Isak:**

_Lust hitta på något?_

 

**Even:**

_Självklart vill jag det! :)_

_Nu? ;)_

 

**Isak:**

_Kul!_

_Lite sent nu. I morgon kanske?_

 

**Even** **:**

_Gärna. Stänger imorgon, men direkt efter? Sån runt 19?_

 

**Isak:**

_Ok! :)_

 

**Even:**

_Har du cykel?_

 

**Isak:**

_Ja?_

 

**Even:**

_Bra, ta med den!_

 

**Isak:**

_Ok. Men vad ska vi göra då?_

 

**Even:**

_Du får se! :)_

_❤️_

 

**Isak:**

_❤️_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️❤️❤️


	16. Kärleken är fri

Klockan är snart kvart över sju och Even har fortfarande inte dykt upp. Ju längre tiden går, desto mer nervös blir Isak.

De har bestämt träff utanför en av ingångarna till Solsidens köpcentrum, ironiskt nog väldigt nära restaurangen han besökte igår tillsammans med Julian, Adam och Viktor. Det var Even som föreslog både platsen och tiden, men än har han inte kommit.

Isak märker hur han får igenkännande blickar från människor som passerar. Han undrar vad de skulle tänka ifall de visste vem han väntade på, skulle de titta på honom ännu mer då? Hans blick fastnar på en pojke i 10-årsåldern som rycker sin mamma i armen och pekar indiskret på honom. Isak kan inte låta bli att le, vinkar till honom. Pojkens ansikte lyser genast upp och han går glatt vidare med sin mamma, som ser något besvärad ut av sonens rättframhet. 

Han klämmer händerna hårt runt styret, känner hur de är hala av svett. Han försöker intala sig själv att det kommer att gå bra, bara han slappnar av. Han känner sig nästan mer nervös nu än när han springer in på plan inför fullsatta läktare. Då är han ju en del av ett lag, en enhet, som utför något tillsammans. Nu är det bara han, bara Isak. Bara han som kan fucka upp det här.   

Han känner sig barnsligt stolt över att han vågade skicka ett hjärta till Even igår, är inget som han strösslar med i vanliga fall till skillnad mot många andra som verkar göra det lite hur som helst. 

De fortsatte att skicka fler meddelanden till varandra även efter det, Even gav honom till och med sitt telefonnummer. Skrev att han varken har Facebook eller messenger, och Isak kanske behöver få tag i honom snabbt? Isak, som i vanliga fall är väldigt restriktiv med att ge bort sitt nummer till andra, tvekade inte en sekund den här gången. Skickade över det på en gång till Even.

Äntligen hör han ljudet av en ringklocka som plingar ivrigt. Han vänder sig om, ser Even komma cyklande mot honom. 

“Halla!” Evens röst är ljus, låter mer ansträngd än normalt. Som om han har skyndat sig hit, eller är nervös, även om det inte syns utvändigt på honom.

Even sladdar till och stannar alldeles framför honom, sätter ner foten i marken och stryker bort håret som trillat ner i pannan. Han har på sig en ljusgrå luvtröja och jeansjacka, en blå säck på ryggen. _Han ser alldeles perfekt ut_ , tänker Isak som genast känner hur pulsen går upp.

“Halla!”

“Sorry att jag blev så sen! Hoppas du inte har väntat så länge!” Even ser på honom med varm blick, lutar sig mot styret. Pustar ut.

“Nej då, ingen fara.” Isak ler, drar handen nervöst genom håret. Hans blick fastnar på Evens långsmala fingrar som kramar om styret, får honom osökt att tänka på något helt annat än den stundande cykelturen.

“Bra! Men vad säger du, ska vi sticka på en gång?” Even sätter sig upp på cykeln och börjar rulla iväg, utan att invänta svar.

”Okej… vart ska vi?”

“Bara följ efter mig!” Even sträcker symboliskt ut handen mot Isak, vinkar sedan åt honom att komma.

Isak sätter sig upp på sadeln, trampar snabbt ifatt Even. Det spelar egentligen ingen roll vart de ska, bara han får vara med Even, men lite nyfiken är han ändå.

“Vi ska utåt Lade, du får snart se!” säger Even, ler finurligt mot honom.

 _Lade_? Isak funderar. Han är säker på att någon i laget har nämnt det vid något tillfälle. Eller var det kanske Ladestien? Plötsligt slår det honom. Visst var det Adam som skämtade om något nudistbad ute i Lade för ett tag sen? Det kan väl ändå inte vara dit som Even har tänkt att de ska åka, eller...?

”Lade?!” Isak ser oroligt på Even. ”Inte till nudistbadet hoppas jag…?”

Even brister ut i skratt.

“Blev du nervös nu?! Jag lovar, vi kan åka dit nästa gång om du vill…?” 

Isak ler, skakar på huvudet. “Faen… nej tack!”

”Tror tyvärr det har stängt… men det finns säkert andra ställen om du vill bada naken!”

Isak fortsätter att skaka på huvudet. Det kommer inte att ske, om man säger så.

När de svänger in på Mellomveien blir trafiken lugnare och det blir lättare att prata. Even berättar att han haft en hektisk dag, har haft mycket att göra nästan hela dagen.

”Det var därför jag blev lite sen - kom hem sent, var bara tvungen att chilla lite först...“ Han ser hastigt på Isak, ser sedan på vägen framför dem igen. 

När de lite senare passerar några byggkranar, berättar Even att det byggs både bostäder och skola i området. De svänger höger in på en gata och cyklar en bit längs en park innan Even plötsligt stannar till framför ett rött, uppspänt tak. Det påminner Isak om taket på ett cirkustält. Even tittar på honom utan att säga något.

“Är det hit vi ska?” frågar Isak och pekar mot parken. “Vad är det för ställe?”

Even nickar och börjar skratta. “En lekpark!”

“En lekpark?!” Isak ser förvånat på honom, känner hur det bubblar upp ett skratt i bröstet hos honom. Hade aldrig kunnat gissa att det var hit de skulle åka.

“Ja, jag tänkte att det borde vara ett perfekt ställe för någon som gillar att spela fotboll och leka vattenkrig på dagarna…” Even skrattar till, lyfter på ögonbrynen för att retas lite med honom. 

“Aha… så du följer oss på insta?!” Isak spänner blicken i Even. 

Even säger ingenting först, bara ler så där så att Isak nästan smälter.

“Okej, okej… jag gör det… Jag erkänner!”

Isak säger ingenting, ser bara rakt in i världens finaste, blå ögon.

 

De kliver av cyklarna, leder dem in i parken.

“Parken är ganska ny” berättar Even. “Platsen användes som cirkusplats förut, så det är därför som det är lite cirkustema överallt. Jag åker alltid hit med min systerdotter när hon kommer och hälsar på, hon älskar stället!”

De stannar upp och Isak blickar ut över parken, tror han förstår varför. Ser hur några barn klättrar i lekställningar och leker med vatten, springer runt fritt i parken, upp och ner för små kullar. En annan tid på dagen, eller på helgen, är det säkert fullt med barn här.

“När jag var liten brukade min mamma dra ut mig och min syster till lekparker runt om i hela Oslo. Varje helg åkte vi till en ny. Vi hade med oss picknick, gick på upptäcktsfärder runt omkring... Och ja, jag antar att jag alltid har gillat lekparker sen dess liksom.” Even ser hastigt på Isak innan han blickar ut över parken igen. 

Isak tänker på sin mamma, hur hon nästan aldrig orkade göra något sådant med honom. Hur hon oftast bara skickade ut honom utanför dörren på helgerna, sa att hon inte orkade följa med. På sin höjd gick de till lekplatsen intill någon gång, och någon ordentlig picknick kan han inte minnas att de någonsin hade. Det sticker lite i honom vid påminnelsen om hans barndom, hur innehållslös den stundtals var. Känner sig evinnerligt tacksam för att han alltid har haft fotbollen i sitt liv, så att han ändå kunde hålla sig sysselsatt i timmar när allt inte var som det skulle där hemma.

“Så, det här är väl egentligen en av mina favoritplatser i Trondheim… för att jag gillar lekparker helt enkelt!” Even vänder sig om mot Isak igen, denna gången håller han kvar blicken betydligt längre. 

“Ska vi pröva?” Even nickar åt dammen med hoppstenar i. Isak ser tveksamt på Even, tycker det känns lite pinsamt att hoppa runt så där. “Törs du inte?” Even spänner blicken i honom.

“Klart jag gör! Känns bara lite… pinsamt?”

“Äsch! Kom igen!” Even går fram till vattnet, hoppar ut på första stenen, fortsätter vidare till nästa, innan han vänder sig om och ser på Isak, vinkar åt honom att komma. 

“Okej…” Isak följer efter och när de kommit över till andra sidan vänder de, hoppar tillbaka igen.

“Så? Det var väl inte så farligt?” Even ler, stryker Isak vänligt över ryggen ett par gånger innan de åter tar sina cyklar och går vidare i parken. De passerar stigar, klätterställningar, fontäner och allt vad det är.

Till slut sätter de sig ner i gräset, en bit ifrån gångvägen. Det är fuktigt efter regnet som föll tidigare under dagen och de får tränga ihop sig på en liten filt som Even har med sig. Inte för att han har något emot att sitta tätt intill Even, känna värmen från hans lår mot sitt. Tvärtom. Even rotar runt i sin säck, hittar till slut det han söker.

“Öl?” Han håller fram en burk mot Isak. “Eller du kanske inte dricker…?” 

Isak tar emot ölen. “Jodå, någon öl ibland går fint, men jag skulle aldrig dricka dagen före match.” Burken pyser till när han öppnar den och han tar en klunk innan han fortsätter prata igen.

”Första gången man dricker öl i en lekpark… hehe….” 

Even flinar till. “Det är inte bara en lekpark, finns ju annat här också…”

”Mmm… Det låter lite bättre när du säger så…” Isak tar en klunk till och de sitter tysta i någon minut.

“Varför flyttade du hit till Trondheim förresten?” Isak ser hur en skugga sveper snabbt över Evens ansikte, hur han sedan fixerar blicken på en punkt längre bort.

”Jag behövde ett miljöombyte, ville komma bort från Oslo. Och så är det en jäkligt bra utbildning förstås!” Even nappar tag i några grässtrån, kastar iväg dem innan han ser på Isak igen.  

”Ja, den är bra? Men... varför har du gjort ett uppehåll?”

Even dröjer med svaret, verkar söka efter de rätta orden.

“Av olika anledningar kom jag efter ganska mycket under förra året, missade en hel del. Bestämde mig för att pausa istället.” Even tittar ut över parken. “Och nu när jag pausat så är jag lite osäker på hur jag egentligen vill fortsätta…”

Isak nickar försiktigt, vågar inte fråga om vilka anledningar Even syftar på. Det har ju inte han att göra med, egentligen. Kan bero på vad som helst, kanske någon nära släkting som har dött eller ett gammalt ex. Plötsligt slår det honom att han inte har en aning om vad Even har i sitt bagage, vilka förhållanden han har haft tidigare. För han lär ju knappast vara lika oerfaren som Isak, det är han säker på. Så fin som han är.

“Hur menar du? Det där med att du är osäker...?” Isak försöker välja ett enklare samtalsämne.

Even svarar snabbt.

“Jag har alltid gillat hus, velat bli arkitekt ända sedan jag var liten. Men nu… nu är det som att jag är mer intresserad av vad som händer _mellan_ husen, där man lever. Förstår du vad jag menar?” Even vänder sig mot Isak, ser intensivt på honom.

“Nej, vet inte riktigt om jag gör det…”

“Mellanrummen - livet mellan husen. Vad är det som gör en plats attraktiv? Varför trivs man i vissa miljöer och inte i andra? Ta den här parken till exempel. Det är faktiskt ganska ovanligt nu för tiden att man sätter av så stora ytor för en park, när man kan tjäna mer pengar på att öka exploateringen istället.”

Even tystnar, tar några klunkar av ölen innan han fortsätter.

”Det är så viktigt att prioritera grönytor och ge plats för barnen i staden. Se bara på de där borta till exempel.” Even pekar på ett par barn längre bort som springer runt och sparkar på en boll. “Vart ska de ta vägen om det inte finns tillräckligt med parker i stan? Och nu när man bygger så tätt i städerna så försvinner allt fler ytor för lek och spontanidrott. Nu, när vi egentligen behöver det mer än någonsin! Så mycket stillasittande som det är nu för tiden…Visste du förresten att man säger att stillasittande är lika farligt som rökning?!”

”Ja, jag har också hört det…” svarar Isak eftertänksamt. Evens engagemang i frågan går verkligen inte att ta miste på.

Even vänder sig mot Isak. “Och vem vet - i slutändan kanske det leder till att det inte kommer fram lika många fotbollstalanger som du..?!”

Isak ler generat, men förstår Evens poäng mer än väl. Han funderar över vart han själv skulle tagit vägen om han inte haft nära till både fotbollsplaner och den där stora ängen intill huset han bodde i när han var barn. Vad skulle han annars gjort alla de där timmarna när han inte ville vara hemma?

De sitter kvar en stund och fortsätter prata om utbildningen, Even berättar om de olika alternativen han funderar på. Isak lyssnar intresserat, men kan till slut inte låta bli att ta en näve gräs och kasta på Even.

”Vad gör du?” Even puttar till honom i sidan så att han ramlar omkull i gräset. Even tappar också balansen och faller över Isak, ligger kvar tillräckligt länge för att Isak ska hinna andas in hans doft, känna hur gott han luktar. Even reser sig långsamt upp igen, Isak följer efter.

”Jag försökte bara distrahera dig lite!” Isak stöter till Even med armbågen.

”Ha! Det lyckas du ju med ändå…” Evens ögon glimrar till när han ser på Isak.

”Vänta lite...” Isak lyfter handen, plockar bort några grässtrån som fastnat i Evens hår, snuddar sedan lätt vid hans kind med sina fingrar. Drar undan dem lika snabbt igen.

Even ser på honom med varm blick. “Vad säger du? Ska vi sticka? Börjar bli lite kyligt kanske?”

Isak nickar ett ja, trots att han inte känner sig ett dugg kall. Åtminstone inte inombords, där värmen har spridit sig i hela kroppen.

Even reser sig, sträcker ut handen mot Isak för att hjälpa honom upp. Han känner sig lätt som en fjäder, dras mot Even som en magnet, vill bara falla rakt in i hans famn. Evens hand är lika varm och mjuk som han har föreställt sig, och han håller kvar den lite extra innan han släpper taget helt.

 

De är på väg ut från parken när stannar Even till framför en bänk.

“Kolla!”

Isak förstår inte riktigt vad han ska titta på, är ju bara en bänk som är böjd som en regnbåge.

”Ja…?” Han ser frågande på Even. ”En bänk..? Är det något särskilt med den, eller…?”

”Ja! Ser du inte att det är en kärleksbänk?!” Even skrattar till.

En kärleksbänk? Nej, han ser inte det. Bänken ser inte speciellt inbjudande ut att sitta och hångla på, om han ska vara riktigt ärlig. Vad är annars vitsen med en kärleksbänk, tänker Isak. Inte sitta flera meter från varandra iallafall.

”Ska inte en kärleksbänk vara bara för två, och kanske lite mer avskilt…?”

Even fnittrar till. “Jag vet inte… Älska så många du vill? Kärleken är fri?”

“Den är ju det… “ _För vissa i allafall_ , tänker Isak.

 

De väljer en annan väg tillbaka. När de närmar sig utgångspunkten för kvällen, kliver de av cyklarna, går längs kajen och småpratar, rör sig långsamt i riktning mot Isaks lägenhet.

Det vibrerar i hela Isaks kropp av alla känslor. Han ser på Even, om och om igen. Isak hade aldrig kunnat tro att han skulle kunna falla för någon så här fort, så här hårt. Han tänker på alla Evens blickar som dröjt sig kvar, inte bara ikväll utan tidigare också. Han tänker på alla hans varma leenden, hur han får honom att må så bra. Hur otroligt skönt det är att prata om något annat än fotboll hela tiden. Tänk om Even är pusselbiten som saknats i hela hans liv?

Isak måste ha tystnat mitt i ett samtal, för helt plötsligt stannar Even upp, möter Isaks blick. Det känns som om marken gungar till under hans fötter när han ser in i Evens ögon, hisnande men underbart på samma gång. 

Hade de varit ensamma skulle han inte tveka en enda sekund, då hade han gått fram och kysst honom direkt. Men nu, här, på en öppen gata i Trondheim, är det bara att glömma. Även om han känner sig förälskad är han inte dum, inser vad det skulle innebära ifall någon såg dem.

Istället samlar han mod, tänker fråga om Even vill följa med honom hem. Är ganska säker på att Even också vill, men att det nog är upp till Isak att ställa frågan.

Ljudet av en telefonsignal skär plötsligt genom luften. Isak ser hur Even svarar, verkar prata med någon han känner väl. Han avslutar samtalet efter några minuter. Even biter sig i läppen, ser besviket på Isak.

”Det var min rumskompis. Hon mådde inte så bra, har nog druckit lite för mycket tror jag… och så har hon tappat bort sina nycklar, så hon kommer inte in i lägenheten. Så jag måste tyvärr åka hem. Jag är hemskt ledsen, Isak…”

Isak känner sig lite snopen, vill inte att kvällen ska ta slut redan, inte nu när det känns som om allt precis har börjat.

”Men om du vill så träffas jag väldigt gärna igen.” Even tar ett par steg fram, ger Isak en varm kram. Lägger näsan i hans hår, andas in Isaks doft.

Isak får knappt fram ett ord, vill bara stå där och krama Even i all evighet. Han känner hur orden nästan fastnar i hans hals, men till slut får han fram dem.

“Mmm.. Det vill jag också...Väldigt gärna”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antar att det inte var någon av er som gissade att de skulle till en lekpark...? ;-) Kul att så många trodde att de skulle åka och bada, kunde inte låta bli att ta med det på ett litet hörn... :)
> 
> Har själv inte varit i parken, bara läst om den och sett bilder. Ni får gärna rätta mig om det är något som inte stämmer. ❤️ Eller om nudistbadet fortfarande finns kvar, då får de kanske åka dit nästa gång istället ;D
> 
> Har svettats en del över att få ihop det här kapitlet, men fått hjälp på vägen av Amethystus. Tusen tack! ❤️ Det är otroligt värdefullt att ha ett bollplank när man kör fast! ❤️ De sista ändringarna har hon dock inte hunnit se, får bli en överraskning. ;)
> 
> Är för övrigt jätteglad för alla fina kommentarer ni gett på de senaste kapitlen. Uppskattar det verkligen! ❤️❤️❤️


	17. Vill du komma hit?

Isak pausar filmen, reser sig halvvägs upp ur soffan. Telefonen måste glidit ner på golvet utan att han märkt det. Han sträcker sig efter den, blir genast glad när han ser vem det är som ringer. _Even_

Shit, shit! Handen blir alldeles svettig. Even har aldrig ringt till honom förut, bara skickat meddelanden. Isak undrar varför han ringer, trodde att Even skulle på en födelsedagsfest ikväll. Det var åtminstone det han skrev när de hördes tidigare under dagen. Själv ligger han ensam hemma i soffan och tittar på film, trots att det är lördagskväll och han förmodligen borde hitta på något roligare än så. Men han orkar inte vara social, hålla uppe fasaden ännu en kväll. Julian har inte ens frågat honom om de skulle hitta på något, har säkert tröttnat på att Isak oftast säger nej nu för tiden.

“Halla?” Isak slickar sig nervöst om läpparna.

“Hey Isak! Det är jag. Even!”

“Ja, jag såg det.” Isak ler, känner hur han blir på bra humör så fort han hör Evens röst.

”Så vad gör du...? Är du hemma...?” Even pratar högt, försöker överrösta musiken i bakgrunden.

Even låter glad på rösten, är han kanske lite berusad?

“Jag är bara hemma. Kollar en film. Gör inget särskilt. Du då, kul på festen?”

Isak får inget svar, hör bara skrapande ljud. Efter några sekunder hörs ljudet från en dörr som stängs igen och Isak förstår att Even har gått undan någonstans.

“Gick du på toa nu, eller vart tog du vägen?” skämtar Isak.

Even skrattar till. “Nej då, jag lovar… jag gick in i nåt sovrum typ, är lite tystare här. Kunde inte höra vad du sa...”

Isak hör på Evens röst att han ler, låter så varm när han pratar.

”Men hur är festen då, har du kul?” Isak lägger sig ner i soffan igen, stoppar in ena handen under t-shirten och drar rastlöst med fingrarna över sin platta mage.

Even dröjer med svaret.

”Jo, det är bra, kul och så, men… det hade varit ännu roligare om du var här också...” Even är tyst i några sekunder. “Jag tänkte fråga om du har lust att komma över…?”

Egentligen vill han inget hellre än att träffa Even, har tänkt på honom konstant sedan de sågs i torsdags kväll. Men han vet ju hur det brukar bli när han hamnar på fest med okända människor - hur alla ska ge tips, berätta för honom hur han och laget _egentligen_ borde spela. Eller hur de känner någon grannes kusins kompis som är en supertalang och som vore helt _perfekt_ att förstärka laget med. Han har gjort den tabben flera gånger, men lärt sig nu att inte gå på fest med okända fulla människor. Går bara på fester med personer han känner sen innan.

”Even… det är säkert jättekul, men jag känner ingen mer än dig och ja, alla är säkert redan fulla… brukar vara så drygt! Så jag stannar nog hellre hemma.”

Even skrattar till. ”Ja, okej då. Jag förstår vad du menar... men kan vi prata en stund istället…?”

”Klart vi kan!” svarar Isak snabbt.

De hinner bara prata i fem minuter innan Even blir avbruten av en kompis som kommer in i sovrummet och letar efter honom.

”Jag måste gå nu, men är du helt säker?? Du har inte ändrat dig?! Det finns massor av öl här… ” Even verkar inte ha gett upp än och det är nästan så att Isak ångrar sig, men bara nästan.

”Ja, jag är säker. Vi får höras imorgon istället, okej?”

”Okej. Det låter bra. Ha det!”

”Ha det!”

 

Isak fortsätter att titta på filmen, eller gör ett tappert försök iallafall. Han kan inte riktigt koncentrera sig på handlingen när det bara dyker upp bilder på Even på näthinnan hela tiden.

Kvällen i torsdags var verkligen perfekt, bortsett från det hastiga avslutet förstås. Hade inte Evens rumskompis haft så fruktansvärt dålig tajming, hade Even kanske hängt med Isak hem. Efteråt försökte han intala sig själv att det kanske var bäst att det blev som det blev, men innerst inne visste han ändå. Han ville inte längre vänta.

Det måste hända något snart mellan honom och Even, annars blir han galen.

 

***

 

Det dröjer bara tio minuter innan Even skickar ett meddelande.

 

 **Even** : Fan. Du har inte ångrat dig? 

 **Isak** : Nej :)

 **Even** : Jo. Snälla! Kom hit! Nu ❤️

 

Isak biter sig i läppen, funderar några sekunder på om han ska fråga Even. Bestämmer sig för att göra det till slut.

 

 **Isak** : Vill du komma hit istället? ❤️

 **Even** : Trodde aldrig du skulle fråga… Jag kommer! :)

 

Isak känner hur hjärtat slår några extra slag när han läser svaret, kan nästan inte förstå att Even faktiskt är på väg, hem till honom!

Han hoppar upp ur soffan, studsar runt i rummet ända tills det slår honom att han måste fixa till sig lite. Han kan ju inte se ut hur som helst när Even kommer...

 

***

 

Det tar drygt en halvtimme innan Even står utanför hans dörr och ringer på. När Isak öppnar dörren möts han av ett stort leende och en halvsvettig Even. Det fladdrar till i Isaks mage, bara av att se honom.

“Hej… skyndade mig så fort jag kunde…”

Even kliver in genom dörren på ostadiga ben, sparkar av sig skorna och hänger upp jackan på en krok. Så fort han vänder sig om mot Isak igen, åker den ner på golvet.

Even ser sig nyfiket omkring, ser sedan förväntansfullt på Isak. Innan Isak hinner säga ett ord är Even redan framme hos honom, lägger sina armar om honom och kysser honom ivrigt på munnen, sticker in sin tunga i hans mun. Isak känner sig nästan överrumplad, trodde inte att Even skulle ta initiativet så här snabbt. Det tar någon sekund innan Isak besvarar kyssen, öppnar upp. Hans tunga letar sig in i Evens mun, känner hur Evens tänder slår emot hans i den ivriga kyssen.

Even trycker sin kropp närmare intill. Isak känner doften av alkohol, cigarettrök, lite svett och någon parfym han inte känner igen. Evens tunga smakar av öl och snus, inte freshmint som han själv. Alla dofter och smaker är inte riktigt som han föreställt sig, beror säkert på att han själv är helt nykter. Evens mjuka händer letar sig in under Isaks tröja, rör sig långsamt över hans rygg, ner mot hans rumpa. Even kysser honom plötsligt på halsen istället för munnen, gör små cirklar med tungan. Isak ryser till av välbehag.

Det är som att han inte riktigt hänger med, förstår vad som händer. Det känns så overkligt att han står här, hemma i sin egen hall, och hånglar med Even. Som att allt bara är en film, inte händer på riktigt.

Isak känner hur Even hickar till, börjar fundera på hur full han egentligen är. Plötsligt slår det honom - tänk om Even bara ringde för att han är full och kåt? Han kanske bara vill ha lite kul med Isak, få sig ett knull och sedan dra igen när Isak somnat? Precis som Johan gjorde. Osäkerheten väller genast in över honom.

“Vänta lite... vänta!” Isak skjuter ifrån sig Even, håller kvar händerna på hans axlar och ser honom i ögonen. Evens blick är mörk, lite blank, hans läppar lätt svullna.

“Eh…. Kan vi ta det lite lugnt kanske...? Det känns lite… konstigt det här. Du verkar ganska full - och jag är nykter. Det går lite fort, du är så himla… på.” Isak tystnar, ser ner i golvet. ”Var det därför du ringde föresten…? För att du är full...?”

När Isak tittar upp igen, ser han Evens oförstående blick. ”Nej… Självklart inte! Jag…” Even tystnar innan han avslutar meningen, drar handen genom håret.

”Vi behöver väl inte ha så bråttom, okej? Jag gillar dig, men…jag är inte så säker på att du vet vad du gör just nu… och jag vill inte bli sårad.”

Isaks ord ser ut att träffa Even hårt, för han lutar bedrövat huvudet mot Isaks axel, sjunker ihop.

“Förlåt Isak… nu känner jag mig dum, borde kanske inte ha kommit. Jag kan gå igen om du vill.”

Even lösgör sig från Isaks händer, går bort mot ytterdörren för att ta på sig skorna igen.

Isak ser efter honom, funderar på hur det kunde bli så här. Even har ju bara varit här några minuter, kan ju inte redan gå!

Isak slickar sig nervöst om läpparna, går efter. ”Snälla, gå inte. Du får jättegärna stanna här! Bara… ta det lite chill? Okej? Jag är inte alls van vid det här…”

Even vänder sig om, ser på honom med frågande blick. ”Hur menar du…?”

Isak tar ett djupt andetag, tänker att det är lika bra att han berättar sanningen.

”Jag är inte ute än..” svarar Isak lugnt. “Det är nästan ingen som vet….”

Even rynkar pannan, ser förvånat på honom. ”Okej. Men varför inte? Du… du har ju flirtat massor med mig…?”

Isak ler generat, tittar ner i golvet. ”Det är lite komplicerat… men det beror på fotbollen… Det är inte så lätt att vara öppet homosexuell fotbollsspelare, om man säger så....”

“Så du menar att ingen i laget vet…?”

Isak skakar på huvudet. “Nej. De vet ingenting. Du är den första jag träffar så här, kan man väl säga...” Isak tittar försiktigt upp på Even, vill inte att han ska tycka att han är feg. Han vill ju det här också, gillar Even jättemycket. Vill bara inte bli sårad.

Even tar några steg fram mot honom, ställer sig tätt intill. Sveper beundrande med blicken över Isaks ansikte, lyfter sedan försiktigt sin hand, stryker den varsamt över hans kind.

“Förlåt, jag visste inte…. åh, jag borde verkligen inte ha druckit så mycket innan…” Even ser ångerfull ut. “Säg bara till om du vill att jag ska gå, så går jag direkt. Jag vill verkligen inte förstöra något mellan oss…. okej?”

“Okej…” Isak hittar inte riktigt de rätta orden, försöker förmedla med sin blick vad han känner för Even.

“Isak, jag har aldrig träffat någon som dig förut… Du… du är helt fantastisk, bara så du vet.” Even ser på honom med allvar i blicken.

Isak ler, ger Even en kram som varar länge. “Tack. Du också... ”

Och så slutar kvällen på ett helt annat sätt än Isak föreställt sig. I soffan, framför en film, med Even tätt intill. De leker med varandras händer, flätar ihop sina fingrar. Skrattar, pratar, andas, kramas, tänker, gäspar. Känner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ibland blir det inte riktigt som man har tänkt sig, men det kanske kan bli bra ändå? Eller vad tror ni?
> 
> Tack Amethystus för genomläsning och ord på vägen fram! ❤️
> 
> Blir jätteglad om ni slänger in en liten kommentar, hjärta eller kudos. Ger fortsatt inspiration för skrivandet, om man säger så ;)
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️


	18. Jorden anropar Isak Valtersen

När Isak vaknar nästa morgon är platsen intill honom tom. De höll på att somna i soffan sent igår framför en film, när Isak föreslog att de kunde lägga sig i hans säng istället. Först hade Even lagt sig en bit ifrån honom, sedan kommit allt närmare ända tills Isak kröp tätt intill, la sin arm över hans mage.

Even slocknade ganska fort efter det, verkade lite sliten efter kvällen, men Isak låg vaken en lång stund. Tänkte tusen tankar och ändå bara en - hur bra det kändes att få ligga där och hålla om Even. Isak njöt av att höra hans andetag, log när de övergick till små, söta snarkningar. Funderade på om han alltid lät så, eller bara när han druckit. Han hoppades få sova fler nätter med Even så att han kunde få reda på det.

Platsen intill honom känns fortfarande varm, det kan inte ha varit länge sedan Even gick upp. Isak lyfter blicken, konstaterar att Evens kläder fortfarande ligger slarvigt slängda över stolen i hörnet. Han kan inte låta bli att dra en suck av lättnad. Even är kvar, är någonstans i närheten, om han inte har gått ut halvnaken förstås, tänker Isak och ler.

När han lägger ner huvudet på kudden igen hör han vattenkranen som spolar ute i köket, strax därefter Evens tassande fotsteg i hallen. Isak fnissar till när han hör hur Even stöter mot hans fotbollsbag som står i vägen ute i hallen. Han svär högt. ” _Aj som f-n…_ ” Några sekunder senare kliver han in i rummet, med ett stort glas vatten i handen.

“Oj! Sorry! Var inte meningen att väcka dig...” Even ler ursäktande, stannar upp och ser på Isak.

Ljuset från hallen smiter in och Isak kan inte låta bli att studera Evens långsmala gestalt. De vita boxershortsen sitter tight runt hans kropp, lågt ner på höften. Han kan inte låta bli att fantisera hur det vore att se Even komplett naken, en tanke han redan tänkt tusen gånger. Minst.

“Det gör inget… “ Isak ler morgonsömnigt, lyfter upp en flik av täcket mot Even. “Kom då…”

Even säger ingenting, ställer bara ifrån sig glaset och kryper ner bredvid Isak, lägger sig tätt intill. Han lägger ena handen på Isaks mage, stryker försiktigt med fingertopparna över de strama, väldefinierade magmusklerna. De ligger så en stund, i stillhet.

“Sorry för igår…” säger Even lågt, lägger huvudet mot Isaks bröstkorg. “Sorry att jag blev så ivrig, men… jag tänker på dig hela tiden, jag…” Even vänder ansiktet upp mot Isak, ser på honom med varm blick.

Det fladdrar till i Isaks bröst. Evens ord gör honom nästan generad, men samtidigt så ofattbart glad. Det är aldrig någon som har sagt något liknande till honom förut.

“Hey… glöm det. Det gick ju bra ändå...? Vi ligger ju här nu, eller hur?!” Isak placerar en lätt kyss i Evens hår, snurrar en lock runt sitt finger, tänker på hur mjukt det är. Det slår honom att det är första gången som han vaknar med någon intill sig på det här sättet. Han är så glad för att det är Even, och inte något meningslöst onenightstand han knappt kommer ihåg namnet på.

“Mmm…” Even är tyst en lång stund, skrattar sedan till. “Ditt hjärta alltså… gud, vad det slår fort… jag trodde du var vältränad?” Even lyfter huvudet och vinklar ansiktet upp mot Isaks, ser leende på honom.

Isak skrattar till. “Det är ditt fel, du vet det va?!”

“Mitt fel??” Even låtsas bli förnärmad.

“Ja! Du får sluta vara så härlig…”

De ser på varandra i flera sekunder innan Even sträcker sig upp, placerar munnen mjukt mot Isaks läppar, prövande, som att han ber om lov. Isak besvarar kyssen, försiktigt, sedan mer bestämt. Visar att han verkligen vill den här gången. Han lägger handen runt Evens nacke, låter den glida ner mot hans axel och sedan upp igen. Drar fingrarna långsamt genom hans hår, smeker med tummen ömt över hans kind.

”Mmm… tur du… varit uppe...borstat tänderna...” fnissar Isak, fortsätter att kyssa Even, kan inte få nog. Han känner hur Even ler, hur han sedan lägger sin hand runt Isaks käke, låter handen glida ner över hans hals.

De har ingen brådska, ligger där i flera minuter och kysser varandra, långsamt och utforskande, så där så det känns ända långt ner i magtrakten. Even rör sin hand försiktigt ner över Isaks bröstkorg, över hans mage och längs hans arm, drar med naglarna mot hans hud så att Isak ryser i hela kroppen. Even placerar sin hand på Isaks höft, låter den vila där i några sekunder, innan den långsamt glider ner över rumpan. Han stryker med fingrarna över det tunna tyget, gör små masserande rörelser.

Isak trycker sig närmare intill, Even kilar in sitt lår mellan hans ben, pressar det försiktigt mot hans skrev. Isak börjar bli hård, men drar sig inte undan, vill att Even ska känna det, vill att han ska inse vilken effekt han har på Isak. Det verkar som Even förstår, för han kysser Isak djupare, sticker tungan längre in i hans mun.   

De pressar sig intill varandra ännu mer, vill vara så nära det bara går. Vill känna varenda kvadratcentimeter av varandra. Evens hand vandrar över Isaks rygg, ner mot hans rumpa igen. Han drar med fingrarna längs resårkanten på boxershortsen, låter handen glida innanför, kramar lätt om Isaks ena skinka.

Isak stönar till, kan inte låta bli att pressa sitt stånd mot Even, känner hur han möter upp, pressar tillbaka. Even är också hård. De börjar röra sig i långsam takt, stöter rytmiskt mot varandra, samtidigt som de kysser varandra allt ivrigare, mer passionerat. Isak andas fortare, kan inte minnas när han senast kände sig så här upphetsad. Om han någonsin har gjort det. Even kysser honom på käken, på den tunna huden på halsen. Suger lätt i hans örsnibb, frågar viskande om allt känns bra. Isak bara ler, söker Evens mun, kysser honom igen. Vill inte prata, inte nu. 

Isak känner hur han skakar lätt, hur kroppen nästan vibrerar, när Even äntligen drar av hans boxershorts, sluter handen om hans kuk. Det är nästan så att han kommer på en gång. Han flämtar till när Even sveper med tummen över huvudet, börjar runka honom med långsamma drag. Isak spänner kroppen när Evens hand rör sig allt snabbare och det dröjer inte lång stund innan han kommer i okontrollerade ryckningar, över magen, och i Evens hand.  

När han öppnar ögonen igen ser han rakt in i Evens ögon, nu mörka av lust, av beundran. Isak lägger handen om Evens nacke, drar honom till sig och kysser hans mun. De lutar pannorna mot varandra och Isak försöker ta in det som nyss hände.

“Helt… otroligt.” Isak är tom på ord, vet inte vad han ska säga. Har aldrig känt något liknande, så mycket under så kort tid, vill att Even ska få känna samma sak. Isaks händer rör sig ner mot Evens skrev, stannar upp när de kommer till resåren på boxershortsen, ser i Evens ögon att han vill att Isak fortsätter. Han är på väg att ta av dem när telefonen ringer, avbryter dem.

“Fuck…” mumlar Isak surt och sjunker ihop på sängen, inser plötsligt att klockan är mycket. “Det är säkert Julian…” Han reser sig långsamt upp, sträcker sig efter telefonen.

“Hallo…”

“Yo! Jag hämtar dig om tjugo! Okej? Har en sak jag måste berätta om sen, förresten...” Julian är rakt på sak, som vanligt. Isak hör på Julians röst att han nästan spricker av otålighet, vill säkert berätta redan nu.

Isak himlar med ögonen, vet att han inte kan säga nej till Julian om han vill hinna i tid till träningen. Plötsligt känner han Evens läppar mot sin rygg, hur han tar tag i Isaks hans arm, vill dra honom tillbaka i sängen.

“Okej, kul! Ses sen!” Isak lägger på innan Julian hinner svara honom, vänder sig sedan om mot Even som drar honom emot sig på en gång. Isak lägger sig halvvägs över Even så att de ligger bröst mot bröst. Han stryker Even över håret, kysser honom lätt på munnen innan han lägger sitt ansikte mot hans hals, snusar in hans lukt.

“Ska du iväg…?” Even drar sina fingrar genom Isaks hår.

“Mmm... tyvärr…. Blir hämtad om tjugo minuter… annars missar jag träningen…” Isak drar en liten suck. “Vi var ju inte riktigt klara här egentligen, eller hur…” Han lyfter blicken mot Even, ler finurligt.  

“Nej, vi var väl inte det… ” Even skrattar till, fortsätter att dra fingrarna genom Isaks hår, kysser honom på pannan.

Isak sträcker sig upp mot Even, ber om en kyss, får mer än så. De har svårt att slita sig från varandra, men Isak vet att de måste. Kan inte riskera att Julian dyker upp innan Even har gått.

“Sorry, men vi måste nog sluta nu… ” Isak reser sig motvilligt upp.

“Så ingen frukost ihop…?” Even ler brett.

“Nej, sorry… vi kanske kan ta den imorgon…?” Isak lutar sig fram, ger honom en kyss igen.

Even flinar till. “Ja, varför inte…? Har du mer tid då?”

Isak nickar. “Lite mer än tjugo minuter iallafall! Har samling två timmar senare, vi spelar match imorgon kväll.”

“Hemma? Här i stan?” frågar Even nyfiket.

“Ja. Du kan komma och kolla om du vill? Jag kan fixa biljetter till dig.”

“Gärna… “

”Men de är inte gratis, om du trodde det…” Isak ler finurligt, höjer ögonbrynen.

”Inte…?” Even ler tillbaka, anar vad ”priset” är.

 

Tio minuter senare står de ute i hallen. Even har tagit på sig skorna och jackan, är klar för att gå. Even lutar sig mot väggen, ser så jävla snygg ut tänker Isak.

“Jag kan vänta på dig, så kan vi gå samtidigt.”

Isak känner hur det bränner till. _Nej_. Även om han vill, så är det inte särskilt smart. Tänk om någon, Julian, ser dem?

“Du kan gå före, jag är inte riktigt klar än. Kom på att jag måste fixa en grej först…”

“Okej…? Men ses vi sen, ikväll?”

 

***

 

När Isak kliver ut på gatan står redan Julian där med bilen och väntar otåligt, som vanligt någon minut för tidigt.

Isak hoppar in i bilen. Julian ser intensivt på honom.

“Hey… hur är läget? Gjorde du något speciellt igår?”

“Nä… inte nåt speciellt.” svarar Isak, så neutralt det bara går, trots att han känner sig lyckligare än någonsin.

“Säkert? Du ser gladare ut än vanligt, liksom? Sovit bra, eller?”

“Ja, kanske det…” Isak kan inte låta bli att le, Julian skulle bara veta...

Julian rullar iväg med bilen, ser hastigt på Isak innan han tittar på vägen igen. Ser ut som att han bara väntar på att Isak ska sätta igång och fråga ut honom, men Isak uppfattar inte signalen.

“Jag och Sara har blivit tillsammans nu.”

“Har ni?! Så du har bestämt dig till slut?! Det var inte illa…” säger Isak, med lätt sarkastisk ton.

“Ja, hon ställde ett ultimatum här för nån dag sen och va fan.. det är väl bara att testa då, tänkte jag. Jag tycker ju om henne!” Julian vänder sig mot Isak, ser glad ut.

“Kul! Grattis då!” svarar Isak kort, fejkar ett leende.

Julian svänger ut på vägen, kör i riktning mot Lerkendal, fortsätter att prata på om Sara. Isak lyssnar med ett halvt öra, låtsas vara intresserad. Plötsligt ser han Even på håll, på sin cykel, följer honom med blicken.

_Världens finaste._

Hela Isaks ansikte spricker upp i ett enda stort leende när han tänker på kvällen igår, den heta stunden i morse, och att de ska ses senare ikväll igen, kanske ha mer sex?

”Hallå…? Jorden anropar Isak Valtersen! Hörde du vad jag sa? Du verkar vara i din egen värld...?”

”Ja, sorry… vad sa du?” Isak försöker fästa blicken på Julian, men ser fortfarande Even i ögonvrån.

”Ja, sen så sa hon att vi kanske borde planera lite semester ihop i sommar och då tänkte jag att…”

Isak zoomar ut. Tänker på alla saker han skulle vilja uppleva med Even, suckar högt när han inser att det inte är lika självklart att det går, bara för att de är två killar som gillar varandra.

Lever vi verkligen i samma värld? Isak ser på Julian, ser hur glad han är när han berättar om Sara. Varför kan han inte bara glädjas för hans skull? Är han bara avundsjuk för att han själv inte kan berätta på samma sätt om Even? Isak suckar irriterat. _Fy fan, vad världen är orättvis._

Två helt olika världar, ska de någonsin kunna förenas, bli en? Han sitter tyst i bilen ända tills de kommer fram till Lerkendal. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Blir jätteglad om ni vill lämna en liten kommentar. :-) 
> 
> Och tack till Amethystus som läser igenom kapitel efter kapitel, kommer med fina, tänkvärda och peppande kommentarer längs vägen - det är guld värt! ❤️


	19. Do it again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "One more time  
> Let's do it again  
> Blow my mind  
> Do it again
> 
> And then it arrives  
> The moment before  
> The anticipation  
> You know it's like mmm  
> Wait for it  
> Wait for the buildup  
> And then let's do it again
> 
> We do what we want  
> And as soon as it's done  
> We just do it again  
> Let's do it all  
> And when we come down  
> We just do it again
> 
> Don't care what they say..."
> 
> (Robyn och Röyksopp)

* * *

Isak tror knappt det är sant. 

Even på knä, mellan hans ben, med hans kuk i sin mun. Och det är inte första gången sedan Even kom över till Isak igår kväll. 

Even hade erbjudit sig att fixa middag. Isak tackade ja, gjorde sitt bästa för att hjälpa till, men var nog mest i vägen. Distraherade kocken med kyssar och långa kramar. Even hade svårt att hålla fokus, skyllde på att det var Isaks fel att pastan kokade över och att såsen nästan brändes vid. Sa att Isak var så vacker att han inte kunde sluta se på honom.

De satt länge och åt, pratade, skrattade, kilade in sina ben mellan varandras under bordet. Gav varandra långa, längtande blickar. Till slut reste sig Even upp, tog bestämt Isaks hand i sin, drog med honom ut i vardagsrummet. Even knuffade lekfullt ner Isak i soffan, satte sig grensle över hans lår, slängde sekunder senare hans tröja på golvet. Isaks händer kramade om Evens rumpa, tryckte honom närmare intill. Sedan kysste han Even som om det inte fanns någon morgondag, som om det bara fanns ett nu.

Det tog inte många minuter innan Isak låg helt naken i soffan, innan Even upphetsat strök med händerna på insidan av hans lår, fattade tag om hans stånd. Slickade med tungan längs skaftet, slöt munnen om hans kuk.

Even var lika upphetsad och kåt som han själv, hans ögon mörka av lust när han tittade upp. Isak kunde knappt formulera en tanke, kände bara hur allting böljade inom honom, hur trycket ökade innan han drogs över kanten, kom i en häftigt pulserande orgasm. Lite senare var det Evens tur. Isak var helt fascinerad, har aldrig fått någon annan att komma så hårt förut.

Efteråt låg de tätt omslingrade i soffan en lång stund, ville inte röra sig ur fläcken, trots kroppar som klibbade ihop. De strök sina fingrar över varm hud, kysste varandra mjukt. Viskade fina ord. Tog sig till slut till duschen, bara för att börja om, göra det igen. De somnade tätt intill varandra även den natten, Isak med huvudet mot Evens bröst.

På morgonen vaknade de upp till ljudet av regn som smattrade mot rutan, inneslutna i en bubbla där det är fysiskt omöjligt att inte ta på varandra hela tiden.

Så nu ligger han där igen, med Even mellan sina ben, på väg mot ännu en skälvande orgasm. Den fjärde på ett dygn. Personligt rekord, tänker Isak och ler. Han har aldrig upplevt något liknande förut, aldrig känt detta rus. Nu känns det som att han aldrig mer vill vara utan närhet, utan sex. Utan Even. Att vara ensam är inte längre ett alternativ, inte nu när han kan få allt det här.

Han drar händerna genom Evens hår, släpper ut små stön genom den halvöppna munnen. Even spottar i sin hand, låter ett finger långsamt glida in mellan Isaks skinkor. Ser honom djupt i ögonen.

”Har du glid hemma...?” Evens röst är hes av upphetsning.

Isak flämtar till, både av beröringen och av frågan. Han sväljer hårt, kanske vågar han prova igen nu när det är med Even? Han fortsätter vara tyst, säger ingenting. Tänker så det knakar.

”Alltså… vi måste inte. Vi kan vänta, jag ville bara fråga…” Even ser förstående på honom, när svaret dröjer.

Ska Isak våga berätta? Att han bara gjort det när han varit full, att killen han låg med var ännu fullare, ovarsam? Inte hans bästa upplevelse, om man säger så.

Det är som om Even kan läsa hans tankar, se osäkerheten i hans ögon. ”Har du aldrig….?”

”Jodå… ” Isak slår undan blicken, klarar inte av att möta Evens blick, erkänna att han är lite nervös.

”Okej... Gick det inte bra eller…?” Even lägger sig ner intill Isak, placerar armen över hans mage.

Isak skakar på huvudet, grimaserar lätt. ”Nej… vi var alldeles för fulla och… ja... han var rätt ivrig, så…”

”... så det gjorde ont?” Even fyller i orden när Isak tystnar.

Isak vänder ansiktet mot Even och nickar, blinkar till ett par gånger. Vet inte vad han ska säga. Det finns inte så mycket att säga egentligen, bara att han är lite skraj för att testa igen.

“Jag hoppas att du får känna hur bra det kan vara någon gång… men det bestämmer du själv, okej?” Even stryker kärleksfullt handen över hans kind.

“Okej….” svarar Isak lågt. Han vill gärna prova igen, göra det med Even, men han har ju rätt. De kan vänta. Samtalet har ändå dämpat den heta stämningen som nyss fanns där. Even är tyst i några sekunder innan han plötsligt lyser upp.

”Hey..! Du har ju match ikväll! Får fotbollsspelare ens ha sex före match?!” Even skrattar till, smeker Isak över armen, kysser honom på kinden.

Isak ler, drar med handen genom Evens hår. ”Det är väl ändå lite sent för den frågan, är det inte…?” Han kysser Even igen. ”Man får nog ha hur mycket sex man vill, så länge man gör det som krävs när man är på plan. Vi har aldrig fått några restriktioner… Mår man bra vid sidan av, så presterar man väl bra _på_ plan också…”

“Sant det.” Even drar Isak intill sig och håller om honom, blåser luft i hans hår.

Efter ett tag viskar Isak. ”Du är den enda jag haft sex med när jag är nykter.”

Even lossar på armarna, söker hans blick. ”What?! Varför?”

”Jag vet inte…Har väl alltid känts för komplicerat liksom, men när jag dricker blir jag lite modigare... eller dum, ska jag kanske säga. Tar dåliga beslut.” Isak skrattar till nervöst.

“Dåliga beslut?” Even ser oförstående ut. “Vad menar du med det?”

Isak tittar upp i taket, funderar på hur han ska kunna berätta så att Even förstår. “Jag har tagit onödiga risker, riskerat att bli avslöjad.” Isak tystnar, vänder ansiktet mot Even och ser allvarligt på honom. “Och det vill jag inte, det går inte… Inte nu iallafall.“

“För att du spelar fotboll?” Even ser frågande på honom.

“Mmm… Du vet att du inte kan berätta det här för någon än? Att vi träffas och… håller på?”

“Håller på?!” Even skrattar till. “Vad menar du att vi håller på med?”

Isak lyfter handen, stryker med fingrarna längs Evens käke, sträcker sig fram. “Det här.” Han kysser Even, långsamt och innerligt, så som man gör när man börjar bli kär.

 

***

 

Några timmar senare sitter Isak i omklädningsrummet på Lerkendal. Det börjar närma sig matchstart och nästan alla är ombytta och klara, redo för uppvärmning. Han känner sig taggad, ska spela från start idag tack vare att Anton skadade sig i senaste matchen. Nu måste han verkligen ta chansen, visa både för sig själv och alla andra vad han kan.

Att Even ska komma och titta gör inte saken enklare, men ökar motivationen desto mer. Det känns alltid speciellt att spela inför någon han känner, även om det sker sällan nu för tiden. Det är aldrig någon från hans familj som kommer och tittar, och det var länge sedan någon av hans gamla vänner var på plats. Jonas brukar komma när de möter Brann på bortaplan, men det är högst en gång om året. Isak hoppas verkligen att Even inte dör av tristess, att han vill komma och titta fler gånger när Isak spelar.

Julian kliver ut från toaletten, slår sig ner på bänken intill Isak, misslyckas med att kväva en gäspning.

“Hey! Trött…?” frågar Isak med ett leende.

“Lite.” säger Julian, höjer ögonbrynen. “Sara kom över igår, det blev lite sent du vet…”

Isak flinar till, vet precis vad Julian syftar på, men hinner inte svara innan Jakob bryter in.

“Jaså…? Ja, jag tyckte du såg nyknullad ut! Fan, grattis! Passa på nu innan kärringen lessnar!” Jakob garvar högt, håller upp handen mot Julian för att göra en high-five.

Julian ler tillbaka när han klappar till Jakobs hand, vänder sig sedan om mot Isak för att göra samma sak även med honom. Isak fejkar ett leende och håller upp handen. Klatsch!

Jakob går över till andra sidan av rummet och sätter sig, börjar justera strumporna så att de sitter perfekt. Isak följer hans rörelser i ögonvrån, börjar få allt svårare att orka med hans sunkiga jargong. Han ser hur Viktor kommer och tränger sig ner mellan Jakob och Adam, ser hur Jakob låtsas bli irriterad.

”Hey! Bögavstånd! Minst två decimeter!” Jakob skjuter demonstrativt Viktor åt sidan, börjar sedan skratta högt.

Herregud. Isak orkar inte höra mer. Han reser sig tyst upp, går ut ur rummet och springer ut på plan. Funderar på om han ska be en av motspelarna sparka Jakob hårt på pungen, eller om han ska göra det själv.

 

***

 

Efter uppvärmningen är slut går de in i omklädningsrummet igen för att ta ett sista snack tillsammans innan matchen startar. Stämningen börjar bli tät, koncentrerad, sådär som den brukar bli när det närmar sig matchstart.

Jakob dimper ner på bänken en bit ifrån honom, spänner blicken i Isak. “Taggad?”

“Som fan.” Isak sitter med telefonen i handen, funderar. Egentligen har han god lust att berätta för Jakob varför han är så taggad, vad han har haft för sig det senaste dygnet. Vill så gärna provocera, få honom att tappa koncentrationen helt. Se hans reaktion när han berättar för honom hur skönt det var att ha sex med Even, _en kille_ , och att Even ska komma dit ikväll för att se honom spela. Att de ska gå hem tillsammans sen, ha sex igen. Men han säger ingenting, låter bli. Vill inte lägga sig på samma, låga nivå som Jakob. Inte för att han ens skulle våga säga något, men ändå…

Det plingar till i hans telefon, Isak anar vem meddelandet kommer ifrån. Vis av erfarenhet  vinklar han bort skärmen så att inte Jakob, eller någon annan, kan se vad som står.

”Jag är här nu. Lycka till ❤️❤️❤️”

Hela Isaks ansikte spricker upp i ett stort leende när han läser Evens meddelande. Han knappar snabbt in ett svar tillbaka.

“Glad du är här!! ❤️❤️❤️” Isak stoppar undan telefonen, vänder sig om mot Jakob igen.

“Fan vad du ser glad ut då! Vem var det ifrån, någon speciell...?” Jakob höjer ögonbrynen.

Isak skakar på huvudet. “Nej då! Ingen speciell… En kompis som ska kolla på matchen bara...”

“Okej. Kul!” Jakob verkar nöja sig med svaret.

Isak tittar ner i golvet, blir irriterad på sig själv för att han ljuger, för att han inte vågar berätta att han mött den mest fantastiska person som finns. Blir irriterad för att han inte har tillräckligt med mod för att stå upp för sig själv, för den han är kär i. Han känner sig så feg som inte ens vågade ge Even en biljett till läktaren där alla de andra sitter som har koppling till laget. Istället köpte han en vanlig biljett och gav till honom, utan att säga något.

På väg ut i spelargången klappar Mikael om honom lite extra, ser honom i ögonen och önskar lycka till. Som om han känner på sig att Isak behöver det extra mycket ikväll, ser hur nervös och spänd han är. Isak känner sig genast bättre till mods, tacksam för påminnelsen om att det faktiskt finns de som står på hans sida också.

När han springer ut på plan den kvällen har han bara en tanke i huvudet - han ska visa alla vilken jävel han är på fotboll, oavsett vem han är kär i.

 

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så många kudos och fina kommentarer ni har gett mig här på sistone, tusen tack! ❤️ Jättekul! Fortsätt gärna och gör mig glad ;-) 
> 
> Känns skönt att äntligen lyckas få ihop ett nytt kapitel. Är inne i en hektisk jobb-period där det inte blir så mycket energi över för eget skrivande, men eftersom det är så kul är det svårt att låta bli! Det tar bara lite längre tid helt enkelt. 
> 
> Tack till Amethystus för betaläsning och för att du hjälper mig komma vidare när jag kör fast ❤️


	20. Remember me?

* * *

“Isak… vakna!” Evens röst är låg, låter härligt morgontrött.

Innan Isak hinner öppna ögonen, träffar en blöt puss hans mun. Han kan inte låta bli att le, möts av Evens beundrande blick när han till slut får upp de tunga ögonlocken.

De somnade sent i natt, har inte fått många timmars sömn. Isak hade haft svårt att komma ner i varv efter matchen, kände sig fortfarande speedad när de kom tillbaka till lägenheten igår. Even gjorde knappast saken bättre, såg till att hålla Isak vaken när de kom hem, gjorde honom kåt. Fick honom att komma hårt innan den behagliga tröttheten äntligen vällde in.

“Isak… jag måste upp nu. Ska till jobbet...” Even kysser Isak på den tunna huden på halsen, precis under ena örat.

“Neeej…. “ Isak är trött, orkar inte prata. Drar bara Even intill sig, kysser honom mjukt på munnen. Han ser med halvslutna ögon på Even. “Inte gå, inte nu…” Han drar sakta fingrarna genom Evens hår.

“Jag måste, jag är redan sen…” Even ler mot honom. “Jag tänkte ta en dusch först, okej…?” Even släpper motvilligt taget om Isak, reser sig upp ur sängen.

Isak nickar, vänder sig om på sidan, följer Evens nakna kropp med blicken när han går ut ur sovrummet. En syn Isak lätt skulle kunna vänja sig vid varje morgon, resten av sitt liv.

Han hör Evens steg ute i hallen, hur han går in i badrummet och slamrar runt. Hör honom spola i toaletten, vrida på vattenkranen, slå på duschen. Det känns redan så hemtamt att höra Even röra sig i hans lägenhet, så rogivande på något sätt.

 

Isak måste ha slumrat till, för han vaknar av att Even rör vid hans fötter.

“Jeez, dina fötter alltså… “ Even brister ut i skratt.

“Va? Är det nåt fel på dom?!” Isak låtsas bli förnärmad, men är inte särskilt förvånad över Evens kommentar, väl medveten om att hans fötter bär spår av allt fotbollsspelande.

“Men seriöst, har du inte ont?” Even stryker ömt ovansidan av hans högerfot. “Dags för lite fotvård kanske?” Han pillar försiktigt på Isaks stortånagel, som ser allt annat än perfekt ut.   

“Äsch, man blir van. De ser alltid ut så där... Vadå, gillar du dom inte?!?” Isak drar in fötterna under täcket, ler mot Even.

“Jo, men tror det finns andra kroppsdelar jag gillar bättre…” Even höjer ögonbrynen, samtidigt som han stryker Isak över rumpan, över höftens rundning, pressar sedan handen hastigt mot hans skrev. Even böjer sig fram, kysser honom på munnen. “Vi hörs sen då!”

Isak blir alldeles varm när han möter Evens blick, ser hur det glimrar till i hans ögon. “Det där var inte snällt… Du kan inte göra så och sedan bara gå!!”  

“Jo… jag kan det...” Even ler, böjer sig fram en gång till, ger honom en snabb kyss innan han går ut ur rummet. Lite senare hör han Even stänga ytterdörren efter sig.

Isak vänder sig om i sängen, suckar högt. Förstår inte hur Even kan vara så härlig, men samtidigt så grym. Han tar tag i kudden som Even sovit på, snusar in hans lukt, glider snabbt in i behaglig sömn igen.

 

Två timmar senare väcks han av alarmet på sin telefon, tacksam för att han kom ihåg att ställa det när de la sig i natt. Han sträcker på sig, känner hur det ömmar på ett par ställen i kroppen, så som det ofta gör dagen efter match. Han ligger kvar en stund i sängen, skrollar förstrött bland olika sportsidor i telefonen. Ser sig själv på flera bilder, läser rubriker, skummar igenom alla kommentarer på klubbens Facebook-sida och instakonto. Ser filmklippen på sig själv en gång till, känner sig lika generad varje gång han hör sin egen röst.

Han klickar in på sitt privata instakonto, ser att han redan fått många likes och kommentarer på bilden han la upp igår kväll. Emma har också kommenterat bilden, denna gången mer neutralt. Isak hoppas innerligt att det betyder att hennes intresse för honom börjar svalna.

Han lägger telefonen åt sidan, placerar båda händerna bakom huvudet och stirrar upp i taket. Även om han är lite sliten just nu, känner han sig otroligt nöjd för en gångs skull.

Matchen igår var hans bästa på länge, det var som om allt han burit runt på den senaste tiden hade kanaliserat sig, gett honom energi och extra fart under fötterna. Eller så var det för att han visste att Even var där på plats, stöttade och hejade på honom. När matchen var slut sökte han med blicken efter Even i publiken, hittade honom till slut. Han såg så glad ut, ställde sig upp och applåderade, busvisslade åt honom. När Isak kom in i omklädningsrummet och läste Evens alla meddelanden på telefonen, blev han ännu gladare, alldeles varm i hjärtat. Even hade varit så engagerad i matchen, i Isaks spel, att han inte kunnat låta bli att skicka flera meddelanden under matchen med hejarop och roliga kommentarer. Skrev att det var tur att Isak inte var lika snabb i sovrummet som han var på plan… Det sistnämnda fick Isak att rodna, något Jakob lyckades snappa upp. Han kunde förstås inte låta bli att kommentera, frågade om Isak fått några skamliga förslag, om det var därför han såg så generad ut.

Allt hade dragit ut på tiden i går kväll, Isak kom in sist av alla i omklädningsrummet. Det kändes som att alla ville få en pratstund med honom, först flera journalister och sedan ville lagets kommunikatör filma en intervju med honom, den som sedan lades upp på lagets sociala medier.

Han var bland de sista att lämna arenan. Even stod tålmodigt kvar och väntade utanför. Även om Isak inte riktigt ville erkänna det för sig själv, var han ändå lättad över att ingen såg dem lämna Lerkendal tillsammans. Even var helt euforisk i bilen, sa att han var så imponerad över Isaks spel och snabbhet, att det definitivt inte var den sista matchen han gick på. Ja, Even var så entusiastisk att han snabbt lovade Isak en belöning så fort de kom hem.

 

Even infriade sitt löfte redan i hallen, längre in hann de inte. Bara blotta tanken får det att rycka i Isaks kuk igen. Herregud. Det känns som att han tänker på sex, på Even, hela tiden numera, när han inte spelar fotboll förstås.

Han sätter sig upp på sängkanten, försöker skaka liv i sin kropp, tänka på något annat. Han känner sig lite stel, var länge sedan han spelade en hel match. Han ställer sig upp, drar på sig ett par boxershorts och slänger på sig en t-shirt han hittar på vägen ut till köket.

Han sätter på musik i bakgrunden, NAS förstås, börjar plocka fram frukost. Han ska precis sätta sig ner för att äta när Jonas namn lyser upp på skärmen. Isak svarar med en gång.

“Hej Jonas!!”

“Hey… matchens lirare! Inte illa, grattis!” Jonas låter glad på rösten.

Isak fnittrar till. “Tack… såg du matchen på tv, eller..?!”

“Ja! Du såg jävligt bra ut, alltså! Den där passningen fram till 2-0 målet… så sjukt snyggt! Hur fan gör du, liksom??”

Isak skrattar till, vet inte hur han ska kunna förklara varför det gick så bra igår.

“Tack..! Ja, jag vet inte själv… det bara flöt på, alla gjorde sitt jobb helt enkelt...”

“Eh, ja! Hallå?! Du måste ha sprungit hur mycket som helst? Du gjorde ju flera snabba omställningar, tog löpningar hem… Hade du käkat nåt speciellt innan match, eller?! Tagit knark?!” Jonas brister ut i skratt.

Isak ler, tänker osökt på Even och hur de fördrivit det senaste dygnet.

“Nej, inte knark… Jag lovar! Bara… eller nej, inget speciellt. Bara vanlig frukost och lunch, du vet.” Isak tystnar, innan han tar sats för att berätta. “Men Even var där, kollade på matchen...”

“Nej?! Var han?! Så kul! Vänta… betyder det att nåt är på gång mellan er nu, eller…?”

“Ja… kanske. Vi träffas… och håller på.” Isak kan inte låta bli att le, känner hur han rodnar lätt.

“Wow! Ja, jag visste ju att ni skulle ses, men inte hur det har gått sen. Har ni träffats mycket eller??“ Jonas låter som att han är på väg att spricka av nyfikenhet.

“Han har sovit här några nätter, så ja… “

“Har han?! Ohhh…! Men då börjar det väl bli seriöst, eller är det bara… du vet…??” Jonas skrattar till igen.

“Jo, lite seriöst börjar det nog bli… eller... jag vet ju inte om detta kommer att funka, om vi kan bli tillsammans eller...”

Jonas avbryter Isak innan han hunnit prata klart. “Sluta säg så, Isak. Vill du, så går det! Skit i vad alla andra säger, okej?!” Jonas låter allvarsam på rösten.

“Ja… du har kanske rätt. Det har varit lite intensivt nu, vi får se sen… “ Isak blundar hårt, känner ett stänk av ångest bubbla upp inom honom. Han har medvetet försökt undvika att tänka på fortsättningen. Det enda han vet är att han vill fortsätta träffa Even, men inte att någon annan ska veta om det. Inte nu.

“Okej… Hur gick det förresten med han som blev skadad igår?”

“Jakob? Nej, det gick nog bra. Fick en rejäl smäll bara…” Isak fnyser till. Han hade jublat högt inombords när han såg Jakob linka av planen, med vad som senare visade sig vara en lindrig lårkaka.

“Okej. Har du hunnit kika på länken jag skickade igår förresten?”

“Ja, det såg schysst ut! Vi bokar det! Är ju snart dags liksom!” Hotellet som Jonas hittat i Barcelona såg helt okej ut, verkar ligga i ett bra område. De har ändå inte tid att fundera mer, ska ju åka redan i slutet av nästa vecka.

“Okej, fett! Då bokar jag!”

“Gör det! Men du, måste nog äta frukost nu. Skulle precis börja när du ringde…”

“Okej, okej… Men lycka till med Even!” Jonas röst låter glad och varm, full av omtänksamhet.

“Tack Jonas! Och hälsa till Eva!”

“Okej! Hon hälsar säkert tillbaka! Och Isak - om Even får dig att spela så bra som igår, då behöver du verkligen honom i ditt liv… Tänk på det! Det var länge sen jag såg dig spela så här bra.”

De avslutar samtalet, säger hej då. Isak äter under tystnad, tänker på det Jonas sa om att han bara ska skita i vad alla andra säger. Om det nu är så enkelt, varför är det inte fler fotbollsspelare som kommer ut i så fall? Finns det verkligen ingen mer än han själv som kämpar med samma sak? Han har svårt att tro att det är så, men önskar att han visste. Det skulle kännas så mycket enklare om han inte var ensam om det här.

Han avbryts i sina tankar av ett nytt meddelande. _Even._

“Vaknat än? ❤️ Saknar dig redan ❤️”

Isak spricker upp i ett brett leende, känner hur det pirrar till i magen när han tänker på Even.

“Är vaken. Saknar dig också! ❤️”

“Såg du bilden jag la upp igår? Hoppas den är okej ❤️”

Isak går in på Evens instakonto, ser att han lagt upp en bild från matchen igår kväll. En bild tagen från Evens plats på läktaren, med fokus ner på plan. Bilden är fin, har lite solljus som smiter in på ett hörn. Ger ett härligt skimmer till hela bilden. Isak känner sig alldeles varm när han läser vad Even skrivit under bilden. “När du till och med går på fotboll för hans skull ❤️”

Isak har inget emot Evens lilla kärleksförklaring, ingen vet ju att det är han som Even syftar på. Han bara önskar att han själv kunde göra samma sak, berätta för hela världen att han träffat någon.

“Det går bra! Glad du var där ❤️När slutar du idag?”

Under tiden han väntar på svar reser sig Isak upp, fyller på med mer kaffe i koppen. Han fortsätter att bläddra bland alla kommentarer och meddelanden han fått privat. Plötsligt stelnar han till.

Bilden av bar hud och en svart panter, tatuerad på en höft, dyker upp på hans skärm.

_”Remember me? Tack för senast...”_

Han fumlar till med koppen, ställer darrande ner den på köksbordet igen. Känner hur pulsen genast går upp.

_Johan._

Isak sluter ögonen, minns den heta natten i Oslo. Allt känns så avlägset, även om det bara är ett par veckor sedan det hände. Han sätter sig ner i slow-motion, stirrar rakt ut i luften. Hur fan har Johan hittat hans konto? Isak sväljer hårt, inser faktum.

 

_Han vet vem jag är._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Och vad tror ni händer nu...? Blir jätteglad om ni vill lämna en liten kommentar ❤️
> 
> Ifall någon vill se bilderna från kapitlet så kan ni kika in på min Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lisaruvo 
> 
> Jag har haft kontot ett tag men inte varit särskilt aktiv förut, men eftersom jag har en del bilder till berättelsen fick jag förslaget att jag borde lägga upp några av dem där. Så jag börjar så smått, hoppas det kommer mer senare! :)
> 
> Tack Amethystus för förslaget och för betaläsning. ❤️


	21. Det kan aldrig bli för mycket av dig

“ _Är sen. Vill du komma upp och vänta?”_

Isak funderar några sekunder innan han svarar.

_“Nej. Väntar i bilen.”_

_“Ok. Skyndar mig!”_

Isak vrider upp volymen på musiken, börjar rastlöst skrolla runt i nyhetsflödet i telefonen. Går snabbt över till instagram, kan inte låta bli att läsa Johans meddelande en gång till.

Han svarade aldrig på det första meddelandet som kom igår, inte heller på det andra som kom i morse.

_“Johan här igen. Förstår om du är sur för att jag bara drog sist. Förlåt! När är du i Oslo nästa gång? Vill gärna träffa dig igen. Du är jättefin. <3” _

Han hade känt en stor lättnad när han läste meddelandet, tolkade det som att Johan bara var lite intresserad, inte att han var ute efter honom.

Han hade fått panik igår, målade upp olika tänkbara scenarier framför sig. Skrämdes av insikten hur lätt Johan kunde förstöra hans liv, bara genom att berätta för någon annan. Alla visste väl hur lätt rykten kunde uppstå och sedan sprida sig snabbt, hur förödande de kunde bli för den som drabbades.

Rädslan och alla tankarna hade följt med honom in på gymmet igår. När han satt där och trampade på cykeln för att mjuka upp sina stela muskler, fanns det hur mycket tid som helst att fundera. Alldeles för mycket.   

Hur skulle han göra med Even? Kunde de fortsätta att träffas, bara de var tillräckligt försiktiga? Eller var det omöjligt, dömt att misslyckas? Hur han än vände och vred på det, insåg han ganska snabbt att han inte ville sluta träffa Even. Det gick liksom inte, kändes fysiskt omöjligt. Men skulle det fungera? Och framförallt - accepterade Even att de inte kan vara öppna med att de träffar varandra? Han var inte säker på att Even förstod hur komplicerat allt var.

Han hade bett Even ta bort bilden som han lagt ut kvällen före. Skrivit ett meddelande att han ångrade sig, men förklarade inte varför. Even förstod nog ändå - han hade ju trots allt frågat om det var okej.

De träffades inte alls igår. Isak skyllde på att han skulle komma hem sent, att han skulle äta middag med laget och var trött, behövde somna tidigt. Han hatade verkligen att ljuga, men han kunde inte förmå sig själv att träffa Even. Behövde få distans till allt som hänt senaste tiden, låta det få sjunka in så att han inte rusade in i något som han sedan skulle få ångra. Insatsen var ju trots allt ganska hög för hans del.

Han låg i soffan hela kvällen, kände hur kroppen värkte av längtan efter Even. Han tänkte på hur mycket han saknade honom, hans doft, hans leende och härliga skratt. Hur tomt och tyst det kändes när Even inte var där. Isak förstod inte hur han kunde känna så starkt efter bara ett par dagar.

 

Han rycker till av att det knackar på bilrutan, ser Even stå utanför med en ryggsäck i handen och le mot honom. Isak spricker genast upp i ett stort leende, vinkar in honom i bilen.

Even går runt till passagerarsidan och hoppar in, lutar sig fram mot Isak för att ge honom en snabb kyss. Isak ryggar instinktivt tillbaka, sneglar ut genom bilrutan. Är inte säker på om någon kan se dem, vågar inte kyssa Even så öppet. Han ser ett stänk av besvikelse i Evens ögon, men det försvinner snabbt när Isak tar fatt i hans hand, klämmer den lite extra.

“Heej…”

“Hej. Sorry du fick vänta, men jag fixade kaffe och några wraps till oss också.” Even pekar på ryggsäcken han ställt ner på golvet mellan sina ben.

“Wraps och kaffe minsann! Så bra…” Isak ler tacksamt. “Nu får du berätta hur jag ska köra, jag har ingen aning vart vi ska.”

De är precis på väg att rulla därifrån när någon passerar utanför bilen, vinkar igenkännande till Even. Han trycker snabbt ner fönsterrutan. Killen utanför kikar in i bilen, hejar först på Even och tittar sedan bort mot Isak, ler igenkännande.

“Isak, det här är Petter som jag delar lägenhet med. Petter - Isak.”

“Hej!” tvingar Isak artigt fram, påtagligt nervös över att bli presenterad för någon som Even känner.

“Isak har inte bott i stan så länge, så jag visar honom runt. Vi ska upp till Gråkallen nu tänkte jag.”

“Ah, där uppe är det fint, särskilt ikväll kan jag tänka mig… Ja, det är ju så fint väder, liksom...” Petter ser nyfiket på Even, sedan på Isak. Sedan på Even igen. “Ha det så fint då!

Even trycker på knappen igen så att fönstret åker upp. Han vänder sig om mot Isak, lyfter ögonbrynen och ler. “Nu kör vi!”

“Okej. Nu kör vi!”

 

***

 

Det tar dem drygt en halvtimme att gå från parkeringen vid skidstugan upp till toppen, 552 meter över havet. Vägen upp är relativt brant och Isak känner ganska snabbt hur han blir varm.

Trots att de inte möter många personer på deras väg upp, är Gråkallen tydligen ett populärt turmål berättar Even. _“Uppe på toppen är det 360 graders utsikt. Vid klart väder kan man till och med att se fjälltoppar ända borta i Sverige.”_  Isak ler för sig själv, tycker att Even låter precis som en käck turistguide.

Utsikten är verkligen storslagen, tänker Isak när de till slut kommer upp på toppen. Nästan lika vacker som mannen framför honom. Isak drar av sig tröjan som klibbar mot hans hud, behöver kyla av sig. Han ser med beundran på Even som står några meter längre bort med ryggen mot honom, och spanar ut över Trondheim. Even vänder sig om, lägger huvudet på sned. Ber med blicken att han ska komma dit.

“Oii…! Svettig?Eller vill du bara imponera?!” Even skrattar till och lyfter ögonbrynen, verkar inte ha något emot att se Isak i bar överkropp.

“Kanske det..?” Isak går fram, ser sig snabbt om innan han ger Even en lätt kyss på munnen. Kan inte låta bli, vill egentligen ha mer. Even lägger sin hand på hans arm, ler mot honom med hela ansiktet.

“Du, alltså...” Even vänder sig om igen, pekar och börjar berätta vad de ser framför sig. Isak har koll på det allra mesta, står mest och lyssnar intresserat, flikar in någon fråga ibland.

Efter en stund tystnar Even och ser på Isak. “Kaffe?”

De letar upp en sten där de kan slå sig ner. Isak tar på sig tröjan igen, börjar känna sig sval. Even plockar fram en termos, två muggar och små paket ur väskan. Isak tar ett par klunkar vatten först, innan han börjar tugga på en wrap.

“Mmm… så sjukt gott, alltså! Tack!” Isak vänder sig mot Even, stryker honom tacksamt över armen.

Even säger ingenting, bara ler mot honom, håller kvar hans blick. Isak känner hur det suger till i magen, fascineras av alla känslor som virvlar runt inom honom så fort han är i närheten av Even. Ingen har någonsin fått honom att känna så som det här. Ingen.

Tankarna sköljer över honom igen. Han vet att han måste prata med Even, fråga om han förstår vad han håller på att ge sig in i, om han förstår hur komplicerat det är för Isak. Han lägger nervöst handen på Evens lår, stryker honom lätt över jeanstyget, tittar ner på sina fötter. Funderar på hur han ska ta upp det, vet inte i vilken ände han ska börja. Klumpen i magen känns större, växer för var sekund som går.

“Vad tänker du på…?“ Det verkar som Even känner på sig att Isak har något på hjärtat. “Är det den där bilden jag la ut efter matchen…? Förlåt, jag borde frågat dig först… inte sen.” Even ser ångerfull ut.

“Nej… det är inte det… Eller, på sätt och vis kanske.” Isak tystnar, slickar sig om läpparna. Han vänder ansiktet mot Even, ser honom i ögonen.“Jag bara funderar på om det här med att du inte kan berätta för någon att vi ses, om det verkligen är okej för dig..?”

“Hur menar du? Det är väl inte för alltid, eller hur?”

“Nej, men… jag kan liksom inte lova dig någonting, vet inte hur länge det behöver vara så. Det beror liksom på…”

“Beror på vad då?” Even ser nyfiket på honom.

“Hur bra det går med fotbollen… ”

“Okej…? Bara jag får fortsätta träffa dig så…. “ Even ser på honom med varm blick, rycker obekymrat på axlarna.

”Ja...?”

“Det är ju vår sak, inget som rör någon annan liksom…”

”Jo, så är det ju… eller, det borde vara så. Men bara för att jag spelar fotboll på elitnivå så är det tydligen extremt intressant för alla vem jag har sex med då…” Isak suckar uppgivet, sparkar i marken framför sig. ”Du fattar väl att media skulle älska det här? De har ju gått och väntat hur länge som helst på att en känd fotbollsspelare ska komma ut… De kommer vara som hungriga vargar, bli intresserade av allt jag gör! Allt som _vi_ gör!”

Even skrattar till. “Nej alltså, nu tror jag du överdriver lite! Allra först kanske, men sen...?! Tror du verkligen det...? Jag tror det skulle gå fint jag.”

“Vet inte helt säkert jag… kan ju lätt bli värsta PR-grejen också.” Tanken har slagit Isak flera gånger. Han kan mycket väl tänka sig att klubben skulle vilja göra en stor grej av det, marknadsföra honom som en förebild för andra som är homosexuella inom idrotten. En tanke han inte alls känner sig bekväm med, även om det inte är det som han har funderat mest på.

“Det är väl kanske utlandet jag tänker mest på egentligen, om någon utländsk klubb skulle bli intresserad… Eller om jag får spela i landslaget en dag.” Isak ler småkaxigt mot Even.

“Landslaget? Så pass? Even ler, stryker Isak över armen. “Fast om du var så bra som i måndags så kan jag mycket väl tänka mig det…”

Isaks leende avtar snabbt. “Snart är det VM i Ryssland. Och om fyra år är det VM i Qatar där det till och med är förbjudet att vara homosexuell. Det skulle inte vara så kul att komma dit med landslaget och spela liksom… “ Isak fnyser till. “Det enda Sepp Blatter sa när FIFA fick kritik var att man fick se till att leva i celibat när man var där borta, som att det inte var någon större deal än så liksom…”

Even suckar högt. “Herre gud… Vilken idiot!”

“Mmm… men det är inte så mycket bättre här hemma direkt. Du skulle höra snacket i omklädningsrummet, eller hur det låter bland motståndarens supportrar ibland…” Isak spänner blicken i Even, börjar berätta om några av sina egna upplevelser, både från ungdomstiden och nutid. Han berättar till och med om matchen mot Lillestrøm och om Jakob.

“... så förstår du varför det är lite komplicerat för mig...?”

Even, som lyssnat intresserat hela tiden, nickar eftertänksamt. De sitter tysta en lång stund, låter tankarna vandra iväg ända tills Even börjar röra nervöst på sig.

“Isak…? Det är nog något som jag borde berätta för dig också… som du behöver känna till, ifall vi ska fortsätta träffas... “ Even tar fatt i Isaks hand, söker hans blick.

“Vadå?” Evens allvarsamma blick gör honom plötsligt orolig. Vad är det han ska berätta?

“Jeez... Det blir liksom aldrig rätt tillfälle…” Even tar ett djupt andetag, böjer huvudet bakåt innan han ser på Isak igen. “Minns du att du frågade mig varför jag tog ett sabbatsår…? Och att jag svarade att det var för att jag kommit efter så mycket..?!”

“Ja…?”

“Anledningen till att jag kom efter så mycket var för att jag var sjuk. Ganska lång tid också.” Even tystnar, låter orden sjunka in hos Isak.

“Okej… sjuk? Var det allvarligt? Är du frisk nu?” Isak ser intensivt på Even, osäker på om han verkligen vill höra svaret.

“Det var ganska illa alltså, men… ja, just nu är det bra.”

“Just nu? Så du kan bli sjuk igen?!” Isak klämmer om Evens hand, som för att ge honom extra stöd.

Even nickar. “Jag är bipolär.” Han sväljer hårt, tittar försiktigt upp på Isak. “Förstår om du tycker det blir för mycket, jag menar… det är ju redan tillräckligt komplicerat som det är!”

Isak ler, stryker kärleksfullt med handen över Evens kind. Stannar med pekfingret vid hans mun, drar den försiktigt längs amorbågen.  

”Nej Even, det kan aldrig bli för mycket av dig…”

Han lutar sig fram, kysser Even försiktigt på munnen, känner hur Even lägger sin hand runt hans nacke, kysser honom tillbaka.

 

 _”I just wanna feel your skin on mine_  
_Feel your eyes do the exploring_  
_Passion in the message when you smile_  
_Take my time_

 _Something in you lit up heaven in me_  
_The feeling won't let me sleep_ _  
_ 'Cause I'm lost in the way you move, the way you feel”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Och för ordningens skull så befinner vi oss ungefär i maj i år, så avslöja för guds skull inte för Isak vilka som vann fotbolls-VM ;-) 
> 
> Kapitel nr 21. I mitt utkast innehåller kapitlet 2121 (!) ord. Var inte alls avsiktligt från min sida, men visst är det lite häftigt ändå?! Får se om ao3 räknar på samma sätt :) 
> 
> Ifall någon vill se bilderna från kapitlet så kan ni kika in på min Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lisaruvo  
> Har även lagt dit bilder från kapitel 16 OCH tagit bort en spärr som tydligen fanns när jag postade förra kapitlet (det gick tydligen inte att se bilderna utan att logga in). 
> 
> Och extra stort tack till Amethystus, jag behövde lite extra pepp för att få ihop det här kapitlet ❤️
> 
> Text på slutet från Dua Lipa/Calvin Harris.
> 
> ... och tack för alla fina kommentarer ni ger, gör mig jätteglad :-) Blir ännu gladare om ni skriver en till ;-)


	22. Tio stycken fingrar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry långt uppehåll! Livet utanför fic-världen tar över lite för mycket just nu. Hoppas ni inte hunnit tröttna. Har mycket kvar som jag vill berätta...
> 
> Kapitlet är inspirerat av ”...som eld” (Imperiet) Lyssna ❤️

Even sover djupt bredvid honom, andas med långa, jämna andetag.

Isak lyfter handen, stryker försiktigt med fingrarna över hans kind. Kan inte låta bli att röra vid honom när han ligger så nära.

Han ser alldeles perfekt ut där han ligger på sidan, med ansiktet vänt mot Isak, det halvlånga håret utslaget över kudden.

Helt oemotståndlig. Beroendeframkallande. _Det bästa han vet just nu._

Isak låter fingrarna fortsätta ner längs Evens hals, rundar hans axel. Tänker på alla mornar han vaknat ensam, alla kvällar han somnat själv. Hur snabbt han nu blivit van, bara på ett par dagar, att somna och vakna tillsammans med Even.

Hjärtat slår lite fortare när han tänker på natten som nyss passerat. Hur han erkände högt för sig själv, och för Even, att han är förälskad, aldrig har känt något som det här förut. Känslan när Even viskade samma sak tillbaka var svindlande. Magisk.

Med händerna hopflätade och benen inkilade i varandras, hade de legat länge och pratat i går kväll, ända tills orden byttes mot heta blickar som talade för sig själva.

Kyssarna mellan dem blev snart allt djupare, allt mer intensiva. Even rullade över Isak på rygg, kysste honom stötvis på halsen, över bröstet, magen, på insidan av låren. Evens händer strök bestämt över Isaks höfter, över magmusklerna som spände sig när han nästan kom i Evens mun. 

Even hade retfullt släppt taget och Isak, som sällan känt sig så hård, bad desperat Even att fortsätta. _“Inte sluta, inte nu…”_

Even lutade sig fram, gav honom en våt kyss. Isak kände smaken av sig själv, av Even, av dem. Even strök med händerna över Isaks starka, muskulösa armar, följde hans nyckelben med fingertopparna, såg på honom med intensiv blick.  

 _“Vill ha dig.”_ Isak la handen bakom Evens nacke, drog honom intill sig, andades in doften av honom. Viskade. _”Inne i mig.”_

Even flämtade till, sökte omedelbart hans blick igen. ” _Säker…?_ ” Rösten bar honom knappt, uppenbart påverkad av det Isak nyss sagt. Isak nickade, släppte inte Evens upphetsade blick, kände själv hur kåt han var.

Några minuter senare trängde Even in i honom, långsamt och försiktigt, lät Isak bestämma takten. Isak rörde på höfterna, mötte upp, la sina händer runt Evens rumpa och tryckte honom intill sig. De kysste varandra, vått och djupt, samtidigt som Even stötte in i honom.

Efter ett tag reste sig Even en aning, sa att han ville se Isak ordentligt. La sina händer runt Isaks höfter, höll honom i ett stadigt grepp samtidigt som deras blickar låste fast sig i varandra. Isak kände hur den sista osäkerheten försvann, hur det inte längre fanns någon tvekan. De två hörde ihop.

Det kändes som om hela kroppen skakade, tömdes på all spänning som byggts upp, när Even fick honom att komma. Det var allt han hade hoppats på och samtidigt helt annorlunda, liknade inget han upplevt förut. Even kom strax därefter, lika häftigt pulserande som han själv. Efteråt sjönk han ner bredvid Isak, la sig vid sidan av honom. Kysste honom varsamt, strök med varma fingrar över hans bröstkorg. De låg stilla, tysta, tätt intill varandra, kände hur den höga pulsen till slut gick ned. Evens hand sökte Isaks, flätade in sina fingrar i hans.

Han älskar verkligen Evens händer. Varma, mjuka, så bestämda. Älskar hur de rör vid honom, hur de alltid hittar fram till rätt ställen på hans kropp. Hur de får honom att må så bra, fyller varenda cell med en obeskrivbar känsla.

 

_Tio stycken fingrar har fångat honom till slut. Tio stycken fingrar, efter så många år. Tio stycken fingrar, han som längtat så._

_Och han som inte trodde några fingrar skulle nå, ett hjärta som alltid varit låst._

 

Isak drar fingrarna genom Evens halvlånga hår, lägger handen om hans nacke och lutar sig fram. Kysser honom mjukt på munnen. Evens ögonfransar fladdrar till innan han slår upp de blå ögonen, ser rakt in i Isaks gröna. 

”God morgon…” Even ler ett svagt leende.

”Hei….” Isak stryker Evens hår bakom hans ena öra, ser på honom med varm blick. Han sträcker sig fram igen, söker Evens mun. Even lägger armen om honom, besvarar genast kyssen. Isak trycker sig närmare intill Evens varma kropp, vill känna hans hud mot sin.

”Tänk att alltid få vakna så här…” Isak lägger näsan i Evens halsgrop, kysser honom på halsen.

”Mmm… du vet, vi kan det…” Even drar med fingrarna i Isaks hår.

“Mmm… “ Isak ligger still, njuter av Evens händer som rör sig i hans hår. Det känns nästan som att han skulle kunna somna igen. De ligger tysta en liten stund innan Even bryter tystnaden.

”Vet du vad jag tänkte första gången jag såg dig…?” Even stryker bort hårlockarna från Isaks panna.

”Nej..? ” Isak vänder nyfiket ansiktet upp mot Even.

”Att du var den finaste person jag någonsin hade sett… Kunde inte tänka på något annat på hela dagen sen. Jag var så glad när du kom tillbaka…” Evens ögon glittrar när han ser på Isak, kan inte dölja hur förälskad han är.

”Ja, jag var ju tvungen. Ville så gärna träffa dig igen…” Isak drar fingrarna genom Evens hår, smeker hans kind.

”Ja, så det var därför du kom tillbaka…?”

”Som om du inte förstod det…” Isak skrattar till. “Gick ju till och med dit två gånger när du inte var där… alldeles i onödan!”

Even spricker upp i ett brett leende.

”Jaså?! Jag trodde ju du var där för Emmas skull först, det tog ett tag innan jag började hoppas liksom…”

”Emma? Nej! Hon är säkert snäll, men nej… inte helt min typ då…”  Isak gör en lätt grimas.

”Nej…? Säker?”

”Helt säker... ” Isak lägger tyngden över Even, får honom på rygg. Kysser honom bestämt, som för att understryka det han nyss sagt. “Och nu är jag helt säker på att jag vill ta en dusch med dig...” Isak ler finurligt mot Even.

“Låter helt perfekt…” Even lyfter menande på ögonbrynen, och de reser sig snabbt upp ur sängen, skyndar ut i badrummet.

 

***

 

Fyrtio minuter senare kommer Even ut i köket, i boxershorts och t-shirt, går fram till Isak.

”Jag lånade av dig, okej…?!”

”Det går fint!” Isak ler, kan inte låta bli att ge Even en kram. När han släpper taget sätter sig Even uppe på köksbänken, alldeles intill där Isak står och gör iordning frukost.

”Det är himla praktiskt att ha en pojkvän man kan låna kläder av!”

Isak rycker till av Evens ord, känner hur hjärtat hoppar över flera slag.

”Eh… pojkvän?” Plötsligt känns Isaks hals helt torr.

”Ja…? Visste du inte..?! Sorry! Har jag glömt berätta det?!” Even förställer rösten, spelar förvånad.

”Nej…eller ja. Hur länge har du haft det…?!” Isak skrattar till nervöst, kan inte låta bli att spela med.

”Vet inte. En minut? En timme? En dag? En vecka…? Spelar det någon roll..? Är så glad i dig…” Even ler, drar Isak intill sig och kysser honom.

 

***

 

De står ute i hallen för att säga hej då. Even har försökt gå flera gånger, men de har svårt att slita sig från varandra. De pratar om när de kan ses igen. Even ska jobba sent och Isak ska spela sin sista match ikväll före uppehållet. Efter matchen har han planer på att gå ut med några av de andra i laget.

“Så vi får väl se, tror det kan bli lite sent kanske…”

“Okej. Men vi kan väl höras?” Even tar på sig jackan, stoppar ner handen i ena jackfickan och tar reflexmässigt upp telefonen. Han ser på skärmen att han har fått flera meddelanden och låser genast upp telefonen. Han flinar till när han läser dem.

”Vad är det som är så kul?” undrar Isak nyfiket.

”Nej, alltså...det är bara Petter… han undrar om jag övergivit dem och flyttat in hos dig redan… Frågar om han ska leta efter en ny hyresgäst...” Even ler med hela ansiktet, böjer sig fram och pussar Isak på kinden. ”Han har ju inte sett mig på ett tag.”

Isak känner hur han stelnar till. ”Flyttat in hos mig…? Vänta… har du berättat för honom om mig, om oss?!”

Evens leende avtar.

”Ja...? Det är väl inte så konstigt att han undrar varför jag aldrig sover hemma nu för tiden liksom…? Och så träffade han ju oss i förra veckan när vi skulle iväg, så det där räknade han ut alldeles själv. Kunde inte ljuga när han ställde mig mot väggen, han känner mig alldeles för väl vid det här laget. Men jag lovar, han kommer inte säga något! Man kan lita på honom!” Even försöker låta så övertygande han bara kan.   

Isak spänner blicken i Even, känner hur irritationen växer i hans bröst. “Säkert?”

“Säkert.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Och wow, vilka fina kommentarer ni ger. Blir så himla glad, särskilt nu när det varit svårt att få tid över till att skriva och det gått lite trögt de gånger man väl haft tid. Har gått tillbaka och läst flera gånger :) 
> 
> Special thanks to Amethystus, min livlina när det går lite trögt. ❤️Som alltid har några kloka ord eller bra idéer att plocka fram när de behövs som mest :) 
> 
> Inga bilder till kapitlet denna gång, ni ser det nog framför er ändå... ;-)


	23. Mikael

Isak tar ännu en klunk av ölen, lutar sig bakåt och försöker slappna av. Han kan inte riktigt släppa känslan han burit med sig större delen av dagen. Inte ens några öl verkar hjälpa, han känner sig fortfarande tankfull.

Stämningen i morse mellan honom och Even hade varit så fin, helt fantastiskt, ända tills verkligheten gjorde sig påmind igen. Känslan av att inte ha full kontroll på situationen, kunna bestämma vad som kommer att ske och när, gjorde honom rädd. Even såg nästan lite ledsen ut när Isak berättade att bara en av hans vänner visste om att de träffades, att han ville vänta med att berätta för fler. Återigen förklarade Isak att det är mycket att fundera igenom innan han tar ett så stort beslut - ett beslut som kommer att påverka hela hans framtid. Even knorrade lite, tyckte det var stor skillnad på att berätta det för några vänner mot att gå ut med det offentligt. Påpekade att det borde underlätta för Isak om han får fler personer omkring sig som kan ge honom sitt stöd. 

Evens ord, och hans dämpade min när han gick, har legat kvar och gnagt i Isak under hela dagen. Han lyckades släppa det när de spelade match, men så fort han klev av planen så var tankarna där igen. Han vill verkligen inte göra bort sig nu. Får inte, tycker om Even alldeles för mycket för det.... Behöver bara mer tid att vänja sig vid något, som tidigare har varit så avlägset för hans del. Att han skulle träffa Even här och nu fanns liksom inte med i hans plan.

Men planer kan ändras snabbt.

Isak snurrar på glaset, låter blicken svepa över rummet de sitter i. Stämningen är uppsluppen och alla ser så glada och avslappnade ut, väl förtjänta av några öl efter ännu en seger ikväll och med ett stundande uppehåll framför sig. 

Blicken fastnar några sekunder på Mikael. Isak har funderat flera gånger på om han ska berätta om sin situation för honom, men det rätta tillfället har aldrig dykt upp. Mikael ser ut att vara djupt inne i ett samtal med Viktor, när han plötsligt lyfter blicken och höjer glaset i en skål. Isak ler, skålar tillbaka. Tar några klunkar till.

När Viktor går iväg några minuter senare, ropar Mikael ivrigt på Isak och pekar på platsen intill. Isak reser sig genast upp och slår sig ner bredvid honom.

“Fett ställe det här!” brister Mikael ut. Isak kan inte annat än att hålla med. Gillar den trevliga atmosfären, de ruffa väggarna nere i källarlokalen de befinner sig i. För att inte tala om den goda ölen som de brygger på plats.

“Jepp. Tror den här delen är från 1700-talet faktiskt, tyckte jag läste det någonstans…Sjukt många öl de har också!” Isak flinar till. “Skål då!” De klirrar med glasen, dricker varsin rejäl klunk öl, kallpratar sedan en stund om de olika ölen som finns i sortimentet.

“Bra matcher av dig på sistone, nästan synd vi gör uppehåll just nu. Du får se till att bevara formen!“ Mikael skrattar till. 

“Tack! Ska ändå bli skönt med ett litet break, drar till Barcelona imorgon med en kompis.” 

“Kul! Hur länge då? 

“Bara ett par dagar, vi blir borta fyra nätter. Jag har faktiskt aldrig varit där förut, har du?”

Mikael nickar. “Jo, men det är säkert 15 år sen nu alltså… minns inte så mycket. Ska ni göra något speciellt där borta?” 

“Nja… vi har inte så mycket planerat. Blir säkert stranden och gå runt i stan, äta massa god mat… och dricka öl” Isak flinar till. 

“Ja, jag minns mest bara den där gamla kyrkan som de fortfarande byggde på… den är väl inte klar än förresten?!” 

“Sagrada Familia? Nej! Den är väl inte klar förrän om tio år eller nåt sånt!” Isak ler för sig själv, tänker på när Even berättade om kyrkan och den säregna arkitekten bakom verket. Isak skrattade till när Even sa att arkitekten var känd för att ha en ‘sensuellt organisk stil med expressionistiska drag’. Isak kunde inte låta bli att retas, frågade om Even pratade om sig själv. Even skrattade högt, sa skämtsamt att han var mer av en brutalist, försökte bevisa det genom att brotta ner Isak på rygg. Tryckte sitt halvhårda stånd mot Isaks skrev, viskade i hans öra att han skulle vara glad för att han inte var minimalist.

Tankarna på Even gör honom glad, får det att fladdra till i hans mage. Han undrar hur det kommer kännas att inte få träffa honom på flera dagar. Den fysiska saknaden känns redan så påtaglig, bara efter ett par timmar.

“Ska du göra något speciellt då?” frågar Isak nyfiket, tar en till klunk av ölen.

“Ja, jag ska åka ner en sväng till min bror i Oslo och hälsa på. Han har precis flyttat in i en ny lägenhet, tillsammans med sin pojkvän. Så vi ska hänga lite, chilla, har inget särskilt planerat. Hoppas på fint väder...”

“Låter kul! Ses ni ofta..?”

“Inte just nu, men vi snackar nästan varje dag. Han är min bästa vän, bara två år yngre än mig så vi har hängt mycket genom åren. Spelat fotboll tillsammans...” Mikael tystnar, snurrar eftertänksamt på glaset. “Han har ju haft det ganska jobbigt ett par år… Är så jäkla synd att han slutade med fotbollen alltså. Han var mycket bättre än mig. Tror han drevs av den där tävlingsinstinkten som syskon kan ha, att man alltid vill vara lite bättre än brorsan du vet...” Mikael ler snett, ser på Isak. “Har du några syskon förresten?!”

“Nej. Det är bara jag…” Isak funderar en kort stund över hur det skulle kännas om han haft en nära bror eller syster att anförtro sig till, om det hade gjort saken annorlunda för hans del.

“Är det länge sen han slutade med fotbollen…?” frågar Isak försiktigt, funderar samtidigt på hur han ska kunna leda in samtalet på sig själv. Det känns som att det är nu eller aldrig han har chansen att berätta för Mikael. Isak kastar hastigt blicken på de andra runt omkring, ser hur de sitter en bit ifrån dem och pratar med varandra för fullt. Musiken i bakgrunden och sorlet i lokalen gör att han är ganska säker på att ingen kan höra vad han och Mikael pratar om.

“Fyra år sedan. Han mådde verkligen dåligt, fick stå ut i flera år med massa skitsnack runt omkring. Från tränare, lagkompisar och alla möjliga… Ja, du vet ju själv hur tuff jargongen är ibland! Till slut var det inte värt det... ” Mikael får en sårad blick när han vänder huvudet åt sidan, ser menande på Jakob som sitter längre bort i lokalen och som redan börjar se ganska berusad ut. “Och kommentarer från sådana som han gör ju knappast saken bättre..!”

Det låter som att Mikael mumlar ‘idiot’, men Isak är inte säker på om han hör rätt. Han tar ett djupt andetag, känner hur han börjar bli torr i halsen trots ölen han dricker.

“Nej, de där kommentarerna kunde man vara utan... Jag vet vad du menar… Jag har också tagit ganska illa vid mig faktiskt...” Isak flackar nervöst med blicken, men blir genast lugn när han möter Mikaels blick igen.

“Ja…? Menar du senast när han snackade skit i omklädningsrummet efter LSK-matchen…?”

“Bland annat. Men inte bara då… Och inte bara han...” Isak känner hur hjärtat börjar slå fortare, håller fast Mikaels blick. Mikael ser frågande på honom, väntar på att Isak ska fortsätta.

Isak tar ett djupt andetag, börjar trevande att berätta. Mikael låter honom prata till punkt, avbryter honom inte. Ser bara på honom med djupt förstående blick.

“... och nu har jag träffat någon, vilket inte gör saken mindre komplicerad direkt...” Isak biter nervöst på en av fingernaglarna.

Mikael lägger sin hand ovanpå Isaks arm, ser honom i ögonen.

“Du vet du kan lita på mig, okej? Jag backar dig till 100 procent, vad som än händer. Bara så du vet!” 

“Tack… “ Isak känner sig lättad över att äntligen ha berättat, tacksam för att han har Mikaels stöd. 

“Så... vad heter han då…? Han som du har träffat?” Mikael ser nyfiket på honom.

“Han heter Even, bor här i stan. Vänta lite… du ska få se en bild på honom…” Isak skiner upp, tar genast fram sin telefon, är ivrig att visa Mikael hur Even ser ut. Han letar fram en bild från när de var uppe på Gråkallen i förra veckan. En av hans favoritbilder på dem. De står och håller om varandra, har huvudena tätt intill, utsikten över Trondheim skymtandes bakom sig.

“Åh! Snyggingar! Grattis Isak!” Mikael klappar honom på axeln ett par gånger. "Glad för din skull!"

Isak ler, känner sig stolt som en tupp. “Tack! Jag är så glad att jag har träffat honom...” Han är tyst i några sekunder innan han fortsätter. “Men han gillar väl inte riktigt att jag vill vänta lite med att berätta för våra vänner om oss… Jag har sagt att jag behöver få lite mer tid, vi har ju inte träffats så länge. Vet inte varför det är så bråttom…?” Isak ser fundersamt på Mikael.

Mikael flinar till, lägger huvudet på sned. “Men Isak, seriöst. Har du aldrig haft den där känslan..? Du vet när du är så där fruktansvärt förälskad och bara vill skrika ut det till hela världen?! Du vill liksom att ALLA ska veta om det! Precis så tror jag att det är för Even.”

Isak ler generat, snurrar på ölglaset framför sig. 

“Du vet vad jag menar?!” Mikael ler, knuffar till Isak i sidan. 

“Både ja och nej….eller... Jag har liksom aldrig varit förälskad förut eller haft ett riktigt förhållande… Det är nytt för mig det här också!” Isak är tyst i några sekunder innan han fortsätter. “Jag har ju inte riktigt velat släppa in någon… Men nu… det går liksom inte att värja sig, han är helt…” Isak ler ett fånigt leende och ruskar på huvudet, vet inte hur han ska kunna beskriva alla känslor som fyller hans inre. 

“...oemotståndlig? Jag vet hur det känns, Isak! Det är en härlig känsla när man träffar rätt person!” 

“Mmmm… det är ju det!” Isak ser glatt på Mikael. “Tack! Det känns jätteskönt att ha berättat för någon mer nu...”

“Ja, jag förstår det. Kom ihåg att du inte är ensam Isak! Jag är säker på att det finns fler som dig där ute. Och vill du gå ut i media och berätta så stöttar jag dig, du vet det. Men det är nog viktigt att det är noga genomtänkt, för jag tror det kommer bli ett jäkla tryck den första tiden...”

“Ja, jag vet… Det känns som att det varit mycket snack på sistone om att det snart borde vara dags för någon i Tippeligan att kliva fram. Vet inte om jag har någon större lust till att vara den personen faktiskt…”

“Har du tur kanske någon annan hinner före dig?! Du behöver ju inte bestämma dig nu hur du ska göra. Ta det när det känns rätt läge dig, inte för att någon annan vill att du berättar. Okej?”

Isak nickar långsamt, känner hur anspänningen släpper taget helt om hans kropp. 

“Okej. Men du….? Nu måste jag verkligen gå och pissa, har druckit för många öl tror jag!” Isak ger Mikael en klapp på axeln innan han reser sig upp för att gå iväg.

På väg ut ur rummet blir han stoppad av Jakob. 

“Hey Valtersen! Vart fan ska du?!”

“Toa.”

“Ta med en öl till mig, tack…!”

Isak flinar till, är tveksam till om Jakob verkligen ska fortsätta dricka i det här tempot. Undrar vilken öl i ordningen han är inne på. Men han är ju vuxen, kan bestämma själv.

“Okej då… Fixar.” Något motvilligt tar han på sig uppgiften att förse Jakob med en ny öl.

När han kommer ut från toaletten ser han att klockan börjar närma sig halv tolv. Han har ingen större lust att stanna kvar, vill inget hellre än att träffa Even, särskilt eftersom han åker till Barcelona imorgon. Mobiltäckningen är lite dålig nere bland de gamla källarvalven och han går halvvägs upp i trappan till övervåningen. Han ringer Even som svarar omgående, trots att det är sent. 

“Hej..!”

Evens varma röst gör Isak glad på en gång.

“Hej… vad gör du?”

“Inget, har precis lagt mig i sängen.” 

“Ah, så synd. Jag som tänkte att du skulle krypa ner i min säng annars…”

Isak hör hur Even skrattar till.

“Låter lockande… men… kan inte du komma hit istället?!”

“Jag vet inte… du är väl inte själv hemma…?” Isak pillar rastlöst på en lös bit på väggen. “Det är mycket enklare att ses hemma hos mig, du vet...”

Han hör hur Even drar en liten suck. 

“Isak, slappna av! Petter vet ju redan… det är ingen fara. Det är bara att komma över hit!”

“Men, kan vi inte mötas upp någonstans på vägen annars…?”

“Isak, nej. Vill du träffa mig får du komma hit.” Even låter bestämd på rösten.

Isak inser att han inte har något val ifall han vill träffa Even innan han reser bort.

“Okej, okej… jag kommer till dig. Jag tänkte gå härifrån snart, kanske om fem minuter…?”

“Låter perfekt… Då ses vi snart?”

“Yes! Och du, Even… Längtar efter dig! Jättemycket... ” 

Even skrattar till. “Jag gillar när du är lite full... längtar efter dig också… Hör av dig sen när du är utanför, okej?” 

“Okej… Puss!” Isak blir alldeles varm i magen, har aldrig sagt puss till någon i telefon förut. Slås av hur bra det känns.

Even fnissar till, avslutar med att säga puss han också.

 

Isak har blicken fäst vid telefonen när han hastigt vänder sig om för att gå ner för trappan, bort till de andra igen. Han fryser till när han ser Jakob stå i vägen framför honom, precis vid det nedersta trappsteget. Jakob ser på Isak med lurig blick.

“Ooooohhh… Vem pratade du med då?!”

Isak känner hur han får panik, klarar inte av tänka klart.

“Eh… inte någon speciell.” Han försöker passera förbi Jakob, men stoppas av en hand som trycks hårt mot hans bröst.

“Vänta! Är du säker på det..?! Det lät inte riktigt så… _Längtar efter dig.”_ Jakob förställer rösten, ser på Isak med intensiv, men ostadig, blick. “Så gulligt då… Kom igen nu Isak! Berätta!”

Isak känner hur både paniken och ilskan växer i hans bröst, förstår inte hur han kunde vara så korkad som sa Evens namn högt. Hur fan ska han klara sig ur det här?

“Nej…! Släpp bara förbi mig, din jävla…”

Isak känner hur det brinner till, puttar till Jakob bryskt över axeln. Vill bara komma bort från honom, fortast möjligt. Jävla Jakob! 

Jakob släpper genast handen från hans bröst, håller upp båda händerna i luften. 

”Sorry, sorry! Visste inte att det var en så känslig fråga…!” Jakob spänner blicken i honom. ”Jag lovar, jag ska inte säga nåt till de andra om ditt lilla ’booty call’… Knulla runt så länge du har chansen! Sen när du är gift blir det andra bullar…” Jakob vinglar till, tar stöd mot väggen. 

Isak ser sin chans, pressar sig förbi. Hör hur Jakob ropar efter honom.

“Glöm inte kondom! Annars kan det bli en trist historia…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En eller två till som vet...? Det är frågan det... ;-)
> 
> Tack för alla kommentarer på förra kapitlet, gjorde mig extra glad. ❤️Hoppas verkligen att jag snart får mer tid för att skriva. :)
> 
> Och även om det inte kom fram så tydligt i texten som jag ursprungligen tänkte mig, så befinner sig Isak och lagkompisarna på Øx Tap Room i Trondheim (tack för förslag Pagnilagni ❤️) Kikar ni in på min tumblr finns det några bilder därifrån :) https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lisaruvo
> 
> Tack Amethystus för genomläsning ❤️


	24. Karma

När Isak vaknar nästa morgon ligger han tätt intill Even, har hans arm över sig. Han känner värmen från hans hud, hör på hans andetag att han fortfarande sover. Han vill inte väcka honom än, vill ligga och beundra honom i smyg en stund till.

Det tog ett tag för dem att somna i natt, de låg och pratade en lång stund. Isak berättade stolt för Even att han kommit ut för Mikael under kvällen. Han såg på Even hur glad han blev, förstod att det var viktigt för honom också. _“Du ser Isak, det går fint. Ett steg i taget...”_

Men när Jakob kom på tal mörknade genast Isaks blick. Han berättade utförligt vad Jakob hade sagt, och kanske hört av hans samtal med Even. Isak öste ur sig allt - all skit som byggts upp den senaste tiden. _“Jag är så jävla less på honom, Even! Önskar att han blev långtidsskadad, såld eller vad fan som helst! Orkar inte med honom...”_

Even var tyst en stund, strök Isak lugnande över håret där de låg tätt intill varandra i den smala sängen.  “ _Du…? Han kanske inte mår helt bra? Har något han själv går runt och bär på? Alla har ju något de brottas med, eller hur…?”_

Isak har aldrig tänkt så långt förut, att det kanske finns en orsak till Jakobs beteende. Han har bara tänkt på hur mycket han själv avskyr det. Han och Even låg en lång stund och spekulerade i vad orsakerna skulle kunna vara. En taskig barndom som gav ett stort behov av att framhäva sig själv? Kanske ett spelmissbruk? En kontrollerande fru? Eller har hans fru tröttnat på honom, träffat någon annan? Kanske rentav en annan kvinna?! Till slut låg de och småskrattade åt alla fåniga teorier som poppade upp.

Isak kan inte låta bli att le, borrar in näsan i Evens halsgrop. Kan i vilket fall som helst slå vad om att Jakob inte vaknar upp på samma sätt med sin fru idag. Kanske är han till och med förpassad till gästrummet, eller till en av barnens små sängar. Förmodligen rejält bakfull, så berusad som han var igår kväll. Mår som han förtjänar, tänker Isak.

Even stryker med handen över Isaks rygg, upp mot nacken, drar fingrarna genom hans hår. Isak blundar, låter sina fingrar glida ner över Evens bröstkorg, över hans mage, ner mot hans höft. Han stannar upp vid Evens boxershorts, stoppar in ett par fingrar under resåren. Pressar fingertopparna mot huden, känner hur Even genast reagerar, spänner sig lätt.

“Isak…” Even ler, Isak hör det på rösten.

Han kysser Even lätt på halsen, fortsätter ut på ena skuldran samtidigt som han förflyttar tyngden, vänder ner Even på rygg. Isak lägger sig över och pressar sin kropp, sitt skrev, mot Even. Struntar i att han har dålig andedräkt, kysser Even på munnen. Even besvarar kyssen, lägger armarna över hans rygg, trycker honom ännu närmare intill.

Det tar inte lång stund innan intensiteten i kyssandet ökar. De andas allt häftigare båda två, ger ifrån sig små stön. Men så är det som att hjärnan plötsligt får syre och poletten trillar ner hos Isak. Han stannar upp, drar undan sin kropp och lägger sig vid sidan av Even.

“Fan…” Isak suckar högt.

“Vad är det…?” Even ser förvånat på honom.

Isak lägger armen över ansiktet.

“Alltså.. jag kan inte… inte när Petter ligger på andra sidan väggen… Man hör ju när han hostar typ… Jag vill inte att han ska höra oss…” viskar Isak förläget.

“Äsch, det är nog ingen fara. Han brukar sova länge, men visst... Ska vi ta en dusch istället..?” Even lägger sig på sidan, tätt intill Isak, ser honom i ögonen. “Du får försöka vara lite tystare, inte låta så högt när du..”

Isak slår skämtsamt till Even över armen. “What?! Det är ju du som låter mest!”

“Är det väl inte…?!”

“Jo…” Isak kysser Even mjukt på munnen för att få tyst på honom.

“Det är bara för att du är så jävla härlig…” Even skrattar högt.

De reser sig långsamt upp ur sängen, Isak sträcker sig efter byxorna som ligger på golvet, tar fram sin telefon. Skärmen är helt svart, urladdad.

“Har du en laddare någonstans…?”

“Yes, här!” Even hämtar en laddarsladd från skrivbordet, ger den till Isak.

“Tack.”

“Kom nu! Vi har viktigare saker för oss…” Even ger honom den där blicken som inte går att motstå, den som får honom att smälta på nolltid. Isak lägger genast ifrån sig telefonen, tar Evens utsträckta hand i sin.

De smyger ut ur sovrummet, smiter in i badrummet utan att Petter ser dem.

Tar en lång dusch tillsammans.

 

***

 

Lite senare står Even vid spisen och gör äggröra. Isak står bakom, tätt intill, har handen placerad på hans höft. Han andas in doften av Evens schampo, tänker på hur han nyss stod och tvålade in hans kropp.

“Kommer sakna dig när jag är i Barcelona…” Han kysser Even i håret. Even vänder ansiktet mot honom och ger honom en snabb kyss på munnen, innan han fortsätter med äggröran.

“God morgon!”

Isak rycker till, drar sig snabbt undan från Even. Ställer sig en bit ifrån.

“God morgon…” säger Isak försiktigt, uppenbart besvärad av Petters närvaro. Han vet inte riktigt hur han ska bete sig, var han ska stå eller vad han ska säga. Är inte van vid situationen. Dessutom är han inte helt övertygad om att han kan lita på Petter, även om Even påstår det.

Even kastar en hastig blick på Isak, ser nästan lite irriterad ut, men Isak vet inte om han misstolkar honom. Kanske är han bara irriterad för att Petter störde dem i deras lilla bubbla.  

“Tänkte bara kolla om duschen är ledig nu? Har ju varit upptaget ett tag liksom…” Petter biter sig lätt i läppen, låter blicken vandra fram och tillbaka mellan Isak och Even.

“Vi är klara, så det går fint..!” Even vänder ansiktet mot Petter, håller kvar hans blick. Försöker diskret signalera åt Petter att han ska gå därifrån.

“Okej… Men då går jag och duschar då…”

“Gör det.”

Petter blir stående i dörröppningen, ser på Isak.

“Hey... hade ni kul på stan igår efter matchen? Festade hårt?!” Petter skrattar till.

Isak ser förvånat på Petter. “Hårt vet jag inte… men ja, några öl tog vi. Hur så?”

“Men vem var det som blev tagen av polisen då?!” Petter spänner nyfiket blicken i Isak.

“Polisen? Vad pratar du om?” Isak känner sig förvirrad, inser att han har missat något. Even vänder sig om, ser plötsligt också väldigt intresserad ut.

“Ja? Det var ju någon i ditt lag som blev tagen av polisen i natt?!” Petter tar några steg in i köket, närmar sig Isak. “Det står ju på nätet, ja överallt! Hur har ni kunnat missa det?!” Petter flinar till, ser först på honom, sedan på Even. ”Eller ja, det är väl inte så svårt att gissa egentligen, har ju hö…”

“Vänta, jag måste kolla telefonen…” Isak avbryter Petter, får bråttom in till Evens sovrum för att hämta sin telefon. Han ser att han har flera olästa meddelanden och missade samtal från i natt och nu på morgonen. Från Julian, Mikael och Jonas.

“ _Vad hände? Vart tog du vägen? Du drog så snabbt, är allt okej?_ ”

_“Aha! Jakob sa nåt om att du skulle hem till nån tjej…? Stämmer det?! Nån som börjar på E??? Emma...?! Fan, visste det… Varför har du inte sagt nåt???? Du måste berätta allt sen. Allt!!!!! / J”_

_“Tack för att du ville berätta om allt för mig, vet att det inte är enkelt! Hälsa Even! <3 Snakkes!” _

_“Karma bites back! Jakob tagen av polis! Lol”_

_“Full som ett ägg. Välte bord och glas.”_

_“Vi ska väl sticka idag som planerat hoppas jag? Ring sen när du blir utsläppt! Haha… tror inte det var du då… (Men vem fan var det??)”_

Isak läser alla meddelanden under tiden han går tillbaka till Even och Petter. När han kommer in i köket står Even lutad mot köksbänken, läser i sin telefon. Han tittar upp när han ser att Isak kommer, ser på honom med road blick.

“Har du läst nyheterna?!”

Isak skakar på huvudet. “Nej, har inte hunnit. Men jag har läst massa mess, så jag anar vad som hänt...”

Even börjar läsa högt ur sin telefon.

“Rosenborgspelare gripen i natt. RBK:s klubbdirektör: Vi ser på denna sak med största allvar.” Even tar en kort paus, ser på Isak innan han fortsätter att läsa. “Rosenborgsspelaren blev gripen av polisen och är anmäld för störande av ordningen i Trondheim i natt. Polisen i Trøndelag skriver följande på Twitter: En man har spottat på en anställd och rivit ner glas på ett uteställe. Han slog efter folk då han gick ut från stället. Intagen till arrest. VG har ännu inte fått bekräftat vem mannen är, men söker RBKs pressansvarige för tillfället.” Even tittar upp på Isak. ”Vet du vem det är?”

Isak nickar. ”Ja. Det är Jakob.”

“Va?! Jakob Kristiansen?! Seriöst??” Petter reser sig hastigt upp från stolen han satt sig på under tiden. “Är det han?!”

Isak nickar en gång till.

“Shit… där ser man…” Petter vandrar ut ur köket, försvinner i riktning mot badrummet.

Isak och Even ser på varandra, försöker smälta nyheten om Jakob. Undan för undan spricker deras ansikten upp, tills de båda brister ut i skratt.

“Så, vad tror du? Han kanske var för full igår..? Tror du verkligen han hörde att det var mig du pratade med…?” Even tar ett par steg fram mot Isak, kramar om honom.

“Nej… han var säkert för full”. Isak lutar huvudet mot Evens axel, känner hur lättnaden sprider sig i hans kropp.

Han funderar på var Jakob befinner sig nu. I en fyllecell? Eller är han kanske på väg hem till en arg fru? Isak undrar vilket alternativ som är värst, men allra mest undrar han över vad klubbledningen kommer att säga. Hur kommer de agera? Blir det något mer straff än böter? Kommer han bli avstängd och i så fall hur länge?

Önskescenariot har han genast klart för sig.

 

***

 

De står ute i hallen. Even ska till jobbet och Isak ska hem till sig, packa det sista innan resan och sedan sticka på en gång till flygplatsen.

“Vi ska ju åt samma håll, ska vi ta sällskap?”

Isak dröjer några sekunder med svaret.

“Alltså, vi behöver ju inte hålla varandra i handen, om det var det du trodde.” Even tittar ner i golvet, börjar ta på sig skorna.

“Nej, men.. det går bra. Klart vi ska gå tillsammans!“

“Säkert?” Even tittar upp, ser på Isak.

“Ja, självklart!” Isak försöker låta så övertygande han bara kan.

De går ut genom lägenhetsdörren och ner för trappan. Isak söker försiktigt Evens hand, flätar in sina fingrar i hans. Even tittar upp och ser på honom med varm blick. När de kommer ner till ytterdörren glider fingrarna isär igen.

Utanför dörren stoppar Isak ner händerna i fickorna, väntar på att Even ska få upp låset på sin cykel. Efter någon minuts kämpande lyckas han till slut och de kommer iväg.

De går på varsin sida av cykeln, småpratar hela vägen bort till Bakklandet. Strax innan de är framme vid Dromedar stannar Even upp, ser på Isak med intensiv blick.

“Du hör väl av dig?”

“Ja, självklart! Kommer inte kunna låta bli, om jag säger så… Kommer bli dIn nya stalker, hehe…” Isak flinar till.

Even börjar skratta, lutar sig sedan fram och sänker rösten. “Jag har gärna en stalker, alltså! Särskilt om han är så fin som dig…”

Hela Isaks kropp skriker efter att få ge Even en sista kyss innan han går därifrån, men allt han får fram är ett stort leende.

“Hej då Even… Vi hörs!”

“Vi hörs…”

Deras blickar dröjer sig kvar i några sekunder innan de till slut skiljs åt. Isak vänder sig om och börjar gå hemåt. Han försöker tänka på resan, glädja sig åt den. Men det enda han kan tänka på är hur mycket han redan längtar hem innan han ens har hunnit åka iväg.

Och han vet vem det beror på.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för alla kommentarer på förra kap! ❤️ En av dem fick smyga in sig lite i det här kapitlet, tack för påminnelsen Duerikkjealena ❤️ 
> 
> Och tack Amethyst-puss för att du bollat och läst ännu en gång ❤️
> 
> Så, Barcelona nästa! Tror ni Isak kommer njuta av resan eller kommer han bara tänka på Even? ;)
> 
> Blir jätteglad om ni skriver en liten kommentar ❤️


	25. Vänta till jag kommer hem ska jag göra det igen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Länge sedan jag postade senaste kapitlet. Sorry! Tiden räcker inte alltid till som jag vill just nu tyvärr.  
> Förra kap slutade med att Isak skulle till Barcelona, det här är vad som händer under tiden han väntar på flyget :)
> 
> Och vill ni läsa ett mer seriöst kapitel kan ni hoppa över detta och vänta till nästa som jag postar senare i helgen ❤️

**Isak 13:18:**

Tråkigt vänta på flygplatsen. Saknar dig ❤️

 

**Even 13:19:**

Saknar dig med ❤️ och grejerna du gjorde i duschen i morse

 

**Isak 13:20**

:)

Vänta till jag kommer hem ska jag göra det igen

 

**Even 13:22**

Vet inte om jag orkar vänta så länge

Du är så härlig

 

**Even 13:25**

Fan. Kan inte koncentrera mig på jobbet

 

  **Isak 13:27**

#sorrynotsorry

  

**Even 13:42**

 

#sorrynotsorry

 

**Isak 13:44**

OMG Even. Tror du de serverar en sån på planet? ;)

 

  **Even 13:46**

Nej, finns bara här. Du måste komma hem ❤️Baristans special ;) 

 

**Isak 13:48**

Ah! Ska beställa den nästa gång ❤️

 

**Even 13:49**

 ❤️

Exklusive. Only for you 

 

**Isak 13:50**

❤️ 

 

**Isak 13:54**

Ska snart på planet, hörs sen! 

 

**Even 13:55**

Saknar du mig i Barcelona kan du ju alltid leta rätt på Torre Agbar

 

**Isak 13:55**

Vem är det??

 

**Even 13:56**

Googla! 

 

 **Isak 14:00**  

Den?! 

Lite större än din ;)

 

**Even 14.04**

Är du missnöjd?? ;)

 

**Isak 14.05**

Nej! Det vet du. 144 m är lite... mycket ;)

Ni arkitekter är speciella. Särskilt du ❤️

 

**Even 14:06**

❤️  

 


	26. Cerveceria Catalana

Isak ligger på hotellsängen med telefonen i handen, väntar på att Jonas ska bli klar inne i badrummet så att de äntligen kan komma iväg. Duschen efter resan var välbehövlig, nu är planen att leta upp en restaurang. Even, som till skillnad mot Isak har besökt staden flera gånger, har gett flera tips som verkar bra.

Han vet inte hur många meddelanden Even har skickat under dagen, eller hur många han själv har skickat iväg för den delen. Han har tappat räkningen för länge sen. Det var kanske inte helt fel ändå att resa bort, även om det inte kändes så när de skiljdes åt tidigare idag. Få känna hur alla känslor växer sig större på lite avstånd, suga in alla fina ord från Even.

“Nytt meddelande från Even, eller?”

Isak rycker till, släpper blicken från telefonen, har inte hört att Jonas kommit ut från badrummet. Jonas klappar till honom på axeln, hela ansiktet skiner upp. 

“Herregud Isak! Ni ska väl inte hålla på och texta hela kvällen, eller?! Du får inte glömma bort mig!”

“Nej alltså, ville bara säga att vi har kommit fram och så…” 

Att han nyss skickat en bild på sig själv i bar överkropp, med texten ‘4 dagar kvar’, behöver han ju knappast berätta för Jonas. 

“Right… Men du, vad hette den där restaurangen som Even tipsade om?” 

“Vänta ska jag kolla...” Isak skrollar uppåt bland alla meddelanden han fått från Even tidigare under dagen. Det tar en liten stund innan han hittar det han letar efter.

 

_Cerveceria Catalana har bäst tapas i hela Barcelona. Dit måste ni gå! Jättegoda miniburgare! Och så måste ni beställa cabraeos egg style!_

 

“Det heter Cerveceria Catalana. Ska vi kolla om det är i närheten?”

Jonas nickar, söker efter restaurangen i sin telefon, hittar den snabbt. “Ser ut att vara bara några minuter härifrån…”  

  
Tio minuter senare står de utanför restaurangen. Och de är inte ensamma.

”Åh fan, är det kö?!” Isak suckar högt vid blotta åsynen av alla människor som väntar på att få ett bord. Han har ingen större lust att köa bara för att äta lite mat, även om Even har rekommenderat stället. ”Ska vi gå vidare någon annanstans?”

”Ska vi..?! Jag tycker det ser rätt schysst ut. Vänta lite, så ska jag fråga först.” Jonas går genast iväg och letar rätt på hovmästaren, kommer snabbt tillbaka till Isak. 

”Det är lugnt. Man skriver upp sig på en lista, tar ungefär en halvtimme för oss två. Vi tar en öl så länge, kom!”

En halvtimme. Isak undrar om det i själva verket betyder en timme här i Spanien, men han ger med sig och följer efter Jonas som redan letat upp en ledig plats i baren. Det tar inte lång stund innan de får varsin öl i handen.

“Skål för första kvällen i Barcelona!” Jonas höjer glaset mot Isak.

“Skål!”

De dricker några klunkar innan Jonas ställer ner glaset och nyfiket spänner blicken i Isak.

“Så va fan hände igår kväll egentligen?!”

“Du menar med Jakob?”

Jonas nickar. “Var alla lika fulla som han eller?!”

Isak skrattar till. ”Nej! Tror bara det var han som blev så jävla full. Fattar inte hur han tänkte alltså. Visst, vi andra drack också några öl men inte som han alltså…” Isak skakar på huvudet, tänker på samtalet han hade med Mikael innan idag när han satt och väntade på flygplatsen. Isak hade fått en utförlig beskrivning av nattens händelseförlopp.  “Han försökte tydligen stöta på flera tjejer inne på puben. Gick väl inte så bra, om man säger så. Skröt om att han hade störst kuk i laget…”

“What?! Är du seriös?” Jonas börjar gapskratta, smittar av sig på Isak som också brister ut i skratt.

“Ja, det är säkert! Sen råkade han spilla ut öl på nån kille som blev sur och gav honom en knuff. Till slut bad vakterna honom gå därifrån och då blev han förbannad, började käfta och välte ännu fler glas…” Isak suckar högt samtidigt som Jonas skakar på huvudet.

“Vilken jävla idiot, alltså…Visst är det han som snackat massa skit också?!”

“Japp. Inte min favorit, direkt...”

Jonas fnyser till. ”Nej, förstår det… Men, vad händer med honom nu då?!”

”Det är väl inte helt klart, men böter blir det ju i vilket fall eftersom han togs av polisen. Sen har han fått en skriftlig varning av klubben idag också.”

“Har han?”

“Ja, det står på nyheterna till och med.“ Isak fiskar upp telefonen ur fickan, ler när han ser att Even har skickat ett nytt meddelande till honom. Läser det inte på en gång utan går direkt till nyheterna, börjar läsa högt för Jonas.

 _“Jakob Kristiansen, mittfältaren i Rosenborg, blev gripen i natt efter ett fyllebråk. Nu ber han om ursäkt för händelsen._  
_\- Jag tar hela ansvaret för det som hände. Jag var full, vilket jag verkligen beklagar. Jag ber om ursäkt till klubben och mina lagkamrater, till alla supportrar och alla andra som blev inblandade. Det kommer inte att hända en gång till, det kan jag lova.  
__Ledningen i Rosenborg menar på att Kristiansens uppförande är oacceptabelt och har gett honom en skriftlig varning. De har också avtalat om en uppföljning längre fram. Enligt klubbdirektören är det mycket ovanligt att få en skriftlig varning och om något liknande sker igen kan det vara slutspelat för Kristiansen i klubben.”_

“Game over!” brister Jonas ut.

“Game over…” Isak tystnar, stryker med ena pekfingret längs ölglaset, tittar försiktigt upp på Jonas.

”Du vet att vi pratade om att jag kanske skulle berätta för någon i laget…?”

“Ja…?”

“Jag gjorde det igår kväll. Jag berättade för Mikael om mig, och om Even.”

”Nej?! Är det sant? Fan, va bra! Nu blir jag stolt över dig!” Jonas ser uppriktigt glad ut, klappar honom på axeln. ”Det gick bra, eller…?”

”Ja, det gick jättebra. Trodde väl inte att han skulle ha några problem med det, men det var inte helt lätt ändå liksom…”

”Nej, förstår det. Men du, jag vill veta mer om Even nu! Det är seriöst nu, eller...?!”

Isak skrattar till, känner sig nästan lite generad.

“Jo, det är det. Vi träffas nästan varje dag, sover ihop. Vi ses mest hemma hos mig då. Men ja, det går fint!”

”Okej, och resten av tiden låtsas ni som ingenting eller?!” skjuter Jonas snabbt in.

”Nej! Eller ja, jo… kanske då… Men ja, vi är tillsammans, även om det inte är officiellt liksom.”

Jonas nickar. ”Vad säger Even om det då...?”

Isak tvekar, vet att han och Even egentligen inte har pratat igenom det ordentligt. Har haft fullt upp med… annat. Heta minnesbilder från morgonens gemensamma dusch fladdrar plötsligt förbi på näthinnan.

”Han vet ju läget, att vi måste hålla låg profil. Men vi har bara träffats i några veckor, så det är ju ingen brådska. Jag behöver lite mer tid på mig, det vet han.”

Jonas ger honom en menande blick, säger ingenting. Men Isak vet precis vad han tänker.

“Ja jag vet vad du tänker… Han vill egentligen att jag träffar hans kompisar snart. De vet ju om att han träffar någon, de pressar honom en del säger han. Men ja, jag vet inte… är inte riktigt redo för det än liksom.”

”För mig låter det som att han verkligen gillar dig. Om man vill presentera sin pojkvän för sina vänner är man ju seriös! Va fan Isak, JAG vill träffa honom! Vill se vem det är som äntligen lyckats få dig på fall…” Jonas flinar till och höjer glaset. ”Vi måste skåla för dig och Even! Skål!”

De dricker varsin rejäl klunk.

”Det är bara hoppas att han tycker att du är ‘worth waiting for’ då...” Jonas blinkar till och ställer ner glaset. ”Börjar du bli kär…?”

Isak nickar, ler med hela ansiktet. “Ja, jag tror det... Det känns så.” Även om Isak inte är van att prata känslor känns det skönt att kunna prata om Even med Jonas.

”Oj..! Du måste berätta mer om honom! Visst jobbar han på ett café, det var väl så ni möttes?!”

”Ja, det var det. Men det är bara tillfälligt, egentligen pluggar han till arkitekt.” Isak tystnar några sekunder. “Han har gjort uppehåll i ett år, men ska fortsätta sen i höst.”

“Jaså, varför tog han ett uppehåll?” frågar Jonas nyfiket, snurrar runt på ölglaset som redan börjar bli tomt.

Isak drar ut på svaret. ”För att han har varit sjuk.”

“Va? Var det allvarligt? Är han bra nu?” frågar Jonas försiktigt.

Isak funderar i några sekunder på hur mycket han ska berätta, men vid det här laget vet ju Jonas redan det mesta om honom. “Han är bipolär.”

Jonas nickar förstående. ”Aha. Så han var deprimerad? Var det därför han tog uppehåll…?”

Isak tvekar. “Jag vet faktiskt inte riktigt, men jag tror det. Ärligt talat så har vi inte inte pratat så mycket om det faktiskt…”

“Inte? Så du vet inte om han brukar vara manisk eller om han har djupa depressioner? Hur ofta han blir sjuk…?”

Isak skäms plötsligt, inser att han aldrig riktigt har frågat Even, bett honom berätta mer. ”Vi har bara pratat om det en gång, när han berättade för mig hur det låg till. Sen har vi inte kommit in på det igen...”

“Nej? Men vore inte det bra att prata om det, med tanke på din situation…?”

“Hur menar du då?” Isak spänner blicken i Jonas.

”Nej, jag bara tänkte… att… när han är manisk, om han nu är det, så kanske han gör saker som inte är helt genomtänkta? Det är väl så det brukar vara? Och det kanske inte alltid är så passande om man är känd som du och dessutom vill ligga lågt med att man är homosexuell…?!” Jonas tystnar. Isak håller kvar hans blick utan att säga något. “Ja alltså, jag tänkte mest på att han kanske berättar om er om han blir manisk…? Har du aldrig tänkt på det?”

Nej, just det har Isak faktiskt inte tänkt på tidigare. Inte en enda sekund. Men nu gör han det.

”Sorry Isak, jag menar verkligen inget illa. Jag bryr mig bara om dig! Men min poäng är att jag tror att ni måste snacka om det här… Så att du får reda på mer om hans sjukdom, tror du inte det själv?!”

“Jo, det är det säkert…” Isak tar ett djupt andetag, känner hur alla tankar börjar rusa runt i skallen på en gång. Funderar på vad Even gör om han blir manisk. Kommer han springa in naken på plan för att kyssa honom? Eller kanske göra något ännu värre än så?

Det slår honom hur otroligt lite han vet om Evens sjukdomsbild, kanske för att det är något man helst inte pratar om i början av ett förhållande. Men för att vara på den säkra sidan, han har ju trots allt en karriär att tänka på, måste han nog ta det samtalet med Even så fort han kommer hem. För det här kan han inte ta på telefon, så mycket förstår han.

“Your table is ready now!”

De reser sig upp från barstolarna, följer efter en kvinna som visar dem till ett litet bord. De beställer in mat och snart glider de in på lättare samtalsämnen, men den gnagande känslan inombords vill inte släppa taget om Isak.

 

***

 

**Morgonen efter**

De har tagit det lugnt, sovit ut. Sitter på ett café i närheten av hotellet och tar varsin espresso innan de ska gå vidare, upptäcka stan.

Isak stirrar ner i sin telefon. Even har skickat flera meddelanden till honom som han inte svarat på. Fyra igår, två idag.

 

 _Allt bra? Det blev så tyst från dig?_ ❤️

 

 _Isak! Halla?_ _Saknar dig_ ❤️

 

*2 missade samtal från Even*

 

Jonas ord i går kväll hade fått honom att kliva ur sin nyförälskade bubbla ett tag, se på Even lite mer nyktert. Inte bara med stjärnor i blicken och fjärilar i magen.

Han funderar på vad han ska svara Even, vill inte oroa honom i onödan.

 

_Sorry att jag inte hört av mig. Jonas och jag hade fullt upp igår, kom hem sent._

_Drack massa öl och hade kul. Ska iväg nu. Hörs!_

 

_Ah, nu såg jag era bilder :)_

_Ser ut som ni har det fint!  ❤️❤️❤️_

_3 dagar till bby…_

 

❤️

 

Jonas tittar plötsligt upp från sin telefon.

“Vem fan är Johan?”

Isak rycker till, ser förvånat på Jonas. Menar han _den_ Johan?

“Han har lajkat alla bilder jag la ut igår. Dina bilder också tror jag.”

Isak klickar in sig på instagram, ser att Jonas har rätt. En välkänd profilbild dyker genast upp. _Johan. Helvete också._

“Någon du känner igen eller?”

Isak nickar långsamt. “Det är den svenske killen, han som jag träffade i Oslo… Han har hört av sig några gånger. Verkar känna igen mig…”

“Oops. Vänta, han har skickat dm till mig också…”

Isak ser hur Jonas rynkar på ögonbrynen, innan han håller fram telefonen mot Isak så att han också kan läsa meddelandet på skärmen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mycket dialog i kapitlet, hoppas det inte blev för tungläst :) Men de har ju så mycket att prata om, Isak o Jonas!
> 
> Och vad är det för meddelande som Johan har skickat..?
> 
> Har själv inte ätit på restaurangen, bara stått utanför och inte orkat köa ;-p Men rekommenderas tydligen av många!
> 
> Tack Amethystus för genomläsning och bollande, ännu en gång! ❤️
> 
> Blir jätteglad om ni lämnar en liten kommentar... ❤️


	27. When you´re gone I feel incomplete

_Känner du Isak? Eller dejtar ni? För jag får inget svar från honom. Skulle gärna vilja veta varför han dissar mig._

 

“Han måste vara desperat när han till och med frågar mig!” Jonas flinar till, ser på Isak som drar ett djupt andetag och suckar högt.

“Han håller säkert på sådär bara för att han kommit på vem jag är, inte för att han egentligen är intresserad…”

”Tror du?!” Jonas är tyst i några sekunder, ler sedan finurligt mot Isak. ”Du, han kunde ha skickat något mycket värre… dickpics eller nåt!”

“What?!”

De brister båda två ut i gapskratt.

”Eller ännu värre, bilder på dig kanske…?!” Jonas ler med hela ansiktet, kan inte låta bli att retas.  

Isak känner hur skrattet fastnar i halsen några sekunder, hur det drar till i magtrakten. Tanken har faktiskt slagit honom förut, även om det var ett tag sedan han tänkte på det.  

”Nej, jag tror inte han tog några bilder faktiskt…Såg inte hans telefon en enda gång.”

”Inte..? Men är du helt säker?! Sa inte du att han försvann innan du vaknade? Han kanske tog nån bild när du låg och sov?”

”Nej, det tror jag inte… Han verkade inte vara typen som gör sånt…”

Isak tystnar, funderar på hur en sån typ ser ut. Förhoppningsvis inte som Johan iallafall. Han verkade vara en vanlig kille som bara var ute efter lite skönt sex, precis som han själv. Men han kan ju ha tagit fel, var inte helt nykter den kvällen.

“Men du, ska jag svara honom?! Vore det inte skönt om han slutade höra av sig?!”

“Tror du det kommer att funka då?” Isak känner sig skeptisk.

“Vet inte. Ibland är det ju lika bra att säga som det är, straight up liksom.”

Isak nickar långsamt, funderar en stund. Försöker väga för och emot. Kanske är det lika bra att ge Johan ett svar, så att han förstår att det är meningslöst att fortsätta höra av sig. Å andra sidan kanske ett svar snarare gör att han blir ännu mer ihärdig.

“Äh… bara skriv nåt i stil med att du inte tror att han är min typ och att det inte är någon idé att han hör av sig mer.”

“Ja? Är du säker?”

“Ja, kör på!”

“Okej.”  

En halv minut senare lägger Jonas ner sin telefon på bordet, tittar upp på Isak. “Så, nu är det gjort. Ska vi gå?!”

De reser sig upp och går iväg från caféet. Isak är något piggare efter espresson, även om han fortfarande känner sig lite darrig i benen efter igår.

De kom hem sent i natt, blev ganska fulla båda två. Det fanns så mycket att prata om och så många barer att besöka. Det var så avslappnande att  hänga med Jonas, kunna vara sig själv. Han insåg hur mycket han saknade att hänga med Jonas, hur tråkigt det är att de bor så långt ifrån varandra. Att de borde försöka ses lite oftare än bara en gång i halvåret som det blivit den senaste tiden.

De kastades snabbt tillbaka i tiden, pratade om gamla minnen som dök upp. Skrattade så att de fick ont i magen. Pratade om framtiden och vuxenpoängen som började trilla in. De lovade varandra, på heder och samvete, att de skulle fortsätta åka på resor tillsammans även om de fick egna familjer.  

Allt snack gjorde Isak fyllesentimental. I slutet av kvällen la han upp en bild på instagram på Jonas där han förklarade sin kärlek till honom. Skrev att han hoppades att de alltid skulle vara bästa vänner, resten av livet.

Det var kanske den bilden som gjorde att Johan kontaktade Jonas, när han tänker efter.

 

***

 

De ägnar hela eftermiddagen åt att gå runt i Barcelona, upptäcker stan. Pausar mellan varven med öl eller mat. Till slut hamnar de på den stora paradgatan, Las Ramblas, där det myllrar av gatukonstnärer, marknadsförsäljare, uteserveringar och massor av turister. Lite för många människor på samma ställe för Isaks smak.

“Tänk att det var här som tretton människor dog förra året...” Jonas ansikte får en sorgsen min. “Det är helt sjukt!”

“Mmm…” Isak säger ingenting. Det är svårt att föreställa sig vilket kaos det måste ha varit på platsen när terrorattacken ägde rum. Paniken när lastbilen körde fram i hög hastighet och människor fick kasta sig undan. Det känns nästan overkligt att gå runt på samma plats nu.

“Det är säkert lika många turister här nu som då, tror du inte?! Livet fortsätter ändå liksom. Måste fortsätta.” Jonas stoppar ner händerna i fickorna, sveper med blicken runt omkring dem, innan han ser på Isak igen. “Man kan inte gå runt och vara rädd hela tiden, eller hur?!”

“Nej, det har du rätt i...” säger Isak eftertänksamt, upprepar Jonas ord som ett mantra i sitt huvud. Får honom att fundera på vad han själv är rädd för egentligen.

_Livet är nu, kan ju ta slut vilken dag som helst ändå._

Jonas stannar upp, lägger sin hand på Isaks arm.

“Du. Förlåt om jag gick på dig lite för hårt igår om Evens sjukdom. Hoppas du inte grubblat för mycket på det. Behöver ju inte alls vara något som påverkar dig på det sättet. Du kommer väl ihåg Magnus mamma till exempel?!”

Isak minns henne svagt, var inte hemma särskilt ofta hos Magnus eftersom han ofta fick prioritera fotbollen framför tid med kompisarna.

“Ja..? Visst var hon också bipolär?”

Jonas nickar.

“Magnus sa alltid att hon var rätt normal, kunde bara få vissa ryck ibland. Tror han sa någon gång att hon köpt 100 strumpor till honom på en gång bara för att hon var så sjukt trött på att tvätta liksom.” Jonas skrattar till av minnet, Isak ler försiktigt tillbaka.

“Vem vill inte slippa tvätta, liksom?”

“Nej, precis…Kunde varit vem som helst egentligen.” Jonas drar handen genom håret. “Och så minns jag den gången han berättade om när hon var sur på sin chef. Hon loggade in på hans dator och skickade mejl till hela kontoret om att han sagt upp sig och inte ville ha någon avtackning!”

De ler båda två. Jonas lägger sin hand på hans axel, ser honom i ögonen.

“Jag tror inte du behöver oroa dig för Even, det kommer gå fint med er. Bara prata om det, okej? Så är du lite mer förberedd, vet hur du ska hantera det.” Jonas ger honom en hastig kram.

Isak låter Jonas ord sjunka in, förstår egentligen inte varför han blev så rädd igår. Even är ju den finaste som finns, har aldrig varit i närheten av att känna så mycket för någon som han känner för honom just nu. Det blev bara så mycket att ta in när Jonas började ställa alla de där jobbiga frågorna, fick honom att fundera i banor han själv inte tänkt tidigare. Han känner sig som en stor egoist som bara tänkte på sig själv.

“Okej. Jag ska prata med honom. Så fort jag kommer hem.” Isak känner sig genast lite lättare om hjärtat.

“Låter bra. Försök släppa det nu.” Jonas buffar till honom i sidan och de fortsätter framåt i folkvimlet.

 

***

 

De sitter vid poolkanten, har fötterna i vattnet och varsin kall öl i handen. Kvällssolen värmer dem skönt och Isak tänker på hur bra han har det just nu. Jonas har verkligen valt rätt hotell. I fortsättningen kommer Isak bara välja hotell som har pool och bar på taket, åtminstone när han själv är på semester. När han är iväg med laget lär knappast takbar stå så högt på listan.

“Så vilket land tror du vinner VM då?” Isak vänder sig mot Jonas, ser på honom.

“Ska jag svara på det? Trodde det var du som är experten?! Jag vet inte. Spanien kanske? De brukar väl vara bra?”

“Ja, men jag tror nog mer på Frankrike faktiskt. Eller Belgien kanske. De ligger högt på rankingen.”

“Jaså? Men när börjar VM? Visst är det snart? I nästa vecka?”

Isak nickar, väntar på att Jonas ska dra igång snacket om hur både Ryssland och Qatar förmodligen har mutat sig till att få arrangera de kommande mästerskapen. Eller så kanske han börjar prata om kvinnosynen eller bristen på mänskliga rättigheter, särskilt för homosexuella, i länderna där mästerskapen ska arrangeras. Hur landslagen som deltar borde göra ett tydligt ställningstagande, använda regnbågsfärgade skor, skosnören eller vad som helst. Och när han svarar att det förmodligen inte kommer hända eftersom förbunden redan har kontrakt med olika fabrikat, kommer Jonas bara skaka på huvudet, irriterat muttra något om att det alltid handlar om pengar. Och så skulle Jonas säkert komma in på hur sjukt det är att plöja ner så många miljarder i ett mästerskap när det samtidigt finns människor i närheten som svälter. För att inte tala om alla gästarbetare som kommer dö på kuppen bara för att ett land ska bygga nya arenor och ny infrastruktur för ett idrottsevenemang.

Men utläggningen kommer inte, åtminstone inte den här gången. Istället frågar Jonas om något helt annat.

“Vad gör Even ikväll då?”

”Han ska ut med Petter. Tror de skulle ner på stan och ta någon öl. Han har visst lite dåligt samvete för att han mest hängt med mig på sistone...”

Isak ler förälskat. Han pratade med Even i telefon för bara någon timme sedan, fick gåshud bara av att höra hans röst och hans skratt. Såg hans ansikte tydligt framför sig, hur ögonen nästan blev smala som streck när han skrattade. Känner hur mycket han saknar honom, är förvånad över hur påtaglig den fysiska saknaden är. Han önskar nästan att det var Even som satt bredvid honom vid poolkanten istället för Jonas. Tänker på hur han skulle stryka sin hand över hans rygg, kyssa hans kind. Viska i hans öra alla saker han vill göra senare när de är ensamma på hotellrummet...

”Det är bra. Man får inte glömma bort sina vänner, eller hur?!” Jonas buffar till honom i sidan, får honom att återvända till verkligheten igen. “Förresten så har inte Johan hört av sig sen. Tror du han har fattat nu? Vet Even om honom förresten?!”

”Nej? Varför skulle han det? Jag är inte intresserad av hans ex, varför skulle han då vilja veta vilka jag har träffat förut?”

”Det där tror jag inte ett dugg på! Så du menar att du inte är intresserad av hur många han har haft sex med?!”

”Va..? Nej! Det är jag inte!” Svaret dröjer någon sekund för länge, Jonas skrattar till.

“Kom igen Isak! Du är så jävla dålig på att ljuga, har alltid varit det. Erkänn att du är lite nyfiken!”

“Nej…! Eller ja, okej… lite då.” Isak fnittrar till, tar en klunk öl.

”Jag visste väl det…” Jonas ler triumferande.

 

*** 

 

Det blir inte lika många barbesök den här kvällen som igår. De är tillbaka på hotellrummet redan vid 1-tiden. Jonas kände plötsligt av en obehaglig yrsel och behövde lägga sig. Han somnar så fort han lägger sig ner. Isak ligger vaken, vrider och vänder sig i sängen. Tänker på Even. Längtar.

Han har skickat flera meddelanden till honom under kvällen, men inte fått svar på de senaste. Har börjat fundera på om Even kanske har glömt sin telefon hemma i lägenheten.

Han klickar upp det senaste meddelandet han skickade till Even för snart två timmar sen. Ler när han läser det, funderar på om det låter desperat.

_Tänker på dig. ❤️ Är lite full. Och kåt_

Han ser att Even har läst det, men inte svarat. Konstigt, men då är väl åtminstone telefonen med.

Han är fortfarande kåt, har känt hur han flera gånger under kvällen blivit halvhård bara av att tänka på Even. Att ligga halvnaken i en säng och inte kunna somna, gör knappast saken bättre.

Jävla Even att inte svara, han skulle göra vad som helst för att få se honom nu. Få röra vid honom.

Han kan inte låta bli att lägga sin ena hand ovanpå boxershortsen, känner hur han styvnar till.

Han bara måste… få lätta på trycket som byggts upp de senaste timmarna. Han sticker försiktigt in handen innanför boxershortsen, kramar om kuken. Först löst, sedan lite hårdare. Han vågar knappt röra sig, vill inte att Jonas ska vakna.

Han sluter ögonen, ser Even framför sig. Vet exakt hur han ser ut när han blir upphetsad. Ser framför sig hur Even går ner på honom, sluter munnen om hans kuk. Leker med sin tunga, tar honom djupt in i munnen. Gör allt långsamt först för att retas, växlar sedan tempo precis som han gillar. Han ser framför sig hur han begraver händerna i Evens hår, hur Even borrar in sina fingrar i hans höft. Hur skönt det känns när han till slut kommer i hans mun.

Han kippar efter andan, slår upp ögonen igen. Det här går inte, han måste ta en dusch. Är stenhård, kommer aldrig kunna somna annars. Han kan knappast onanera här i sängen när Jonas ligger precis intill. Tänk om han vaknar, frågar vad han håller på med. Han skulle få äta upp det resten av sitt liv.

Han smyger upp ur sängen och går in i badrummet. Han låser dörren innan han slår på duschen. Njuter av hur det varma vattnet rinner ner över hans kropp samtidigt som han smeker sig själv.

Han stönar högt i duschen när han kommer en kort stund senare. Han lutar pannan mot det kalla badrumskaklet, pustar ut. Väntar på att pulsen ska återgå till det normala igen. Han ler för sig själv när han tänker på vad han precis har gjort. Drar med fingrarna över den blöta bröstkorgen, låtsas att det är Evens fingrar som stannar upp precis vid hans hjärta. Han längtar till han kommer hem igen, längtar efter att ha sex med Even. Få somna bredvid honom, vakna upp tillsammans.

Jonas sover djupt när han kliver ut i rummet några minuter senare. Isak kryper ner i sängen, tittar av ren reflex på telefonen. Blir jätteglad när han ser att Even äntligen har svarat honom.

Han börjar läsa det första meddelandet, ser hur meddelande efter meddelande fyller skärmen. Tar aldrig slut.

 

 _Isaaak!!_ ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

_Den här låten!!! Oss två! ❤️_

 

 _I’ve been hearing symphonies_  
_Before all I heard was silence_  
_A rhapsody for you and me_  
_And every melody is timeless_  
_Life was stringing me along_  
_Then you came and you cut me loose_  
_Was solo singing on my own_  
_Now I can’t find the key without you_

 _And now your song is on repeat_  
_And I’m dancin' on to your heartbeat_  
_And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete_  
_So if you want the truth_

 _I just wanna be part of your symphony_  
_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_  
_Symphony_  
_Like a love song on the radio_  
_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

 _I’m sorry if it’s all too much_  
_Every day you’re here, I’m healing_  
_And I was runnin' out of luck_  
_I never thought I’d find this feeling_  
_'Cause I’ve been hearing symphonies_  
_Before all I heard was silence_  
A rhapsody for you and me

 

_Fy fan vad jag älskar dig. Kan du please, please komma hem snart??_

 

_I ❤️ S ❤️ A ❤️ K ❤️_

 

_Den här_

_Your song is on repeat_

_I can’t fond my key witout you Isak! ❤️ Den är borta._

_When you’re gone I feel incomplete_

 

_Är du vaken Isak?_

 

_Hallå?_

 

Isak känner hur han blir alldeles kall. Vad är det som sker nu? Antingen är Even full. Jävligt full. Eller så är det något annat, något han knappt vågar tänka på.

Han lägger ifrån sig telefonen på nattduksbordet, kniper ihop ögonen som nästan tåras. Ligger sedan och stirrar i taket en lång stund innan han till slut somnar.

 

_Fy fan vad jag älskar dig._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... och jag ❤️ er som tryckt på kudos 300 gånger! Ni är så snälla! ❤️
> 
> Blir jätteglad om ni vill lämna en liten kommentar ❤️ 
> 
> Låten heter ”Symphony” (Clean bandit feat Zara Larsson) 
> 
> Tack Amethystus för att du ännu en gång har läst o bollat! :)


	28. Virrvarr av känslor

“Jonas? Jonas!”

Isak ruskar tag i Jonas arm, försöker få honom att vakna. Jonas vänder sig långsamt om i sängen, kisar försiktigt med ena ögat på honom. Drar en lätt suck av irritation.

“Va fan Isak… Vad är klockan?! Är det inte lite tidigt...?”

“Jo, sorry men... jag tror att något har hänt med Even.”

“Va?! Vad säger du?!” Jonas sätter sig yrvaket upp i sängen.

“Du måste läsa, jag har knappt kunnat sova i natt... Kolla!” Handen darrar lätt när han räcker över telefonen till Jonas. “Jag tror han är manisk! Han har aldrig skrivit så där förut...”

Jonas tar emot telefonen, läser snabbt igenom alla meddelanden från inatt.  

“Har du snackat med honom sen?”

Isak skakar på huvudet. “Nej. Han svarar inte.”

“Du tror inte du överreagerar nu?! Tänk om han bara var jävligt packad när han skrev det?! Ibland när jag varit full har jag skickat massor av meddelanden till Eva...” Jonas ansikte spricker upp i ett snett leende. “En gång när jag...”

“Okej, jag fattar! Men jag tror inte det. Den låten han skickade… den…” Rösten brister när han ska berätta för Jonas. Han klarar inte av att säga det utan att få tårar i ögonen.

“Vad är det för låt Isak…? Är det någon speciell….?” Jonas ser uppmärksamt på Isak.

Isak sjunker bedrövat ner på sängen bredvid Jonas, tar ett par djupa andetag innan han berättar.

“Jag letade upp låten, såg den på youtube... Och… det är en som dör i videon! Ett homosexuellt par, och så dör en av dem! Va fan menar han liksom…??” Isak vänder ansiktet mot Jonas, ser förtvivlat på honom.

“Fast du vet inte ens om Even har sett videon, Isak. Den behöver inte betyda något, okej? Ta det lugnt, det kanske bara var en slump.”

Isak kniper ihop ögonen, känner hur tårarna pressar sig fram. Jonas stryker tröstande sin hand över hans rygg. Säger ingenting, finns bara där.

 

_Fy fan vad jag älskar dig._

 

Orden susar runt i hans huvud. Menar Even verkligen det? Eller är han bara manisk och överdriver? Något han kläckt ur sig på fyllan, som han inte skulle säga annars? Åtminstone inte än, så här tidigt.

Det var inte så här han föreställde sig att Even skulle säga det till honom första gången. Orden som han längtat så länge efter att höra, som tidigare bara varit för andra, aldrig för honom själv. Men nu när han äntligen får höra dem, vet han inte vad de betyder.

 

Han vet inte hur mycket han sov i natt, tänkte bara på Even. På hans meddelanden, vad som kan ha hänt. Hur han mår, var han är. Varför han inte svarar när han ringer eller skickar meddelanden.

Innan han vågade väcka Jonas fördrev han tiden med att söka efter information på nätet. Googlade på manisk, mani, bipolär. Läste olika artiklar, kände hur klumpen i magen blev större. Försökte vara logisk, intalade sig själv att det bästa var att prata med Even direkt istället.

Han vet inte vad han ska tro, vet inte vad som händer. Vet bara att han mycket hellre vill vara hemma i Trondheim än här. Vill vara nära Even, veta hur han mår. Se till att han inte gör något dumt. Bara finnas där, om han behöver honom.

Han hade läst texten Even skickade, om och om igen. Tänkte på hur fin den var, blev nyfiken på vilka som gjort låten, ville veta hur den lät. Hittade videon på youtube, kunde inte hålla tillbaka tårarna när han såg den. Var inte _alls_ beredd på att den skulle handla om ett kärlekspar - två män - där en av dem dör och där den andre blir kvar och sörjer.

 

” _Den här låten! Oss två! ❤️”_

 

Han fick hjärtat i halsgropen, förstod inte vad Even menade. Handlade det om dem? Efter det var det helt omöjligt att sova. Tankarna rusade runt i huvudet som en kula i ett flipperspel.

“Isak? Hur går det?”

Han rycks tillbaka till nuet igen, är tacksam för att Jonas är där. Hans fina, omtänksamma vän.  

“När pratade du med honom senast? Du kanske kan testa ringa snart igen?”

Isak sväljer hårt, tar ett djupt andetag. “Sista meddelandet kom vid halv tre i natt. Men jag har inte pratat med honom sen i går kväll… Då lät han ju som vanligt. Glad.”

“Okej… Har du sett om han har lagt ut något på insta?”

Isak skakar på huvudet. Han har till och med försökt leta efter Petters konto, men inte lyckats hitta det. Vet inte ens om han har något.

”Nej, ingenting där.”

“Men det är väl bra, eller hur?”  Han märker att Jonas försöker få honom att tänka positivt.

“Jag vet inte vad jag ska göra... Vi ska vara här två dagar till. Två dagar! Ska jag dra hem, eller vad ska jag göra?!”

Jonas funderar en stund. “Jag tycker du ska vänta tills du har pratat med honom. Du vet ju inte ens om han är manisk, han kanske bara var jävligt full i natt. Och så drar du hem till honom och så är han bara… bakis?” Jonas tystnar några sekunder. “Fint det han skickade till dig förresten, eller hur..?! ”

Isak reser sig upp från sängen, börjar trampa runt oroligt i rummet.  “Jo, det var väl det. Är bara så jävla rädd att det har hänt honom något liksom.”

“Låter som han är kär, på riktigt.” Jonas ler mot honom.

Isak ler försiktigt tillbaka, tar ett djup andetag. “Jag tror jag ringer honom igen.”

Han letar fram Evens telefonnummer, ringer upp. Hör hur signalerna går fram, hur det precis som tidigare går över till mobilsvar. Han provar att ringa en gång till. Inget svar. Han skickar ett nytt meddelande till honom.

 

_Snälla ring mig sen. Det är viktigt! /Isak_

 

“Du kan inte ringa hans kompis?” frågar Jonas.

“Jag har inte hans nummer, vet inte ens vad han heter i efternamn.” Isak försöker tänka efter om han såg Petters efternamn någonstans i lägenheten. Minns bara att det stod Petter, Even och Sonja på ytterdörren.

“Okej. Då kan du nog inte göra så mycket mer än att vänta.”

”Alltså, jag fixar inte det här. Jag måste sticka ut och springa en sväng, kan inte bara sitta här och vänta.” Isak går fram till resväskan, letar rätt på träningskläderna och byter om under tystnad.

Jonas lägger sig ner i sängen igen, hör hur dörren till hotellrummet slår igen efter Isak.

 

***

 

Han har nog aldrig sprungit så fort förut, som om det skulle gå att fly undan sin egen rädsla. Han orkar inte tänka, springer bara rakt fram. Springer tills det nästan bränns i lungorna, vill att det ska göra fysiskt ont så att han slipper känna oron, smärtan inuti. Han pustar någon minut mot en husfasad innan han vänder tillbaka, springer mot hotellet igen.

När han kommer tillbaka till hotellrummet dryga timmen senare ligger Jonas fortfarande kvar i sängen under täcket.

“Somnade visst igen… Gick det bra?”

Isak nickar kort, går direkt in i duschen. Tänker på att det bara är ett par timmar sedan han stod här sist, hur annorlunda allt känns nu. Han sluter ögonen, blir kvar en lång stund i duschen.

 

***

 

De bestämmer sig för att åka bort till Camp Nou, precis som planerat. Kan inte sitta inne på ett hotellrum och bara vänta på att höra något från Even. Då är det bättre att göra något annat under tiden.

Jonas har påmint honom igen att Even kanske bara var full, att han förmodligen ligger hemma och sover nu. Att det säkert dröjer flera timmar innan han vaknar till liv och hör av sig. Isak hoppas att det är så, att Jonas har rätt.

Han bokade biljetterna redan hemma i Trondheim. Ville vara säker på att inte missa rundturen på en av världens största och mest kända arenor, med plats för nästan hundra tusen på läktarna. En arena han själv hoppas få spela på en vacker dag, även om det inte känns särskilt viktigt en dag som denna.

De har inte varit inne på arenan särskilt länge, när Isaks telefon plötsligt vibrerar i fickan. Han sliter upp telefonen, möter Jonas frågande blick.

“Even?”

Isak nickar, går undan. Är så nervös att han skakar när han svarar.

“Hej Isak! Jag såg ditt meddelande, det lät viktigt. Så ja, jag ringde på en gång… Hur är det med dig? Är allt bra?”

Even låter normal på rösten, bara sliten och trött. Isak andas ut. So far, so good.

“Jag har varit så sjukt orolig för dig. När du skickade allt det där i natt… Jag blev så jävla rädd, Even. Skiträdd.”

Even skrattar till, låter förvånad.

“Varför det?! Var det för min lilla kärleksförklaring?! Sorry om det blev lite too much, jag blev så jävla full inatt… Var inte riktigt planen, men… ja, jag menar det jag skrev Isak!”

“Jag… jag tittade på videon, har du sett den?!” Isaks röst är allvarlig.

“Nej? Vad är det med den?!”

Isak fnyser till. “Du har inte sett den? Sett att den handlar om ett homosexuellt par och att en av dem dör?!”

Det är tyst några sekunder, han hör hur Even tar ett djupt andetag. Som om han tänker efter vad han ska säga.

”Jag hörde låten när Petter och jag var ute och drack öl. Så började jag lyssna på texten, kände att den gick rakt in i mig. Tyckte den passade så bra! Så jag var bara tvungen att leta upp den och skicka till dig! Ja, jag vet att den kanske var lite cheesy, men jag kunde inte låta bli!”

“Men jag trodde… du skrev så mycket… jag trodde du var manisk….” Orden slinker ur Isak innan han hinner tänka efter.

“Manisk?!” Evens röst ändrar tonläge, låter irriterad. “Trodde du jag var manisk bara för att jag skickade det där? Åh, herre gud… “

“Så du är inte det… manisk alltså?” Isak kniper ihop ögonen, känner hur det bränner bakom ögonlocken. Vill inte ha det här samtalet på telefon. Vill inte. Vill inte.

“Nej... Isak. Jag är inte manisk.” Even låter nästan sur. ”Jag blev bara jävligt full, var länge sen jag var så packad som i natt. Vet knappt vad jag gjorde… Petter började bjuda på sprit och sen blev det svart.” Even skrattar till, ett skratt som snabbt dör ut.

“Okej… så du vet inte vad ni har gjort?!” Isak vänder sig om, vill försäkra sig om att Jonas fortfarande står kvar och väntar på honom. Jonas tittar upp från sin telefon, möter Isaks blick. Ser ut att undra om allt är okej. Isak nickar.

”Ja, jag har inte varit med någon annan om det är det du funderar på... så mycket vet jag. Jag är själv hemma.”

”Nej alltså. Det trodde jag inte. Men… du kanske gjorde något dumt, eller råkade säga något om… oss?” Ännu en sak han egentligen inte vill prata om på telefon, men som inte kan vänta till han kommer hem. Något han gått runt och funderat på de senaste timmarna.

Even är tyst i telefonen en lång stund, svarar till slut.

“Nej, det tror jag inte.”

“Tror?”

“Jag är ledsen Isak. Jag minns inte. Men jag tror inte det. Sorry! Ska aldrig dricka så mycket igen. Lovar.”

”Du behöver inte lova något, bara ta hand om dig. Okej?”

”Okej. Jag ska.”

Det blir tyst igen, stämningen känns fortfarande lite tryckt. Isak vet inte vad han ska säga, hinner inte komma på något innan Even börjar prata igen.

“Fast det klart. Jag kanske sa något om dig till killen som tatuerade in ditt tröjnummer på min arm i går kväll…”

“Va?!” Isak förstår ingenting.

“Ja, jag tatuerade in nummer 18. Hade tänkt vänta med att säga något tills du kom hem… coolt va?!”

Isak rynkar pannan, vad fan snackar Even om?! “Har du gjort en tatuering?! Jag har inte ens nummer 18! Det vet du!”

Han hör hur Even brister ut i skratt.

“Isak…herregud… jag skojar bara. Jag har inte gjort någon tatuering….”

“Faaan… hur kan du skoja om nåt sånt just nu?”

“Jag kunde skojat om något mycket allvarligare, eller hur…?!”

Evens härliga skratt fyller Isak med värme, får honom att tillfälligt glömma de jobbiga tankarna. 

“Faan Even! Fattar du inte att jag blev skiträdd i natt? Du får inte skoja om sånt här!”

”Sorry… kunde inte låta bli. Men det hade väl varit den ultimata kärleksförklaringen annars?!”

Isak känner hur han smälter, kan inte låta bli att le. ”Jo kanske det. Men då får du ta rätt nummer!”

De skrattar, småpratar en stund. Kommer överens om att höras senare igen.

”Och du, jag tror vi måste snacka mer om det här när jag kommer hem igen.”

”Kanske det.”

 

***

  
**Even 15:07**

Kära Isak. Det var inte meningen att skrämma dig, jag är bara så glad i dig. Saknar dig.  
Tänker på dig jämt, ännu mer när du inte är här.

 _I was runnin' out of luck_ _  
_ _I never thought I’d find this feeling_

Älskar dig.

  
**Isak 16:33**

**❤️**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strax före jag postade förra kapitlet tittade jag på musikvideon, av en ren slump. När jag såg vad den handlade om kunde jag inte låta bli att skriva det här kapitlet... Låten har däremot funnits med i mina tankar sedan länge, men jag var inte helt säker på om den skulle komma till användning. Och jo, den är lite cheesy. Jag vet. Men jag tänker att det ändå passar att Even fastnar för den ❤️
> 
> https://youtu.be/aatr_2MstrI 
> 
> Tusen tack för alla fina kommentarer på förra kapitlet, är jätteglad att ni är så många som vill läsa min historia. Det värmer! ❤️
> 
> Och återigen har Amethystus bollat och läst. Tack, tack, tack! ❤️


	29. Vem är Johan?

Han jublar tyst för sig själv när han äntligen sätter fötterna på norsk mark igen. Som han längtat efter att komma hem, vill inget hellre än att se Even med egna ögon och försäkra sig om att allting är okej.

Slutet av semestern har mest känts som en lång transportsträcka, även om Jonas har gjort sitt bästa för att lätta upp stämningen. Men om det är någon som förstår varför Isak haft tankarna på annat håll, så är det Jonas. Det är skönt att inte behöva låtsas, utan istället kunna dela sina tankar och sin oro med honom.

Det känns som om han har gått igenom hela känslospektrat de senaste dagarna, har fått andra perspektiv på tillvaron. Har insett att det inte går att ta något för givet. Kanske är det dags att säga sanningen, sluta vara rädd. Släppa fasaden och börja leva på riktigt - tillsammans med Even.  

Han har tänkt mycket på det där, de senaste dygnen.  

De har pratat en del om alternativen, han och Jonas. Diskuterat möjliga scenarion om han skulle komma ut offentligt. Pratat om vilken uppmärksamhet det skulle få, inte bara hemma i Norge utan även Europa, ja kanske hela världen. Hur absurt det är att det kommer påverka hela hans karriär, förändra hans framtid för alltid. Nödvändigtvis inte till det sämre, men hur ska han kunna veta det?

Kanske vore det bättre att sluta med fotbollen helt. Jonas blev helt tyst, stirrade på honom, när han sa det.

Allt skulle bli så mycket enklare. Han skulle inte behöva fundera på om folk kom och tittade på honom för att han var en duktig fotbollsspelare eller om det var för att han var homosexuell. Han skulle slippa höra glåporden från läktarna och andra runt omkring, inte behöva känna de brännande blickarna i omklädningsrummet eller ute på planen. Skulle slippa hantera allt tryck utifrån och från media - det är tillräckligt som det är ändå. Han skulle få ha sitt privatliv i fred, inte behöva bli ofrivilligt utsedd som förebild eller språkrör för hela hbtq-rörelsen. Han skulle slippa allt det där som han aldrig bett om att få från första början.

Men. Han skulle få betala ett högt pris - ge upp något han älskar så mycket. Som han alltid har älskat, ända sedan han var liten och rörde vid en boll för första gången. Som gett honom så mycket glädje och styrka, räddat många stunder i hans barndom. Som alltid har fått honom att blicka framåt, varit hans kompass i livet.

Hur ska han kunna ge upp allt det där? Det går bara inte. Vad ska han göra istället? Han vill inte sluta redan nu, har knappt fyllt 23. Har mycket kvar att ge innan det är dags att lägga fotbollsskorna på hyllan för gott.

Han bestämmer sig på flygresan hem från Barcelona.

När han kommer tillbaka till Trondheim ska han prata med någon i klubbledningen, söka stöd och få råd. Diskutera vilka alternativen är, hur de gemensamt kan gå tillväga.

Under tiden får han och Even fortsätta hålla låg profil. Kan väl inte vara så svårt att klara av några månader till - eller hur lång tid han nu behöver på sig för att samla tillräckligt med mod.

 

***

 

Han är i stort sett bara hemma i lägenheten och vänder, ställer resväskan innanför dörren och tar en snabb dusch, innan han med snabba steg promenerar bort mot Dromedar där Even jobbar ett par timmar till.

Even vet inte om att han ska komma, men det finns inte en chans i världen att han tänker vänta ända tills ikväll när Even har slutat jobba. Han bara måste få se honom, nu på en gång.

Hjärtat bankar hårt i hans bröst, nästan lika hårt som den gången han gick tillbaka för att få se en skymt av Even igen. Han var så fruktansvärt nervös då, fjärilarna i magen fladdrade runt hejvilt. De finns där idag också; alla fjärilarna.

_“Älskar dig.”_

Han smakar på orden som Even har skrivit flera gånger till honom de senaste två dagarna. Även om han själv känner samma sak, vill han vänta in rätt tillfälle. Vill ha Even framför sig, se honom i ögonen. Se hur han reagerar när han säger orden han aldrig har sagt till någon förut. Vill att Even ska förstå hur mycket de betyder för honom, hur mycket _han_ betyder för Isak.  

Dörren till caféet står uppställd och den första han ser när han kliver in är Emma. Hon lyser genast upp när hon får syn på Isak.

“Heeej! Det var länge sen! Så kul!” Hon lutar sig fram över disken, ser på honom med ett överdrivet stort leende. Hon blinkar till med ögonen, Isak är inte säker på om hon flirtar eller bara är nervös.

“Hej!” Isak ler artigt tillbaka, sneglar diskret bakom disken. Undrar var Even är någonstans, han skrev ju att han skulle jobba nu.

I samma sekund dyker han upp. Det går inte att missa hur glad han blir när han ser att Isak står där. Hela ansiktet spricker upp i ett enda stort leende och ögonen glittrar när han ser på honom.

Isak tappar nästan andan, måste ta tag i disken med båda händerna för att inte tappa balansen helt. Kan inte tänka en tanke, längtar bara efter att få ha honom för sig själv. Plötsligt inser han vilket självplågeri det är att stå så nära och ändå inte kunna röra vid honom.

Han återfår fattningen, ler och nickar mot Even. “Hej…!”

“Halla.” Evens röst är dov, han släpper inte Isak med blicken.

Emmas muntra stämma skär genom den täta luften.

“Visste du att Even har varit och tittat på en match när du spelade? Det är första gången någonsin som han har sett en match med Rosenborg! Och då har han ändå bott här i snart fem år! Är det inte helt otroligt?!”

Isak skrattar till, spelar överraskad. “Jaså? Så kul! Ja, det var väl på tiden i så fall…Hoppas du tyckte matchen var bra...”

De heta minnena från kvällen och natten efter matchen dyker genast upp i hans huvud. Emma skulle bara veta...

Even ser finurligt på honom. “Ja, du var riktigt imponerande alltså.... Bäst på plan!”

“Tack!” Isak fäster blicken på Emma, inser att han måste sluta stirra på Even om inte hans känslor för honom ska bli alltför uppenbara.

“Vad vill du beställa?” frågar Emma med professionell stämma, verkar inte ha uppfattat den laddade stämningen mellan honom och Even.

“Eh ja… just det. Jag kan ta en cappuccino.” Han har bara haft Even i tankarna, såklart att han måste beställa något att dricka också. Hur ska han annars kunna sitta och spana på Even?

“Okej!” Under tiden Emma tar betalt gör Even iordning cappuccinon. När han räcker över koppen till Isak gör han en blinkning med ena ögat, men misslyckas halvt vilket bara får honom att se ännu charmigare ut.

Isak tar med sig koppen och sätter sig vid fönstret mot bakgården, längst in i lokalen och närmast personalutrymmet. Han hoppas att den strategiska platsen ska ge honom chansen att stjäla någon minut av Even när det rätta tillfället dyker upp.

Han hinner knappt slå sig ner innan det plingar till i hans telefon. “ _Så glad o se dig!! Ser fram emot att vara ensam med dig ikväll… <3\. Tar snart paus!” _

Isak kan inte låta bli att le, anar vilka planer Even har för kvällen. Säkert samma som han själv. Han bara klurar på hur de ska få till det där samtalet först som så väl behövs. Klara av allvaret innan de ger sig på det roliga, så att säga.

Tio minuter senare sticker Even fram sitt huvud bakom dörröppningen, pekar lite diskret mot bakgården. Isak reser sig genast upp och smyger ut efter honom.

Even tar fram en cigarett och tänder den, drar ett djupt bloss och blåser långsamt ut röken.

“Allt bra med dig?” Isak ser omtänksamt på Even. Det var ju egentligen därför han kom hit från första början, för att kolla att Even var okej.

Even lägger huvudet lätt på sned. “Det har jag ju redan sagt! Jag mår fint Isak. Det ser du väl?” Even sträcker ut båda armarna i luften, tar sedan ett bloss på cigaretten igen.

“Okej. Jag tror dig.” Isak ler. Hans magkänsla säger att Even talar sanning.

“Så cappuccino igen…. Trodde du ville beställa något annat… Baristans special kanske?!” Even ger honom en lurig blick, drar handen genom sitt halvlånga hår.

Isak slickar sig försiktigt om läpparna. “Trodde inte man kunde beställa en nu… Tänkte vänta till ikväll kanske...? När vi är ensamma?!”

Even säger ingenting, går bara fram till Isak som står lutad mot husfasaden, sätter ena handflatan i väggen bredvid hans huvud. Han ser honom djupt i ögonen, kastar en snabb blick åt sidan innan han ger honom en mjuk men hastig kyss på munnen.

“ _Vänta tills jag kommer hem så ska jag göra det igen..._ ” viskar Even, bara några centimeter från hans ansikte. “Jag har inte glömt vad du lovade när du åkte… ” Hans nästipp snuddar vid Isaks.

Isak känner hur det suger till i magtrakten, kan inte låta bli att flämta till. “Jag har saknat dig. Så jävla mycket.” Han grabbar tag i Evens t-shirt med ena handen, låter den andra handen sakta glida ner över Evens bröst, hans mage, rundar hans höft. Placerar handen på hans rumpa samtidigt som han trycker Even närmare intill sig.

Han känner hur Even skälver till av hans beröring.

“Jeez! Jag har saknat dig också... Höll på att dö där inne när jag såg dig, ville inget hellre än att kasta mig om halsen på dig…” Isak hör hur Even sväljer, känner hans hand stryka över hans arm.

Han ler. Evens röst, hans närvaro får honom att glömma allt annat just nu. De kysser varandra ännu en gång, kan inte låta bli. Står så nära som det bara går, ser hur det glittrar och blänker i ögonen när de ser på varandra.

“Om du inte vill vänta till ikväll kan vi ju alltid gå in där om du vill...” Even nickar åt sidan mot en av dörrarna som finns på bakgården.

“Toaletten?!” Isak vet inte om Even skojar eller inte, känner sig frestad av tanken även om han skulle föredra ett mer ostört alternativ. “Men du hinner väl inte nu? Du jobbar väl…?”

Even ler finurligt. “Jag kan vara riktigt snabb om du vill…”

Isak brister ut i skratt, sätter handen i Evens bröst och trycker bort honom. Han ska precis säga något skämtsamt när Emma sticker ut sitt huvud genom dörren.

“Even, är du….” Hon stannar upp mitt i meningen, uppenbart överraskad över att se att dem stå där ute tillsammans. “Åh, står ni här? Vad pratar ni om då?” Emma ser nyfiket på Even, sedan på Isak. “Fotboll eller?!”

Even finner sig snabbt i situationen. “Nä, vi pratade bara om hans semester. Han kom precis hem från Barcelona.”

Emma lägger huvudet på sned. “Ja, jag vet! Följer ju dig på insta! Vilka fina bilder! Har du haft det bra?”

Isak nickar. “Ja, det var jättefint.”

“Så kul! Even, kommer du in snart och hjälper mig?”

“Jadå. Ska bara röka klart. Kommer.” Even håller demonstrativt upp cigaretten, visar att det knappt är något kvar. Emma verkar nöjd med beskedet och går in igen.

Even himlar med ögonen, men Isak pustar lättat ut. “Shit! Det var nära alltså…”

“Mmm.” Even säger ingenting, tar bara ett bloss på cigaretten och ser på honom.

“Apropå ditt instakonto… har du fått en stalker efter dig, eller?!”

Isak ser ut som ett frågetecken. ”Stalker..?”

”Ja? Någon som heter Johan...? Vem är det?” Even fimpar cigaretten, släpper inte Isak med blicken.

Isak stelnar till när han hör Johans namn, känner sig ställd över Evens plötsliga fråga.

“Ja, alltså han som har lämnat hjärtan på alla dina bilder...” Isak ser hur Even biter sig lätt i läppen, ser att han verkar lite besvärad.  

“Alla bilder…? Nu överdriver du nog, det var väl bara några stycken. Fem kanske?”

“Nej, det var det inte. Men skit samma. Vem är Johan?! Är det någon du känner?”

Isak rycker på axlarna. “Neej… Nej. Ingen aning. Nån random bara. Sånt som händer ibland, du vet.”

“Ja…?” Even låser fast hans blick. “Säkert?”

“Ja. Säkert. Jag kan väl inte rå för om någon kommenterar mina bilder liksom. Jag har mer än tio tusen följare, kan väl inte hålla koll på vilka alla är!” Isak hör själv att han börjar låta irriterad och det blir tyst en stund mellan dem.

”Okej. Men du? Vi ses ikväll? Jag kan komma över när jag har slutat jobba, okej?” Even sträcker fram handen, stryker över Isaks arm.

“Okej. Skynda dig!” Isak ler, ska precis säga något till Even om att de har viktiga saker att prata om också, när hans telefon ringer.

Han tar upp sin telefon ur fickan, suckar högt när han ser att det är hans mamma som ringer igen. Han trycker bort samtalet på en gång, möter Evens frågande blick när han tittar upp igen.

“Varför trycker du alltid bort hennes samtal Isak? Varför pratar ni aldrig? Är ni ovänner?”

Isak vet inte vad han ska svara, vill inte ta det här och nu. “Jag.. det är komplicerat, Even. En annan gång. Okej?”

“Okej. Jag menade inte att pressa dig eller så, undrade bara...”

“Jag måste gå nu, men vi ses senare!” Isak får plötsligt bråttom, ler mot Even innan han vänder sig om och går ut bakvägen.

På vägen tillbaka tittar han i sin telefon igen, tar fram samtalshistoriken. Det _är_ länge sedan han pratade med sin mamma, han vet att han har tryckt bort alla hennes samtal på sistone. Orkar inte höra hennes osammanhängande prat, hon säger ju ändå aldrig något intressant eller vettigt. Känns som att hon bara tar hans energi, aldrig ger något tillbaka.

Han funderar på vad hon skulle säga om han berättade om Even.  

Han funderar på vad Even skulle säga om han berättade om sin mamma. Hur Even skulle reagera om han sa att anledningen till att han har så lite kontakt med henne är för att hon är psykiskt sjuk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Äntligen i samma stad igen. Då kan väl allt bara bli bra, eller hur? ;)
> 
> Blir jätteglad varje gång ni lämnar en liten kommentar, alltid kul att höra vad ni tänker... ❤️ 
> 
> Bilder till kapitlet finns på min Tumblr! https://lisaruvo.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Tack till Amethystus för betaläsning ❤️


	30. Pride

“Hur kan man vara så underbar som du? Kan du förklara det för mig?”

Even stryker undan hårlocken som trillat ner i Isaks panna, sluter sina ögon och söker Isaks mun igen. Kysser honom mjukt, suger försiktigt in hans underläpp.

Isak lägger sin hand runt Evens nacke, drar fingrarna genom det halvlånga håret, känner hur Evens skäggstubb river honom lätt när de kysser varandra.

“Jag vet inte… trodde det var ditt jobb att förklara det…” viskar Isak med ett leende på läpparna, samtidigt som han låter sin hand vandra ner över Evens nakna kropp.

Som han har saknat det här - att vakna tillsammans med Even bredvid sig. Få känna värmen och närheten från hans kropp, höra hans röst som får hela honom att vibrera. Känna blickarna som får hans kropp att brinna av längtan, av lust.

 

Det var kört så fort Even klev innanför hans dörr igår kväll. Fyra dygn utan varandra hade satt sina spår och de fullkomligen kastade sig över varandra. Tumlade runt mot väggarna i hallen, kysstes ivrigt och intensivt. Klädde otåligt av varandra, kunde knappt vänta tills de kom in i sovrummet. Stötte mot varandra så att de nästan kom på en gång, redan ute i hallen.

Isak kan inte minnas att han någonsin har känt sig så upphetsad i hela sitt liv. Så levande.

Efteråt låg de och pratade en lång stund, om allt möjligt. Skrattade, lärde känna varandra ännu mer. Allt var så lätt, så vackert. Han ville inte förstöra den fina stämningen, börja prata om Evens sjukdom. Var rädd för att säga något dumt. Ville bara njuta av stunden, av Even. Det skulle komma bättre tillfällen, det var han övertygad om.

 

“Jaså?! Då ska jag förklara…” Even lägger ena benet över Isaks kropp, rullar över och sätter sig grensle över honom. Stryker med händerna upp över Isaks bröstkorg, över nyckelbenen. Isak kan inte slita blicken från honom, lägger sina händer över Evens höfter, pressar honom neråt mot sitt hårda skrev.

Even flämtar till, böjer sig sedan fram och kysser honom på halsen, strax under örat. Viskar. “Du är så jävla vacker, Isak. Så _vacker_.”

Isak känner hur han skälver till, både av orden och av beröringen.

“Jag gillar din humor. Din utstrålning… Ja, allt. Till och med dina konstiga tår!” Even skrattar till, reser sig halvvägs upp. Han ser Isak i ögonen, stryker sakta med sitt pekfinger längs hans käkben.

“Du är helt fantastisk Isak. Jag har aldrig känt såhär förut… Någonsin.”

Isak låter Evens ord sjunka in, känner hur värmen sprider sig i hela hans kropp.

“Inte jag heller...” Rösten bär knappt, är full av känslor. Han drar Even tätt intill sig, kysser honom djupt.

Morgonsolens strålar dansar in genom fönstret, vandrar över täcket som åkt ner på golvet. Fortsätter över sängen, över nakna kroppar som rör sig häftigt, som inte kan få nog av varandra.  

 

***

 

“Du skulle haft en större dusch!” Even sträcker sig efter tvålen som står på en liten hylla bakom Isaks rygg.

“Vad är det då för vits att duscha tillsammans om man inte står nära?!”

Isak drar Even intill sig, kysser honom demonstrativt under vattenstrålen ända tills det kommer in alldeles för mycket vatten i munnen. Han hostar till, torkar bort vattnet ur ögonen.

“Shit, tror jag fick en vattendroppe i halsen.”

Even bara flinar åt honom. ”Amatör!”

“Va?! Jag är ju proffs! Ett proffs som snart måste vara borta på Lerkendal och träna förresten...”

“Redan?! När kan vi ses igen? Ikväll?”

“Självklart. Det vet du att jag vill.”

Even ser forskande på Isak, som om han funderar över något.

“Vad tänker du på?” frågar Isak till slut.

“Jag tänker på att jag har sån himla lust att bjuda ut dig på en riktig dejt. En riktigt, riktigt fet dejt!”

“Okej?” Isak ler försiktigt, lägger armarna runt Evens hals. Even lägger sina armar om Isaks midja, lutar sin panna mot hans.

“Jag tänker blommor. Middag ute på någon fin restaurang. Stearinljus. Fioler. Hela paketet!”

Isak brister ut i gapskratt. “Fioler??”

“Ja? Hade inte det varit fett romantiskt?!” Even ler överdrivet stort.

“Jo, kanske. Men det behöver liksom inte vara så… stort. Det räcker med något litet.”

Evens leende avtar, han ser osäkert på Isak.

“Du menar något som inte väcker så stor uppmärksamhet, eller…?”

“Nej, inte så… men det låter nästan som ett frieri! Räcker det inte med att bara gå ut på restaurang, liksom? Blommor och fioler känns så himla överdrivet, som nåt på film liksom.”

“Okej... Får spara den idén till senare då! Men vad säger du om en vanlig middag ute ikväll då? Bara vi två?” Even ser kärleksfullt på honom, stryker med handen över Isaks blöta arm.

Isak överlägger snabbt med sig själv. En middag ute på en restaurang kan väl ändå inte vara så farlig, är som att gå ut med vilken kompis som helst.

“Gärna.”

 

***

 

“Tjena din jävla smitare!”

Så fort Isak kliver ur bilen utanför Lerkendal är Julian framme och dunkar honom i ryggen.

“Smitare?!” Isak ser förvånat på honom. “Vad menar du?!”

“Ja? Du har ju inte svarat på mina meddelanden!”

“Jo, det har jag väl!”

Julian lägger huvudet på sned, ser ifrågasättande på honom.

“Nej, nej, nej! Kom igen nu, Isak..!! Berätta! Vem fan var det du gick hem med i förra veckan?!”

Isak suckar högt, börjar gå bort mot omklädningsrummet. “Ingen! Jag har ju redan sagt det. Det hände ingenting, jag gick inte hem med någon!”

Julian går snabbt ifatt honom. “Du. Det där tror jag inte ett dugg på. Jakob hörde ju att du snackade med någon i telefon…”

Isak stannar upp, ser på Julian. “Så du tror alltså mer på Jakob än på mig?! Han var ju full som ett ägg?!“

“Kom igen Isak! Du vet att du kan berätta för mig... jag ska inte säga ett ljud till någon.”

För en kort sekund funderar Isak på om han ska berätta om Even, men sen minns han. Om det är någon som inte kan hålla tyst så är det Julian, det vet han av erfarenhet. Kanske senare, längre fram.

“Skulle jag ha gått hem med någon, hade jag berättat det för dig. Jag lovar. Du är ju ändå en av de jag har känt längst här.”

Julian ser inte ut att vara helt nöjd ut med svaret, men innan han hinner protestera fortsätter Isak. “Har du haft det bra på ledigheten förresten?!”

“Nja. Jag och Sara drog till Cypern ett par dagar, men hon klagade mest. Att det var för varmt, att maten inte var tillräckligt bra, att det var för trångt vid poolen, att sängen på hotellrummet var för hård… men annars var det fint! Har du varit där?”

Isak är på väg att svara när han får syn på Adam och Mikael. Deras ansikten lyser upp när de får syn på Isak och Julian och de ger dem varsin snabb kram när de möts. Julian börjar genast prata med Adam, medan Mikael och Isak hamnar några meter bakom.

“Haft det bra i Barcelona?” Mikael ser intresserat på honom.

“Det var bra. Men det var fett skönt att komma hem också.” Isak ler.

Mikael nickar, förstår genast vad Isak menar. “Even...?” viskar Mikael.

Isak nickar, ler stort. “Mmm.”

Mikael ler tillbaka, lägger armen över Isaks skuldror.

“Hur tror du att vår lille vän Jakob mår nu då?! Han får nog passa sig jävligt noga nu när han har allas ögon på sig. Ett misstag till så ryker han…!”

 

***

 

“Innan vi springer ut på plan så har Jakob några ord han vill säga till er.”

Tränaren tar några steg bakåt, låter Jakob kliva fram istället. Han sveper med blicken över lagkompisarna som står i en ring i omklädningsrummet.

“Som ni alla vet så hände det en grej i förra veckan.” Jakob skruvar obekvämt på sig. ”Jag vill be om ursäkt till er alla. Jag gjorde verkligen bort mig. Det kommer aldrig hända igen, det kan jag lova.”

De andra i ringen nickar bekräftande, som att de godtar ursäkten. Det där gick lite väl lätt, tänker Isak missnöjt.

När ringen löses upp och de går mot träningsplanen ser han hur Jakob får flera omklappningar och uppmuntrande ord.

Så fan att Isak kommer säga något till honom. Röra honom tänker han heller inte göra, även om han har god lust att ge honom en smäll.

 

***

 

Efter förmiddagspasset samlas de inne på Bakka för allmän information och genomgång av vad som kommer att hända närmaste tiden.

”Det är Pride-månad nu och efter det som hände i matchen mot LSK så känns det ännu viktigare att visa vårt engagemang och att vi står upp för allas lika värde. Alla lagen i elitserien kommer att spela nästa seriematch med regnbågsfärgade hörnflaggor och kaptensbindlar.”

Isaks blick fastnar på Jakob, ser hur han himlar lätt med ögonen och kniper ihop munnen.

“En av våra viktigaste grundvärderingar i klubben är att vi bemöter alla med respekt, behandlar alla lika. Oavsett vem det är. Vi har också ett stort ansvar som förebilder, särskilt inför barn och ungdomar. I den här klubben finns det inte några problem med personer som är homosexuella eller har en annan läggning...”

Plötsligt möter Isak Jakobs hånfulla blick, ser hur han flinar till och lyfter menande på ögonbrynen. Isak blir alldeles kall, vänder genast bort blicken.

“.... och i egenskap som lagkapten kommer Mikael att göra ett uttalande som vi lägger ut i sociala medier sen. Vi uppmanar alla som kan att haka på, sprid budskapet!”

Isak tar ett djupt andetag, tittar upp igen. Ser att Jakob fortfarande sitter och stirrar på honom.

Isak känner hur hjärtat börjar slå fortare. Dunk, dunk, dunk.

_Han vet. Jävla Jakob._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för era engagerade kommentarer på förra kapitlet! ❤️ 
> 
> Alltid kul att höra vad ni tycker och tänker, är lite nyfiken på vad ni tror kommer hända nu.
> 
> Lagen i eliteserien spelade faktiskt med regnbågsfärgade hörnflaggor och kaptensbindel i juni i år. ❤️ 
> 
> Tack Amethystus för genomläsning av ännu ett kapitel ❤️


	31. Netflix & chill?

_“Date? Så kul! Hoppas ni får det fint ikväll! <3” _

_“Det är inte någon date egentligen. Vi ska bara ut och äta.”_

 

Isak läser Jonas meddelande, och sitt eget svar, en gång till.

Han vet att Even ser fram emot att gå ut med honom ikväll, såg så glad ut när de skildes åt i morse. Själv känner han sig mest spänd och nervös, funderar på hur han ska bete sig om någon kommer fram till dem när de är ute. Önskar att han var vem som helst och inte en av Norges mest kända fotbollsspelare.

Osäkerheten har vuxit sig större under dagen, Jakobs beteende tidigare idag har satt griller i hans huvud. Han har haft svårt att släppa tankarna på honom, har funderat på vad han egentligen vet.

Han har haft extra koll på honom under eftermiddagen, men inte sett något beteende som sticker ut. Det verkar snarare som att Jakob har ansträngt sig mer än normalt, känner säkert att han har allas ögon på sig. Vet att han inte har råd att göra ett enda misstag till i den här klubben.

“Isak?!”

“Va?!” Isak tittar upp från telefonen, ser hur Julian står framför honom med handduken virad runt höfterna.

“Jo, jag frågade precis om du vill hänga med oss ut och käka sen? Vi är några som tänkte dra till Solsiden, sitta där ett tag och snacka lite skit. Höra vad alla har gjort senaste veckan… ”

 _Fan_. Han och Even har ju också pratat om att gå dit ikväll. Even lovade till och med att ringa och boka bord, skojade om att det var praktiskt att ha nära hem till Isaks lägenhet sen när de inte längre klarar av att hålla fingrarna från varandra.

Isak tvekar någon sekund innan han svarar. ”Sorry, men jag orkar nog inte. Är lite sliten efter idag. En annan gång kanske.”

“Okej. Men säg till om du ändrar dig då. Du har ju nära dit!” Julian rycker på axlarna och vänder sig om, går bort till duscharna.

Isak suckar lågt, får genast dåligt samvete för att han säger nej ännu en gång. Julian har slutat tjata, nöjer sig oftast med att bara fråga en gång. Isak vet att han måste bli bättre på att följa med de andra, behöver vara lite mer social. Det har varit dåligt med det den senaste tiden, särskilt efter att han började träffa Even.

 

***

 

När Isak kommer tillbaka in i omklädningsrummet efter duschen står Adam och läser högt ur telefonen för de andra, konstaterar att flera negativa kommentarer har dykt upp på lagets facebook-sida under dagen. Uppenbarligen finns det personer som känner sig provocerade av att klubbens logga nu blivit regnbågsfärgad och som har ett stort behov av att dela med sig av sitt missnöje till alla andra.

_“Låt alla få älska vem de vill, men sluta tryck upp det i allas ansikte. Berätta - vad har det här med fotboll att göra?!”_

Isak tittar automatiskt på Jakob, tänker att det låter som något han skulle kunna säga. Jakob rör inte en min, ser helt likgiltig ut när han möter Isaks blick. Det är som att Jakob ser rakt igenom honom, som att han inte är värd någonting.

Isak slår ner blicken i golvet, går tillbaka till sin plats, klär på sig under tystnad.

 

***

 

Han bestämmer sig definitivt när han sätter sig i bilen för att köra hem från Lerkendal. Innan han hinner ångra sig tar han fram telefonen, skickar iväg ett meddelande till Even.

**”** _Är det okej om vi tar middagen ute en annan kväll? Är sjukt sliten efter träningen idag. En viss person höll mig vaken i natt också... ❤️"_

Det tar bara någon minut innan Even svarar honom.

**”** _Var väl inte bara mitt fel? ;-) Men ok, förstår. Avbokar restaurangen. Ska vi ses en annan dag? :( ”_

**”** _Nej! Vill gärna ses. Hemma hos mig? Netflix & chill?  _❤️_ ” _

**”** _Haha! Ok! ❤️ Ska jag ta med mat?”_

_“Gärna. Surprise me!”_

 

_***_

 

“Hej! Det blev sushi, från stället här intill.” Even räcker över påsen till Isak samtidigt som han ger honom en snabb kyss på munnen. Ögonen glimmar till när han ser på Isak, så som de ofta gör.

“Tack! Sorry att jag inte orkar gå ut ikväll alltså, känner mig sliten...”

Even ser granskande på honom, nickar sedan kort. “Okej.”

Isak sväljer hårt, funderar på om Even har genomskådat hans lilla lögn.

Han går ut i köket, ställer påsen på bordet och börjar plocka fram glas och bestick.

“Isak! Det finns pinnar i påsen..!” Even skrattar till när han kommer ut i köket. “Men du kanske inte äter med pinnar?!”

“Jodå, tänkte inte på det bara…” Isak ler trött, ställer fram glasen på bordet men lägger tillbaka besticken i lådan igen.

De sätter sig ner vid bordet mittemot varandra, kilar in sina ben i varandras. De plockar fram maten ur påsen.

“Så hur var det idag? På träningen alltså? Eftersom du är så himla trött?”

“Vi körde dubbla pass, plågade mig själv extra hårt i gymmet. Tog kanske i lite för mycket…” Isak ler ett snett leende. “Jag var ju i jäkligt bra form före uppehållet, så jag hoppas jag inte har tappat alltför mycket…”

“Du var i fin form i morse i alla fall… ja, i går kväll också förstås…” Even blinkar till, ler med hela ansiktet när han ser på Isak.

“Du med…” Isak ler tillbaka, tänker på det som hände i morse, igår.

De hinner stoppa i sig några bitar sushi, innan samtalet glider in på Jakob.

“Han var så jäkla weird idag, alltså…” Isak rynkar bekymrat på ögonbrynen. “Jag såg hur han satt och stirrade på mig hela tiden när vi snackade om Pride. Det känns som att han vet, eller anar något åtminstone…”

“Tror du? Han kanske bara spanade in dig? Tycker du är snygg?!”

Båda två brister ut i skratt.

“Herre gud… inte riktigt min typ, om man säger så… jag tänder inte på idioter!” Isak är tyst i några sekunder innan han fortsätter.

“Klubben bytte ut loggan på face idag mot en regnbågsfärgad. Det har redan kommit en del negativa kommentarer om det… Ja, mest positiva förstås men det är ju de tråkiga som sticker ut, som man fastnar på… “ Isak tystnar, lutar sig bakåt i stolen och möter Evens blick.

“Det är ändå ganska snällt det som står där, men jag undrar hur det blir om jag kommer ut… Kan tänka mig att det blir _mycket_ värre med...”

“Om…?” Even avbryter Isak tvärt innan han har hunnit prata klart.

“Ja, eller… du fattar vad jag menar.” Isak känner sig plötsligt lite nervös över Evens reaktion.

“Ja, du förstår väl varför jag frågar…? Jag hoppas ju att det kommer hända nån gång, om inte alltför lång tid. Jag gillar ju inte riktigt att behöva smyga med det här, vill så gärna att du ska träffa mina vänner snart. Och jag vill ju träffa dina! Jag förstår absolut om du inte vill berätta för hela världen, men för våra vänner…?” Even sträcker ut händerna i luften. “What’s the problem?!”

Isak ser tvivlande på Even. “Jag är ju en hyfsat känd fotbollsspelare, så det blir nog lite svårt att bara berätta för några stycken - tror du inte det?! Kommer inte dröja länge innan alla vet… ”

“Nja, jag är inte så säker på det. Jag tror du överdriver. Varför skulle de säga något? De är ju våra vänner?!”

Isak känner irritationen börja växa, hur kan Even vara så säker på det?

“Jag har aldrig haft ett förhållande förut! Du är min första pojkvän, jag har aldrig behövt tänka på det här innan. Inte så här i alla fall. Jag behöver känna mig lite mer säker, få lite mer tid...”

”Så du behöver känna dig mer säker på mig alltså…?” Even slår ner blicken i bordet, pillar nervöst på en av pinnarna som följde med från restaurangen.

”Nej, inte så… men... Vi har inte varit tillsammans så länge, det är väl rimligt att jag får lite mer tid på mig? Är ju en ganska stor grej för mig, något jag måste tänka igenom ordentligt och diskutera med klubben och...”

“Så fotbollen är viktigast för dig, det är det du säger?!” Even fortsätter att titta ner i bordet, låter spänd på rösten.

Isak tar ett djupt andetag innan han svarar.

“Det har alltid varit det, men nu är jag inte så säker längre… ” Han lägger sin hand över Evens, stryker lugnande med tummen över knogarna. Vill inte att de börjar bråka om det här. Even sänker axlarna, tittar upp och möter Isaks blick igen.

“Får jag fråga dig en sak?”

“Ja. Fråga på.” Isak fortsätter att stryka Even över handen, släpper inte hans blick.

“Jo, det är en sak jag har funderat på sen igår…”

“Vadå?”

”Varför blev du så irriterad när jag frågade om dina bilder? Det känns som att du överreagerade..?!”   

Isaks fingrar stannar upp, slutar smeka Evens hand. Han vill inte ljuga för Even, vill berätta sanningen. Han har redan hunnit ångra flera gånger att han inte sa som det var när Even frågade i går. Han flackar nervöst med blicken, söker efter de rätta orden.

“Ehm… Jag blev lite ställd när du frågade, var inte riktigt beredd. Johan är ett onenightstand jag hade för länge sen. Innan jag träffade dig. Men han betyder ingenting!”

Det känns som en evighet innan Even äntligen säger något.

“Okej… Men varför sa du inte som det var?! Alla har väl gamla ex! Jag bor ju ihop med ett av mina till exempel!!”

Isak rycker till, drar undan sin hand från Even av ren reflex.

“Va?! Vem? Petter...?!” utbrister Isak förvånat. Det skulle kunna förklara känslan varför han inte riktigt litar på honom.

“Nej! Inte han. Sonja! Men det är länge sedan det var något mellan oss nu.”

“Sonja…? Varför har du inte sagt nåt förut?!” svarar Isak surt. Han skakar på huvudet, känner hur irritationen är tillbaka igen. Förstår inte hur Even har kunnat utelämna just den detaljen.

Even rycker på axlarna, ser oförstående ut. “Ja, jag tänker knappt själv på det längre, vi har varit vänner så länge och hon har alltid varit en trygghet för mig när jag haft mina episoder... Och det är ju knappast så att det bara är vi som bor ihop, Petter bor ju också där.”

Isak vet inte vad han ska säga, lägger armarna i kors över bröstet.

”Förlåt. Jag borde kanske sagt något tidigare, jag inser det nu.” Even låter ångerfull på rösten.

Isak nickar kort, ser sammanbitet på Even. Lutar sig sedan fram över bordet.

“Det finns kanske något mer du vill passa på att berätta som du inte sagt?! Något om din sjukdom kanske? Jag tror inte du förstår hur rädd jag blev när jag var i Barcelona!  Trodde att det hade hänt dig något, att du var sjuk. Och så bara försvann du! Svarade inte...”

“Jag var bara full Isak! Sen sov jag, du vet det.”

Evens ord låter som en dålig bortförklaring, får bara Isak att känna sig ännu mer upprörd.

“Jo, jag vet att du sa det. Men jag läste på nätet och där stod det saker som gjorde mig orolig, rädd och… jag fattar ju att det är olika, men jag vet ju ingenting om hur det är för dig?! Du har ju aldrig sagt nåt!”

“Och du har ju aldrig frågat! Vad är det du vill veta?!” utbrister Even irriterat. “Jag har haft flera långa depressioner, senast för ett år sedan. När jag är deprimerad ligger jag mest i sängen hela dagarna, orkar knappt gå upp.”

“Okej. Brukar du vara manisk också?”

“Inte ofta” svarar Even kort, kniper ihop läpparna.

“Okej. Vad är det värsta som har hänt då?!”

Even fnyser till, vänder bort blicken, stirrar ut genom köksfönstret. ”Det värsta?” Evens röst darrar lätt.

Isak ångrar genast den raka formuleringen, borde ställt frågan annorlunda. Men han vill veta, tänker på artikeln han läste för ett par dagar sedan som har etsat sig fast; _“Förolämpande kommentarer, sexuella utspel och annat uppseendeväckande och frånstötande beteende blir lätt en del av den maniska symtombilden. Det är därför ofta svårt att återknyta kontakter efter en mani.”_ Han har funderat mycket på vad som händer om Even blir manisk - om han brukar säga elaka saker, ligger med vem som helst eller utsätter sig själv för fara.

“Förlåt, jag skulle kanske… jag försöker bara förstå…”

“Du vill alltså veta vad jag gjort när jag varit manisk?!” Even vrider på huvudet, ser på Isak med sårad blick. “En gång gick jag ut naken på stan, blev tagen av polisen.”

_Naken. Polisen._

”Okej… Tror du att det skulle kunna hända igen…?” frågar Isak med allvarlig röst.

Even rycker på axlarna. “Vet inte, tror inte det. Men jag kan inte lova liksom… Hur så? Är du rädd för att jag ska göra skandal, skämma ut dig inför alla andra?!” Even spänner blicken i honom.

“Nej, inte så… men jag läste att det är ganska vanligt att man kan göra saker när man är manisk som väcker uppmärksamhet, så ja… jag...”

“Du undrar om jag kommer göra något som kan bli ett problem för dig?! Det är därför du frågar, eller hur?! Jag lovar, jag ska inte springa in naken på plan när du spelar match om det är det du undrar över! ”

Even reser sig så plötsligt från stolen att den nästan tippar över. Isak ser hur han har tårar i ögonen, hur han försöker blinka bort dem.

“Jag sa ju att det skulle bli för mycket av mig! Jag hör ju på dig att det inte kommer att funka med ditt liv… Jag passar inte in! Att jag inte har fattat det förrän nu. Hur kunde jag vara så jävla dum…” Even ser förtvivlat på Isak innan han vänder sig om, går ut ur köket.

Isak reser sig hastigt upp, följer omedelbart efter.

“Nej Even, gå inte! Vänta! Så är det absolut inte! Vart ska du?!”

Han griper desperat tag i Evens arm, men Even sliter sig genast loss.

“Jag måste ut. Kan inte stanna här...” Even tar på sig skorna så snabbt han bara kan, går med bestämda steg mot ytterdörren .

“Even! Kommer du tillbaka?!”

Even svarar inte, smäller bara igen dörren hårt framför honom.

Isak står som förstenad, känner hur hjärtat bultar hårt i hans bröst. Han hör Evens ekande steg i trapphuset, innan de dör ut och allting blir kusligt tyst omkring honom.  

Han blir stående i hallen en lång stund, tänker på vilken idiot han är.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blev visst inte så mycket netflix & chill, nej.... 
> 
> Jag är faktiskt lite nervös för att posta det här kapitlet. Jag har av olika anledningar slitit väldigt mycket med skrivandet senaste tiden och det här kapitlet var inte helt lätt att skriva heller. Trodde ett tag att jag aldrig skulle komma vidare, få ihop något. Vet inte hur många gånger jag har börjat om. Är så tacksam för tips och pepp jag fått från andra för att komma framåt. ❤️
> 
> Är alltid nyfiken att höra vad ni tänker, blir jätteglad om ni vill lämna en liten kommentar. ❤️Kanske ni har några förslag på vad Isak ska göra nu?! ❤️
> 
> Tack till Amethystus för genomläsning och massa pepp! ❤️


	32. Ljuset blir större när natten tar form

En timme senare hörs en försiktig knackning på ytterdörren.

Isak anar vem det är, reser sig upp från soffan och går med darriga ben ut i hallen, öppnar dörren.

 

_Even._

 

De står tysta i några sekunder, studerar varandra. Even ser lika ledsen ut som Isak känner sig.

”Halla” säger Even till slut.

”Hej”

Isak flyttar sig åt sidan, släpper in Even och stänger dörren bakom honom.

Even blir stående precis innanför dörren, med händerna nedstoppade i byxfickorna, blicken fäst i golvet. Isak känner sig så nervös, vet inte riktigt vad han ska säga, vill säga så mycket.

“Jag visste inte om jag skulle gå efter dig eller om du ville vara ifred… Sen försökte jag ringa men ja… du hade ju kvar din telefon här, så…” Isak sveper med handen i riktning mot köket, avslutar inte meningen.

Even nickar, drar handen nervöst genom sitt hår. “Ja, jag vet. Glömde den…”

”Var har du vart?” frågar Isak med spänd röst, känner hur hjärtat dunkar hårt i bröstet.

”Jag gick en sväng i närheten, försökte tänka… men det gick inte så bra…” Evens skratt är halvhjärtat, avtar snabbt.

Isak slås av hur ömtålig och sårbar Even ser ut, vill bara gå fram och ge honom en kram. Tvingar sig själv att motstå impulsen, vet inte om Even vill.

Det blir tyst igen. Det är som om båda väntar på att någon av dem ska ta första steget - sträcka ut en hand, säga förlåt. Till slut tar Isak ett djupt andetag.  

“Förlåt. Jag menade inte att såra dig.“

Evens blick är blank när han äntligen tittar upp på Isak. Det tar några sekunder innan han svarar.

“Jag var kanske inte helt rättvis jag heller, vet att det inte är så enkelt för dig… blev bara så mycket på en gång.” 

Evens ord sjunker in i hans bröst.

“Bara så du vet så passar du visst in i mitt liv!” säger Isak så övertygande han kan.

“Är du säker…?” Even ser på honom med tveksam blick.

Isak tar ett steg närmare Even, lägger försiktigt handen på hans arm. Vill visa att han verkligen menar det han säger.

“Jag vet att det är lite komplicerat, okej!? Men jag vill verkligen ha dig i mitt liv. Du är helt fantastisk, den bästa jag vet... Jag måste bara få lite tid att tänka igenom hur jag ska göra med allt, okej?” Isak släpper inte Evens blick.

Even nickar och ler ett svagt leende, lyfter sin hand, stryker den ömt över Isaks kind. Han skälver till av beröringen, älskar när Evens händer rör vid honom. Han kan inte låta bli att vrida ansiktet, kyssa Even mjukt på handen, på hans fingertoppar.

Even lägger sin andra hand runt hans höft, drar honom bestämt intill sig, kramar hårt och innerligt. Isak stryker sina händer över Evens rygg, snusar in den välbekanta doften, känner hur värmen strålar från hans kropp.

De står så en stund, bara håller om varandra.

“Nästa gång kan du väl fråga mig först innan du läser massa saker och drar egna slutsatser - okej!?” mumlar Even in i hans hår.

“Okej. Jag lovar…”

Isak njuter av närheten, känner hur Even flyttar ena handen till hans nacke, drar fingrarna långsamt genom hans hår. Isaks läppar ligger mot Evens hals, och han kysser försiktigt den tunna huden. Han hör hur Even flämtar till, känner hur han genast söker efter Isaks mun. Isak lyfter sitt ansikte, möter ivrigt hans läppar. Vill han också.

Stämningen känns plötsligt så laddad, nästan elektrisk. Det är som att alla spänningar i kroppen släpper, vill ut på en gång. Isak känner hur värmen sprider sig i hela hans kropp, hur det genast börjar bulta i hans skrev. Han vill ha Even -  _nu_ , på en gång.

Han kan inte få nog av att kyssa Even, trycker honom ännu närmare intill. Möter upp med sina höfter, stönar högt när Even kysser sig ner längs hans hals. Even pressar honom mot väggen med sin kropp, skjuter in sitt knä mellan hans lår. Isak borrar in sina fingrar i Evens höfter, andas allt häftigare.  

De klär otåligt av varandra, fumlar med knappar i de trånga jeansen. Slänger plagg efter plagg i små högar på golvet i hallen, tills de står helt nakna, pressar sina hårda kroppar mot varandra. Isak flämtar till av upphetsning, minns inte att han har känt sig så kåt förut.

“Sängen…?” Isaks röst är hes, han känner knappt igen den själv.

Even svarar inte, för dem bara i bestämd riktning mot sovrummet samtidigt som han kysser Isak hungrigt och utan större finess.

 

***

 

“Fick du ut alla dina aggressioner nu?” Even skrattar till, lägger sig på sidan, vänd mot Isak.

En hårlock har klistrat sig fast i den fuktiga pannan, Isak stryker bort den. Han ler brett, ger Even en kyss på kinden.

“Kanske det. Tror aldrig jag har känt så  _mycket_ förut! Du alltså… du är helt perfekt.” 

“Du med...” Even böjer sig fram, kysser Isak hastigt på munnen innan han lägger sig ner på rygg, vid sidan av honom.  

Isak hade aldrig kunnat föreställa sig att det skulle bli så känsloladdat, att det kunde kännas så intensivt att ha sex efter ett bråk. Det var så mycket känslor inkapslade som behövde komma ut, en bekräftelse på att de verkligen ville ha varandra. En stark vilja att vara nära, så nära det bara gick. Han fick nästan tårar i ögonen när han stötte in i Even, kändes så jävla skönt. Allt runt omkring bara försvann, slutade existera, liknade inget han upplevt förut.

Det är svårt att ta in allt som hänt de senaste timmarna, nu när de ligger nakna i den varma, sköna sängen och pustar ut, hud mot hud. Isak är så glad för att Even kom tillbaka, att de blev sams, att de ligger här nu.

Han vänder sig om mot Even.

”Ska vi ta en dusch?”

Even skakar på huvudet, ler trött. “Nej... Vi tar den imorgon, orkar inte nu. Vill bara ligga här, med dig ...”

De småpratar lite till innan Even gäspar stort, lägger huvudet tillrätta på Isaks arm. Isak drar fingrarna genom Evens halvrufsiga hår, ser hur hans ögonfransar fladdrar till innan han somnar.

Isak ligger vaken en stund och betraktar Even, känner sig alldeles varm om hjärtat. Ser genom fönstret att det fortfarande är ljust ute trots att det börjar bli sent.

 

_Ljuset blir större när natten tar form,_

_och värmen blir mer värd i storm._

 

_***_

 

“Fan också!”

Isak sätter sig hastigt upp i sängen, försöker skaka liv i Even.

“Even! Vi glömde ställa klockan! Jag ska snart iväg på träning!”

Even sträcker på sig, öppnar ögonen försiktigt. “God morron...! Sovit gott?!”

Isak böjer sig fram, snuddar med sin näsa vid Evens. “Ja, lite för gott tror jag. Du då?”

“Mmmm… Hinner vi ta den där duschen nu, eller?” Even lyfter på ögonbrynen, spricker upp i ett brett leende.

“Jo, men vi får snabba oss på! Julian hämtar mig snart, om fyrtio minuter typ.”

“Fyrtio minuter? Då har vi ju lång tid på oss…” Even drar långsamt pekfingret längs Isaks arm, rundar hans axel, fortsätter upp mot halsen och hans mun. Ger honom den där blicken som inte går att motstå.

Isak reser sig upp ur sängen, sträcker fram sin hand mot Even och drar honom upp i sittande ställning. Anar vad Evens planer är för de närmsta minuterna.

“Kom då!”

 

***

 

Duschen tar, inte helt oväntat, längre tid än Isak har planerat. Han kliver ur duschen först, innan Even är klar. Han har inte lika bråttom, blir kvar i duschen och sjunger. Det märks att han är på bra humör.

Isak står kvar i badrummet och torkar sig med handduken, skrattar åt sångerna Even väljer. Gårdagens bekymmer känns plötsligt långt borta, även om han är medveten om att det fortfarande finns saker kvar som skaver, som de behöver prata om. Bara inte just nu.

Han kan inte låta bli att sjunga med, skrattar högt när Even försöker sig på opera, kliver glatt ut i hallen i samma stund som det ringer på dörrklockan. Strax därefter hörs en rejäl knackning på ytterdörren.

“Isak! Jag hör att du är där... Kan du öppna!? Fort som fan! Är så jävla pissnödig.”

Isak blir alldeles kall, känner hur paniken hugger tag i honom när han hör den välbekanta rösten på andra sidan dörren.

 

_Julian._

 

Han ser på klockan att Julian är minst tjugo minuter för tidig.

 

_Helvete!_

 

Vad ska han göra nu?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack snälla, fina för alla grymma kommentarer på förra kapitlet! De värmer mitt hjärta, mer än ni anar! ❤️
> 
> Det är fortfarande lite trögt att skriva, men jag hoppas ni har tålamod och vill fortsätta läsa. :) ❤️  
> Nästa kapitel är inte alltför långt bort! :-) 
> 
> Lars Winnerbäck har bidragit med de två textraderna i mitten - och med kapitelnamnet ;-) Tack Amethystus för att du ännu en gång har läst igenom och bollat med mig ❤️ De sista ändringarna har jag dock gjort på eget bevåg ;-) 
> 
> Det går mot jul i vår värld, men i Isaks värld är vi fortfarande i juni (så långsam är jag på att skriva, haha!)
> 
> Blir jätteglad om ni vill lämna en liten kommentar. :)


	33. Har du besök?

“Iiiiiisaaaaak! Kom igen! Jag måste verkligen pissa!”

Isak sväljer hårt, inser att han inte har något val, förbannar Julian som alltid är ute i så god tid. Med darriga ben tar han de få stegen fram till ytterdörren, öppnar den försiktigt på glänt.   

“Öh… hej! Är du redan här?”

“Ja, sorry om jag är lite tidig… men jag orkade inte sitta kvar nere i bilen och vänta. Och så svarade du inte när jag ringde.” Julian viftar med telefonen han håller i handen, kliver genast in i hallen och stänger dörren bakom sig. Isak kommer sig inte för att säga emot, är fortfarande helt ställd av att Julian är här.

Julians ansikte spricker upp i ett brett leende när han hör duschen som är igång. 

“Åh fan, har du besök…?” Julians nyfikna blick noterar Isaks bara överkropp, låter sedan blicken vandra runt i hallen, över plaggen från igår som fortfarande ligger kvar på golvet. Isak ser hur Julians blick fastnar på Evens stora skor, hur han sedan tittar upp och ser frågande på Isak. Han nästan hör hur Julian tänker så det knakar, ser hur han är på väg att säga något när de båda två hör hur duschen i badrummet skruvas av.  

“Isak! Kom tillbaka! Saknar dig redan...” Evens djupa röst låter glad, lite uppspelt. Isak får inte fram ett ljud, står som förstenad framför Julian. 

“Vem är det…?” viskar Julian. Nyfikenheten fullkomligen lyser i hans ögon när han ser på Isak.

“Eh…” Isak sväljer hårt, vet inte hur han ska förklara sig. _Fan också!_ Han hinner inte säga något mer innan Evens blöta kalufs plötsligt sticker fram i dörröppningen

“Isak…?” Even tystnar så fort han får syn på Julian. “Oj. Hej. Visste inte att vi fått sällskap.”

Isak stirrar generat ner i golvet, vet inte vart han ska ta vägen eller vad han ska säga. Var inte alls beredd på att Julian skulle dyka upp helt oannonserad.  

Even försvinner in i badrummet, kommer ut i hallen efter några sekunder med en handduk virad runt höfterna. Han sträcker fram handen och hälsar på Julian. “Hej! Even!”

Julian ler, sträcker fram sin hand också. ““Hej! Julian! Jag spelar i Isaks lag. Och du är…?”

Even ser spänt på Isak, väntar på att han ska svara Julian - på _vad_ han ska svara.

“Det kanske du ska svara på…?” säger Even till slut, när svaret dröjer.

“Eh ja... Det här är Even.” säger Isak förvirrat, pekar med handen mot Even.

I samma sekund slår det honom att Even redan sagt det själv. Det är som att han inte kan tänka klart, känns bara som att allt är ett enda stort kaos i hans huvud just nu.

Julian ser ut att fatta ändå, är knappast född igår. Isak undrar vad han tänker om honom nu, vad han kommer berätta för alla andra sen. _Fan. Julian kommer aldrig klara av att hålla tyst om det här!_

Isak hinner uppfatta Evens sårade blick, ser hur han hastigt vänder sig om och går mot sovrummet, plockar upp sina kläder från golvet på vägen dit, låter Isaks kläder ligga kvar.

“Okej….?” säger Julian när Even har försvunnit, ser på Isak med frågande blick. “Är ni två…?”

Isak drar en djup suck, inser att han har fuckat upp det rejält.

“Men säg inget till någon. Okej?” Isak håller kvar Julians blick. ”Lova?”

“Okej, men…”

Plötsligt kommer Even tillbaka ut i hallen, har redan slängt på sig jeans och t-shirt, håller krampaktigt luvtröjan i handen. Han passerar snabbt förbi Isak, börjar ta på sig sina skor.

Scenariot känns alltför bekant, som en dålig repris av gårdagen. Fast den här gången är Even helt tyst.

“Even! Vänta… Snälla. Gå inte!” Isak tar några steg fram mot Even, hejdar sig när Even tittar upp och ser på honom med irriterad blick.

“Jag måste. Ska till jobbet. Du ska väl också iväg!?” Even svar är korthugget, Isak ser hur han biter ihop käkarna.

Innan han hinner protestera är Even redan på väg ut. Denna gången smäller han inte igen dörren, stänger den bara bestämt bakom sig. Isak blir stående i flera sekunder innan han vänder sig om, möter Julians förvånade blick.

“Du…? Varför har du aldrig sagt något?! utbrister Julian till slut. ”Eller ja… jag fattar att det kanske inte är så lätt men… du vet att du kan berätta… Jag har inga problem med det…!” Julian slår ut med händerna, ler vänligt mot Isak.

“Jag vet inte…” svarar Isak uppgivet, känner hur paniken växer i hans bröst. Förstår inte hur han kunde göra bort sig ännu en gång, låta Even gå för andra gången på mindre än ett dygn.

“Har ni träffats länge eller är han bara en tillfällig grej...?! Vänta förresten - var det därför som du inte kom igår kväll? För att ni skulle ses?!” Julian skrattar till, betraktar nyfiket Isak. “Det förklarar i och för sig ett och annat, varför du alltid varit så jävla kräsen...”

Isak himlar med ögonen, har ingen större lust att svara på Julians alla frågor just nu.  

”Ska bara klä på mig, så kan vi dra sen…” Han vänder sig om och går in i sovrummet, känner hur Julian följer honom med blicken.

 

***

 

“Var det han du gick hem till i förra veckan när du drog från Øx!?”

”Ja.” svarar Isak kort.

“Aha… så då har ni träffats ett tag alltså!?” Julian ser hastigt på Isak innan han vänder blicken tillbaka mot vägen igen.

Isak nickar kort, fortsätter att stirra ut genom fönstret på sin sida.

“Så är ni ihop, eller vad…?!”

Isak slickar sig om läpparna, rynkar irriterat pannan. “Du… jag orkar inte snacka om det här just nu. Okej? Kan vi prata om något annat istället?!”

“Okej, okej…Sorry!”

Julian gör sitt bästa och försöker hålla igång ett samtal, men Isak registrerar ingenting av det han säger. Funderar istället på vad han kan skriva för meddelande till Even. Han vrider och vänder på några formuleringar i huvudet, innan han till slut trycker på sänd. 

“ _Sorry för nyss! Jag har berättat för Julian om oss nu_. ❤️”

Svaret kommer omgående.

“ _För att du var tvungen ja, inte för att du egentligen ville_.”

Isak kniper ihop ögonen, känner hur tårarna bränner bakom ögonlocken. Evens ord träffar en öm punkt - det är ju sant att Isak hellre skulle valt ett annat tillfälle än att bli påkommen med byxorna nere, bokstavligen talat. Men det spelar ju knappast någon roll nu när Julian ändå vet.

Han skriver snabbt ett svar tillbaka till Even.  

” _Nej! Sitter i bilen nu. Kan vi snacka snart?_ ”

Han stirrar ner i skärmen en lång stund, väntar på att skrivbubblan ska dyka upp igen, men ingenting syns.

Han lägger plötsligt märke till att det är helt tyst i bilen. Julian har inte ens musiken påslagen, som han alltid brukar ha annars.

”Är du okej..?” frågar Julian försiktigt.

”Jadå.” Isak hör själv att han inte låter särskilt övertygande.

“Säg till om du vill snacka om det då...” Julians röst låter omtänksam, på gränsen till oroad.

Isak nickar och fortsätter se ut genom fönstret, blinkar febrilt för att inte tårarna ska börja trilla ner för hans kind.

 

***

 

Han är inte särskilt närvarande på träningen, gör inte många rätt. Blir tillsagd av tränaren flera gånger när han har svårt att följa med i instruktionerna eller intar fel positioner. Får pikar från sina lagkompisar att han latat sig för mycket på semestern.

Han går runt hela dagen i vad som känns som en dimma, ett enda stort vakuum. Det enda han kan tänka på är att han måste få prata med Even, så fort som möjligt.

 

Det är tyst från Even hela dagen.

 

Han har inte svarat på några av Isaks alla meddelanden, eller när han har ringt i pauserna. Isak har bara blivit bortryckt eller hört signalerna gå fram till röstbrevlådan.  

På kvällen ligger han hopkurad i soffan, stirrar på mobilen han håller i handen framför sig. Önskar att han besatt magiska krafter som kunde förmå Even att höra av sig, eller ännu hellre få honom att förflytta sig hit.

Han funderar på hur han ska kunna somna ikväll överhuvudtaget - ensam, utan Even. Vill inte sova i sin egen säng, klarar inte av att omge sig med Evens doft som finns där överallt - i kudden, hans täcke. _Överallt_.

Han undrar vad Even gör nu, om han också ligger vaken och tänker på Isak. Om han också saknar honom, så som han saknar Even.

Han ligger vaken till långt in på natten innan han till slut somnar bland alla kuddar i soffan, sover oroligt resten av natten.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tankar? ❤️ Jag hoppas att jag inte förstör er julstämning nu, sorry i så falll! ;-)
> 
> Tack för fina kommentarer på senaste kapitlet, ger lite extra energi i vintermörkret ❤️Har en lång julledighet nu och förhoppningsvis kommer det massor av inspiration så att jag får något skrivet också :-) 
> 
> Önskar er alla en riktigt god jul! ❤️
> 
> Tack Amethystus för genomläsning av ännu ett kapitel. ❤️Det börjar bli några stycken nu, glad du inte lessnar på mig ;-)


	34. Vi måste prata

“Hallå!”

“Hej.” Isak kliver in i bilen, sätter sig i passagerarsätet bredvid Julian.

“Ja, jag väntade här nere idag. Visste inte om du var själv eller inte…” Julian ler finurligt mot honom.

Isak skakar på huvudet. “Nej då, jag var själv, så…” Han avslutar inte meningen, vet att Julian förstår ändå.

Det kändes så ovant att vakna upp själv i lägenheten idag, så ensamt och tyst. Han har tänkt på Even hela tiden, saknat honom varenda sekund.

“Du. Jag hoppas jag inte avbröt nåt igår… ledsen att jag hade så sjukt dålig tajming… sorry!” Julian ler urskuldande, vrider på ratten och rullar iväg från Isaks lägenhet.

Isak ler svagt, tänker på hur komiskt det måste ha sett ut i Julians ögon när han kom och knackade på igår morse. Ingen av dem hade varit beredd på den överraskningen, om man säger så.

Julian är tyst i några sekunder, ser hastigt på Isak innan han tittar på vägen igen. “Så hur träffades ni egentligen..?”

Isak tänker tillbaka på dagen i början av maj, när han var ute och promenerade för att skingra sina tankar och av ren slump sprang på Even inne på caféet på Bakklandet. Han minns så väl hur han fick fjärilar i magen på en gång, hur han blev såld direkt.

“Jag träffade honom på Dromedar, på Bakklandet. Han jobbar där. ”

“Aha! Vänta, där jobbar ju Emma också!?” Julian flinar till.

“Ja, jag vet…” Isak ler försiktigt.

“Shit! Nu fattar jag varför du så gärna ville dra dit… haha!” Julian spricker upp i ett stort leende. “Vet hon om er två förresten?!”

“Nej, tror inte det. Verkar inte så i alla fall.”

Julian nickar, trummar med fingrarna på ratten i takt till musiken.

“Så… hur seriöst är det mellan er två då? Dejtar ni...?”

Isak drar ut på svaret, vänder ansiktet mot Julian.

“Ja, men det är lite komplicerat som du säkert förstår…”

 _Särskilt just nu_ tänker Isak, men det behöver han ju inte berätta för Julian.

“För att ingen vet att du är homo..?”

Isak nickar.

“Typ. Eller Mikael vet också, men annars är det ingen i laget som vet.” Isak funderar på om han ska berätta om Jakob för Julian, men bestämmer sig för att låta bli. Åtminstone just nu.

“Okej. Men hur har du tänkt göra nu då?” frågar Julian intresserat.

“Jag hade egentligen bestämt mig för att prata med någon i ledningen när jag kom tillbaka från semestern, men de har ju haft fullt upp med att hantera allt kring Jakob.”

”Ja… det har de verkligen. Det kanske inte är så bra tajming just nu, nej.”

”Nej… Sen har det ju snackats jävligt länge i media om att det är dags för någon att komma ut ur skåpet snart och ja... jag är inte direkt sugen på att få hela mitt privatliv uthängt, om man säger så.”

Isak får nästan rysningar i kroppen bara han tänker på det. Ser alla skriverier framför sig; personer han spelat med genom åren blir tillfrågade om de misstänkt något, killar han haft sex med blir övertalade att tala ut eller hör självmant av sig, bara för att få uppmärksamhet. Plötsligt flimrar Johans ansikte förbi på näthinnan. Tänk om han…? Isak blir genast kall, försöker slå undan tanken.

“Nej, jag kan förstå det, du är ju inte direkt personen som vill ha uppmärksamhet i onödan... “ Julian skrattar till. “Jävligt svårt att ha kontroll över vad de kommer att skriva också, de brukar ju kunna vända och vrida lite på det som de vill…”

“Ja, eller hur?! För att inte tala om alla idioter som skriver på nätet också!” Isak tänker på det senaste exemplet, där flera otrevliga kommentarer har lämnats på klubbens facebooksida efter att prideflaggan las ut.

Julian fnyser till. “Ja, shit alltså… Hörde du förresten vad Adam fick för pm efter förra matchen!?”

“Nej?” Isak vänder ansiktet mot Julian, ser intresserat på honom.

_“Hoppas du dör.”_

“Va?! Är du seriös!?” Ilskan bubblar genast upp i Isaks bröst. “Från vem då?!”

“Vet inte. Var väl någon idiot som tyckte han spelade dåligt och störde sig. Så jag förstår om du tvekar - vi har sån press ändå, har fullt upp med att prestera på högsta nivå och har ögonen på oss _hela_ tiden. Misslyckas vi får vi skit för det direkt!”  

Julians ord sjunker sakta in. Det känns skönt att ha någon mer att prata med, någon som vet exakt vilken utsatt situation han befinner sig i.

“Men du - kom ut när det känns rätt för dig, när _du_ vill. Jag kommer stötta dig, bara så du vet! Och jag lovar, jag har inte sagt ett ljud till någon annan. Inte ett ljud!”

“Tack!” Isak ler tacksamt mot Julian, tittar sedan ner i telefonen han håller i handen. Han funderar några sekunder innan han låser upp den, klickar fram senaste meddelandet han skickade till Even, det han skrev sent i går kväll.  Det är säkert tjugonde gången som han läser det.

_“Saknar dig!!! Hör av dig! Måste få prata med dig. <3” _

Han noterar att _‘Levererat’_ bytts ut mot _‘Läst kl. 08:47’_ på raden under meddelandet.

Han drar en suck av lättnad. Nu vet han åtminstone att Even har läst det.

 

***

 

Han försöker sysselsätta tankarna med annat under dagen, men kan inte låta bli att kolla sin telefon i varje paus.

Han lägger märke till att Mikael ser undrande på honom vid flera tillfällen, men de får aldrig tillfälle att prata enskilt med varandra. Efter träningen är slut går Mikael iväg för att bli filmad och intervjuad, har journalister som väntar på honom.

Isak står i omklädningsrummet tillsammans med de andra, har precis kommit tillbaka från duschen när telefonen plötsligt ringer. Pulsen rusar genast iväg när han ser namnet som lyser upp skärmen.

_Even._

Isak kan inte låta bli att svara, även om tillfället inte är det bästa. Han försöker gå undan så gott det går, sväljer hårt innan han svarar.

“Hej…”

“Hej…” Evens röst låter så skör, tränger in som små elektriska stötar i hans kropp. “Är du inte ensam…?” frågar Even, när han hör sorlet i bakgrunden.

“Nej, jag kom precis från duschen. Ska åka hem snart. Kan.. kanske jag kan ringa dig när jag kommer hem? Eller ska jag komma förbi dig?” _Please, please svara ja,_ tänker Isak.

“Ring mig när du kommer hem. Jag tror vi måste prata.”

 

***

 

 _“Vi måste prata” -_ orden studsar runt i Isaks huvud hela vägen hem. Han får lite dåliga vibbar, tänker på att de orden sällan brukar föra något positivt med sig. En känsla som dessutom förstärks av att Even inte vill att de ska ses, bara prata i telefon.

Han tar några djupa andetag när han kommer innanför dörren till lägenheten, ringer sedan upp Even. Handen darrar lätt av nervositet. Even svarar efter tre signaler.

“Hej…”

“Hej.”

Det blir så tyst i telefonen att Isak kan höra sina egna andetag. Det finns så mycket han vill säga, ändå letar han efter de rätta orden.

“Har du läst mina meddelanden?”

“Ja…Det har jag…” Even låter lite spänd på rösten.

“Jag har verkligen försökt få tag i dig, vill förklara allt. Varför har du inte svarat…?” Isak pratar fort, utan att andas.

Han hör hur Even drar en djup suck. ”Jag behövde tänka. Visste inte vad jag skulle svara.”

“Inte…?” Isak känner hur nervositeten växer inom honom, hur klumpen i halsen blir större.

“Det är så många saker jag funderar på.”

Isak kniper ihop ögonen, vet inte om han vill höra mer. “Är det…?”

Even hinner inte svara innan Isak fortsätter. “Kan vi inte ses istället? Snälla?”

“Nej. Jag tror inte det är någon bra idé…” Even tar ett djupt andetag. “Jag tror det är bäst om vi inte ses på ett tag…”

“Nej! Varför då?!” Isak känner hur tårarna genast pressar på.

“Jag tror inte detta kommer att funka… Du är inte redo för det här, inte än iallafall.”

Isak flämtar till. “Nej..! Det vet du inte ett skit om! Jag...”

Even avbryter honom tvärt.

“Isak! Jag har haft tid att tänka och… jag vet inte vilket som känns mest förnedrande - att du inte vill berätta vem jag är eller att du tror att jag ska ställa till det för dig bara för att jag kan bli manisk ibland.”

“Jag tror ju inte det Even! Och jag ska prata med klubben, det har bara…”

“Jag pratar inte om klubben nu Isak, jag pratar om dina vänner. Vi har ändå varit tillsammans ganska länge, nästan en månad. Skäms du för mig?!”

“Nej det gör jag inte!”

“Men hur tror du då att det kändes igår?! Det var så tydligt att du inte menade ett skit med det du sa! Jag passar inte alls in i ditt liv...”

“Jo Even, det gör du visst! Men du vet ju att det är komplicerat…”

“Ja, och jag gör det bara ännu mer komplicerat. Jag fattar det! Det är bara det att… Jag har varit i samma situation förut… Och jag vill inte bli sårad igen. Jag orkar inte gå igenom det en gång till…” Even snörvlar till, tar ett djupt andetag innan han fortsätter. “Jag har redan bestämt mig. Jag vill att vi tar en paus, att vi slutar träffas.”  

“Even, nej…”

 

_Klick._

 

Samtalet är över innan Isak ens hinner blinka. Han andas häftigt, känner hur paniken brer ut sig i hela kroppen. _Fan!_

Han ringer genast upp Even igen, men han svarar inte, trycker bara bort Isak gång på gång.

Han skriver snabbt två meddelanden och skickar iväg.

 

_“Ta tlf. Please.”_

 

 _“Svara!_ _❤_ _”_

 

Sekunderna går utan att Even svarar.

Innan han hinner tänka sig för kastar han telefonen i golvet av ren frustration, men har tur när den landar på den tjocka mattan under soffbordet. Han sjunker förtvivlat ner på knä, känner hur tårarna rinner ner längs kinderna, hur han skakar i hela kroppen.

_Vad är det som händer? Vad fan är det som händer?!_

Han faller ihop i en hög på golvet, lägger sig ner på sidan. Det känns som han ska gå sönder i tusen bitar.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ser inte så ljust ut nu, kommer det bli bättre med en paus?
> 
> Tack till Amethystus för betaläsning :-)
> 
> Gott Nytt År till er alla! Tack för att ni hänger med och läser och ger massa fina kommentarer ❤️ De betyder otroligt mycket för skrivandet :-) 
> 
> Och vet ni? Imorgon är det 1 år sedan jag postade min allra första fic. Fick ett infall att testa - verkligen inte det bästa jag skrivit, men glad jag vågade testa. Hade aldrig kunnat tro att jag fortfarande skulle hålla på, ett år senare. 
> 
> Den här historien ligger mig väldigt varmt om hjärtat, men jag hade nog aldrig kunnat tro att den skulle ta så lång tid att skriva. Sju månader sedan jag postade första kapitlet idag, exakt. Det återstår några kapitel till... ;-)


	35. Too late

“Isak, kom! Jag vill snacka lite med dig.”

Mikael lägger handen vänligt på hans axel och tar honom åt sidan, går iväg en bit ifrån de andra. Isak torkar svetten ur pannan, det är varmt idag också, och han passar på att dricka lite vatten. Han fäster blicken på de andra, ser hur de fortsätter med övningen han själv nyss deltog i.

Mikael stannar upp, släpper taget om hans axel och vänder sig mot honom.

“Du? Har det hänt nåt? Du verkar lite... off? Har du lust att snacka om det?” Mikael ser omtänksamt på honom.

Isak förstår varför Mikael frågar, förstår att det säkert är fler än han som undrar. Han vet knappt själv vad han håller på med, har svårt att fokusera på träningen när huvudet är fullt av tankar på Even och allt som hänt den senaste tiden.   

“Ja, jag såg det på dig igår också. Är det Jakob? Har han sagt nåt igen?!” Mikael ser bekymrat på honom.

Isak skakar långsamt på huvudet, tänker tillbaka på samtalet med Even igår kväll. Hur han sen försökte ringa tillbaka till honom flera gånger, men aldrig fick något svar. Inga meddelanden heller. Han minns knappt hur han tog sig igenom natten, om han sov eller var vaken. Känns mest som att han befann sig i ett slags flytande tillstånd, mellan dröm och verklighet.

Men det är inte någon dröm. Det är sant, även om han knappt förstår det själv.

_Even vill ta en paus, att de slutar träffas._

Isak tar ett djupt andetag, stryker bort en hårlock från den svettiga pannan.

“Nej.. Det är Even… vi… eller jag, har fuckat upp…” Isak tystnar, slår ner blicken i backen. “Han vill ta en paus.”

“En paus?” Mikael låter förvånad.

“Ja, en paus.” Isaks röst nästan spricker när han uttalar orden, som att det blir mer definitivt när han uttalar dem högt.

“Fan, va trist. Varför det?” Mikael lägger en tröstande hand på hans axel.

Isak slickar sig om läpparna, tittar upp igen och möter Mikaels blick.

“Han tror inte att det kommer att funka mellan oss.”

“Varför inte?!”

“Det är inte så lätt att förklara, är lite komplicerat… Men han tror inte jag är redo för det än, eller att han passar in i mitt liv…” Isak tittar upp, ser på Mikael. “Julian kom förbi i förrgår och knackade på när Even fortfarande var i duschen och ja… sen när han kom ut i hallen så stod Julian där och jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga... Så Even blev sur och bara drog, innan jag hann säga nåt.”

“Okej. Så du berättade inte att ni är tillsammans…?”

“Nej… inte då, men sen. Julian fattade ju ändå.” Isak flackar lite med blicken. “Jag och Even hade bråkat kvällen innan och blivit sams igen, så tajmingen var väl inte den bästa...” Isak funderar några sekunder på om han ska berätta om bråket, och om Evens sjukdom, men inser att det är bättre att låta bli.

“Ooops….” Mikael grimaserar lätt.

“Efter det ville han inte prata med mig.” Isaks blick blir blank. “Sen så ringde han igår, helt plötsligt. Och då hade han redan bestämt sig. Jag fick inte ens en chans att förklara! Och nu svarar han inte när jag ringer, eller när jag skickar meddelanden...”

Isak tystnar, ser förtvivlat på Mikael, innan han fortsätter.

“Jag vet inte vad jag ska göra...jag är så jävla lost alltså… allting bara snurrar runt i huvudet. Det är som att jag inte kan tänka en hel tanke, han bara poppar upp hela tiden..!”

“Du får väl gå dit och snacka med honom då?! Be om en chans att få förklara. Eller!?”

“Jag vet inte… Det verkar ju knappast som att han _vill_ prata, eller hur...?”

“Så du tänker inte ens försöka? Ger du upp så lätt?!” Mikael spänner blicken i Isak. “Klart du måste testa! Kom igen nu, Isak! Du måste kämpa, inte bara vänta på att _han_ ska höra av sig!” Mikael klappar honom uppmuntrande på axeln.

Isak funderar, inser att det ligger något i det Mikael säger.

“Ja, kanske det…?”

“Och om inte det fungerar får du väl ge honom lite mer tid, ni kanske behöver lite distans båda två? Och kom ihåg att det är du som bestämmer när du vill komma ut - inte någon annan. Okej?”

Isak nickar. “Okej. Jag går till honom så fort vi är klara här.”

Han ger Mikael en snabb kram, viskar ett tack i hans öra innan han går tillbaka till gruppen igen. Han känner sig lite bättre till mods, är tacksam för att han har Mikael med sig i det här.  

 

***

 

Hjärtat bankar hårt i bröstet när han styr stegen mot Dromedar. Om han minns rätt brukar Even jobba den här tiden.

Egentligen vet han inte om det är så smart att söka upp honom på jobbet, men nu när han väl bestämt sig vill han inte vänta. Även om Even är upptagen med kunder, så kan han ju inte bara försvinna därifrån. Förr eller senare måste han ju prata med Isak. Och han kan vänta, har all tid i världen - bara han får prata med Even.

Han är sjukt nervös när han äntligen öppnar dörren till caféet och kliver in, har tänkt igenom flera gånger vad han vill få sagt till Even. Känner sig bättre förberedd den här gången.

Han sveper snabbt med blicken i lokalen, Even varken hörs eller syns till. När Emma får syn på honom lyser hon genast upp som en sol. Hon avslutar samtalet med en kund, vänder sig sedan mot Isak.

“Hej! Så otroligt kul att se dig!”

 _Faan._ Han orkar verkligen inte med Emmas trevliga humör idag, bestämmer sig för att vara rak på sak.

“Hej! Jobbar Even idag?”

Isak ser en svag skiftning i Emmas ögon, som att hon inte väntade sig att få den frågan. Hon finner sig snabbt igen.

“Nej, han är inte här. Han ringde i morse och sa att han var sjuk. Ville du honom något särskilt?!” frågar hon nyfiket.

Isak skakar genast på huvudet. “Nej, vi kan ta det en annan dag.”

“Okej.” Emma blir tyst några sekunder, ser forskande på honom . “Ni verkar ha blivit bra vänner, ni två….?”

“Hur menar du?” frågar Isak vaksamt.

“Ja… Jag tänkte bara… han som aldrig gillat fotboll förut har helt plötsligt varit och sett en match och för nån dag sen stod ni ute på gården och snackade…” Emma stryker med fingrarna längs kanten på disken under tiden hon pratar.

Isak rycker nonchalant på axlarna, försöker verka oberörd. “Ja, kanske det… Men du, jag måste gå nu.”

“Säkert? Du ska inte ha en kaffe då? En cappuccino kanske?” Emma ler mot Isak.

“Nej tack.” Han skakar på huvudet, vänder sig om och går därifrån så fort han bara kan, innan Emma hinner ställa fler frågor han inte vill svara på.

Han pustar ut när han kommer ut på gatan igen, tänker på det Emma sa om Even, att han ringt in och sagt att han var sjuk.

“Säkert...” muttrar Isak för sig själv _._

Plötsligt slår det honom - tänk om allt det här fått Even att bli sjuk, _på riktigt?_ Om han inte ens orkar gå till jobbet, mår han förmodligen lika dåligt som Isak, kanske ännu sämre.

Han går skyndsamt i riktning mot Evens lägenhet, måste få prata med honom så fort som möjligt, måste få veta hur det är. Den här gången kommer han inte ge sig, det har han redan bestämt.

 

***

 

Tio minuter senare är han framme vid Evens lägenhet, passar på att smita in genom ytterdörren samtidigt som en ung, blond tjej passerar ut.

Han går uppför trapporna, stannar till framför Evens dörr. Han tvekar några sekunder innan han ringer på. Det slår honom att Even kanske inte är ensam hemma, att Petter och Sonja kanske också finns där.

Han hör skrapande ljud inifrån lägenheten, fotsteg som närmar sig, och ett lås som vrids om. Han hör sin egen puls, hör hur fort den slår.

“Hej. Vad gör du här?” Petter öppnar dörren halvt på glänt, ser på Isak med bister min.

“Hej... Är Even hemma?”

Petter ser på honom en lång stund innan han svarar. “Vad vill du honom?”

Isak blir irriterad, det har inte Petter att göra med.

“Jag vill bara prata med honom.”

“Okej… Om vadå?”

Isak tar ett djupt andetag, försöker behålla lugnet. “Det är mellan mig och Even.”

“Aha. Men han vill inte prata med dig.”

“Hur vet du det? Har du frågat honom?” Isak biter ihop käkarna, ser Petter bestämt i ögonen.

“Han sa det när jag pratade med honom i morse.” Petter lägger huvudet lätt på sned, håller fortfarande kvar handen på dörrhandtaget för att demonstrera att han inte vill släppa in Isak i lägenheten. “Ärligt talat så har jag aldrig sett honom så här knäckt förut. Han vill inte snacka med dig, det är bara att acceptera!”

Isak rynkar irriterat på ögonbrynen. “Jag tror dig inte, jag måste få prata med honom själv! Han har ju inte ens gett mig en chans att förklara!”

Petter rycker nonchalant på axlarna.

“Too late. Han är ändå inte här.”

“Är han inte?!” Isak försöker lyssna koncentrerat om han hör något ljud inifrån lägenheten, men det enda som hörs är låg musik.

“Nope.”

“Var är han då? Var kan jag få tag i honom?”

“Hey! Om han ville att du skulle veta hade han väl sagt det själv, eller hur!?”

Isak känner hur klumpen i halsen blir allt större. _Var fan är Even? Vart har han tagit vägen?_

“Kom igen… jag måste få snacka med honom.”

Han ser hur Petter tvekar innan han svarar.

“Han är inte kvar i stan. Han har stuckit till Oslo.”

 _Oslo?_ Isak känner hur det hugger till i magen.

“Oslo?! Vart då?”

”Ingen aning!”

”Men hur länge sen är det han stack?!”

“Det är flera timmar sen. Tidigt i morse.”

“Men när kommer han tillbaka?!”

Petter rycker på axlarna. “Vet inte. Han har inte varit där på länge, så det lät som han tänkte stanna ett tag.”

Isak sluter ögonen, kan nästan inte andas. _Hur ska han få tag på Even nu? När kommer han få träffa honom igen?_

“Okej. Jag måste gå…”

Han backar bakåt, vänder sig om och går tårögd ner för trapporna, hör hur Petter stänger dörren till lägenheten.

 

_Stänger dörren till framtiden._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... det är en bit mellan Trondheim och Oslo... Så vad händer nu...?
> 
> Tack snälla för alla fina kommentarer på förra kapitlet! 😍 Blir jätteglad om ni vill lämna en liten kommentar igen. ❤️ 
> 
> Tack till Amethystus för genomläsning! ❤️


	36. Mer än tre poäng som står på spel

Isak går med tunga steg uppför trappan, låser upp dörren och kliver in i lägenheten, stänger långsamt dörren efter sig.

Han har irrat runt planlöst i säkert en timme, gått i cirklar runt lägenheten innan han till slut bestämde sig för att gå upp.

Hem till tystnaden, till ensamheten.

_Den stora saknaden._

Han tar av sig skorna, stannar till framför spegeln i hallen. Möts av sitt eget bleka, allvarliga ansikte. Tårarna som kom utanför Evens hus har hunnit torka in, syns inte längre, men känns fortfarande som osynliga spår på hans hud.

Han håller kvar sin egen blick i spegeln, granskar sig själv noga.

I hela sitt liv har han varit rädd för att bli genomskådad, har hållit upp en fasad. Even är en av få som har sett igenom den, som han vågat släppa in. Den förste han har älskat, även om han inte har sagt det högt till Even än. Har inte vågat.

Han skälver till, klarar inte längre av att möta sin egen blick, det gör alldeles för ont inuti honom. Han andas tungt, känner hur allt sakta sjunker in i hans bröst, borrar sig in i hans hjärta.

 _Even har åkt. Lämnat stan._ Isak vet inte när Even kommer tillbaka,  _om_ han kommer tillbaka.

Han går in i vardagsrummet och sjunker ner i soffan bland alla kuddar, stirrar rakt ut i luften.

De senaste dagarna har gått så fort, känns nästintill overkliga. Han förstår fortfarande inte varför Even drog, reagerade så starkt. Han måste verkligen ha blivit sårad förut, eller har Isak verkligen varit så hemsk att Even inte ens vill prata med honom?

Om han ändå kunde få en ordentlig chans att förklara, be Even om ursäkt en gång till. Berätta hur kär han är, att han älskar honom.

Han tar fram sin telefon, försöker googla på måfå men vet inte vad han ska söka på. Han bläddrar igenom Evens insta-konto, hittar en bild på honom och systern som är taggad med hennes namn. Men hennes konto är borttaget, bilden för gammal. Facebook är ingen idé att kolla, Even har ju inte ens någon profil där.

Han slänger uppgivet ifrån sig telefonen i soffan, lutar huvudet bakåt och stirrar upp i taket en lång stund. Funderar på om det är någon idé att skicka ännu ett meddelande till Even, fråga var han är någonstans. Han har ju redan frågat, har inte fått något svar.

Och vad spelar det för roll om Even berättar - han kan ju ändå inte åka, inte nu. Har ju matcher och träningar han måste närvara på, ett kontrakt att följa. Annars kommer han att vara fucked, på riktigt.

Isak suckar högt, vet inte vad han ska ta sig till. Stryker med handen över kuddarna intill, tänker på alla gånger han suttit här med Even. Allting de har gjort - här och på andra ställen i lägenheten. Så många minnen, trots kort tid.

Han saknar honom, så otroligt mycket.

Saknar hans leende, hans skratt, att kännas hans kropp nära intill. Saknar allt de delade med varandra. Han har aldrig släppt in någon annan på det viset förut, kommer troligen aldrig våga göra det igen.

Han är långt bort i sina tankar, när det plötsligt plingar till i telefonen. Han intalar sig själv att det inte är från Even, den här gången heller.

Han sträcker sig efter telefonen, ser att det är ett meddelande från Mikael.

 

 **Mikael:** _Hur går det? Pratat med E ? 😊_

 **Isak:** _Nej. Han är inte kvar i stan. Har åkt till Oslo. Och han svarar inte på tlf. 😥_

 **Mikael:** _What!? 😱 Vad ska du göra nu?!_

 **Isak:** _Vet inte. Kan ju ändå inte dra dit nu. Vet inte var han är i Oslo._

 **Mikael:** _Okej. Bara vänta och se?_

 **Isak:** _I guess. 😔_

 **Mikael:** _Han kanske är tillbaka fortare än du tror! Taggad inför imorgon då?_

Faan! Matchen imorgon! Den har han helt glömt bort, har haft fullt upp med att tänka på Even.

 **Isak:** _Den hade jag glömt… ska göra mitt bästa._

 **Mikael:** _Det vet jag! Det ordnar sig med Even ska du se! Han hör säkert av sig snart igen! 🙂_

 **Mikael:** _Har du förresten sett att min intervju lagts ut på face nu?_

 **Isak:** _Nej?_  

 **Mikael:** _In och kolla! 👍_

 

Isak klickar in sig på facebook, går direkt in på klubbens sida. Hittar genast fram till intervjun med Mikael som spelades in igår, trycker på play.

 

_“Nu i helgen spelar ju alla lag i elitserien med regnbågsfärgade hörnflaggor och kaptensbindlar. Du som lagkapten i Rosenborg - vad tänker du om att eliteserien tar ett sådant grepp?”_

_“Jag tycker det är ett jättefint initiativ. Det är bra att vi visar att fotbollen är till för alla. Att vi verkligen visar att vi är inkluderande, att alla är välkomna här.”_

_“I de flesta andra toppidrotter finns det öppet homosexuella, men inte inom fotbollen. Varför tror du att det ser ut så?”_

_“Det är inte helt lätt att svara på, beror säkert på flera saker. En del har kanske intrycket av att fotboll är väldigt tufft, att vi har en rå jargong. Det gäller att försöka motbevisa det. Att uppmärksamma det så här är ett sätt att göra det på. Det är viktigt att visa att det inte spelar någon som helst roll vem man förälskar sig i.”_

_“Hur tror du att en person som kommer ut som homosexuell inom toppfotbollen skulle bli mottagen?”_

_“Jag tror det hade gått fint. Hade det till exempel varit en i vårt eget lag här i Rosenborg som kom ut, så hade det inte gjort någon skillnad. Vi hade behandlat honom på samma sätt som tidigare. Vi tittar först och främst på personen bakom, på fotbollsspelaren. Vem han är kär i spelar ingen roll. Sen hade vi givetvis slutit upp extra bakom honom, gett honom vårt stöd. För det är ett modigt beslut kan jag tänka mig, att komma ut. Då är det viktigt att man ställer upp ännu mer och verkligen visar att man bryr sig och tar hand om honom.”_

_“Tror du det finns några inom toppfotbollen som är homosexuella, men som inte har kommit ut än?”_

_“Ja, det är jag säker på. Fotbollsspelare är inte mer annorlunda än andra människor.”_

_“Nu pågår det ett världsmästerskap i Ryssland, ett land som har kritiserats för sina lagar som bland annat förbjuder homosexuell propaganda. Vad tycker du, borde VM spelats i något annat land?”_

_”Absolut. Det handlar inte minst om att de som åker dit, våra supporters, ska känna sig säkra på plats. Samtidigt får ju Ryssland hela världens ögon på sig och det kan ju vara ett utmärkt tillfälle att uppmärksamma de här frågorna.”_

_”Än så länge har vi inte sett några spelarprotester. Vad tror du, kommer vi att få se det?”_

_”Nej, jag tror tyvärr inte det. Flera fotbollsförbund har ju redan gått ut och sagt att spelarna inte kommer att genomföra några protester. Jag tror de är rädda för att blanda in politik och vill fokusera på det sportsliga i första hand.”_

_”Hade du protesterat om du deltagit med Norges landslag?”_

_“Det hade jag inte haft något emot!”_

_“Okej, tack Mikael. Lycka till i matchen!”_

_“Tack!”_

 

 

Det är med blandade känslor han lägger ner telefonen på bordet framför sig.

Han blir alldeles varm av Mikaels ord, är glad att han har honom med sig. Mikael är verkligen den bästa kaptenen man kan tänka sig, på så många sätt, och en bra vän. Men han vet ju hur verkligheten ser ut, att det fortfarande är många som har svårt att acceptera homosexuella, som skulle behandla honom annorlunda jämfört mot alla andra, om de bara visste. Att det finns de som kommer avsky honom, utan att de ens har träffat honom.

Han känner sig rädd, jävligt rädd.

Rädd för att andra ska förstå att han är en av dem som Mikael pratar om, även om han försöker vara svepande i sitt uttalande och inte pekar ut honom. Men ändå. Tänk om folk börjar snoka, spekulera, räknar ut det själva ändå?

Han tänker på Jakob, undrar om han kommer hitta på något i samband med matchen som kan avslöja Isak. Det mesta tyder ju på att Jakob anar hur det ligger till, även om Isak inte har fått det helt bekräftat. Vill liksom inte ta upp frågan heller, försöker undvika honom så mycket det bara går.

Han känner hur paniken växer, mer och mer. 

Han är inte redo för det här, inte än, vet inte om han någonsin kommer bli. Måste få ordna upp med Even först, ta det andra sen. 

Och kommer han såra Even ännu mer? Hur kommer han att reagera när han får höra att Isak uppenbarligen inte har något emot att spela en match där allas rätt att älska den man vill manifesteras, när han samtidigt inte vågar erkänna frivilligt för de han känner att han har en pojkvän? 

_Eller hade? Är det kanske redan kört?_

Isak flämtar till, vågar inte fortsätta tankegången.

Plötsligt känns den här matchen som en av de svåraste han någonsin spelat, trots att de ska möta ett av seriens bottenlag och borde vinna.

Men det handlar inte om det.

 

Den här gången är det mer än tre poäng som står på spel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hur kommer det gå, med matchen och allt det andra..? 
> 
> Mycket av citatet är hämtat från ett uttalande som RBK:s lagkapten gjorde 2017 (som för övrigt råkar heta Mike, något jag insåg först efter att jag redan utsett Mikael till lagkapten här 😉)
> 
> Jag har jinxat runt massor med det här kapitlet, fråga mig inte varför. Tack både till Amethystus och Bewa för att jag fått bolla med er, annars hade jag nog aldrig kommit vidare tror jag. ❤️ 
> 
> Blir jätteglad för en liten kommentar från er ❤️


	37. Det är ni som är dom konstiga, det är jag som är normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till det här kapitlet har jag hämtat en hel del från Rosenborgs facebooksida. Kommentarerna är alltså äkta. Klubben hade också en julkalender i dec med olika teman där kommentarer på nätet togs upp flera gånger. Folk skriver helt enkelt väldigt mycket skit, men det känner ni nog tyvärr redan till. 
> 
> Att det även skrivs många fina kommentarer på nätet känner jag väl till - tack snälla ni ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Titeln på kapitlet kom till mig när jag skrev allt det här, tack Thåström ❤️Och tack till Amethystus för betaläsning. Din input betyder så mycket för mig! ❤️

_“Använd en neutral kaptensbindel och blanda inte in de onormala i fotbollen.”_  

Onormal.

Isak sluter ögonen, försöker stänga ute alla ljud som omger honom - sorlet av röster, av skratt som bryter igenom, av dörrar som öppnas och stängs till omklädningsrummet. Han märker hur alla ljuden stressar honom, längtar för en gångs skull hem till den tysta lägenheten.

_Onormal._

Han önskar han var som de andra i laget som fortsätter sina liv som vanligt, som om ingenting har hänt. Som garanterat inte slösar energi på att läsa stötande kommentarer på facebook, utan istället drar sina dåliga skämt för varandra, diskuterar situationer från matchen igår eller pratar om semestern med flickvännen. Precis som vanligt.

Isak lutar huvudet mot väggen, tar ett djupt andetag. De senaste dagarna har det bokstavligen känts som om han har gått runt med en våt filt över axlarna, som han rört sig i slowmotion, varit någon helt annanstans i tanken.

Det märktes tydligt på hans spel igår. Han var ovanligt nervös, både före och under matchen. Ändå försäkrade han att allting var okej när Mikael frågade, att han inte behövde oroa sig, att han var taggad och ville spela.

 

Han hade spelat så dåligt.

Vem som helst kunde se att han inte kom upp i sin normala standard.

Inte för att han var ensam om det direkt, de vann bara med 1-0. Hela laget spelade halvengagerat och sömnigt, så som det ofta kunde bli mot bottenlag. De hade sett till att göra sitt jobb, men mer än så var det inte.

Domen på nätet var hård efteråt, inte bara mot honom. Isak läste det mesta, letade efter kommentarer om sig själv, efter något som kunde peka i hans riktning. Var rädd för att Mikaels intervju skulle dra igång spekulationer om honom, men han hittade ingenting.

Men han är inte dum - förstår själv att det är för tidigt att slappna av.

 

Han försöker samla ihop sig, vet att de kommer få betala tillbaka den mediokra insatsen på dagens eftermiddagspass, att de kommer få jobba dubbelt så hårt. Egentligen vore det skönt med en rejäl urladdning - han om någon skulle verkligen behöva det. Vad som helst som får honom att tänka på något annat, som får tillbaka suget att spela fotboll igen. För just nu finns det inte riktigt där.

Han har fortfarande inte hört ett ljud från Even, var väl kanske inte väntat heller efter matchen igår. Tanken har i och för sig slagit honom att Even kanske mår så dåligt att han inte orkar prata med _någon_ just nu - inte bara Isak. Men han kan ju inte gå runt och hoppas på att Even ska må _så_ dåligt, bara för att han själv ska känna sig bättre.

Isak skakar på huvudet för sig själv, försöker genast slå undan tanken.

Han hör Julians glada röst på avstånd, tittar bort mot ingången av omklädningsrummet där han står och pratar ivrigt med Adam. Julian har verkligen förvånat Isak de senaste dagarna, har varit lyhörd och inlyssnande, visat en ny sida av sig själv. En version som Isak gillar betydligt bättre än den han sett förut.

Igår hade Isak berättat lite mer för honom om pausen med Even. Julian öppnade själv upp, berättade att han fortfarande gick och tänkte på en tjej han var tillsammans med för mer än två år sedan, men som han fortfarande inte kunde släppa helt. Att det troligen var därför han velade runt så mycket nu, för att han alltid jämförde alla han träffade med henne. Ingen annan kom i närheten av henne, hon hade satt ribban högt.

Isak hade nickat igenkännande. Skulle någon någonsin kunna mäta sig med Even?

_“Jag borde försökt mer, Isak… Men jag var inte redo att binda mig så tidigt. Ville leva livet först, men ja… jag saknar henne fortfarande. Jävligt mycket.”_

 

Isak tittar ner i sin telefon igen. Han vet att han inte borde, men kan ändå inte låta bli, fortsätter att gå igenom kommentarerna som trillat in på klubbens facebooksida efter att klippet med Mikael publicerades.

_“Bra att RBK stöttar detta! Alt er love!”_

_“Vilken kapten! Jag är stolt RBK-fan!”_

_“Det här är bara ännu en PR-grej för RBK.”_

_“Nej, nu börjar de där gay-grejerna gå allt för långt! Första RBK-kampen som jag låter bli att se, även om jag har möjligheten!”_

 

Ögonen sveper snabbt över de positiva och stöttande kommentarerna, fastnar på de som är negativa.

Även om de är få, så finns de där - personerna som uppenbarligen känner ett stort behov av att berätta hur provocerade och kränkta de blir av att klubben tar ställning för allas lika värde. Några går till och med så långt att de påstår att de kommer sluta följa sitt favoritlag, nu när klubben aktivt stöttar pride. Isak skakar irriterat på huvudet, men tänker att det nog är lika bra ändå.

Ju färre homofoba supporters, desto bättre för honom.

“Hey! Hur går det?!” Julian slår sig ner bredvid Isak. “Läser du om matchen?” frågar han nyfiket.

Isak är på väg att svara när Jakob passerar förbi. Han stannar upp mitt i steget och flinar till.  

“Står det nåt intressant om dig, eller?!”

Isak rynkar irriterat pannan, känner hur pulsen genast går upp. “Varför skulle det göra det?!” svarar han surt.

“Tyckte du såg lite darrig ut igår bara. Bättre form idag, eller? Laddat batterierna i natt kanske?!” Jakob blinkar till med ena ögat, klappar Isak hårt på axeln. Han drar sig instinktivt undan, vill ha så lite närkontakt som möjligt med Jakob.

“Vänta får du se!” svarar Isak kaxigt, spänner blicken i Jakob.

“Säker på det?!”

“Definitivt.” svarar Isak, låter mer självsäker än vad han egentligen är.

“Vi får väl se.” Jakob fnyser till, går snabbt därifrån.

Isak följer Jakob med blicken ända tills han försvinner ut ur omklädningsrummet. Först då inser han hur hårt han håller i sin telefon, hur spänd han är i hela kroppen. Han vänder sig mot Julian, som stirrar intensivt på honom.

“Vad. Var. Det? Har det hänt nåt mellan er två eller?!”

”Inte mer än att han är en jävla idiot som snackar massa piss! Du har väl hört honom…?!” Isak märker själv hur han höjer rösten, blir alltid irriterad så fort han pratar om Jakob.

Julian ser ut som han behöver tänka efter. ”Ja…. kanske det? Tänker du på matchen i Lilleström?!”

”Inte bara då. Du har väl hört hur han snackar och skämtar… ?!”

Julian rycker lätt på axlarna. “Nja, har inte tänkt så mycket på det direkt. Han gillar ju att skoja, tror inte han menar nåt illa egentligen.”

”Inte? Så du tycker också det är skoj när han skämtar om bögavstånd, eller om att han ska hem och ‘banka på kärringen’…?!” Isak spänner blicken i Julian, som ler osäkert tillbaka.

“Sorry… du har rätt, tänkte inte på det.” Han är tyst i några sekunder innan han fortsätter, nu med så låg röst som möjligt så att ingen annan i närheten ska höra. “Har du läst kommentarerna på face...?”

Isak nickar ett ja.

“Hörde att Mikael fått en del kommentarer direkt till sig också… “ säger Julian försiktigt.

“Har han…? Vadå?” Isak har inte hört ett ljud om det från Mikael.

“Folk är helt psycho alltså.” Julian skakar bedrövat på huvudet. “Du vet, skriver att han är pervers. Frågar om han gillar att bli knullad i röven och sånt... ”

“Är det sant?!” utbrister Isak upprört.

Julian nickar till svar, ser nästan ut som han ångrar att han sa något.

Isak stirrar rakt ut i luften, känner sig inte ett dugg förvånad. Förstår varför Mikael inte har sagt något, att han tror att han kan skydda Isak genom att inte berätta.

”Ska vi gå ut eller?!” Julian reser sig upp, klappar Isak uppmuntrande på axeln. Han nickar och ställer sig upp, kollar sin telefon en sista gång innan han lägger undan den.

_Inga nya meddelanden._

Isak suckar högt, känner hur irritationen följer med honom ut på plan, till dagens träningspass.

 

***

 

Han passar på att dra undan Mikael från de andra i samband med en vätskepaus.

“Hey! Hörde att du fått skit skickad till dig. Varför har du inte sagt något?!”

“Äsch. Det har kommit nån grej bara, inte så mycket. Jag läser det ändå inte. Tyckte inte det var nåt att berätta.” Mikael rycker obekymrat på axlarna, dricker en klunk ur vattenflaskan. “Hur går det med dig då? Det ser lite spänt ut mellan dig och Jakob idag tycker jag?”

“Ja… han var på mig redan innan träningen.” Isak söker med blicken efter Jakob, ser hur han står och pratar med några av de andra i laget. “Vete fan vad han är ute efter alltså…”

“Han är säkert sur för att han inte fått spela på ett tag, tar ut det på dig kanske?”

“Kanske det.” Eller så är det något annat, tänker Isak oroligt.

De går tillbaka till de andra, hinner lagom fram tills det är dags att sätta igång igen.

 

***

 

Tränarna kör stenhårt med dem, fast de har spelat match dagen innan. Isak tar i så hårt att han nästan känner blodsmak i munnen. De tar bara korta pauser, kör intensivt. Så fort han kommer i närheten av Jakob känns det spänt, utan att han riktigt kan förklara varför. Det är bara små saker - några passningar som är lite för hårda, en armbåge som sticker ut för mycket när Isak springer förbi, långa irriterade blickar som slängs efter varandra.

När de pausar för att få instruktioner om detaljer i försvarsspelet, märker Isak hur Jakob smyger tätt intill, viskar något ohörbart i hans öra.

Isak försöker ignorerar honom, fokuserar istället på vad tränarna säger.

Jakob lutar sig fram igen, viskar högre denna gången. “Du vet väl att det blir bättre tryck bakifrån med bögar i försvaret.”

Isak reagerar direkt, sätter händerna i Jakobs bröst och knuffar undan honom, känner hur det genast börjar koka i honom.

“Vadå? Tar du åt dig?!” Jakob ler hånfullt, samtidigt som han backar bakåt några steg.

Isak tar ett steg fram mot Jakob, vill ge honom en fet smäll, men stoppas av Mikael som ställer sig i vägen framför honom. “Låt honom inte provocera dig. Vi tar det här sen. Okej?” Mikael ser Isak i ögonen, lägger handen på hans axel.

Isak nickar motvilligt, vill inget hellre än att ge Jakob vad han förtjänar, men vet samtidigt att Mikael har rätt. Jakob vill bara provocera.

Han undrar varför.

 

***

 

Det är bara tio minuter kvar av träningen när det händer, det som har legat länge i luften.

De är mitt inne i en avslutande spelövning, när Jakob går in i en stenhård tackling, vinner bollen av Isak som genast ilsknar till.

“Idiot! Jag kunde fan blivit skadad…!” Isak reser sig snabbt upp ur gräset, känner hur adrenalinet pumpar i hela kroppen. Han ser att Jakob redan har hunnit långt bort.

Några moment senare får Isak en chans att ge igen. Tacklingen är hård, gör Jakob vansinnig. Han rusar rakt mot Isak med händerna sträckta mot hans hals, grabbar tag i halslinningen. De står bara någon centimeter från varandra, öga mot öga. Jakobs hand är så hårt inlindad i Isaks tröja att det knakar i tyget.

“Va fan håller du på med!?” fräser Jakob.

“Jag?!! Det är fan du!!!”

Ett ögonblick senare faller båda i backen, Isak hamnar underst, får Jakobs tyngd över sig. Han känner hur Jakob pressar ena knäet in i sidan på honom, rakt in i revbenen. Isak försöker trycka undan honom med all sin kraft, vet knappt var han har sina armar och ben, känner plötsligt hur det bränner till på kinden, under ögat, hur det sedan strålar kraftigt. Det är först vid andra slaget som Isak registrerar vad som händer, förstår att det är Jakobs knytnäve som träffar honom.

I samma sekund släpper Jakob taget om Isak, dras undan av Mikael och Adam.

Isak är fort uppe på benen för att ge igen, men blir fasthållen av Julian. “Isak, ta det lugnt!” Isak andas häftigt, försöker komma loss, men lyckas inte.

Han ser hur Mikael och Adam håller fast Jakob i varsin arm. Jakob släpper inte Isaks blick, lägger demonstrativt en spottloska i gräset, innan han lösgör sig ur greppet och vänder sig om, linkar av plan, rör sig i riktning mot omklädningsrummet. Han vrider flera gånger på huvudet och ser bakåt, är alldeles mörk i blicken.

Det tar inte lång stund innan någon kommer fram med en ispåse till Isak, han tänker inte på vem det är. Tar bara tacksamt emot den, lägger den mot sin kind. Han försöker avgöra om han har ont någon mer stans, men det är svårt att avgöra när hela kroppen vibrerar av ilska och adrenalin.  

Det tar flera minuter för honom att lugna ner sig någorlunda, återfå normal andning. Först då upptäcker han åskådarna som står vid sidan av plan, ser hur de intresserat följer med i vad som händer, håller sina telefoner riktade mot dem.

_Fan!_

De har sannolikt sett allt som hänt, har förmodligen redan hunnit skicka iväg bilder till någon tidningsredaktion också.

Nu kommer det inte dröja länge innan det blir ett jävla liv, tänker Isak uppgivet.

 

***

 

Tre timmar senare kliver han äntligen in i lägenheten igen.

Vilken jäkla dag det blev.

De avbröt träningen efter tumultet. Efteråt fick både han, Jakob, Mikael och några till i laget stanna kvar för att prata enskilt med sportchefen, ge sina versioner av vad som hänt ute på plan. Isak berättade som det var - att Jakob provocerade honom flera gånger under träningen, att han bara försvarade sig själv. Han övervägde flera gånger om han skulle berätta sin hemlighet, men han klarade inte av det. Var för feg. När samtalet gled över på annat kände han sig mest lättad.

Lagets egna läkare, som råkade vara på plats på anläggningen, hade undersökt honom, sa att han kunde räkna med en svullnad runt ögat och på kinden, men att det inte borde vara någon större fara. Isak var glad för att han inte behövde åka till sjukhuset, ville bara komma hem så fort som möjligt.

Han gör iordning en smörgås som han tar med sig in i vardagsrummet, sjunker trött ner i soffan. Han har haft telefonen på ljudlös ett tag, ser att han har flera missade samtal och meddelanden redan. Han tvekar lite innan han klickar sig in på några av nyhetssidorna.

 

_“Slagsmål på RBK´s träning idag”_

_“Kristiansen i trubbel igen - i bråk med Valtersen.”_

_“Internt bråk skakar RBK”_

 

Det räcker för honom att se rubrikerna, han orkar inte läsa mer. Är så trött, så otroligt trött på allt. Vill inte prata med några journalister, inte nu. Dessutom har de folk anställda som sköter sånt, tänker han och stänger av telefonen helt.

Han ställer sig upp och går in i sovrummet, kryper ner i sin säng. Han är helt slut och somnar nästan direkt.

 

***

 

Han är öm i kroppen när han vaknar tidigt morgonen efter, ligger och sträcker på sig en stund innan han reser sig upp, går ut i badrummet för att ta av värktabletterna han fick med sig hem igår.

På vägen tillbaka går han ut i vardagsrummet för att hämta sin telefon. Han låser upp den, ser hur det trillar in massor av meddelanden.

Han bläddrar igenom dem snabbt, slutar nästan andas när han får syn på ett välbekant namn.

 

 **Even 00:25 :** _“Såg nyheterna. Är du okej?”_

 

Isak känner hur det brister inom honom, hur tårarna sakta börjar rinna nerför hans kinder.

Han måste sätta sig ner i soffan, känner sig alldeles svag i benen.

Äntligen ett livstecken. _Äntligen_.

Han blinkar bort tårarna för att kunna se vad han skriver.

 

 **Isak 07:38 :** _“Ja och nej. Saknar dig, så otroligt mycket. ❤️ När kommer du tillbaka?”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Det tog Even tre dygn att höra av sig - vad tror ni han svarar?


	38. Laget före jaget

_**Isak 07:38** : “Ja och nej. Saknar dig, så otroligt mycket. ❤️ När kommer du tillbaka?”_

 

 

Isak stirrar intensivt på mobilskärmen, väntar på att en skrivbubbla ska dyka upp. Vill så gärna ha ett svar, vill att Even ska svara att han kommer så snart han kan. Eller ännu hellre - att han redan är tillbaka i stan.

Han ger upp efter några minuter, konstaterar besviket att Even inte ens har sett hans meddelande. Han tvekar en kort sekund innan han trycker på Evens nummer, hör hur signalerna går fram, en efter en.

“ _Detta är Telenors..”_

Han andas ut en besviken suck, avslutar samtalet på en gång, intalar sig själv att Even sover. Annars hade han väl svarat?

Eller?

 

*

 

Dryga timmen senare sitter Isak, tillsammans med de andra i laget, inne i Brakka och äter frukost. Adam kommer insläntrande i rummet, ser lika obekymrad ut som vanligt trots att han är sist på plats. Han förser sig med en rejäl frukost innan han kommer och slår sig ner mittemot Isak.

”God morgon! Oj…! Så snygg du är!” Adam ser överraskad ut, dröjer sig kvar med blicken vid Isaks svullnad runt ögat, studerar den ingående. ”Hur känns det?”

Isak harklar sig lätt. ”Jodå, det går bra. Kunde ju varit värre liksom...”

Adam ser sig hastigt om i lokalen, vänder sig sedan mot Isak igen, sänker sin röst.

”Han är inte här idag...?”

Isak skakar på huvudet. ”Nej, jag har inte sett honom. Jag tror inte han kommer, har nog ett och annat att förklara för ledningen först…”

Längre hinner inte Isak innan de blir avbrutna av sportchefen, som ställt sig på golvet framför dem och nu klappar i händerna för att få allas uppmärksamhet.

Han ser på dem med allvarlig min, sveper med blicken över alla spelarna som sitter i rummet, börjar sedan tala med lugn och bestämd röst.

“God morgon! Ni känner alla till vad som hände här igår. Efter det har vi haft flera samtal med inblandade personer. Vi har också haft diskussioner med styrelsen.”

Han gör en konstpaus, innan han fortsätter.

”Det är inte länge sedan Jakob fick en skriftlig varning efter en annan händelse, det känner ni säkert till. Vi har nu, tillsammans med styrelsens ordförande, gjort en sammanvägd bedömning och kommit fram till att Jakob lämnar klubben med omedelbar verkan.”

Det blir alldeles tyst i rummet. Isak söker Mikaels blick, de nickar i samförstånd mot varandra. Beskedet är inte helt oväntat, och för Isaks del väldigt välkommet.

”Det som har hänt överensstämmer helt enkelt inte med våra värderingar. Dessutom tar det väldigt mycket fokus i ett läge där vi har flera viktiga kvalmatcher till Champions league framför oss. Vi kan inte ha störande moment omkring oss nu, lägga energin på fel saker. Vi ska bara fokusera på fotbollen, göra vårt jobb! Vi kommer att skicka ut ett pressmeddelande senare idag, men ville ge er informationen först. Och får ni frågor - hänvisa till oss! Ni ska koncentrera er på ert jobb, det andra sköter vi.”

Sportchefens blick vandrar runt i rummet innan den fastnar på Isak. Han ser vänligt på honom.

“Och Isak är det ingen större fara med, eller hur?! En rejäl svullnad, bara?”

Isak nickar till svar. ”Det är lugnt.”

“Okej! Ät upp er frukost så sätter vi igång sen!”

Det nickas i samförstånd runt borden där spelarna sitter och snart stiger sorlet av röster i rummet igen.

”Det var som fan…” säger Adam, vänder tillbaka ansiktet mot Isak. ”Men jag är inte ett dugg förvånad alltså” säger han samtidigt som han stoppar in en tugga av maten.

”Nej, knappast.” Isak fnyser till.

“Så vart tror du han tar vägen nu då?”Adam spricker upp i ett leende. “Ulaanbaatar FC kanske?!”

Isak skrattar till. ”Det hade varit jävligt fett alltså...Så långt bort som möjligt!”

“Ryssland kanske passar bra annars?” Adam höjer ögonbrynen, ler. ”Där skulle han nog trivas. I kylan.”   

“Mm.” Blotta tanken på Jakob flera hundra mil bort gör Isak på gott humör.

Han rör reflexmässigt vid sin telefon som ligger framför honom på bordet. Det fladdrar till i hans bröst när han ser Evens namn dyka upp på skärmen.

Han behöver inte ens låsa upp telefonen för att kunna läsa det korta meddelandet.

 

_“Vet inte. Behöver tid.”_

 

Isak klarar inte av att dölja sin besvikelse, suckar högt. Inget besked om när han är tillbaka i Trondheim, eller ens en kommentar om att han är glad för att Isak är okej.

”Vad är det? Har det hänt något?!” Adam ser undrande på honom.

Isak dröjer med svaret i några sekunder.

”Nej, äsch… bara en journalist. Så jävla drygt.” Han möter Adams blick, hoppas att han låter tillräckligt övertygande.

 

*

 

Det blir en lång dag på Lerkendal. De stänger träningen på eftermiddagen för att slippa bli störda av nyfikna åskådare och journalister.

De flesta i laget kommer fram till honom under dagens lopp, frågar hur det är, undrar om han är okej. Några berättar att de känner sig lättade över att Jakob är borta, uttalar sitt stöd, säger att de också har irriterat sig på Jakobs attityd. Det känns skönt att veta att han inte är ensam om att tycka att Jakob har spridit dålig stämning, men han undrar samtidigt varför ingen har sagt något tidigare. Då hade han ju kunnat undvika få den här käftsmällen, tänker han surt.

Han ringer upp Jonas så fort han kommer hem, sent på eftermiddagen. De pratar en lång stund om allt som har hänt, vad Isak tänker och känner.

“Du sa ingenting om dig själv då…?” frågar Jonas försiktigt efter en stund.

Isak sväljer hårt. “Nej… det blev inte så.”

“Varför inte?”

“Jag fixade det inte bara, okej!?”

Han suckar irriterat, vandrar rastlöst runt i den varma lägenheten. Hör sportchefens ord som ringer i öronen, har hört dem hela dagen. “ _Vi kan inte ha störande moment omkring oss nu, lägga energin på fel saker. Vi ska bara fokusera på fotbollen, göra vårt jobb!”_

“Det är tillräckligt rörigt just nu ändå, med tanke på Jakob och allt som hänt. Vi behöver lite lugn och ro i laget. Inte ännu mer publicitet.”

“Så det är bättre att du går runt och mår dåligt ett tag till tycker du!?”

Isak säger ingenting, vet inte vad han ska svara. Vet ju innerst inne att Jonas egentligen har rätt. Det är bara han som är för feg, rädd för allt ska blåsas upp och bli så stort.

“Du hade ju chansen? Varför tog du den inte?!” Jonas pressar honom nu, han känner det.

“Jag ville väl inte att det skulle bli en massa spekulationer om att det var därför som Jakob slog till mig. Tänkte att det är bättre att ta det här senare, när allt har lugnat ner sig lite. Inte när vi har viktiga kvalmatcher till Champions league att koncentrera oss på.”

Jonas suckar högt. “Herregud Isak… tänk på dig själv också! Och på Even. Allt handlar väl inte om fotboll, liksom...”

Orden känns i Isak, gör honom frustrerad. Varför måste det bli en så stor grej av det här överhuvudtaget?! Är knappast någon heterosexuell fotbollsspelare som kommer kalla till presskonferens för att berätta att han gillar tjejer, liksom.

“Nej… jag vet… Är väl bara det att jag nånstans hoppas på att någon annan ska hinna före, att jag slipper vara den som är först…“

“Ska du vänta på det är risken att du får vänta jävligt länge. Och då kanske det är för sent…”

Isak kniper ihop ögonen, känner hur tårarna bränner bakom ögonlocken. Han hoppas innerligt att Jonas inte får rätt.

“Jonas, jag har inget val! Jag kan inte berätta, inte just nu i allafall. Jag kan inte vara ännu ett “störande moment” när vi har flera viktiga matcher som väntar. _Laget måste gå före jaget!_ ”

Jonas fnyser till. “Du, det där köper jag inte riktigt.”

“Nej, men så har du aldrig spelat i ett lag heller. Då hade du förstått.”

 

*

 

Han låser upp cykeln, leder den ut på gatan och hoppar upp på sadeln. Rullar iväg, tar bron över vattnet, bort till Solsiden. Bort från den varma lägenheten, bort från instängda tankar. Måste komma ut, andas frisk luft.

Samtalet med Jonas blev jobbigare än han räknat med, kändes sådär när de till slut la på. Han vet att Jonas är omtänksam, bara vill hans bästa. Men han petar på alla ömma punkter, samtidigt.

Isak har ingen plan, vet inte vart han ska, tänker att han åker dit näsan pekar. Det spelar ingen roll, bara han kommer bort.

Han hinner inte längre än till en av ingångarna till köpcentret innan han ändrar sig.

 

Det var här de stämde träff första gången.

 

Det var här han stod och väntade på Even, var så nervös att händerna var hala av svett när han höll om cykelstyret. Han hade kunnat följa efter Even vart som helst den kvällen.

Han styr cykeln i riktning mot Ladeparken, eller Sirkusparken som han fått lära sig nu att den kallas i folkmun.

Han hittar utan problem, det tar inte lång tid att ta sig dit. Han ser det röda taket vid ingången redan på långt håll, ler för sig själv när han tänker tillbaka på hur förvånad han blev att Even tog med honom hit. Till en lekpark - hur udda är inte det? Hur typiskt _Even_ är inte det?

Det är en av sakerna han gillar allra bäst med honom - att han gör oväntade saker, ger honom inblickar i en värld där inte allt kretsar runt fotboll och prestationer. Ger honom en bättre balans i livet.

Han kliver av cykeln, leder den in i parken, går förbi dammen med hoppstenar. Han stannar till, ser hur barnen hoppar fram och tillbaka, hur mammorna och papporna står bredvid och hejar på, med mobilkameran i högsta hugg, förevigar varje hopp.

Han fortsätter vidare, går en bit till, innan han parkerar cykeln och sätter sig ner i gräset. Trots att klockan redan är ganska mycket är det fler som rör sig i parken ikväll än när han och Even var här, förmodligen för att det är semestertider. Han vrider på huvudet när han hör någon som skrattar högt, ser ett ungt par som går förbi, tätt omslingrade. Killen har handen på tjejens höft, drar henne intill sig, viskar något i örat som får henne att fnittra till ännu en gång.

Han följer dem med blicken en bit, kommer på sig själv med att känna sig avundsjuk. Saknar Evens skratt, hans närhet, hans arm som håller om. Han saknar _honom_.

Han försöker byta fokus, tar upp sin telefon och skummar snabbt igenom artiklarna på nätet om Jakob. Han har egentligen ingen större lust att läsa om honom, är glad för att det är ett avslutat kapitel, att han aldrig någonsin behöver ha något mer med honom att göra. Isak har själv blivit kontaktad av journalister, men har bara hänvisat dem vidare. Har ingen lust att prata med dem själv, finns inte så mycket mer att säga liksom.

Han bläddrar vidare till sina egna bilder, går omedvetet tillbaka till kvällen han var här med Even. Han hittar inga bilder, inser att han aldrig tog några, även om han vet att han innerst inne ville.

 

Han minns kvällen ändå.

 

Minns när de satt hopträngda på filten, hur han puttade till Even så att de ramlade ihop över varandra i gräset, hur marken gungade till under hans fötter när han såg in i Evens blåa ögon. Hur gärna han ville kyssa honom, men inte vågade ta steget.

Han sitter kvar i några minuter till, tittar på alla människor. Tänker på hur märkligt det är att allting runt omkring bara fortsätter, som vanligt, när ingenting känns som det ska, när det nästan känns som han är halv.

På vägen ut ur parken stannar han till framför den regnbågsformade kärleksbänken, kan inte låta bli att le, minns hur Even retade honom när han inte förstod vad den föreställde.

Vad var det Even hade sagt? Att kärleken är fri?

Han sätter sig ner på bänken, bestämmer sig för att ta en bild. Vinkeln blir konstig, hela bänken kommer inte med, men det gör ingenting. Han vet att Even känner igen den ändå.

Innan han hinner tveka lägger han upp bilden på sitt instakonto, taggar den med #tb. Lägger till ett hjärta. Skriver inte mer än så.

Tänker på Even, hoppas att han ser bilden och förstår hur mycket han tänker på honom.

 _Förstår att han tänker på honom hela tiden._  

 

_*_

 

Det är inte förrän han kliver innanför lägenhetsdörren igen och tar fram sin telefon, som han upptäcker notiserna från Instagram om både likes och kommentarer på bilden. Han låser upp telefonen och klickar sig in.

Ser det på en gång.

 

 **_Archi_Bech:_ ** ❤️

 

Isak stirrar länge på hjärtat som Even lämnat under hans bild, känner hur han blir alldeles varm i hela kroppen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry att uppdateringen dröjt - har haft annat som tagit min tid. Jätteglad för efterlysningarna som trillat in ❤️ 
> 
> Blir jätteglad om ni vill lämna en liten kommentar 😍
> 
> Tack till både Amethystus och Bewa, som hjälpt mig vidare på vägen när jag fastnat ❤️


	39. Pics or it didn't happen?

Telefonen är full av meddelanden och likes när han vaknar tidigt nästa morgon.

Tre journalister har hört av sig, lämnat varsitt meddelande, vill prata med honom om slagsmålet med Jakob. Han suckar högt för sig själv. Han har ju redan sagt ifrån, men de verkar inte ge sig i första taget.

Han ser att han har blivit taggad av flera på facebook. Fast han vet att det förmodligen vore bättre att låta bli, går han in och läser.

 

_‘Det verkar vara fullständig katastrof i hela klubben. Fylla på stan och nu slagsmål på träningen? Vad är det för spelare de har värvat egentligen!?’_

_‘Det var på tiden! Men Valtersen då? Inte varit mycket action med honom på senaste tiden... Honom kan de sälja!’_

_‘Var det konkurrens om plats i laget eller varför slogs de?’_

_‘Har hört att de inte gillar varandra alls’_

_‘Kanske det inte handlar om fotboll? Valtersen kanske stötte på hans tjej!?’_

_‘Det stod ju i tidningen att flera i laget ville ha bort Kristiansen? Är väl därför som Valtersen är kvar.’_

_‘Så typiskt killar att slåss. Har ni någonsin sett tjejer slåss på fotbollsplan? Nej. Trodde inte det heller.’_

 

Isak himlar med ögonen, stänger ner facebook och sträcker på sig i den varma sängen. Han orkar inte läsa alla tröttsamma kommentarer, önskar att folk la sin energi på viktigare saker än att skriva massa skit om sånt de inte har en aning om.

Han tvekar ett ögonblick innan han går in på instagram, men kan inte låta bli att titta på bilden han la upp igår, vill se Evens hjärta igen.

Han flinar åt alla kommentarer som tror att han tänkte på fotboll när han la upp bilden, som undrar om han gillar att sitta på bänken. I deras ögon är det ju bara en bänk, precis som han själv tänkte första gången han såg den.

I hans och Evens ögon betyder det ju något helt annat.

Han fortsätter att skrolla igenom sitt instagramflöde, hajar till när han ser att Even har lagt till en ny bild. Han måste ha gjort det i natt, efter att han såg Isaks bild.

Bilden föreställer en regnbåge.

 

**_“Everybody wants happiness_ **

**_Nobody wants pain_ **

**_But there can´t be a rainbow_ **

**_without a little rain”_ **

 

Isaks ansikte spricker upp i ett försiktigt leende när han läser texten. Han slänger ifrån sig telefonen på sängen, lägger sig på sidan och borrar ner näsan i kudden intill. Blundar. 

Om han anstränger sig kan han fortfarande känna doften av Even.

 

*

 

Några timmar senare åker laget i gemensam trupp till Værnes för att ta flyget till Island. Första kvalificeringsrundan till Champions league väntar och de ska möta de isländska mästarna på bortaplan.

Han har aldrig varit på Island förut. Så mycket mer än flygplatsen, hotellet och fotbollsplanen lär han knappast hinna se - det är så det brukar vara när de är iväg.

De har blivit förvarnade om det isländska sommarvädret i förväg, och han blir därför inte särskilt överraskad när de möts av duggregn, blåst och 10 plusgrader när de kliver av planet. Isländsk sommar när den är som bäst, tänker han med ett snett leende, drar sin luvtröja tajtare runt huvudet. 

“Fy faen!” utbrister Julian. “Trodde det skulle vara lite varmare alltså…”

Arenan ligger bara några minuter från flygplatsen, de åker förbi den på vägen till hotellet. Den är inte särskilt stor, påminner om stället han själv ofta spelade på som junior. 

De checkar in på hotellet och åker tillbaka till arenan lite senare igen, kör ett kortare träningspass för att få känna på planen inför morgondagens match. Efter middagen på kvällen sätter de sig ner i mindre grupper; spelar kort eller snackar om VM-finalen som spelades nyss.

Isak sitter tillsammans med Adam och Viktor i ett hörn när Julian kommer och slår sig ner. Isak ser direkt att det är något, märker hur Julian flackar runt med blicken, skakar rastlöst på sitt ena ben. Han ser ut att ha tankarna på helt annat håll. Kanske har det hänt något med Sara, funderar Isak.

Lite senare bryter de upp för kvällen, går tillbaka till sina rum. Isak och Julian delar rum som vanligt. Så fort de kommer in  rummet slänger sig Isak ner på rygg i sängen. Han följer Julian med blicken när han rundar sängen, ser hur han försiktigt sätter sig ned på sängkanten. Julian sitter med ryggen vänd mot Isak, ser spänd ut.

Han väntar på att Julian ska säga något - han brukar ju inte vara den som håller tyst särskilt länge i vanliga fall.

“Har det hänt nåt? Är det Sara eller…?” frågar Isak till slut.

Julian skakar på huvudet, vänder sig långsamt om mot Isak och hasar sig upp i sängen. Han stirrar ner i telefonen han håller i handen, tittar sedan upp mot Isak.

“Nej, det är inte hon.. det är… jag såg… eh, förut…” Julian stakar sig, verkar inte veta hur han ska formulera sig.

“Bara säg det!” säger Isak lugnt. “Vad är det?”

Julian ser på honom i några sekunder innan han svarar.

“Det står om dig. På Jodel.”

Isak rynkar pannan. “Om mig!? Vad menar du? Om bråket... eller…?” Plötsligt går det upp för Isak vad Julian syftar på.

Julian nickar, sänker sin blick. Mer behöver han inte säga för att Isak ska förstå.

“Va fan..” Isak flämtar till, känner hur hans puls rusar iväg.

“Jag råkade se det innan ikväll när jag kollade fotbollskanalen… det finns en bild där också.” Julian biter sig lätt i läppen.

“Får jag se!?” Isak sätter sig upp i sängen, sträcker fram handen mot Julian.

“Det är ju inte säkert det är du då, det kan ju lika gärna vara någon annan…” försöker Julian, möter Isaks blick igen.

“Låt mig se.” säger Isak bestämt, håller fortfarande fram sin utsträckta hand mot Julian.

Julian tar ett djupt andetag, låser upp sin telefon. “Okej….”  Han räcker något motvilligt över telefonen till Isak, som tar emot den.

 

 **_OJ_ ** _‘Nån som vet mer om bråket i Rosenborg?’_

 **_1_ ** _‘De gillade inte varandra.’_

 **_2_ ** _‘Jag har hört att Valtersen är homo. Kanske var det därför de slogs? För att han stötte på Kristiansen 😳’_

 **_1_ ** _‘Japp._ **_@2_ ** _Har också hört att han är det. Vill väl inte att det ska komma ut.’_

 **_OJ_ ** _‘Han måste ha varit på Kristiansen, annars skulle han väl inte fått en smäll?!’_

 **_1_ ** _‘Säkert. Har en kompis som hört att Valtersen gjort det förr, stött på killar i sitt eget lag alltså.’_

 **_3_ ** _‘Var kanske därför han stack från Oslo!? 😜’_

 **_4_ ** _‘_ **_@2_ ** _Han har sugit av min kompis.’_

 **_2_ ** _‘_ **_@4_ ** _Pics or it didn´t happen 😋 ‘_

 

Isak trycker på bilden under, släpper fingret snabbt när han ser vad den föreställer.

 

_Ett blowjob._

 

Han trycker på bilden igen, håller kvar fingret längre den här gången.

Bilden är ganska mörk och skuggig, tagen ovanifrån. Håret är ljust, inte helt rakt, liknar hans. En del av pannan syns, men resten av ansiktet är skymt.

Han har ingen aning om det är han. Det skulle kunna vara det, men kan lika gärna vara någon annan.

Han släpper fingret, säger ingenting. Ger bara tillbaka telefonen till Julian. 

“Jag är hemskt ledsen Isak… Jag har redan anmält. Hoppas de tar bort det…”

Isak slänger sig bakåt i sängen, stirrar upp i taket och försöker fixera blicken på en punkt.

Allting snurrar bara runt, är fullständig kaos inombords. Han hör att Julian pratar men inte vad han säger, har fullt upp med att fundera på hur många som hunnit läsa, vilka som skrivit, om det är någon han själv känner.

“Har du hört om någon annan i laget har sagt nåt…?!” Han vänder ansiktet mot Julian, ser på honom. ”Svara ärligt.”

Julian skakar på huvudet. “Nej, har inte hört nåt.”

Isak reser sig upp, börjar rastlöst gå runt i rummet. Han stannar upp, tittar på Julian “Vem fan kan det vara som skrivit?! Tror du det är Jakob!?”

Julian rycker på axlarna. “Kanske. Skulle inte förvåna mig. Men… Even är kanske inte den enda du träffat…? Du har kanske träffat någon förut, i Oslo…?”

Isak sätter sig ner på sängen igen, dröjer med sitt svar. “Ja, jo. Det har jag…” Han tittar ner på sina händer, pillar nervöst på ett trasigt nagelband. “Bara när jag varit full, inget seriöst, så som med Even…”

“Okej… men du vet vad de heter, eller har ni bara... ?” Julian harklar sig nervöst.

“Haft sex?!” fyller Isak i.“Ja. Jag tror jag kommer ihåg förnamnen, men mer än så vet jag inte... “

”Okej. Men det är säkert bara photoshop ändå, eller någon som tagit en random bild.”

Isak nickar, hoppas innerligt att Julian har rätt, funderar på vem det annars skulle kunna vara.  

 

Den första han tänker på är Johan. 

Men nej, han är nästan helt säker på att Johan inte tog någon bild när Isak gick ner på honom. Så full var han inte.

Han tänker tillbaka på hotellnatten i Oslo, ser Johans ansikte framför sig, minns hur hans händer smekte honom varmt men bestämt. Minns hans tatueringar på överkroppen; pantern som var placerad på hans ena höftben.

Det slår honom att det inte fanns någon tatuering på bilden han nyss såg. Då kan det inte vara Johan som tog bilden i alla fall.

Men vem var det då? Är det ens Isak som är på bilden?

Han har ingen aning. Inte en aning.

 

_Fan!_

 

Resolut reser han sig upp ur sängen, sliter tag i en tröja i farten och går mot dörren.

”Vänta! Vart ska du?!” ropar Julian efter honom.

”Vet inte. Måste bara ut!” Han stoppar fötterna i ett par skor  och rycker upp dörren, hör hur den smäller igen bakom honom när han går.

Ute är det småkyligt och duggregn, han tvekar några sekunder när han kliver ut på gatan, funderar åt vilket håll han ska gå.

 

 _Om han inte vet vart han ska, spelar det ingen roll vilken väg han tar._  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tankar? 
> 
> Blir jätteglad för en liten kommentar från er! ❤️
> 
> Extra tack till Bewa och Amethystus för att jag får bolla mina idéer med er och att ni ger mig massa pepp! ❤️ Och tack Pagni för lite Jodel-advicing 😉


	40. Hallgrimskirkja

Han sätter handflatan mot den kalla husfasaden, måste stanna upp, ta stöd mot någonting innan han rasar helt. Kinderna är våta av det lätta duggregnet, av hans egna tårar.

Han vet inte hur länge han har gått omkring i Reykjavik, vet bara att han behövde komma ut och bort, innan paniken tog över fullständigt.

Han borde ha insett att det inte skulle funka, att problemen inte skulle försvinna av sig själv bara för att han stack iväg.

Han har svårt att andas, känner hur det drar ihop sig i halsen, hur det trycker lätt över bröstet.

Han kniper ihop ögonen.

 _Han hatar det här_.

Hatar att han försatt sig själv i den här situationen, hatar att han är på en jävla ö som han inte kan lämna på två dagar. Hatar alla som vill jävlas genom att skriva massa skit på nätet eller lägga ut fejkade bilder. Hatar alla som läser, som sprider det vidare. Hatar att folk bryr sig, har en åsikt.

Hatar sitt liv, att han inte får välja. Vem, vad, hur. _När._

Hatar att han inte är med Even.

Hatar _inte_ Even, kommer aldrig kunna göra.

Hatar att han mår så här.

 

Han blinkar febrilt bort tårarna som börjar komma igen, tar fem djupa, lugna andetag, söker efter något att fästa blicken på för att avleda sig själv.

Kyrkan som tornar upp sig i gatans horisont fångar hans uppmärksamhet direkt. Den ser så annorlunda ut, påminner nästan om en bergstopp. Ser massiv och modern ut, nästan brutal, där den bryter av mot den låga, traditionellt utformade, bebyggelsen runt omkring. Liknar ingen kyrka han sett förut - inte för att han har sett så många. Är först sedan Even kom in i hans liv som han börjat lägga märke till sådana saker.

Han försöker fokusera på byggnaden, registrerar detaljer som färg, material och symmetri. Försöker gissa hur högt det är, när det kan vara byggt. Gör allt han kan för att styra över tankarna på annat.

Om Even hade varit här hade han säkert satt igång och berättat vad det är för stil, om kända isländska arkitekter eller om andra kyrkor i världen som utmärker sig på liknande sätt.

Om Even hade varit här, hade han inte behövt känna sig som världens mest ensamma person.

Han snörvlar till, släpper handen från fasaden och tar ett par steg ut på gatan. Han plockar fram sin telefon, kan inte motstå impulsen att ta en bild och skicka till Even.

Han kommer av sig när han ser att han fått ännu ett meddelande från Julian.

 

 **Julian 22:57:** _KOM TILLBAKA NU. PLEASE!_

 

Han sluter ögonen några sekunder, känner hur det dåliga samvetet genast ramlar över honom. Han borde ha svarat Julian för länge sen, är tredje meddelandet han fått på kort tid. Han kan förstå att Julian är orolig, särskilt när han bara stack iväg som han gjorde. Flydde från allt.

Han svarar snabbt att han är på väg, håller upp telefonen och tar ett par bilder innan han långsamt börjar gå tillbaka mot hotellet igen. Han är inte lika bra som Even på att ta bilder, konstaterar han torrt samtidigt som han skriver ett meddelande och skickar iväg.

 

 **Isak 23:09:** _Tänkte på dig när jag såg denna.❤️_

 

Ångesten sitter fortfarande kvar i hans kropp när han närmar sig hotellet. Han försöker skjuta undan de jobbigaste tankarna, måste börja fokusera på matchen han ska spela imorgon kväll. Måste vara professionell, göra sitt jobb ute på plan.

Måste låtsas att allt är som vanligt, fast det känns som att hela världen är på väg att vändas upp och ner.

 

*

 

När han kliver in på hotellrummet lite senare sitter Julian uppe och väntar på honom.

”Hej…” Julian ser på honom med bekymrad min. “Tur du kom! Jag var nästan på väg ut för att leta efter dig…”

“Eh, sorry… behövde få vara ifred en stund.” Isak kliver ur skorna, stryker undan en hårlock som klistrat sig fast i den fuktiga pannan. Först nu tänker han på att han är kall och blöt.

“Jag förstår. Säg till om du vill snacka om det. Okej…?”

Isak tittar ner i golvet, orkar inte inte se Julian i ögonen. Är tacksam för att han inte pressar honom mer, vill inte prata om det just nu.

“Tack. Jag tror jag ska ta en dusch.”

Julian nickar. “Okej. Jag tänkte släcka snart.”

Isak nickar och går in i badrummet, stänger dörren bakom sig. Han skruvar på duschen och börjar sakta klä av sig, lägger de fuktiga plaggen i en hög på golvet.

Han står naken framför spegeln, ser granskande på sig själv. Drar fingrarna genom sitt hår, låter fingertopparna följa käkbenet, löper ner över halsen, över ena skuldran vidare mot bröstkorgen, över magmusklerna som spänner sig av den lätta beröringen. Stoppar upp när han närmar sig skrevet.

Blundar, ser Even framför sig. 

 

_Ingen annan rör mig som du._

 

*

 

“Isak!”

Han känner Julians hand som rycker ivrigt i hans arm.

“Isak! Det är borta!”

Isak reser sig halvvägs upp i sängen, ser yrvaket på Julian. “Vad...?!”

Han känner sig trött och seg, det tog flera timmar innan han kunde somna i natt.

“Det är borta! Från Jodel! De har tagit bort det!”

Isak sjunker tyst ner i sängen igen, försöker ta in Julians nyhet. Det känns som om det inte spelar någon roll, skadan är ju redan skedd. De som har läst och sett, har läst och sett. Kommer knappast drabbas av någon plötslig kollektiv minnesförlust.

“Är du inte glad?! Det var väl skitbra att de tog bort det så fort?!” Julian låter överdrivet positiv. ”Tror inte det var så många som hann se…”

Isak vänder ansiktet mot Julian. “Nej, kanske inte. Men det spelar ändå ingen roll. Det räcker ju om några har sett och snackar om det…Men bilden måste vara fejk i allafall, jag tror inte att det är jag.”

”Nej…?”

”Nej. Det är jag ganska säker på faktiskt.” Han låg och tänkte på det i natt när han inte kunde sova, tänkte på de tillfällen han haft sex med någon. Även om minnesbilderna inte var helt klara, är han rätt säker på att ingen telefon varit framme.

”Så skönt då, att det inte var du!” Julian reser sig hastigt upp och går in i badrummet.

Isak suckar tyst för sig själv. Vad spelar det för roll om han vet, när de som ser bilden inte gör det? Det stör honom enormt att det finns människor som är beredda att gå så långt att de lägger ut fejkade bilder, där syftet enbart är att såra och förnedra den som blir utsatt.

I hans huvud finns det bara en person som skulle kunna göra något sådant. Jakob. Han får det ändå inte att gå ihop, det var ju flera som skrev i tråden som verkar känna till hans läggning. Isak kommer plötsligt att tänka på Petter, tänker på hur snabb Even alltid varit med att försäkra honom om att Petter inte kommer säga något.

Själv har han aldrig känt sig lika övertygad.

Han sträcker sig efter telefonen intill sängen. Hela ansiktet spricker upp i ett försiktigt leende när han ser att Even har svarat på hans meddelande.

 

 **Even 02:04:** ” _Hallgrimskirkjur? Så fint att du tänker på mig, tänker på dig också ❤️ Lycka till på matchen!”_

 

Isak sjunker ner i sängen, lägger telefonen på bröstet och stirrar upp i taket. Even har koll på att han ska spela match, vet att han är på Island, skriver att han tänker på honom också.

Han borde vara sprudlande glad för Evens ord, att han hör av sig, men matchen ikväll hänger över honom som ett stort orosmoln, ger honom ångest.

Han vill inte spela. _Vill inte._

Han är inte i form, vet redan nu att det kommer gå dåligt. Är rädd för att göra bort sig, att folk har hört ryktena om honom.

Ska han fejka en skada? Eller säga att han har ont i magen, mår illa? Det sista stämmer i och för sig, han mår skit just nu.

Han vänder sig om på mage, borrar ner ansiktet i kudden, vill bara skrika ut all ilska inom sig. Känner hur hela kroppen spänner sig, hur tårarna pressar på. Han försöker hålla emot, kan inte undgå att snörvla till.

Så känner han en varm hand som stryker över hans rygg, hör Julians lugna, trygga röst.

”Det ordnar sig, Isak. Det ordnar sig.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommer det ordna sig för Isak? <3
> 
> Har själv aldrig varit på Island och sett kyrkan, men den ser häftig ut på bild! 
> 
> Återigen stort tack till Amethystus och Bewa för hjälp med text och allmänt pepp. Det sistnämnda tackar jag extra för just nu då jag sliter lite med skrivandet igen. Har ett par (edit förtydligande: def fler än 2!) kapitel till som ska skrivas är tanken. De kommer när de kommer ;-)
> 
>  
> 
> lisaruvo på tumblr!


	41. Jag minns varenda morgon med dig

Knackningen på dörren är försiktig. Innan han hinner svara glider dörren försiktigt upp på glänt.

“Är du vaken?” Mamma sticker in huvudet i rummet, lutar sig med axeln mot dörrposten.

“Nej…” Han suckar irriterat, vänder sig om så att han ligger med ansiktet mot väggen, har ryggen vänd mot dörren.

Han känner mammas granskande blick i ryggen. “Har du bestämt dig för hur du vill göra? Följer du med idag..?”

Han vet att hon börjar bli orolig för honom, men han har ingen lust, inte idag heller.

“Nej. Jag stannar hemma.”

Mamma skjuter bestämt upp dörren, kliver in i rummet. Hon rynkar lite på näsan åt den instängda lukten som slår emot henne, sätter sig ner bredvid honom på sängkanten.

“Snälla Even. Du kan väl försöka. Det är så fint där ute hos Ivar! Skönt att få komma iväg och bada lite också, eller hur? Det kommer bli varmt idag också och du älskar ju att vara där… “ Mamma sänker rösten, stryker med handen över hans arm. “Du behöver komma ut, var ju inte utanför dörren på hela dagen igår, eller dagen före det...”

Rent logiskt vet han ju att hon har rätt, vet att ingenting blir bättre av att han ligger här i sitt gamla pojkrum och tycker synd om sig själv.

“I morgon kanske.”

Han säger det mest för att döva sitt dåliga samvete, för att lugna henne, vet inte om han menar det egentligen.

Mamma nickar försiktigt, stryker omsorgsfullt en hårlock så att den lägger sig bakom hans öra. “Jag vet det är jobbigt med kärlekssorg Even, men… det kommer gå över. Det bästa är att sysselsätta sig med annat så att..”

Han avbryter henne innan hon pratat klart. “Jag vet, mamma! Det är inte första gången. Men det här…. “ Han tvekar några sekunder, innan han fortsätter med darrande röst. “Jag har aldrig känt som det här förut. _Någonsin._ ” Han blinkar bort tårarna som börjar tränga fram.

Han känner tyngden i sängen när mamma lägger sig ner bakom honom, känner värmen från hennes kropp som kommer nära. Känner armen som läggs över honom, som kramar om. Känner tryggheten.

Hon säger ingenting, finns bara där. Så som hon alltid gör när han behöver det som mest.

 

Det var han som ville ha en paus, inte Isak. Det var han som trodde det skulle bli lättare att tänka om han fick lite distans, kom bort från Trondheim. Det var han som var rädd för att bli sårad, övergiven ännu en gång. Det var han som var överväldigad av alla starka känslor.

Han lät aldrig Isak få chansen att förklara sig ordentligt. Vet att det inte spelar någon roll, att han ändå kommer tröttna förr eller senare.

Det brukar de nämligen göra  - de han har träffat förut och blivit förälskad i. De har bara försvunnit olika fort, men det är alltid de som har lämnat honom. Det har aldrig varit han.  

Vad är det som säger att det blir annorlunda den här gången? Vad är det som säger att det inte händer igen?

 

_Ingenting. Absolut ingenting._

 

Att Isak ville att deras förhållande skulle vara hemligt är bara ytterligare ett tecken på hans osäkerhet.

 

*

 

Han ligger kvar i sängen i flera timmar efter att mamma har åkt. Det är tyst i lägenheten, bortsett från ljuden från gatan utanför som tränger in genom fönsterna som står på glänt.

Han kollar telefonen någon gång ibland, ser de glada semesterbilderna som postas på löpande band på instagram. Ser i flödet att Isaks fotbollslag är på väg till Island.

Han studerar sprickorna i taket, följer dem noggrant från vägg till vägg.  Det känns som de växer, blir större, under tiden han tittar på dem. Till slut slår han undan blicken och reser sig hastigt upp, sätter sig på sängkanten. Ser dammkornen som virvlar runt i luften, precis som hans tankar. Ständigt i rörelse, aldrig stilla.  

Han går ut i badrummet, går på toaletten. Undviker att se sig själv i spegeln. Sköljer ansiktet med kallt vatten innan han går tillbaka, lägger sig på sängen igen.

Han undrar hur vädret är på Island.

Väderappen säger 11 grader och lätt regn.

 

*

 

Han har knappt ätit något på hela dagen. Mamma ser bekymrat på honom när hon kommer hem framåt kvällen, tvingar honom ut i köket för att äta tillsammans med henne. Efteråt sitter de i soffan framför tv:n, småpratar, ser en gammal film de inte sett på länge.

Han går tillbaka till sitt rum strax efter midnatt. Tar upp telefonen som ligger på golvet bredvid sängen, blir förvånad men glad när han ser att Isak har skickat ett meddelande till honom.

 

 **_Isak 23:09:_ ** _Tänkte på dig när jag såg denna.❤️_

 

Even sätter sig ner på sängen, stirrar en lång stund på bilden i telefonen.

Isak är i Reykjavik, har tagit en bild på Hallgrimskirkjur. Tänker på honom.

Han funderar länge på om han ska svara Isak eller inte, vad han i så fall ska skriva. Han undrar om Isak tog bilden för att han vet att Even är intresserad av arkitektur, eller om det bara är en ursäkt för att han vill höra av sig. Kanske är det både och, kanske betyder det något mer.

Kanske betyder det ingenting.

Efter lång betänketid fattar han mod, skickar ett svar innan han ändrar sig.

 

 **_Even 02:04:_ ** _” Hallgrimskirkjur? Så fint att du tänker på mig, tänker på dig också ❤️ Lycka till på matchen!”_

 

Han ligger vaken en lång stund, kan inte sluta tänka på Isak.  
  
Kan inte sluta tänka på honom.

 

***

 

_Den raspiga skäggstubben som får min hud att rodna lätt._

_Magmusklerna som spänner sig när jag stryker med handflatan över din platta mage._

_Fingrarna som flätar sig in i mina, som förflyttar sig till höfterna, borrar sig in, håller mig kvar när det känns som jag kommer lätta._

_Åtrån som lyser ur dina ögon, som berättar allt jag någonsin behöver veta._

_De mjuka läpparna som söker sig fram längs min hals, som blåser varm luft över min hud, får den att knottra sig._

_Flämtningar, snabba andetag. Samma rytm. Du och jag._

_Kroppar som klibbar sig fast, som inte vill skiljas åt, som vill komma så nära varandra det bara går._

_Hur du nästan tappar andan när du kommer, sluter dina ögon, pressar dig mot mig. Viskar mitt namn._

_Avtrycken du lämnar på min kropp, inuti och utanpå._

_Din doft som dröjer sig kvar hos mig, i flera dagar, etsar sig fast i mitt minne._

_De gröna ögonen som mörknar när du blir kåt, som glittrar när du ler, som jag förlorat mig i._

_Ögonfransarna som fladdrar lätt när du sover._

_Hur du ser på mig när du vaknar på morgonen. Som om jag är den enda i världen._

_Jag minns varenda morgon med dig._

 

_Sömnlösa nätter i ett Oslo jag inte längre saknar._

_Jag ligger här ensam. Utan dig._

_Ligger i en gammal säng, i ett rum som inte längre är mitt, ser hur de grå väggarna kryper närmare, hur sprickorna i taket växer, blir större._

_Snart faller allt._

_Jag blundar._

 

_Ingen vill ha mig som jag är._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jo, jag tror faktiskt det finns en som vill ha dig precis som du är Even! 😍
> 
> Blir jätteglad om ni vill lämna en liten kommentar, nyfiken på era tankar. 
> 
> Tack till Pagnilagni och Amethystus för fina inspel och idéer! ❤️
> 
>  
> 
> lisaruvo på tumblr!


	42. Ingenting

**Torsdag morgon, dagen efter match**

Stämningen i laget är fortfarande dämpad morgonen efter.  

En efter en går de med tunga steg över den blöta asfalten, hoppar in i bussen som ska ta dem ut till flygplatsen, för vidare färd hemåt. Isak sätter sig så långt bak han bara kan, höjer volymen i hörlurarna, försöker ignorera det lätta illamåendet han känt ända sedan han vaknade i morse.

Han borde aldrig ha spelat matchen igår, visste redan från början att det skulle gå dåligt. Julian peppade honom att tänka positivt, övertalade honom till slut att försöka ändå. Till tränarna sa han ingenting om hur han mådde och kände, låtsades som att allt var som vanligt.

Det var svårt att hålla fokus under matchen, kändes hela tiden som han var steget efter. En missad markering på en hörna var allt som behövdes för att förstöra kvällen. Tack vare hans misstag kunde islänningarna enkelt göra 1-0, ett resultat som sedan stod sig matchen ut.

Han försökte undvika att läsa alla skriverier efteråt, men det var lönlöst. Tillbaka på hotellrummet läste Julian högt om matchen; om dåliga spelarbetyg i allmänhet och för Isak i synnerhet, om omotiverade spelare som inte gjorde sitt jobb, som inte klev fram när det verkligen gällde. _“Men de skriver ingenting annat Isak. Ingenting om dig, att du… ja du vet….”_

Lättnaden över Julians ord höll inte i sig särskilt länge. Snart tog alla tankar ny fart, började rusa runt i skallen igen, höll honom vaken större delen av natten.

Han tänkte på Even också. Undrade vad han gjorde på dagarna, varför han inte svarat på meddelandet Isak skickade på morgonen igår. Han hade skrivit hur mycket han saknade honom, undrat när han kom tillbaka, när de kunde ses igen. 

Adam dimper plötsligt ner i sätet bredvid, buffar till honom i sidan. Isak vänder ansiktet mot honom, drar bort hörluren från ena örat.

”Trött?! Du ser fan sliten ut alltså!” Adam flinar till.

Isak nickar bara, tvingar fram ett svagt leende, skjuter sedan tillbaka hörluren över örat och vänder blicken mot gatan utanför igen.

”Hey!” Adam buffar till honom en gång till.

Isak tar ett djupt andetag, vrider tillbaka ansiktet mot honom. Adam verkar uppenbarligen inte ha förstått att han vill bli lämnad ifred.

”Ja…?” Isak tar långsamt av sig hörlurarna, pressar ihop käkarna lätt. 

”Fan, kom igen! Skit i vad de skriver!” Adam låter lika obekymrad som vanligt.

Isak himlar lätt med ögonen, lutar huvudet bakåt mot sätet.

”Inte så lätt att bara skita i det när de har rätt… Jag var ju helt värdelös igår.”

”Äsch… det var inte bara du i så fall. Det var väl ingen av oss som spelade jättebra egentligen… Men du vet - man vinner som ett lag, förlorar som ett lag...”

”Jo jag vet, men... jag var verkligen inte bra…” Isak skakar bedrövat på huvudet.

“Äh..! Flera har ju skrivit att du fortfarande verkar påverkad av bråket med Jakob och allt det där som hände. Och ja, jag måste ju erkänna att det vore väldigt konstigt om du _inte_ är påverkad av det. Var ju ganska dåligt gjort av honom faktiskt… ”

Isak håller kvar Adams blick i några sekunder, nickar till slut. “Ja… det blev lite jobbigare än jag trodde det skulle vara… Kunde inte hjälpa att jag tappade koncentrationen ibland. Trodde jag hade släppt allt, men...”

“Ja jag förstår det. Men det är lugnt, vi har en ny match hemma på onsdag. Den vinner vi lätt!”

Adam skrattar till, börjar sedan prata om vad han ska göra när han kommer hem. Isak lyssnar halvintresserat när det plötsligt plingar till i telefonen. _Nytt meddelande på instagram._ Hjärtat slår ett extra slag, han tänker genast på Even. Kanske är det från honom?

Det är det inte.

Isak stelnar till när han ser att han har fått samma bild skickad till sig som låg ute på Jodel, den som sedan försvann. Han låser skärmen direkt, vill inte att Adam ska råka se.

“Vad var det?” Adam ser undrande på honom, ser att det är något. 

“Ingenting. Bara en idiot...” Svaret är kort, vad ska han annars säga? Han kan ju knappast berätta sanningen, visa Adam bilden, förklara varför han fått den.  

Adam fnyser till. “Ja, jag fick också en taskig kommentar idag. Var en som frågade om jag hade tagit på mig högerskon på vänsterfoten och tvärtom...” Adam flinar till. “Tyckte väl att jag siktade lite för dåligt igår kanske…”

Isak säger inget, hade tusen gånger hellre fått den kommentaren istället för bilder på ett blowjob.

Han sveper oroligt med blicken över de andra i bussen, undrar hur många av dem som redan vet, som hört ryktena om honom, som varit inne på Jodel och läst, som också sett bilden. 

Regnet slår mot rutan och Isak zoomar ut från Adams småprat. Han funderar på vad som kommer möta honom när han kommer hem igen, om det kommer stå journalister och vänta när de landar på flygplatsen. Eller om de istället står parkerade utanför hans lägenhet, väntar på att han ska komma hem. 

_Hungriga, grävande journalister - på jakt efter årets scoop._

Ju mer han tänker på det, desto större blir klumpen i magen.

 

*

 

Han är spänd som en fjäder hela flygresan hem. När de landar i Trondheim några timmar senare ser han inte en enda journalist. Tidningsrubrikerna på flygplatsen handlar bara om sommarens ihållande högtryck, inte ett ord står om honom. Matchen igår nämns knappt på de rullande tv-skärmarna han passerar på vägen ut.

Det står ingen och väntar utanför hans lägenhet heller, åtminstone inte vad han kan se. Lättnaden är enorm när han äntligen kan stänga dörren bakom sig. Han rycker i handtaget flera gånger för att försäkra sig om att dörren verkligen är låst.

Soffan i vardagsrummet är lika oemotståndlig som vanligt och han begraver halvt sig själv bland alla sköna kuddar. Det känns nästan som någon håller om honom. 

_Om det ändå vore så._

Efter de senaste dygnens alla händelser är han helt utmattad mentalt. Det tar inte många minuter innan han sover.

 

*

 

Ett par timmar senare vaknar han igen, känner sig stel i kroppen efter att ha sovit i en konstig vinkel. Långsamt sätter han sig upp, plockar upp telefonen som ramlat ner på golvet under tiden han sov.

Skärmen är full av notiser, men fortfarande inget meddelande från Even. Kanske borde han ringa honom istället? Var flera dagar sedan han senast försökte.

I samma sekund som han är på väg att ringa upp, plingar det till i hans telefon. Han klickar sig snabbt in på Instagram. Han tvekar någon sekund innan han öppnar meddelandet. 

_“Glömde fråga - sväljer eller spottar du?”_

Samma okända profil som tidigare. Inga följare, inga egna inlägg, följer bara en enda person - han själv. Han blockerar profilen på en gång, slänger uppgivet ifrån sig telefonen i soffan. 

_Helvete!_

Han önskar han vore någon annan, så han kunde slippa allt det här.

 

*

 

När han kliver ur duschen morgonen därpå har han tre missade samtal från Mikael. Han ringer genast upp honom. 

“Hej! Har det hänt nåt?! Såg att du ringt tre gånger!?”

“Hej! Ja… du kommer få veta mer senare idag, men jag hörde nu på morgonen att Kjetil har fått sparken. Med omedelbar verkan.”

“Va!?”

Isak är chockad, förstår ingenting. Har han varit så upptagen med sina egna problem att han har missat att detta var på gång? Att tränaren ska få sparken brukar man ju känna på sig, märka på stämningen i laget innan det blir officiellt.

“Men varför? Vi ligger ju tvåa i serien? Sa de inte att de inte ville ha lugn och ro runt laget? Inga fler störande moment!?” 

“Jo, men styrelsen tycker tydligen att vi saknar energi, att det går lite för mycket på rutin... Förlustmatchen mot Valúr var väl droppen antar jag. De vågar nog inte vänta hur länge som helst. Vill ju att vi ska ta oss ut i Europa också, där de stora pengarna finns.”

 

*

 

Nyheten slår ner som en bomb, kommer lika plötsligt och oväntat för alla andra som för Isak.

Det stormar rejält bland supportrarna. De negativa kommentarerna haglar in på nätet, kritiserar styrelsens beslut, tycker att det är de som ska få sparken istället för tränaren.

Laget fortsätter att träna som planerat de kommande dagarna. Det beslutas att tränaren för juniorlaget tar över ansvaret tills ny tränare är på plats. Mellan spelarna diskuteras det en del vad som hänt, vem som kan tänkas ersätta Kjetil. Samtidigt är de professionella; vet att det hör till vardagen att tränare byts ut när resultaten och utvecklingen inte går åt rätt håll. 

För varje dag som går slappnar Isak av mer och mer. Det handlar nästan bara om tränarfrågan när han kollar vad som skrivs på jodel eller på Rosenborgs egen facebooksida. Även om en del går långt över gränsen för vad som borde skrivas, står det ingenting särskilt om honom. Åtminstone inte vad han själv kan se.

Uppståndelsen kring Kjetils plötsliga avsked kunde inte kommit mer lägligt, passar Isak perfekt. Han är säker på att det kommer ta lång tid att få en ny tränare på plats, att diskussionen kommer hålla i sig ett bra tag till.

De andra spelarna uppför sig precis som vanligt mot honom, verkar inte ha snappat upp ryktena som stod på Jodel. Några fler meddelanden från okända personer har han inte heller fått.

Långsamt börjar han andas ut.

 

*

 

Isak har försökt kontakta Even flera gånger de senaste dagarna, utan att lyckas. Han har lämnat två meddelanden i hans röstbrevlåda, bett honom höra av sig.

Det finns så mycket han vill säga, så mycket han vill prata med Even om, men han får ju aldrig chansen. Kanske borde han åkt till Oslo för länge sen, letat rätt på honom. Varit lite mer desperat istället för en sådan mes. 

Tanken har slagit honom att Even kan vara tillbaka i stan, utan att han har sagt nåt. Kanske behöver han ännu mer tid på sig att fundera. Isak har ingen aning, vet bara att han inte kan sluta tänka på honom, måste snart få träffa Even. Göra så att allt blir bra mellan dem igen.

Dagen före returmatchen hemma tar han en längre promenad på eftermiddagen, passerar caféet två gånger innan han till slut fattar mod och kliver in genom dörren. Han får genast syn på Emma bakom disken. 

“Hej…” Emma ser uppriktigt förvånad ut, ler vänligt mot honom. “Det var ett tag sen!” 

“Hej! Hur är det?” frågar Isak artigt, samtidigt som han sneglar så diskret som möjligt i lokalen, letar efter tecken på om Even är där. 

“Det är bra! Själv då?” Emma lägger huvudet lätt på sned.

“Jo tack, det är bra.”

“Okej, så bra. Och match snart igen?”

“Mmm. I morgon.”

“Hoppas det går bättre med ny tränare då!” Emma fortsätter att le. “Vill du ha något?”

Isak är tacksam för att Emma byter samtalsämne så snabbt. “Ja, en cappuccino tack!”

“Jag visste det!” Emma fnissar till, tar betalt av Isak först innan hon tar en mugg och går fram till maskinen. Isak noterar att hon ser mer rutinerad ut nu jämfört med när han träffade henne första gången, då när Even fick rycka in och hjälpa henne göra en cortado.

Han ler av minnet, hur han föll pladask för Even på en gång. Minns Evens intensiva blåa blick och hans fantastiska leende. Minns alla fjärilarna i magen som kom på en gång, som aldrig försvunnit sen dess.

Efter några sekunders tvekan bestämmer han sig till slut för att fråga fråga Emma.

“Eh... jobbar Even idag?”

Emma vänder sig om, ser på honom.

“Nej, han har varit sjuk ett tag. Tog lite semester också, drog hem till Oslo. Ja, han kommer ju därifrån. Men han har sagt att han kommer tillbaka i nästa vecka!” 

“Aha, okej...” Isak nickar, låter nyheten långsamt sjunka in i honom. _Sjuk. Tillbaka nästa vecka._

Det förklarar varför Even inte har hört av sig. Kanske har han inte orkat, eller velat, särskilt inte när det förmodligen är Isak som är orsaken till att han mått dåligt. Det hugger till i magen när han tänker på det. Han önskar han kunde spola tillbaka tiden, göra allting annorlunda.

“Hurså? Varför frågar du förresten?” Emma ser nyfiken ut när hon vänder sig om igen, håller hans mugg i handen.

“Ingenting särskilt… Har bara inte sett honom på ett tag, undrade vart han tagit vägen…” Isak känner hur hjärtat slår lite fortare, hoppas på att Emma inte genomskådar hans vita lögn.

“Okej… Visste inte att ni kände varandra så väl…” Emma ler finurligt mot honom när hon ställer ner muggen på disken framför honom. ”Men vadå, gillar du _hans_ kaffe bättre än mitt…?”  

Isak möter hennes blick, funderar på vad hon egentligen menar med sin fråga. Frågar hon om han gillar Even….?

“Eh ja... Kanske det...” Isak ler och rycker på axlarna, säger ingenting mer, tar bara emot muggen och vänder sig om, känner Emmas blick i ryggen. Han går och sätter sig vid ett bord inne i lokalen, har ingen lust att sitta ute på gatan.

Mjölkskummet i muggen föreställer inte något särskilt. Ingen tulpan eller hjärta som när Even gjort iordning kaffet. Han kan inte låta bli att tänka på bilden Even skickade till honom när han var på semester i Barcelona, konversationen de hade om ‘baristans special’. Han tvekar några sekunder innan han tar en bild på kaffet framför honom, börjar skriva på ännu ett meddelande till Even.

 

 **Isak 14:07 :** _“Nu sitter jag på samma ställe där vi träffades för första gången. Ingen tulpan, inget hjärta, ingen pikk 😉 Saknar min favoritbarista ☕️❤️”_

 

Han skickar iväg meddelandet innan han ångrar sig, ser hur det genast blir läst. Skrivbubblorna dyker upp på en gång, men försvinner igen. Han ler stort när Even äntligen svarar.

 

 **Even 14:10** **_:_ ** _”Trodde jag var mer än din favoritbarista? 😉”_

 

 **Isak 14:11** : _”Du är det, du vet det. Så mycket mer! 💞”_

 

 **Isak 14:13** _: ”Emma berättade att du varit sjuk. Förlåt om det var mitt fel.”_

 

 **Isak 14:17:** _”Vad gör du nu? Kan vi prata?”_

 

 **Even 14:29:** _”Mamma är här. Kan ringa dig senare.”_

 

 **Isak 14:30 :** _”Ok! Glädjer mig ❤️”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för era kommentarer på förra kapitlet! ❤️
> 
> Glad jag fick ihop nåt att posta till slut. 😆 Kapitlet var svårare att skriva än jag trodde, vet inte hur länge jag suttit fast med det 😆 Men, det positiva är väl att jag har skrivit lite mer på fortsättningen så det kommer inte dröja lika länge till nästa uppdatering! ❤️
> 
> Tack till Bewa för massa bra idéer och förslag, hade inte kommit vidare utan dig❤️ Och till Amethystus säger jag skål direkt, hon sitter bredvid mig nu när jag postar detta kapitel 😍


	43. Gay?

Isak har svårt att stå still, sneglar nervöst på matchklockan. Fjärde övertidsminuten betyder att matchen tar slut när som helst.

Hans puls slår snabbare än normalt när Nico självsäkert går fram mot straffpunkten, lägger bollen till rätta på gräset. Sätter han straffen är de vidare till nästa runda. Annars väntar förlängning, kanske ett avgörande på straffar.

Det är nästan helt tyst inne på stadion när domaren blåser i pipan. Isak ser hur Nico tar sats mot bollen, skjuter mot nedre vänstra hörnet. Målvakten kastar sig åt rätt håll, men hinner bara toucha den lätt. Isak hoppar högt av glädje när bollen går in i mål.

“Jaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!”

Alla i laget rusar genast fram mot Nico som står och väntar in dem, med armarna utsträckta och med ett stort leende på läpparna. De kastar sig in i hans famn, kramar och klappar om varandra i någon minut innan de småspringer tillbaka till sin egen planhalva igen.

Minuten senare blåser domaren av matchen och Isak kan äntligen pusta ut. Han känner sig lättad och glad att de är vidare, trots hans misstag i matchen på Island. Den här kvällen har han spelat betydligt bättre, även om han knappast har spelat på sin högsta nivå.

Adam kommer fram med ett stort leende på läpparna, ger honom en varm kram, klappar om lite extra. Innan han släpper taget helt ser han Isak rakt in i ögonen. “ _Hey! Vad var det jag sa?! Man vinner som ett lag, förlorar som ett lag.”_

Hemmapubliken ställer sig upp, applåderar i flera minuter. Isak ser sig om en lång stund inne på stadion, njuter av synen av alla glada människor, av solglimtarna som smiter in på planen. Han kommer aldrig tröttna på känslan av segerrus i kroppen.

Leendet bleknar när blicken fastnar på platsen där Even satt för några veckor sedan. Nu sitter istället en ljushårig kvinna där.

Isak hade väntat hela kvällen igår på att Even skulle höra av sig, men det hade varit helt tyst. Han väntade hela dagen idag också. Ljög Even? Tänkte han verkligen ringa, eller var det bara något han skrev för att göra Isak glad? 

Han vänder bort blicken, men kan ändå inte sluta tänka på den magiska kvällen. Det hade varit en av hans bästa matcher i Rosenborg, förmodligen för att Even var på plats och hejade på honom. Efteråt hade Even varit så ivrig, kunde knappt vänta tills de kom innanför lägenhetsdörren, klädde av honom redan i hallen, kysste honom överallt.

Segerns sötma blandas plötsligt med ett sting av saknad. Det är så tydligt att en viktig pusselbit fattas i hans liv.

 

*

 

Det är med blandade känslor som Isak går av planen. Han är på väg mot omklädningsrummet när han blir stoppad av en manlig journalist i 40-årsåldern.

“Hej Isak! Får jag några ord med dig?”

Isak stannar upp och ser sig omkring, ser att Mikael är upptagen med en annan journalist. Han svär tyst för sig själv, har som vanligt ingen lust att bli intervjuad även om han vet att det är en del av jobbet ibland.

“Ja, jag har redan pratat med Mikael men skulle gärna vilja få några ord med dig också. Det tar inte så lång stund.”

Isak vill inget hellre än att komma in i omklädningsrummet och fira segern med de andra, sjunga segersången som de alltid brukar göra efter en vinst. Men journalisten står strategiskt placerad, blockerar vägen, lämnar inte så mycket till val.

Till slut svarar Isak motvilligt ja, stryker bort svetten ur pannan. Har han tur är det snabbt överstökat. Han sneglar på namnbrickan som hänger runt halsen, ser att journalisten heter Torben och kommer från VG Sport. Han känner inte igen namnet, har bara koll på en handfull journalister. Torben är inte en av dem.

”Tre straffar i samma match, en utvisad tränare och ett avgörande först på övertid. Vilken dramatik! Borde ni inte ha avgjort matchen tidigare tycker du?!”

”Ja, självklart hade det varit skönt, men det viktigaste är att vi vann och tog oss vidare till nästa omgång” svarar Isak rutinmässigt.

“Ni har fått en hel del kritik på sistone för att ni inte har presterat maximalt och nu har ni en ny tränare sedan ett par dagar. Med tanke på det - vad tycker du om kvällens insats?”

“Jag tycker vi lyckas ganska bra med tanke på situationen. Vi ser till att göra vårt jobb ute på plan.”

“Och för egen del…?”

“Jag tycker jag började rätt så bra, men sen tappade jag kanske lite på slutet.”

“Det har ju varit en del turbulens i laget senaste tiden, både med interna bråk och tränare som fått sparken. Hur mycket har det påverkat dig egentligen?”

Isak pressar ihop käkarna samtidigt som han funderar på vad han ska svara.

“Ja… jag vet inte riktigt...” Han ser hur journalisten står tyst framför honom, väntar ut hans svar, vet att det är så de brukar göra när de vill få någon att prata mer än planerat. “Det är väl klart att det har påverkat lite grann, men inte så mycket egentligen.”

“Inte!? Du har ju annars fått en hel del kritik på sistone för att du är långsam och inte lika effektiv som tidigare. Det är flera som säger att bråket med Jakob Kristiansen har påverkat dig, håller du inte med om det?” Torbens blick borrar sig rakt in i Isaks ögon.

Isak blinkar till, torkar bort lite svett ur pannan igen, försöker köpa sig några extra sekunders betänketid.

”Det hade ju varit bättre om det inte hänt, men… ledningen har hanterat det bra tycker jag.”

Torben nickar, försöker hålla kvar hans blick.

“Vad var anledningen till bråket egentligen, kan du säga något mer om det?”

“Det vill jag inte uttala mig om” svarar Isak sammanbitet.

“Inte? Var det privat, kom ni helt enkelt inte överens?!”

Isak fnyser till, försöker hålla inne den växande irritationen. “Som sagt, jag vill inte uttala mig om det. Det har vår pressansvarige redan gjort. Nu måste...”

Torben avbryter honom. “Okej, men det har ju varit en del skriverier om dig på nätet i samband med detta. Hur vill du kommentera det?”

Isak tar ett djupt andetag innan han svarar.

“Jag försöker att inte ta åt mig, läser inte så mycket av det som skrivs. Men det är förstås extra tråkigt att det är vuxna människor som uttrycker sig så illa. De borde tänka sig för innan de skriver något, vara en bättre förebild för barn och ungdomar.”

“Hur mycket sanning ligger det i ryktena då?!”

Isak rycker till, undrar vilka rykten som Torben syftar på. Menar han….? Isak gillar inte alls vart den här intervjun är på väg, vill avsluta så fort som möjligt. Han sväljer hårt.

“Folk hittar på så mycket. Men du, jag kan inte snacka mer nu. Måste till.. ”

Innan han avslutar meningen blir han avbruten en gång till av Torben.

“Ja, jag förstår om du inte vill säga något om det inte är officiellt än, men…off the record? Bara mellan dig och mig...? Stämmer det att du är gay?”

 

_Gay?_

 

Isak känner hur han genast fryser till is, hur han nästan slutar andas. Han borde bara gå, fort som fan, innan han tappar masken helt.

“V..vem har sagt det!?” frågar han med spänd röst.

“Du vet väl att du inte får ställa den frågan...?!” Torben spänner blicken i honom. “Källskydd du vet. Så det stämmer alltså, du dementerar det inte?!”

 

*

 

Det känns som om tiden stannar upp, som att han kommer spy. Det böljar inom honom, virvlar runt, bubblar upp. Vill komma ut ur hans mun.

Den växande paniken. Hjärtat som bultar hårt i hans bröst. Suset i öronen. De nya svettdropparna som tränger sig fram vid hårfästet, rinner ner för pannan, blandar sig med svetten som hunnit torka in.

Han kan inte andas, kommer inte ihåg hur man gör. Hur kan man glömma? Är inte det en reflex?

Han har inte kontroll på någonting längre.

Ingenting.

Han känner hur kroppen darrar, hur det flimrar lätt för ögonen, hur allt flyter ihop. Mörkt och ljust.  

Han hör en svag röst någonstans, försöker fokusera blicken på journalisten som fortfarande står kvar framför honom. _“Det stämmer alltså…?”_

Han hör sin egen röst, men känner inte igen den. Vet inte vad han svarar, vill bara komma därifrån så fort som möjligt. Sjunka genom jorden, försvinna. Gå upp i rök eller vad fan som helst.

Han avslutar intervjun tvärt, går med snabba steg ut i närmsta korridor. Viker runt hörnet, vet inte riktigt vart han ska ta vägen, vill bara komma bort. Han har svårt att orientera sig, allt känns så förvirrat. Han rycker upp en dörr, smäller igen den bakom sig, lutar ryggen mot den.

Han glider sakta ner för dörren, sätter sig på golvet och sjunker ihop. Känner hur axlarna börjar skaka, hur gråten väller upp. 

Snoret droppar ner på golvet, innan han hinner stryka bort det med tröjärmen.

Han blinkar bort tårarna, försöker andas, få ordning på tankarna som flyger runt i hela rummet.

Han andas.

In. Ut.

Han är så fucked nu.

Han önskar att han kunde säga sanningen.

 

Men det kan han inte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> 42 kapitel senare kom vi alltså tillbaka till prologen. Den ursprungliga planen såg lite annorlunda ut, men det dök upp massa annat att skriva längs vägen... så tack för ert tålamod 😘
> 
> Tankar? Och varför ringde inte Even? 
> 
> Kan hända att en viss fic-författare var på samma match i somras... 😉 Den var lika innehållsrik som den beskrivs i texten. 
> 
> Tack för kommentarer och ❤️ på förra kapitlet! Tack Bewa och Amethystus för pepp och inspel, ni är guld 😍
> 
> Lisaruvo på Tumblr!


	44. Du är inte ensam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapitlet tillägnas Bewa, som fyller år idag! Hurra för dig! 🌈🌟🎂🎈🎁  
> Lyckades inte skriva en egen fic till dig, så det får bli så här istället. Glad för att jag lärt känna dig och för att du har så många bra idéer att komma med hela tiden, så även i detta kapitel.  
> Är så glad i dina historier, tack för att du vill dela dem med oss alla. ❤️

Han vet inte hur länge han blir sittande på golvet, vet bara att han inte kan gå tillbaka till de andra i omklädningsrummet, inte nu när han ser ut såhär. Rödgråten och alldeles förstörd, som ett hjälplöst litet barn som inte vet vart han ska ta vägen.

Knackningen hörs knappt. Efter några sekunder trycks handtaget ner och dörren skjuts upp på glänt. Isak gömmer ansiktet mot knäna, knäpper händerna bakom nacken, vill inte att den som kommer in ska se hur eländig han ser ut.

“Isak..? Vad är det som hänt?!” Mikael låter orolig på rösten. “Jag har letat jättelänge efter dig! Får jag komma in?”

Isak mumlar fram ett tyst ja.

“Hur är det..? Du ser helt förstörd ut?”

Mikael sätter sig på huk framför honom, stryker omtänksamt handen över hans arm.

Isak snörvlar till, stryker bort snoret mot tröjan, men fortsätter stirra ner i golvet.

”Du missade sången i omklädningsrummet…” säger Mikael med mild röst.

Isak blinkar febrilt bort tårarna som börjar tränga sig fram igen. ”Okej.”

“Ja, de allra flesta är redan klara i duschen. Jag undrade var du blev av, såg bara hur du stack från den där journalisten du pratade med. Hände det nåt särskilt eller…?”

Isak fnyser till. “Jag är så jävla fucked nu.”

“Vadå? Vad menar du?!”

Isak lyfter blicken, ser rakt in Mikaels bekymrade ögon. “Jag har inte sagt nåt till dig förut, men… det har skrivits en del om mig på nätet på sistone, bland annat på Jodel.” Isak tystnar, ser hur Mikael rynkar pannan. “Att jag är gay. Att jag stöter på andra i mitt lag. Och så ligger det fejkade bilder ute… Jag har till och med fått bilder skickade direkt till mig…” Isak biter sig i läppen, fäster blicken på en punkt långt borta i rummet. ”Och nu frågade den där journalisten om ryktena stämde... Om jag var gay. Sa att han har en säker källa...”

Mikael reser sig hastigt upp, tar några steg runt i rummet innan han stannar upp framför Isak igen. “Fyyy faaan alltså! Det är väl inte hans sak! Men varför har du inte sagt nåt?!”

“Det spelar ändå ingen roll nu. Jag har fått nog, orkar inte mer... Kanske är lika bra att jag slutar...” Isak rycker uppgivet på axlarna.

Mikael rynkar ögonbrynen, ser ifrågasättande på honom.  “What!? Varför det!?”

“Det kommer ändå aldrig att funka, det här… Jag orkar inte gå runt och tänka på allt det här längre...”

Isak gömmer ansiktet bakom händerna igen. Känner hur paniken inom honom växer ju mer han tänker på det.

“Det hjälper väl inte att sluta...? Isak! Det var det dummaste jag hört! Du är alldeles för bra för det, du vet det.”

Mikael sträcker fram handen. Isak tvekar några sekunder innan han tar tag i den, reser sig upp från golvet.

“Nu hämtar vi dina grejer och så kör jag hem dig, så kan vi snacka mer i lugn och ro hemma hos dig. Okej?”

Isak nickar, orkar ändå inte ta några egna beslut just nu. Är enklast att göra som Mikael säger.

 

*

 

Mikael grimaserar lätt åt lukten som slår emot dem när de kliver in i hallen hemma hos Isak.

“Seriöst? Du har inte städat på ett tag va?”

Isak ser generat på soppåsarna som trängs i hörnet vid ytterdörren tillsammans med två pizzakartonger. Han minns inte hur länge de har stått där, säkert flera dagar. “Nej, jag har visst inte det…”

Mikael stänger dörren bakom sig, tar av sig skorna och går genast in i köket. “Gå och sätt dig i vardagsrummet så länge, så fixar jag något att äta till dig.”

Isak gör som han blir tillsagd och sjunker ner i soffan. Han hör hur Mikael rotar runt i köket, drar ut kökslådor och öppnar kylskåpet. “Hey! Vad lever du på egentligen? Du har knappt någon mat hemma! Följer du inte våra kostråd!?”

Isak himlar med ögonen. Stränga förmaningar om kost är knappast vad han behöver just nu.

Efter en stund kommer Mikael ut med några knäckebrödskivor och en kopp te - samma sort som Even tog med en gång efter att ha klagat på att Isak bara hade vanligt english breakfast tea hemma.

”Här, varsågod!”

”Tack.” Isak tar emot tekoppen, ställer den på bordet framför sig.

Mikael slår sig ner i soffan bredvid Isak, sitter tyst en stund innan han börjar prata.

“Du? Jag förstår att det känns jobbigt med allt som har hänt på sista tiden. Men.. Tycker du inte att det är dags att berätta? Säga som det är? Även om det kanske blir jobbigt första tiden, så tror jag du skulle må så mycket bättre av det.”

Isak fnyser till. “Jag hade väl hoppats på att få bestämma själv när jag ville berätta, inte för att någon journalist råkar få nys om det.”

“Nu tror inte jag att VG kommer outa dig, sånt brukar de ju inte göra men… det kanske kommer fram ändå? Du vet ju själv hur mycket som skrivs överallt…”

“Ja, och det lär bli ännu mer om jag berättar! Det fattar väl vem som helst? Det står ju redan massa skit, efter bråket med Jakob och allting…”

“Fast det vet du ju ingenting om, eller hur? Även om du _inte_ berättar, lär de ju knappast sluta skriva om dig…Eller hur? ”

Isak suckar högt. ”Jag är bara rädd för att allt kommer bli så annorlunda... Att andra kommer behandla mig annorlunda… Och det vill jag verkligen inte.”

”Men annorlunda behöver ju inte betyda sämre? Det kan ju bli bättre också, eller hur?! Både för dig och för andra.”

”Hur menar du då?”

”Vi behöver fler förebilder, att någon på högsta nivå kommer ut. Det kanske gör att fler vågar öppna upp, att... ”

“Förebild!?” avbryter Isak tvärt. “Jag har inte bett om att få vara förebild för andra homosexuella fotbollsspelare! Jag vill bara spela fotboll, bli uppmärksammad för det jag gör _på_ plan. Inte _utanför._  Vem jag är kär i ska alla andra bara skita i...”

“Självklart. Men bara för att du kommer ut måste du inte stå på barrikaderna och prata om HBTQ-rättigheter hela dagarna! Det väljer du ju själv. Samtidigt fungerar ju alla spelare i laget som förebilder _ändå_ \- ja du vet ju själv hur klubbens värdegrund ser ut...”

”Jo, jag vet... Men… jag vill bara inte att allt fokus ska hamna på mitt privatliv. Tänk om det kommer mer publik på matcherna, bara för att de vet att jag är homosexuell?! De kanske aldrig har sett en enda match förut, och så helt plötsligt kommer de bara för att det finns någon i laget som är det!?”

Mikaels ansikte spricker upp i ett leende. ”Isak… ju mer publik vi har, desto roligare är det väl att spela. Eller hur? Det är ju skittråkigt att spela inför halvtomma läktare. Och de som kommer är kanske människor som inte vågat gå förut, för att de inte har känt sig hemma i den här miljön?!”

”Ja, jo… kanske det. Men tänk på all media då!? Alla journalister som kommer ringa och tjata, som vill ha intervjuer till höger och vänster, som kommer feltolka mig och skriva det de vill ändå...” Isak suckar högt, har redan fått en försmak av hur frågvisa journalister kan bete sig.

Mikael fnyser till. ”Ja, det kommer säkert vara jätteintressant i någon vecka eller två. Men sen tror jag ingen kommer bry sig, om du inte själv tar upp det förstås. Helt ärligt tror jag folk kommer vara mer bekymrade över hur tränarfrågan ska lösa sig och om vi kommer fortsätta vinna matcher eller inte...”

Mikael ler. Isak känner sig nästan lite dum, kanske det ligger något i det Mikael säger? Kanske är det inte så många som kommer bry sig?

“Det är 2018, Isak! Nyheter dör ut lika snabbt som de kommer…” Mikael tystnar, blir plötsligt mer allvarsam. “Tyvärr kommer det alltid finnas en liten klick människor som aldrig kommer acceptera... Men det kommer finnas så många andra som stöttar dig, som ger dig kärlek. Jag lovar!”

Mikael reser sig upp ur soffan, går rastlöst runt i rummet. “Du kommer ha hela laget bakom dig, hela klubben… supporters! Vanliga människor också, det är jag helt säker på. Du är inte ensam!”

Isak sänker blicken, låter Mikaels ord sjunka in. _Du är inte ensam._

”Kanske det, men… Jag är lite orolig för hur det ska gå med hela karriären. Jag är ju bara 23. Har drömt ända sen jag var liten om att spela utomlands... ”

”Fast det har du ju inga garantier för att det kommer bli så ändå, eller hur? Särskilt inte med tanke på hur dåligt du spelat på sistone!” Mikael flinar till, klappar Isak på axeln.  

”Hey… tack för den!” utbrister Isak, inser samtidigt att Mikael har rätt. Som han har spelat den senaste tiden platsar han snarare i ett korplag än i högsta ligan.

“Men är det så viktigt då? Att spela utomlands?! Du spelar ju redan i Norges bästa lag. Du får möta utländska lag flera gånger varje år. Om du skärper till dig lite kan du säkert få spela i landslaget någon gång också!”

Isak ler försiktigt. “Ha. Ha.”

“Dessutom - att gå runt och må som du gör nu påverkar också ditt spel och din karriär, eller hur?!”

Isak nickar. ”Jo…”

“Och oavsett om det går bra eller dåligt att berätta så tror jag det vore bra för dig att äntligen ta steget. Även om det inte blir lätt kommer det vara värt det i slutändan! Tänk att äntligen få vara den du är, fullt ut. Sluta gå runt och låtsas. Det måste kännas otroligt skönt.”

Mikael dimper ner i soffan igen, ser på Isak.

“Hur går det med Even förresten..? Vad säger han om allt det här?”

Isak tittar sorgset ner i golvet. “Jag vet inte. Vet knappt om vi har ett förhållande längre...”

”Vadå.. vad menar du?” frågar Mikael försiktigt

”Nej alltså… vi har inte haft så mycket kontakt senaste tiden, han behövde få lite tid att tänka. Men jag hörde igår att han varit sjuk ett tag. Vi chattade lite också. Han skrev att han skulle ringa sen, men gjorde aldrig det…”

”Det kanske dök upp något oväntat?! Han hör nog av sig.” Mikaels röst är lugn.

“Ja, jag hoppas det...”

”Det ordnar sig Isak, det brukar det alltid göra.”

“Mmm.” Frågan är bara hur, tänker Isak.

 

*****

 

Han står vid köksfönstret och tittar ut, ser hur Mikael kliver ut på gatan och går bort mot sin bil. Innan han hoppar in, kikar han upp mot Isaks fönster och vinkar.

Isak dröjer sig kvar, följer Mikaels bil med blicken ända tills den försvinner ur hans sikte. Han tar ett djupt andetag och vänder sig om, tänker på hur tyst och ödsligt det är i lägenheten.

Klockan har passerat midnatt. I normala fall borde han gå och lägga sig, men han vet att det är lönlöst. Han kommer ändå inte kunna sova nu, inte när så många tankar snurrar runt i skallen.

Han suckar högt och lutar sig mot köksbänken, slår med stor tvekan på telefonen som varit avstängd ända sedan han lämnade Lerkendal tidigare ikväll. Skärmen fylls snabbt med notiser om meddelanden och missade samtal.

Tre av samtalen är från nummer han inte känner igen.

De andra är från samma person.

 

**_Missat samtal Even 22:37_ **

**_Missat samtal Even 23:04_ **

**_Missat samtal Even 23:56_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tankar och ❤️ tas gärna emot 😉
> 
> Tack till Amethystus för genomläsning. ❤️
> 
> (Storymässigt är vi fortfarande i 2018, sådär mitt i juli ungefär. 😉 Isak och Even har inte setts på ca en månad.)


	45. Förlåt

**Morgonen efter**

_”Hej Isak! Det här är Torben på VG som du snackade med efter matchen. Jag skulle gärna vilja göra en exklusiv intervju med dig där du kommer ut, berättar om din läggning och varför det inte finns fler inom fotbollen som är öppna med det. Vi kan göra på ditt sätt, var du vill och så vidare. Du får läsa och godkänna. Vi hörs!”_

_”Hej! Torben på VG igen. Hoppas du hörde mitt förra meddelande. Hör av dig! Som sagt, vore väldigt intressant att få göra den här intervjun med dig. Det är en viktig fråga.”_

_“Torben igen. Ring så snart du hör detta. Tack!”_

_“Hej.._ ”

När Torbens inställsamma röst hörs för fjärde gången, trycker Isak bort röstmeddelandet direkt, bryr sig inte ens om att lyssna färdigt. _“Viktig fråga..”_ Isak fnyser föraktfullt, förstår exakt vad Torben är ute efter, varför han är så på.

Han har ingen lust att prata med honom igen, inte efter vad som hände igår. Han vet hur journalister brukar vara, hur de kan vända och vrida på allt, oavsett vad man än säger.

Torben ger nog inte upp i första taget, kommer förmodligen ringa igen. Kanske är det bara en tidsfråga innan fler journalister hör av sig, innan de tar kontakt med någon i hans lag.

Isak suckar högt, är så frustrerad och trött på hela situationen. Vill inte ha journalister som jagar, vill bara ha lugn och ro, få leva sitt liv ifred. Orkar inte med mer stress just nu.

Om han berättade sanningen skulle det inte längre finnas något att spekulera om, men i så fall måste han få bestämma själv - hur, när och var.

Han är djupt försjunken i tankar när telefonen plingar till. Han ler med hela ansiktet när han läser meddelandena.

 **_Even (09:44):_ ** _Sorry att jag somnade. Det var fint att prata med dig igen._  
**_Even (09:44):_ ** _Har saknat din röst. Och dig.  
_**_Even (09:44):_ ** ❤️

Isak knappar genast in ett svar, skickar iväg meddelandet så fort han bara kan.

 ** _Isak (09:45):_ ** _Jag har saknat din röst också. Och dig. Ditt skratt. Allt._ ❤️

Skrivbubblorna dyker genast upp på skärmen igen. Under tiden Even skriver tänker Isak tillbaka på nattens långa samtal.

 

Trots tre missade samtal tog det ändå flera minuter innan han vågade ringa upp Even.

Det fanns ingen han hellre ville prata med, särskilt inte efter allt som hade hänt efter matchen. Han behövde bara få samla tankarna först, fatta mod.

Even svarade direkt. Det var som att han satt och väntade på att Isak skulle höra av sig.

Samtalet började trevande, lite försiktigt. När de väl kom igång var det som att de inte kunde sluta. Det fanns så mycket att säga, som de borde sagt för länge sen.

Even bad om ursäkt för att han inte gett Isak chansen att förklara ordentligt. Han hade blivit så överväldigad av alla starka känslor, var rädd för att bli lämnad ännu en gång.

_“När du inte ville berätta för andra om oss, så trodde jag att det var för att du inte ville ha ett seriöst förhållande med mig. Och jag orkade inte gå igenom samma sak en gång till… så jag blev tvungen att dra, för min egen skull.”_

_“Förlåt Even, det var inte alls så jag menade. Jag är inte van att ha förhållanden, du är den förste jag har träffat så här... Allt gick så himla fort, jag behövde lite mer tid. Jag har gått runt i så många år och hållit det här för mig själv...”_

Isak öppnade upp om de jobbiga uppväxtåren med mamma som var sjuk och pappa som var frånvarande, om fotbollen som tidigt blev hans räddning när han behövde komma hemifrån. Hur det snart tog över hela hans liv, blev hans identitet. Hur rädd han varit att förlora allt om han berättade sanningen.

Even frågade om slagsmålet med Jakob, vad som egentligen hade hänt. När Isak kom in på den senaste veckans händelser blev Even tyst en lång stund.

_“Förlåt! Jag önskar verkligen att jag hade varit där så att du slapp gå igenom allt det här själv. Och den där journalisten… han kan dra åt helvete.”_

_“Men jag var inte själv… Julian fanns där. Och Mikael. Han har varit helt fantastisk… Han tog hand om mig efter matchen idag när jag var helt förstörd, körde mig hem. Sen satt vi och pratade hela kvällen. Han fick mig att inse att det är mycket som sitter i mitt eget huvud…”_

_”Så hur tänker du göra nu? Ska du berätta..?”_

_”Kanske… jag tror det.”_

_“Isak. Om du ska berätta ska du göra det för din egen skull, inte för min. Och definitivt inte för att någon journalist jagar dig.”_

_“Jag vet. Men att fortsätta gå runt och må så dåligt som jag gjort den senaste tiden… Det funkar inte längre. Jag måste göra något åt det.”_

Det var som att det var lättare att sortera ut alla tankar och känslor när de var separerade, befann sig på var sitt håll. Inga heta blickar eller leenden som distraherade, även om hans längtan efter Even var fysiskt påtaglig. Det dunkade i magen, bröstet, pirrade ända ut i fingerspetsarna.

Så småningom ledde Isak in samtalet på Even, ville veta hur det var med honom. Hade känslan av att det inte bara var han själv som mått dåligt den senaste tiden.

_“Men hur är det med dig? Hur mår du?”_

_“Det går bättre nu, jag var dålig ett par dar… lite nere. Har legat några dagar hemma hos mamma.”_

_“Är det så det brukar vara när du blir sjuk…?”_

_“Oftast, men det är olika. Ibland håller det i sig länge - flera veckor, eller i värsta fall månader. Som förra året.”_

Isak ville inte göra om samma misstag som när han kom hem från Barcelona, lät istället Even berätta i egen takt om toppar och dalar, om medicinering och besök hos läkare och psykologer.

När han frågade när Even tänkte komma tillbaka till Trondheim dunkade hjärtat fort av både nervositet och förväntan.

_“Jag har en biljett bokad om fem dagar.”_

_“Fem…?! Jag hade hoppats på att du skulle komma tidigare… Men… kan vi ses när du kommer..? Om du vill alltså.”_

_“Så klart! Det finns inget jag hellre vill... Jag kan nog boka om, men har redan lovat mamma att följa med på en grej i morgon. Jag kanske kan åka på fredag istället.”_

Fjärilarna i magen fladdrade rejält när Isak tänkte på att det i bästa fall bara var två dagar tills de sågs igen, i värsta fall fem.

Det var länge sen han känt sig så här glad, det var helt underbart att få höra Evens röst igen, hans smittande skratt. Även om knuten i magen inte försvann helt, började ändå någon slags känsla av lätthet sprida sig i kroppen. Ju längre tid de pratade, desto mer längtade han efter att få se honom på riktigt igen.

Efter hand gled samtalet in på mer lättsamma ämnen; de drog dåliga skämt och skrattade högt, diskuterade musik och gamla filmer, pratade om nya serier de borde se. _Tillsammans_.

Isak somnade i sängen med telefonen påslagen, till ljudet av Evens andetag. När han vaknade några timmar senare var telefonen urladdad och kontakten bruten. Ändå var det som att han fortfarande kunde höra Even andas, kände hans närvaro i rummet.

Det var som att han fanns hos honom ändå.

 

Han rycks tillbaka till verkligheten när telefonen plingar till igen.

 ** _Even (09:48):_ ** _Även om allt är lite komplicerat just nu, så är du det bästa som hänt mig. Längtar efter dig._ ❤️

Isak lyfter blicken från telefonen, låter orden sjunka in i bröstet, tränga längst in i hans hjärta.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️
> 
> Äntligen lite ordentlig kontakt igen mellan Isak och Even! Antar att ni är några som har väntat en stund på det... 😉
> 
> Tankar inför fortsättningen?
> 
> Tack till både Bewa o Amethystus som läst och bollat idéer med mig även i detta kapitel. De sista ändringarna har de dock inte hunnit se, eftersom de har haft fullt upp med att mumsa påskgodis. 😍🐥
> 
> Jag fastnade tyvärr lite på det här kapitlet. Jag hoppas (och tror) att kommande kapitel kommer lite snabbare 😊


	46. Få vara sig själv

_“Även om allt är lite komplicerat just nu, så är du det bästa som hänt mig. Längtar efter dig._ ❤️ _”_

En obeskrivlig känsla av lycka fyller hela magen.

Isak läser Evens ord om och om igen, kan inte få nog. Det kunde lika gärna varit han själv som skrev dem.

Längtan - tomheten - efter Even har varit enorm de senaste veckorna, går nästan inte att beskriva. Det enda han vet är att han aldrig har känt så här för någon förut.

 _Någonsin_.

Han har aldrig varit förälskad, har aldrig gett sig själv tillåtelse att falla för någon. Det har alltid varit enklast så.

Med Even fanns det aldrig något alternativ, ingen möjlighet att stå emot. Det gick helt enkelt inte att värja sig mot hans charm.

Och även om det är för tidigt att ropa hej, känns det som att de är på väg åt rätt håll igen - det långa samtalet i natt, de fina meddelandena de har skickat till varandra, löftet om att de ska ses när Even är i stan igen.

Isak har funderat hela morgonen på vad som kommer hända sen när Even är tillbaka, om de blir tillsammans igen. Hur kommer livet bli då?

Att fortsätta träffas i smyg känns inte särskilt lockande. Det har de redan prövat - det gick ju sådär.

Och oavsett vad som händer i framtiden mellan dem så vet han att Even har rätt. Om Isak ska berätta måste det vara för sin egen skull, inte för någon annans.

Men vilka ska han berätta för och när? Hur kommer reaktionerna bli? Vilka frågor kommer han få? Och vad ska han i så fall svara?

Isak suckar tyst för sig själv, önskar att han redan hade ett färdigt facit i sin hand.

Han ser sig förstrött om i rummet, fastnar med blicken på köksbänken som är belamrad med mängder av disk och skräp. Han fnyser till, inser att det inte bara är hans liv som är allmänt rörigt just nu.

Han kan inte ens minnas när han städade senast  - han som alltid brukar ha sån ordning annars. Nu luktar hela lägenheten instängt och lite surt.

Med bestämda steg går han fram till köksfönstret, öppnar det på glänt. Måste få in frisk luft, nytt syre, så att han kan andas ordentligt igen.

Han sätter på spotify, letar fram en av låtarna Even pratade om i natt, diggar i takt till musiken samtidigt som han röjer upp i köket.

Han går iväg och slänger alla sopor, drar fram dammsugaren och tar ett välbehövligt varv i lägenheten, hänger ut täcket på vädring på balkongen. Gör allt han kan för att städa ut den sunkiga känslan som smugit sig in i lägenheten den senaste tiden.

De senaste veckorna - det senaste dygnet - har varit omtumlande. Städningen fungerar nästan som terapi, hjälper till att sortera alla tankar, får allt att börja klarna upp.

När han är klar ställer han sig vid köksfönstret, står där i flera minuter och tittar ut. Ser hur molnen rör sig sakta över himlen. Hör väggklockans tickande, varje sekund som går, som aldrig kommer tillbaka igen.

 

_Han vill inte längre vänta, vill börja leva på riktigt. Vill bara få vara sig själv._

 

Han går och hämtar telefonen, måste ringa Mikael.

 

*

 

”Hej Isak! Hur är det?”

”Jo, det är fint.” Han behöver bara höra Mikaels röst för att bli lite rörd, tänker på allt han har gjort för honom. “Tack för igår, vet inte vad jag skulle gjort utan dig.”

“Det är lugnt. Jag vill ju bara att du ska ha det bra.” Mikael låter lugn och trygg på rösten. “Kunde du sova något inatt?”

“Nja, blev inte så mycket…”

“Inte…? Kanske inte var så konstigt, med tanke...”

“Jag pratade med Even i natt” avbryter Isak. “Vi pratade jättelänge, säkert flera timmar…”

“Flera timmar?! Skojar du? Hur kändes det då?” frågar Mikael ivrigt.

“Jättebra. Vi pratade igenom allt ordentligt. Vi borde gjort det för länge sen, men… ja du vet.”

“Jo, jag vet. Men - vad händer nu? Kommer han tillbaka snart?”

“Ja. Han kommer förhoppningsvis tillbaka redan i morgon, ska boka om sin biljett. Vi har bestämt att vi ska ses när han kommer.” Blotta tanken på att han kanske får träffa Even redan i morgon får det att pirra i hela kroppen. Hur kommer det då inte kännas när han får se honom på riktigt? Eller om han får kyssa honom? _Herregud._

Mikael skrattar till. “Men så skönt då! Det var ju det jag sa, att han skulle höra av sig! Du ser, det ordnar sig säkert mellan er två…”

“Ja, jag hoppas det.”

De fortsätter att småprata lite till, innan Isak fattar mod.

“Du? Jag har tänkt en del på allt som hänt och jag tror att jag har bestämt mig. Jag tänkte berätta för de andra i laget idag.”

“Du menar om dig...?”

“Mmm. Jag tänkte att det är lika bra att få det gjort, innan det börjar ringa journalister till dom också.” Isak låter lätt sarkastisk på rösten.

“Men är du säker på att du vill då? Att du inte gör det för att du måste?”

“Ja, jag är säker.” Isak tystnar, tar ett djupt andetag. “Jag orkar inte gå runt längre och må så dåligt som jag gjort den sista tiden. Det funkar inte längre, jag måste göra något åt det. Och egentligen har jag ju tänkt på det här i flera år. Men jag tror det är dags nu, annars kommer det aldrig bli av.”

“Bra. Det var bara det jag ville höra. Att du gör det för att du själv vill.”

 

*

 

Mikael tar Isak åt sidan så fort han kommer in i omklädningsrummet, ser på honom med sina snälla ögon.

“Det kommer gå fint Isak, jag lovar. Jag tror inte det är någon big deal för dem, det är nog värst för dig... Känner du dig redo?”

“Nej!” Hela magen är i uppror, Isak är så nervös att han nästan skakar. “Men jag tänker göra det ändå.”

Mikael lägger handen på hans rygg, stryker lugnande ett par gånger. “Föreställ dig hur det kommer kännas efteråt när det är gjort. Tänk vilken lättnad. Och tänk på Even!” Mikael blinkar till, buffar armbågen i sidan på honom. ”Lika bra att få det överstökat, eller hur?”

“Okej.” Isak nickar ett par gånger, går sedan och sätter sig på sin vanliga plats.

Mekaniskt börjar han byta om, har tankarna på annat håll. Går igenom det han har tänkt säga ännu en gång.

Stämningen är uppsluppen när Mikael ställer sig mitt i omklädningsrummet, ber alla om uppmärksamhet.

“Grabbar, kan ni vara lite tysta! Innan träningen börjar har Isak något viktigt han vill säga...”

Mikael går och sätter sig samtidigt som Isak reser sig upp. Benen känns som gelé när han kliver fram. Han tvekar några sekunder, blir osäker på hur han ska börja. Inledningen han tänkt ut hemma i lägenheten är som bortblåst.

“Har du blivit såld?! Ska du byta klubb?” kastar Viktor ur sig innan Isak ens hinner börja.

“Nej, nej!” Isak skakar på huvudet, tar ett djupt andetag för att lugna ner sina nerver. “Det är något annat jag tänkte berätta för er…” Han flackar nervöst med blicken i rummet innan den fastnar på Julian som ler uppmuntrande. Det verkar som han förstår vad Isak tänker berätta.

“Jo, ni har kanske märkt att jag har varit lite speciell på sistone…? Att jag varit lite off?!” Han ser hur några i rummet nickar försiktigt.

Isak slickar sig nervöst om läpparna, innan han börjar berätta det han vill få sagt.

 

*

 

Omklädningsrummet är helt stilla när Isak tystnar ett par minuter senare. Han sluter ögonen i några sekunder innan han öppnar dem igen. De flesta i laget ser på honom. Han vandrar runt med blicken i rummet, söker efter Mikaels ansikte, hittar det till slut bland de andra. Mikael ler mot honom, Isak kan inte låta bli att le tillbaka.

Så känner han en hand på sin axel, hör Viktors röst i ena örat. “Starkt av dig Isak! Du är modig som berättar!” Viktor rufsar till honom snabbt i håret innan han går ut ur rummet.

Den ena efter den andre kommer fram, klappar om honom på vägen ut ur omklädningsrummet.

Det känns som en stor klump lossnat inombords. Han känner sig lättad, förstår knappt att han äntligen vågade ta steget och berätta. Nu när de andra i laget vet sanningen, behöver han inte längre låtsas vara någon han egentligen inte är.

“Det där gick väl bra? Jag visste det!” Mikael är bland de sista att komma fram, ger honom en snabb kram. “Kom, nu sticker vi ut.”

Isak säger ingenting, nickar bara, och de tar sällskap ut ur rummet. Benen känns fortfarande som gelé.

“Så, hur ska du göra med den där journalisten då?” frågar Mikael försiktigt. “Han lär väl inte sluta höra av sig?!”

“Nej… antagligen inte. Jag vet inte riktigt… skulle gärna slippa göra intervjuer.”

”Kan du inte skriva nåt på facebook då? Så får du bestämma själv vad som ska komma ut och inte.”

“Ja, kanske det…” Idén är inte så dum när Isak tänker efter. Frågan är bara vad han ska skriva i så fall. Han vill varken att det ska låta banalt eller för formellt när det är så personligt. Samtidigt vill han inte göra för stor grej av det heller.

“Men, vad ska jag skriva då? ‘ _Hello, I´m gay!’_ ” säger Isak på skämt.

“Ja, varför inte? Kort och kärnfullt. Anpassat för den internationella pressen också. Perfekt!” Mikael skrattar till, lägger armen om Isak. “Du kommer nog på något. Snacka med någon på PR. De kan säkert ge dig råd.”

Isak nickar. Bara tanken på att komma ut offentligt känns svindlande, som ett jättestort beslut.

Förmodligen hans viktigaste någonsin.

Och när det väl är gjort, finns det inte längre någon återvändo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ett steg framåt för Isak ❤️
> 
> Tack för alla fina kommentarer på förra kapitlet! ❤️ Skriv gärna fler, så blir jag glad ;-)
> 
> Tack Bewa o Amethystus för genomläsning ❤️


	47. Isak!

Allt är som vanligt på träningen, men ändå inte.

Isak känner sig spänd i början, ägnar lite för mycket tid att fundera över vad de andra tänker om honom nu efter att han har berättat.

Han gör det i onödan.

De andra turas om att komma fram då och då, klappar om honom lite extra, får honom att slappna av, visar att de bryr sig. Och även om de inte säger det rakt ut känner han det ändå - han har dem på sin sida.

_Han är inte ensam, har ett helt lag bakom sig._

Det blir ett lättare pass, som det oftast blir dagen efter att de har spelat match. Stämningen är på topp, eftermiddagssolen lyser och luften känns lite lättare att andas än igår.

Så fort han kommer tillbaka in i omklädningsrummet, kollar han telefonen. Han struntar i alla olästa notiser, är bara nyfiken på om Even har hört av sig under tiden. Vill så gärna veta när han kommer tillbaka.

 

 **Even 18:03:** _Jag har en överraskning åt dig._ :-)

 

Isak ler åt selfien som Even har skickat, studerar bilden noggrant. Det var ju flera veckor sedan han såg honom sist. Even ler med hela ansiktet, ser med intensiv blick rakt in i kameran, är lika fin som han minns honom.

Blicken dröjer sig kvar på Evens nyckelben, som skymtar i den lite för stora halslinningen. Isak blundar några sekunder, låtsas att han kysser honom precis där, leker med tungan på hans hals. Det ilar till i magen bara han tänker på det.

Han tvingar sig själv tillbaka till verkligheten, kan inte tänka på det just nu. Åtminstone inte här, bland alla andra.

 

 **Isak (19:25)** : _Överraskning? Betyder det att du kommer i morgon?? Fin bild på dig ❤️_

 **Even (19:26)** : Kanske? _Du får vänta och se! Om jag berättar blir det ju ingen överraskning! ;-)_

 **Isak (19:26):** _Ok då. ;-) Jag har också en överraskning :-)_

 **Even (19:26):** _Har du?? :-)_

 **Isak (19:27):** _Yes. Är snart på väg hem, kan berätta sen ❤️_

 **Even (19:28)** **_:_ ** _Ok! ❤️_

 

*

 

Klockan är strax efter åtta på kvällen när Isak äntligen kliver ut utanför träningsanläggningen. Han går långsamt mot bilen samtidigt som han läser i telefonen.

Even har inte skickat något mer meddelande, det senaste kom för över en halvtimme sen. Istället skrattar han åt en gif som Julian nyss skickade till honom; en hel publik som ställer sig upp och gör vågen, om och om igen. Texten _’Fantastic!’_ hoppar upp på skärmen med jämna mellanrum.

Isak känner sig tacksam för att allt gick så bra, att alla var som vanligt på träningen efteråt, att ingen behandlade honom annorlunda. Han går i sina egna tankar när han plötsligt hör någon ropa hans namn, och en bildörr som smäller igen.

_“Isak..!”_

Han vänder sig hastigt om, ser en taxibil som rullar iväg.

Pulsen går genast upp när han ser en långsmal gestalt komma gående sakta mot honom, med en väska i ena handen och ett par solglasögon i den andra.

Isak tappar nästan andan, måste blinka till ett par gånger. Tror knappt det är sant.  

_Even._

“Halla…”

Evens djupa röst får håret på armarna att resa sig upp. Isak står bara och gapar, kan knappt få fram ett ljud.

“Hei…” får han ur sig till slut, släpper taget om sin egen väska utan att han själv lägger märke till det.

Even fortsätter att gå mot honom, ser på Isak med stadig blick. Ju närmare han kommer, desto större blir hans leende.

Det svindlar till för Isak ett kort ögonblick. Det enda han vill är att springa rakt in i Evens famn, så fort han bara kan. Men det är som att kopplingen med hjärnan har försvunnit helt, som att han inte kan röra sig ur fläcken.

Even är bara någon meter ifrån honom när han stannar upp. “Överraskad?!” Even ler med hela ansiktet, så att ögonen nästan blir som streck.

_Som han saknat det leendet._

“Ja…!” Isak tar två snabba steg fram, slår armarna om Even, borrar in näsan mot hans hals. Han blundar, andas in den välbekanta doften. ”Åh, så glad jag är att du är här…” Han drar fingrarna genom Evens mjuka hår, borrar in dem i hans nacke.

”Den här gången släpper jag dig inte.” mumlar Even in i hans hår, kramar om honom hårt, som om han aldrig mer vill släppa taget. “Har saknat dig så sjukt mycket. Du skulle bara veta...”

Hjärtat slår fort i Isaks bröst. “Jag fattar inte. När.. när kom du? Jag trodde du skulle vara kvar i Oslo tills i morgon, kanske ännu längre?!”

“Jo, jag vet att jag sa det, men… jag kunde inte vänta så länge… ville träffa dig så fort som möjligt. Jag tog en taxi direkt från stationen upp hit…”

“Men skulle inte du göra nåt med din mamma…?”

Even skrattar till. “Jo. Men när hon fick höra att jag ville åka tidigare så var det visst inte så viktigt längre…”

Even lossnar greppet runt Isak, ser på honom med kärleksfull blick.

”Är så otroligt glad att du är här nu...” Isak lägger sina händer runt Evens käke, stryker med ena tummen över kinden, fortsätter ner längs Evens hals, ler när han inser att han inte är ensam om att ha hög puls.

Det är Isak som tar initiativet, som snuddar Evens läppar först.

Kyssen är långsam och mjuk, bara deras läppar som rör sig försiktigt mot varandra. Even lägger ena handen runt Isaks nacke, stryker med den andra över hans rygg. Trycker honom närmare intill, så nära det bara går.

Kyssen känns i hela kroppen, ända ner i tårna.

Han vet inte hur länge de står på parkeringen och kysser varandra, tänker inte på ifall någon råkar se dem. Det enda som betyder något är mannen som står framför honom.

Even, som kommit hit bara för hans skull.

Isak sticker in handen under hans t-shirt, stryker över den lena huden, hör hur Even flämtar till av beröringen. Isak ler mitt i kyssen, känner sig som världens lyckligaste.

“Vad…?” fnittrar Even, som kommer av sig.

Isak ser honom i ögonen flera sekunder, viskar sedan orden han aldrig sagt högt förut.  

“Jag älskar dig…”

Evens mun formas till ett litet leende, som växer sig allt större. Ögonen blir blanka.

“Jag älskar dig också… Förlåt att jag bara drog.  Önskar att jag kunde vrida tillbaka tiden, så att vi hade sluppit allt det här... ”

Isak lutar sin panna mot Evens. “Nej, nej. Tänk inte på det…” Han tar ett djupt andetag. “Det viktigaste är att du är här nu. Och även om det har varit jobbigt, så är jag iallafall säker på en sak.”

“Vadå...?”

Isak griper tag i Evens båda händer, trycker till dem bestämt.

“ _Att det är dig jag vill ha.”_

Even blinkar till ett par gånger, glädjen i hans ögon går inte att ta miste på. Han pressar sina läppar mot Isaks, kysser honom igen.

”Följer du med mig hem?” viskar Isak med skrovlig röst, när båda hämtar andan lite senare.

Even nickar. ”Jag följer dig vart som helst...”

“Så bra.” Isak tar tag i Evens hand, drar honom i riktning mot bilen. ”Kom! Vad väntar du på?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even is back! 😍😍😍
> 
> Blir jätteglad för en liten kommentar ❤️ Tankar inför fortsättningen?
> 
> Bewa o Amethystus har hjälpt mig framåt även i det här kapitlet. Tack! 😘


End file.
